Sobreviviendo a la Muerte
by Ulinagia
Summary: Capitulo 41 Subido! La muerte es parte ineludible de la vida, y los niños también son conscientes de ello.
1. Introduccion

**Carta Introductoria:**

Todos los que leen mi fanfic dedicado a este anime se estarán preguntando el por que de esta 'carta' si así se le puede llamar a lo que les pasare a contarles que me paso mientras subía otro fanfic.

Anoche a la madrugada (4:00 AM) en mi país estaba queriendo subir un one-shot de otro anime que me encanta y como se me edito mal, lo borre para modificarlo claro así que cuando termine con este para volver a subirlo note que todavía seguía mal, no se por que siempre me hace eso fanfiction pero ya estoy acostumbrada así que lo borre y sin querer no me di cuenta por bol... que soy y borre a Sobreviviendo a la muerte. Cuando me di cuenta no se imaginan como me puse, creo que la ultima vez que insulte como lo hice anoche fue cuando Youtube me borro dos videos con bastante cantidad de vista que había realizado.

Lo que me da más bronca es que tenía otro dos one-shots insignificantes que se podían haber borrado peor no... El que tiene 44 reviews se me viene a borrar y no lo digo por la cantidad si no por como me sentía yo al saber que a las personas que se tomaron un minuto de su tiempo para escribir y darme criticas positivas y constructivas, ni hablar de las visitas, ya saben que eso se puede ver por el Story Traffic y tal vez no eran muchas me alegraba al ver el progreso de esta historia

Obviamente voy a subir los quince capítulos que subí hasta ahora sin modificar absolutamente nada, aunque podría, quiero que siga manteniendo su esencia tal y como estaba.

Las 44 reviews, chau hasta quien sabe cuanto más adelante las recuperar si es que las recupero.

Y por ultimo les quería agradecer si leen esto como aclaración de subir todos los capítulos juntos de nuevo, nunca se me paso por la mente borrar sin querer esta, son cosas que pasa y que realmente te dan bronca.

**Gracias por leer Atte.: GiiuChan.-**


	2. Chapter 1

**Subo el primer cap de una historia que me gustaría continuar sobre HotD. En lo personal no me gusta el ecchi y así seguirá siendo, pero este anime es tan genial, que es imposible no verlo. **

**Me gusten que me dejen reviews, si creen que lo merezco, en caso que no, solo gracias por detenerse a leer este humilde proyecto de su servidora.**

**ACLARACION: Nada es mío y ni en ninguna realidad alternativa lo será, puesto que no soy tan original, este fanfiction salio de mi cabecita y fue escrito sin ningún fin de lucro alguno.**

**Sin más preámbulos los dejo en paz. ¡Que lo disfruten!**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 1: Descansando de la muerte

Había caído la noche. Lo que significaba descansar y recuperar las fuerzas que a todos les faltaba, aunque cada ves resistían un poco más en la constante lucha por la supervivencia.

-Descansaremos esta noche aquí, - Dijo Komuro a sus compañeros o mejor dicho amigos, que aunque no lo demostrara estaba igual de cansado que los demás, pero fingiría estar bien, después de todo iban a tener que hacer guardia.

-Este lugar esta... - Observo Rei.

-Lo habrán saqueado.

-No se preocupen, revisamos todo y no hay rastros de nada. - Intento consolar Hirano.

A las chicas y en especial a Alice, debido por su corta edad, les había pasado un escalofrío al ver lo que mas que un departamento bajo parecía un sótano en pésimas condiciones, inclusive los muchachos que habían encontrado el lugar, lo sabían. Puesto que cuando lo encontraron, estaba peor que ahora, y en realidad si habían encontrado algo. Una familia muerte.

Hirano había sacado la triste conclusión que la madre e hijos se habían transformado en ''_ellos_'' y el padre de la desesperación los mato y luego se suicido, era mas o menos lo que había deducido o lo mas común que pasaba en la triste realidad.

-Este lugar me da miedo. - Sollozo Alice.

-Sii ¿No pudieron encontrar nada mejor? - Empezó Takagi - Ni piensen que voy a bañarme o dormir aquí. Pareciera que se va a derrumbar o que alguno de ''_ellos_'' va a salir de la nada y nos van a matar. Es como dormir a la intemperie o peor. Pero era de esperarse, como son hombres... - El rugido de un estomago hambriento interrumpió su sermón.

-Perdón. - Era el de Alice que reclamaba alimento.

-¿Hay algo para comer?

-No nos fijamos. - Respondieron a unísono

-Ahj, como suponía. - Saya puso los ojos en blanco.

Y seguida de Rei, Shizuka y Alice fueron a revisar la cocina o el intento de esta. Por su parte los muchachos sintieron que su esfuerzo se vino abajo por la palabras tan ciertas de Takagi, pero Saeko intento consolarles.

-Considerando la situación, es lo mejor que pudieron conseguir. Solo estamos un poco cansadas, y aunque intenten fingir ustedes también lo están. Así que gracias por lo que hacen por nosotras hasta ahora. No se que seria de nosotras sin ustedes. - Saeko les sonrío provocando que los chicos se sonrojaran y como bonus que a Hirano le sangre la nariz.

-Gracias Saeko-san pero siento que lo que hacemos no es suficiente y...

Saeko llevo su brazo al hombro del que seria el ''lider'' - lo que hacen es mas que suficiente.

Komuro volvió a sonreír.

-Odio interrumpir el momento. - Rei entro a escena con aires de celos. - Pero hay frijoles y eso comeremos.

-Te equivocas. - Saya también entro a la sala. - TÚ comerás, no voy a comer frijoles de quien sabe cuando están, es mas no voy a tocar nada si saber su fecha de vencimiento. - La panza hambrienta de Alice volvió hacer eco.

-Okey, okey, calmadas. Supongo que debe haber algún mercado cerca. - Suspiro Komuro.

-Creo que seria conveniente que vayamos a buscar algo para comer. ¿Estas de acuerdo? - Kohta se dirigió hacia su amigo.

-Si.

-Esperen, voy con ustedes. - Dijo Rei.

-Yo también. Vayan a saber cuanto de ellos aparecerán. - Se incluyo Saeko.

Las mejillas de Rei se tornaron rojas producto de los celos.

-Esta bien, con nosotros alcanza.

-¡Pero!

-Volveremos.

-¡Guau! ¡Guau!

-Si Zeke, no nos olvidaremos de ti, te traeremos algo también

-¡Guau! (N/A Les da las ''Gracias'' xD)

-Esperen. ¿Están seguros? - Se preocupo Sempai

-Si. Todavía no estamos listos para morir, queda mucho por recorrer aun.

-Confiamos en ustedes.

Y con estas palabras de aliento, los hombres salieron a la noche en busca de alimentos.

**Continuara...**

**

* * *

**

Primero y principal, si llegaron hasta acá muchas gracias =D es muy importante para mi ^^. SI creen que merece alguna corrección de algún tipo, no duden en decírmelo. Sus reviews son bien recibidas y se las agradece desde ya-

**Hasta la próxima ^^**

**Giiu.-**


	3. Chapter 2

**Antes que nada pido disculpas y si esta todo encimado. Es que no se todavía como colocar las líneas que separan una escena y otra, así que quería aclarar eso antes que nada, si alguien puede ayudarme. Muchas gracias.**

**Y ahora si quiero darles mis gracias ****C****razyonechan y Flor :) por sus reviews ^^ Voy a ir mejorando a medida que lo vaya escribiendo.**

**Con respecto a este Cap, puedo decir que es bastante tranquilo, pero tiene un justificatorio. La emoción viene mas adelante y voy a tratar de no decepcionarlos. **

**Bueno, como la sabrán HotD no me pertenece a mi, si no a sus respectivos dueños, yo solo escribo este fic por diversión, sin fin de lucro alguno. **

**Sin más preámbulos, espero que les guste este cap.**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 2: La noche, ellos y ellas y la muerte

Confiamos en ustedes. Esas palabras todavía seguían en la cabeza de Takashi, que en compañía de Kohta buscaban alguna despensa, mercado o algo para poder proporcionarles alimento a ellos mismos y a sus amigas, pero hasta ahora no habian tenido mucha suerte. Pero en lo que si, era que todavía no habian encontrado rastros de muertos vivos.

-A este paso no se que haremos. - Se permitió decir Hirano. - No hay nada de nada a los alrededores. - Suspiro.

Seguido de este acto, la imagen de Saya enfurecida como 1000 demonios con la advertencia de ''mejor traigan algo decente para comer o si no verán'' se poso en su mente y vino un escalofrío con el. En estos casos era preferible ser mordido por alguno de ellos que tener que ser asesinados por la tsundere del grupo.

-¿Te pasa algo? - Pregunto Komuro a su amigo que estaba pálido.

-N-nada.

-Entonces sigamos. No podemos rendirnos tan fácil, Saya nos mataría si no.

-Veo que no soy el único que pensó en la posibilidad de ser asesinado por ella.

-Si. Antes de enfrentarme a su furia prefiero entregarme y que hagan conmigo lo que quieran. - Se rió el castaño

Kohta también se rió. - Yo pienso igual, esa chica tiene un carácter de P*** Madre

-Lo heredo del papá - Se dijeron a unísono.

-Aunque hay que admitir que es bonita, como la madre. - Nuestro héroe de gafas se encogió en hombros al decir esto.

Takashi sonrió. - ¿Te gusta, cierto?

Kohta se sonrojo. - N-no para nada ¿Que te hace pensar eso? - Se puso nervioso y mas colorado de lo que estaba intentado negar con las manos - Además ella nunca me Daria ni la hora. Estamos en esto juntos para sobrevivir, como todos. Ni mas ni menos, Si contar que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella. - Se apeno con una gotita en la cabeza.

Takashi parecía entender su situación. - Nunca se es lo suficientemente bueno para una chica, cuando crees haberle demostrado todo. ¡Sas! quieren más o te dejan por otro. - Al decir esto Takashi sonó algo resignando con una especia de enojo en su voz, lo cual fue evidente para su compañero

-Pareces tener experiencia. ¿Lo dices por alguien en especial? - Ahora la cosa se había invertido.

-Para nada. – Ahora era el, quien reía nervioso

-Vaya, juraría que lo dices por cierta uniformada pelirroja que lleva su pelo atado con media colita y que maneja muy bien las lanzas. - Bromeo Kohta.

-No conozco a nadie con esas características. Pero parece que tu si - Respondió sarcástico

Los dos no parecían cesar de las risas debido por las bromas a costa de sus amigas y continuaron la búsqueda si querer cambiar de tema aparente.

-¿Y desde cuando te gusta Saya?

-He... Bu-bueno, desde que la conocí. - Bajo la mirada colorado. - En realidad mas que gustarme creo que la admiro por como es. Tiene inteligencia, es bonita y tiene un carácter que no deja que nadie la pase por encima, ojala fuera como ella - Sintió la mirada rara de Takashi. - ¡Es decir en versión masculina! - Se apresuro a corregir.

-Te entiendo. A mi me pasa lo mismo con Saeko-San, me parece tan genial, tan madura, tan valiente y decidida. Aun no entiendo como al padre de Saya se le ocurrió proponerme como líder. Ella o tu son mejores que yo en todo sentido. - Suspiro.

-Con que Saeko-san ¿he? te lo tenias bien escondido.

-Es solo admiración.

-Además con lo de ser líder... Tu también eres genial Komuro, yo no habría aguantado, no sirvo. No sabría como actuar o que ordenes dar. Tu nos das confianza y seguridad, creo que el padre de Takagi y todos lo notamos. Siempre tienes un az sobre la manga.

-Gracias, creo que eso me levanta un poco la autoestima.

-No hay de que.

-Pero como le dije una vez a Rei. Ella, Saeko y tú son muy buenos luchadores. Saya tiene el cerebro, Shizuka sensei es la enfermera y Alice - Hubo silencio. - Al principio era solo Alice, pero ahora se ha convirtió en mi cable a tierra.

-En el mio también.

* * *

-Achus

-Achus

-Achus

-Achus

-Achus

Las cinco estornudaron a la vez.

-Creo que todas pescamos un resfriado. - Dijo Saya.

-Mas que un resfriado múltiple, creo que alguien esta hablando de nosotras. - Sonrío Saeko

-¿Enserio? ¿Quien lo haría? - Pregunto la pelirosa

-¿quieres saberlo? - Pregunto Saeko ante la obviedad de la respuesta.

Las chicas se encontraban todas y cada una de ellas desnudas bañándose en lo que era el diminuto baño de esa casa, pero claro que a ninguna le daba placer hacerlo en un lugar tan sombrío y oscuro, pero era eso o nada.

-No creo.

Todas enarcaron una ceja hacia Takagi.

-Y en ese caso ¿Porque lo harían?

-Tal vez porque le somos importantes. - Dijo Sensei quien tenia a Alice enfrente que parecía ahogarse por la profanidad de sus pechos.

-No digas estupideces.

-Takagi-san No me dirás que después de todo lo vivido no consideras a esos dos tus amigos.

-¿A-mi-gos? - Separo y se cayo un momento para recordar las veces que esos dos la había salvado o ayudado, pero su orgullo le impedía reconocerlo. - Para nada, solo somos compañeros por destino.

-Vaya, considerando que tu al igual que Miyamoto-san conocen a Komuro-kun desde niños, pensé que la amistad venia desde antes.

-Vaya sempai, parece que te ocupas mucho de las amistades de Takashi.

-¡N-no! yo solo decía. - Se sonrojo.

Alice se rió.

-¿Que es tan gracioso Alice-Chan? - Pregunto la rubia enfermera.

-Rei-Nee-chan esta celosa de Saeko-Nee-chan y Onii-Chan - Canturreo y todas las miradas de las presentes se dirigieron a la pelirroja.

-¡Que cosas dices! - Se apeno. - Yo no estoy celosa de Saeko-san y Takashi.

-Considerando que tu y el tienen historia no me sorprendería. - Acoto Takagi

-N-no, a mi me gusto un tiempo y luego vino Higashi y todo acabo. - Se le trababan las palabras productos del nerviosismo al querer corregir la situación

-Donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan.

-¡Nunca hubo fuego! y tampoco quedan cenizas. - Decía Rei todavía apenada - Además yo todavía sigo de luto por lo de Higashi, creo que aun lo quiero. No lo puedo olvidar - Rei bajo la mirada entristecida y las demás se quedaron en silencio.

-Nee-Chan entiendo que ese difunto novio tuyo no este mas, pero estoy seguro que el te sigue cuidando y queriendo desde el cielo como mi papá - Animo Alice con una enorme sonrisa característica suya

-Gracias Alice-Chan. - Agradeció con el mismo gesto.

-Sin contar que el de seguro querría que sigas con tu vida junto con Onii-Chan.

Todas se rieron.

-Alice-chan... - La llamo Shizuka.

-¡Que! Si es obvio que le gusta.

-¡Que no!

Todas seguían riéndose, jugando con agua y charlando entre ellas, olvidando por un minuto la situación de afuera y que sus amigos se encontraban a la suerte de Dios, pero ellos las prefieren así, alegres, despreocupadas y con un pensamiento de que todo va a estar bien. Si ellas seguían así, por lo menos estarían tranquilos, claro, tranquilos y alertas.

* * *

-Achus

-Achus

-Resfriado. - Dijeron a unísono.

-Aunque es raro, porque ya casi llega el verano.

-Entonces, alguien esta hablando de nosotros.

Los dos hicieron silencio por unos segundos.

-¡No! - Volvieron a decir a voz junta con despreocupación

-No les importamos tanto.

-Cierto.

-En fin, creo que no hay nada. - Suspiro Hirano dispuesto a resignarse

-Pero no podemos llegar con las manos vacías, por lo menos si hubiera alguna casa para saquear. - Pensó en voz alta Komuro.

Ambos siguieron caminando un largo trecho, sin ver nada de nada, tanto como alguna despensa o ellos, lo que ya les empezaba a preocupar. ¿Donde estarían todos? Pensaron.

No es que no les alegraba saber que aunque sea por un minuto no tendrían que pelear y que estarían en paz, pero algo no les cerraba. Podían ocurrírseles miles de sugerencia, pero si de una estaban seguros era que la plaga aun seguía.

-No se si preocuparme o alegrarme que no aparecieron aun. - Pensó en voz alta Hirano.

-Justo pensaba en eso. Hay algo que no me sierra en todo esto, no creo que debamos tomárnoslo todavía a la ligera, nunca se sabe cuando y donde podrían aparecer, pero aun si, creo que estoy feliz de que todavía no nos hayan atacado. - Respondió

-Si, estoy de acuerdo y luego dices que no sirves para líder. Si cualquiera de las chicas te hubiera escuchado, al menos les habrías sacado una sonrisa, seguro que hasta Takagi-san.

-No es para tanto. - Komuro se llevo la mano a la nuca con una gotita en su cabeza.

-Ha todo esto, Komuro, tu antes me preguntaste si me gustaba Takagi-san.

-¿Que tiene de raro?

-Bueno, es que... ¿A ti te gusta Rei?

-¿¡Que! Es repentino

Kohta sonrío con malicia. - ¿Eso es un si? O será que te gusta Busujima-Sempai o mejor aun... Las dos. - La voz de Kohta se torno perversa

Takashi se imagino una escena no apta para ser descripta de las dos jóvenes.

-Para nada, no digas estupideces te deje en claro que a Saeko-san tan solo la admiro como mujer

-¿Y Miyamoto-san?

-Bu-bueno - Se volvió a rascar la nuca. - Lo de ella es mas complicada. - Suspiro serio y melancólico. Todavía no se resignaba, aunque pensaba que tendría que hacerlo algún día

-¿tan asi?

-Uh.

-Entonces perdon u.u

-Esta bien, creo que por algo pasa todo, ella y yo no estamos hecho el uno para el otro. No quiero ni pensar que seria de nosotros si hubiéramos estado juntos, no serviríamos, no duraríamos, no me doy cuenta de eso hasta ahora. Que patético que soy

Kohta Hirano sintió que había metido la pata y no supo como remarla, había indagado en lo que parecía una herida muy profunda y aunque le curioseaba saber la historia que hay detrás de sus dos amigos, no se animaba a seguir tocando el tema.

Takashi por su parte también guardo silencio. Pensó que tal vez tenia razón en lo que decia, no habrían durado nada de nada, por algo el destino no los ayudo en su unión ¿Destino? el no era de los fieles creyentes de este, pero le gustaría saber que seria de ellos, pero era tarde, a estas alturas no podía pensar en ella como algo mas, por el simple hecho de que mato a su amigo y novio de esta, y aun pensaba que Rei le guardaba rencor, y no la culpa. Nunca lo hace y lo hará, todo lo que le dice son palabras ciertas, tal vez mas tarde debería agradecerle por haberlo rechazado aquella vez, Higashi era y siempre será mucho mejor hombre que el. Inclusive, aquel día que el fin empezó, el debió morir.

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

**

Bien, si llegaron hasta acá ¡Mil gracias!, si les apetece dejar una review, estaré mas que agradecida.

**Bueno, como habrán notado, en este cap todavía no aparecen ''ellos'' pero ya en el que viene aparecerán y mucho mas.**

**Que se estén muy bien ^^**

**Giiu.-**


	4. Chapter 3

**Antes que nada, Muchísimas gracias por su review a Hatake Nabiki, y también gracias por lo que me pusiste en ella. =)**

**Y Ahora si… ¡Hola! Espero que estén muy bien, yo acá estoy subiendo un nuevo Cap de esta historia de HotD, después de haberme visto el Capitulo 11 del anime y ¡Fuck! **

**En mi opinión, no fue de mis favoritos, salvo por uno que otro momento y desgraciadamente esta cantado que le hacen un final inventado u.u, igual aun nos queda el manga que dentro de poco sale el Cap 27 así que esperándolo con ansias.**

**Lo que les puedo contar de este Cap, es que trate de describirlo lo mas detallado posible para que se puedan imaginar bien la situación, espero que me haya salido bien u.u.**

**Bueno esto ultimo se los dejo a su criterio y si creen que merece alguna corrección, no se olvide dejármelo en alguna review que será mas que bien recibida.**

**Nos leemos abajo, ¡Disfrútenlo!**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 3: En la casa de la Muerte

Takashi y Kohta detuvieron el paso al notar a lo lejos un mercado rodeado por tachos en fuego, que parecían ser producidos de los sobrevivientes de la zona. ¿Hay sobrevivientes? Pensaron. Se nota que eran idiotas ¿Como encender tachos en fuego? ¿Acaso no sabían que llamaban su atención?, pero parecía que lo hacían apropósito.

Un disparo se escucho, provenía de aquel lugar tomado. Los dos compañeros de destino observaron un poco más la situación antes de pensar que harían, tal vez si se acercaban... No, era peligroso ellos dos sabían que ninguna persona viva en esta situación estaba cuerda, los matarían sin pensarlo dos veces y además si hacían el mas mínimo ruido solo llamarían la atención de aquellos muertos andantes.

-Tendremos que rodear, si vamos directo no volvemos.

-Pero rodearlo seria mas largo aun.

Se callaron para seguir pensando, pero no les duro mucho. El ruido de sus voces fue lo sufriente para que un par de ''_ellos_'' se fueran acercando.

-Maldición. - Mascullo Hirano.

Takashi disparo. - Vamos no hay tiempo que perder.

Los dos empezaron a correr y a medida que lo hacían iban apareciendo más y más de ellos.

-¡Porque salen ahora todos de la nada!

-Esa gente del mercado. El fuego y los disparos deben llamar su atención.

La situación por ahora era controlable, ¿Pero por cuanto tiempo? Todavía tenían que llegar a buscar provisiones.

Komuro le indico a su amigo que lo siguiera y doblaron en una esquina.

-Rodearemos, no importa que tan largo sea.

-Conoces la zona ¿Cierto?

-Si.

Si hay algo que le hubiera gustado a Takashi es ir directo a su casa, no estaba a mas de diez cuadras de donde se encontraban, pero seria abandonar al resto, así que lo dejaría para después, ahora era huir para sobrevivir

-¡Komuro!

-Ahj.

Se detuvieron de golpe. Enfrente de ellos, había más. Quisieron retroceder, pero la situación era igual.

-Por qui. - Takashi salto un paredón, pero Hirano no lo logro.

-¡Hirano! - Grito su amigo al notar su condición. - Dame la mano. - La estiro lo más que puedo.

-¡Sálvate tu! – Le grito Hirano al ver el esfuerzo de su amigo para tratar de ayudarlo era inútil

-¡No digas estupideces!

Aunque le costo un poco ayudarlo, los dos lo hicieron con éxito, ahora estaban del otro lado.

-Juro que si salimos de esta me pongo a dieta. - Soltó Kohta

-Ven, sigamos.

Había mucho verde en donde se encontraban, parecía ser un patio de alguna casa

-Guau - Abrieron a boca ante la majestuosidad de enfrente de sus ojos, si la casa de Takagi era grande, esta no se quedaba atrás.

Se quedaron unos minutos observándolas, cuando Komuro noto algo raro, alguien los observaba desde una las ventanas más altas de esa casa, alguien que parecía ser un niño

-¿Komuro, vamos?

Este asintió y volvió a buscar al niño que ya no estaba. - Habrá sido mi imaginación. - susurro

-¿He?

Takashi sonrió - Busquemos una forma de entrar, tal vez no tengamos que ir al mercado después de todo.

-Si. - Afirmo su amigo y caminaron hacia la casa.

Hirano apoyo su manos sobre el enorme ventanal para divisar si algo o alguien adentro, pero demasiado oscuro, casi tanto como esa noche.

-Ahhh. - Grito Takashi al romper la ventana de junto a la que estaba viendo Hirano. - No hay tiempo que perder, no se cuanto estaremos antes que vengan.

Parecía no haber electricidad en aquella casa, apenas y veían con el reflejo de la luna llena a lo alto dándoles escasa luz, lo suficiente para saber que estaban en la sala de esa casona.

-Mira su arquitectura. - Kohta se asombro al notar que la casa parecía tener un estilo antiguo proveniente del siglo XIX, cosa que a Takashi no le importaba, aunque luego recordó que había visto esa casa un par de veces, cuando tomaba otro camino diferente al de Rei y Higashi, que en ese entonces eran novios y este la acompañaba siempre de vuelta a su hogar. El tomaba este camino para no toparlos.

-Komuro. - Le llamo

Parecía que Hirano había encontrado la cocina. Rápidamente se le incorporo y juntos empezaron a revisar las lacenas y heladera en busca de algo, sin éxito aparente.

-No hay nada.

-¿Que es esto? - Takashi vio lo que parecía ser una pequeña puerta detrás del refrigerador. Juntos lo corrieron y forzaron la perilla de dicha puerta.

-Madre mía. - Detrás de esta había una pequeña despensa con especias, verduras y frutas, comida enlatada, carne seca y dulces, muchos dulces.

-Parece ser que quien vivía aquí era bastante goloso.

-A Alice-Chan le gustaran estos, digo y a quien no.

-Y esto para Zeke. - Takashi mostró una bolsita con huesos.

Juntos tomaron lo que pudieron y lo metieron en una bolsa de por ahí, cuando

escucharon un ruido raro que parecía provenir de la sala

-¿Que es eso?

Tomaron la bolsa y cautelosamente salieron de ahí dejando todo así nomás, en la sala no había nada o eso creían.

Alguien grito y un disparo se escucho, parecía provenir de arriba

-¿Que- que fue eso? - Tartamudeo Hirano

-El niño. - Murmuro Takashi

-¿Niño?

-Vamos - Takashi corrió lo mas que puedo las enormes escaleras seguido de Kohta, pero en el pasillo de aquel piso los esperaban y no era un comité.

Kohta con su knight SR-25 empezó a disparar, como si jugara a los bolos, el y su arma eran la bola y ''_ellos_'' los pinos a derribar.

-Si hay un niño búscalo, yo me entretendré aquí. - El rostro y tono de voz de Hirano habían cambiado su forma, aquella cara era del Hirano que disfrutaba matar.

Komuro sintió un escalofrío recorrer, pero no había tiempo de temerle a su amigo. Corrió por el pasillo, mientras el otro se divertía, Busco aquel supuesto niño, pero no había rastros de él hasta que escucho otro disparo, parecía ser que venia de la habitación del fondo.

Komuro grito tirando la puerta de esa habitación, y no se equivocaba, ahí había un niño, uno con una escopeta en mano y una cara de espanto bañada en sangre.

-¡Malditos sean! - Con su correspondiente escopeta Ithaca M37 le quito la cabeza a aquellos que se encontraban ahí. - ¿Te encuentras bien? - El niño estaba en shock

-¡Komuro! - Grito Hirano llegando a donde se encontraba el y el niño.

Se detuvo para observar el rostro de aquel chico -Tenemos que irnos.

-Vamos. - Le indico al niño.

Este no respondió.

-¡Vamos! - Seguía insistiendo.

Vio que aquel chico miraba con respiración agitada los cuerpos de los que habían sido sus antiguos empleados o tal vez sus amigos.

-¡Carajo! ¿¡Vamos o quieres morir! - Lo jalo

-¡No suéltame! - El niño se soltó.

-Komuro – Gritaba Kohta impaciente al verlos entrar guiados por el sonido de los gritos

-Escúchame. - Se puso a la altura del niño - Se como te sientes, tu no eres el único que pasa por esto, pero mírate, estas vivo ¿acaso no estas feliz?

El niño no lo miro, estaba cabizbajo, Komuro estaba impaciente, no podía dejar morir a un niño así porque si.

-Perdón por lo que voy hacer.

-¿He? - Komuro se cargo al niño y salio de la pieza.

-¿Ko-muro? - Tartamudeo Hirano al ver a su amigo cargando a un niño

-Suéltame - Pataleaba el chico - ¡Que me bajes!

-No hasta que nos encontremos a salvo.

Cruzaron el pasillo, Takashi no podía hace mucho con el niño a cuestas así que era Kohta quien actuaba.

Cuando se encontraban a punto de bajar las escaleras, más de ellos los esperaban en la planta baja y subiendo.

-¡Suéltame! - Volvió a gritar.

Takashi que ya estaba nervioso gracias a el, así que no tuvo mas opción que soltarlo.

-¡No lo vuelvas hacer eso plebeyo!

-¡Cállate! - Le grito quien lo había salvado. - Si quieres morir haya tu, no me voy a ocupar mas de ti, eres un niño malo, mas bien malcriado, si quieres ve a tu escondite, estoy seguro que no duraras.

Hirano desvío su mirada de ''_ellos_'' y la dirigió hacia Komuro. Lo que le había dicho era fuerte, mas considerando la situación y que el niño era apenas más grande que la pequeña Alice.

Este lo miro con rabia.- ¡No necesito que me rescaten! Estaba muy bien con mi arma

-Claro, porque sabes disparar una escopeta demasiado bien ¿cierto? - El sabia que era el menos indicado para decir esto, puesto que el no era un maestro. Pero el estrés era más grande.

-Komuro. - Llamo Kotha que vio al niño que se había cambiado su expresión triste. Lo que le había dicho era un golpe bajo.

Volvió a mirar al niño, no era el momento ni el lugar para regañar a alguien que ni siquiera conocía. - Escúchame, lo siento, pero eres un niño, mírate nomás, estas bañado en sangre, estas nervioso, nosotros también lo estamos, pero te prometo que todo estaré bien si salimos de aquí veremos la forma de ayudarte a encontrar a tus padres, pero por ahora necesitas vivir.

El niño apenas y asintió.

-Bien, sin más preámbulos. ¡A Rockear! - Hirano de un solo disparo mato a los de planta baja y fue el primero en tomar la delantera, Takashi y el chico lo siguieron.

-¡Salgamos de aquí rápido!

Cruzaron la puerta a toda velocidad, lo habían logrado, habían podido salir vivos de lo que era la casa de la muerte y no solo eso, si no también, con lo que pronto seria, un nuevo amigo.

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

**

Bueno, gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta acá =D es muy importante para mi saber que alguien se toma un minuto de su tiempo para leer este Fic hecho por diversión, y mejor aun si piensan que merece una review.

**Prometo que se ira poniendo mas interesante en los próximos Caps, así que Hasta el capitulo 4!**

**Giiu.-**


	5. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! Y Bienvenidos al ya 4to Capitulo de esta historia creada de una Fan para los demás Fans :). (Ósea NADA ES MIO, cosa obvia pero hay que decirlo)**

**Espero que estén muy bien, yo creo que lo estoy, aunque debo decir que algo nostálgica porque acabo de ver el capitulo 12 y No puede creer que ya termine (o ya haya terminado). **

**Se me hace que hace tan poco lo empecé y ahora se me va… u.u y encima solo Dios sabrá cuando saldrá la 2da bendita Temporada. **

**En fin, debo decir que me encanto el cap y me dejo con ganas de más, pero hasta que salga la siguiente temporada y hasta los siguientes capítulos del manga seguiré escribiendo a lo que se podría decir como historia paralela a la historia verdadera.**

**Bueno no los molesto más, pero antes les quiero dar las gracias a ****Hatake Nabiki****, Dayis y Jarnall por haberse tomado la molestia de dejarme una review ¡Muchas Gracias! Significa mucho ^^**

**Como digo siempre, sin mas preámbulos disfruten de este Capitulo, nos vemos abajo!**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 4: A la luz de la muerte

Habían terminado de bañarse, estaban cambiadas, aunque con la misma ropa y ahora se sentían un poco mas descansadas. Bueno, no del todo, todavía tenían hambre y peor aun, sus amigos todavía no volvían.

-¿Cuanto tiempo mas van a tardar? - Empezó a quejarse Saya.

Ninguna respondió, desde aproximadamente una hora o inclusive mas que no sabían de ellos y eso empezaba a preocuparlas de sobre manera, aunque ninguna intente no aparentarlo.

- Ni Takashi-Nii Chan ni Kohta-Nii Chan vuelven todavía, No será que...

-Esos dos son muy fuerte Alice, estoy seguro que cuando menos los esperemos entraran por esa puerta con la comida. - Le calmo Rei que intentaba aparentar que todo estaba bien, pero muy dentro de ella sabia que algo no estaba funcionando, pero estaba negada a creerlo, esos dos no pueden morir.

Zeke gruño.

-¿Zeke?

Las luces empezaron a titilar hasta por fin apagarse, lo que era esperado en este tipo de situaciones, aunque nunca pensaron que les pasaría justo en ese momento.

-¡Kyaaa! - Grito la enfermera.

-¡Shhh! - le callo Takagi - Hay que tomar esto con calma

-¡Pero no veo nada! - La enfermera, sin querer le dio una cachetada a Takagi producto de la oscuridad.

Saya, que casi le grita, pero Saeko la detuvo -Tú lo dijiste Takagi-San, hay que tomarlo con calma. Primero hay que ver la manera de proveernos luz.

-¿Tenemos linterna?

-¡Desde la cocina se puede ver lo alto de la luna dando luz, podemos utilizar eso y buscar velas en la cocina, si es que las hay! - Dijo Alice con entusiasmó.

-Tiene razón, la luna daba un poco de luz. Mejor y nos apresuramos.

Las cinco se dirigieron a los tropezones a la cocina, la cual parecía estar mas lejos de lo que en verdad estaba, comprobando de lo que lo que dijo Alice no era ninguna mentira. Ahí estaba la luna dando un poco de luz a esa sombría cocina.

Todas se pusieron en marcha y la revisaron toda de arriba abajo, pero de a ratos la noche les jugaba una pesada tapando la luna con sus oscuras nubes, haciendo que la tarea les tomara un poco mas de tiempo.

-¡Mierda no hay ni una sola vela! - Pensó en voz alta Takagi

-¡Onee-Chan! - Grito Alice que estaba arriba de la despensa, tomando unas cuantas velas.

-Perfecto tres velas. Muy bien Alice. - Felicito Saeko.

El rostro de la pequeña se ilumino.

También tuvieron que comprobar si había fósforos y gas en el horno, lo que les facilitaría la tarea del fuego para poder encenderlas, pero no sabían cuanto durarían, así que tenían que hacer todo bien y apresurase a juntar sus cosas y pensar que harían. Si irse o esperar al resto del grupo.

Ya se encontraban en la sala juntando sus pertenencias lo más rápido que podían priorizando las armas.

Zeke no tardo en volver a gruñir y estaba vez lo hacia viendo la puerta.

-Esto no me huele bien.

Unos duros golpes se escucharon. Algo del otro lado intentaba entrar y las jóvenes ya lo presentían. Esperaban lo peor.

Saeko y Rei no dudaron en ponerse a la defensiva con sus respectivas armas, ya preparadas para defender.

-Onee-Chan - Alice tenia las de llorar

-¡No es un momento para llorar! Hay que buscar la manera de salir. - Le reto Takagi

-Las ventanas. – Pensó Sensei

Se dirigieron a la primera habitación que encontraron, la que parecía haber sido de la hija de la familia.

Takagi asomo para ver que tan alto era, y no solo era alto, daba al oscuro callejón.

-Tendremos que saltar.

-¡¿Que? - Grito Shizuka

Zeke seguía gruñendo, inclusive hasta llego a ladral y los golpes de la puerta de entrada de la sala seguían cada vez peores hasta que por fin entraron. Como lo pensaron, eran ''_ell_os'', las habían encontrado.

-No nos queda de otra. - Saeko abrió la ventana.

-¡Yo no voy a saltar!

-¡¿Que acaso quieres morir?

-¡Mira la altura! Será lo mismo. Yo no tengo habilidades físicas, lo más probable es que me mate. - Se defendía Marikawa-Sensei

-Entonces, habrá que pelear. - Al mismo instante que Saeko decía eso, ''_ellos_'' ya las habían encontrado.

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

**

Debo decir que no me gusto como me quedo :/, pero es lo que hay u.u. Ya mejorare en el capitulo que viene y el que viene del que viene y así sucesivamente hasta que se me ocurra un final (Si, así es todavía no tengo un final).

**Bueno, Muchas gracias a los que leen esta historia y a los que dejan sus reviews, saben que siempre son mas que bien recibidas porque me alegra saber sus opiniones de todo tipo =D**

**Bueno, no tengo mas que contarles así que los dejo en paz y nos leemos en el capitulo 5!**

**Giiu.-**


	6. Chapter 5

**¡Hola! Espero que se encuentren mas que bien, yo por mi parte estoy siendo absorbida por el colegio T_T, lo que hace que este atrasa con el fic, pero no estoy por abandonarlo, a lo sumo, tal vez tenga que cambiar el día de actualización, pero eso todavía no es seguro (espero que no)**

**Bueno… Se siente un vacío sin HOTD ocupando mi tiempo los lunes, pero sigo a la espera de una 2da T y hasta entonces tendré que esperar hasta abril para el ova (Drifters of the Dead) y los meses próximos para el manga.**

**Leo lo anterior y pienso que escribo mucho en vez de ir directamente al grano como voy hacer ahora.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias a ****Hatake Nabiki****, ****dayis**** y ****Camila Fanel**** por sus reviews! Aunque la verdad con el capitulo anterior siento que decepcione a mas de uno, si no es que a todos los que leen esto, así que espero remarla con este cap.**

**En fin, no los molesto mas y nos leemos abajo**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 5: Al Ritmo de la muerte

Tanto Saeko, como Rei sabían que no podrían defender a sus amigas y a ellas mismas por mucho tiempo, pero mientras lo hicieran no se dejarían morir tan fácilmente, antes de eso, harían bailar a esos muertos.

En ese momento, el cual se pusieron a la defensiva y dieron lustre a sus habilidades tanto con la katana, Saeko y la lanza Rei. Era una fortuna que ambas hayan pertenecido al club de kendo y soujutsu respectivamente.

-Piensa, piensa. Tú eres una genio que lo sabe todo, ¡piensa! - Se decía a si misma Saya mientras intentaba buscar un solución para que puedan escapar sanas y salvas de lo que ahora era un infierno.

Mientras tanto Marikawa y Alice se encontraban arrinconadas en una esquina. Sensei tapándole la vista a la inocente Alice, de lo que era una carnicería en vivo y directo con el pequeño Zeke gruñendoles a esos muertos.

A medida que iban acabando con ''_ellos_'', más aparecían bloqueándoles la puerta, la única salida directa de esa casa infernal.

-Miyamoto-san tu encárgate de la izquierda y yo de la derecha.

Rei asintió y con la lanza de la punta de su bayoneta clavo de una cinco cabezas de ''_ellos_'', a la vez que Saeko hacia lo mismo con su katana, disfrutando cada cabeza que cortaba.

-¡Takagi-san, no hay mucho tiempo!

-¡Ya se! - Grito esta y observo las sabanas. - Porque no lo pensé antes. - Se dijo. - Sensei, ayúdeme con esto.

La profesora se dio cuenta del plan de la genio para utilizar las sabanas como cuerda y escapar por la ventana, como en las mejores películas.

-Alice-chan, quédate quieta aqui. - Le dijo esta mientras se levantaba de su lado, apresurándose a quitar las sabanas y colchas para formar una soga.

-¡Son demasiados! - Retrocedía y avanzaba Rei para atacarlos.

-¡Vamos, vamos! - Decía Saya a la vez que ella y Shizuka terminaban con los nudos de aquel intento de cuerda.

Lo ataron al borde de la cama y lo tiraron por la ventana para fijarse hasta donde llegaba, no alcanzaba el suelo, pero tampoco le faltaba mucho para hacerlo, era lo suficiente para que pudieran escapar.

-¡Ya esta, rápido!

-Adelántense ustedes, yo seré la distracción. - Dijo Saeko.

-¡Pero!

-¡Rápido!

La primera en bajar fue Shizuka, le siguió Saya. Solo quedaban Rei y Alice, mas Saeko que seguía luchando.

-Miyamoto-san, carga a Alice y váyanse, yo enseguida las alcanzo

Rei se puso en cuclillas para que la niña junto con su perro se montaran a su espalda para poder salir.

Saeko se distrajo por un segundo, pero sus reflojos lograron salvarla o eso creía.

Sin querer había tirado una de las dichosas velas junto a la cama provocando un rápido incendio que bloqueaba la ventana.

-¡Saeko-Nee chan! – Alice pego un grito de angustia al notar el fuego que salía de la ventana.

-¡Tenemos que ayudarla!

* * *

Ya se encontraban corriendo producto a la angustia que los invadía desde que salieron de aquella casa junto con el niño, algo no les olía bien, pero aun así rezaban con todo su ser para que solo sea un mal presentimiento, una mala jugada de sus mentes preocupadas. No se perdonarían jamás haber abandonado a sus amigas sabiendo que les podía pasar algo.

El niño, que no entendía porque se encontraba siguiendo a dos perfectos desconocidos, noto algo en el suelo, uno de esos fierros que se usan para abrir cajas. Hizo un amague y lo tomo rápido escondiéndolo entre sus ropas, lo usaría en caso de emergencias

-¡Komuro! - Hirano paró de golpe siendo victima de aquel espectáculo que veían sus ojos. Un incendio justamente en el edificio donde habían visto por ultima vez a sus amigas.

No se lo tomaron con calma, sus ojos veían lo que veían. No era ninguna ilusión, ninguna mentira y no pensaron en otra cosa que empezar a correr para poder ayudarlas en la situación critica en la cual todos se encontraban esa misma noche

-¡Chicas! - Gritaron juntos y sin pensarlo dos veces corrieron hacia el apartamento.

-¡Onii-Chan! - Alice corrió para ellos y no dudaron en abrazarla, la pequeña se encontraba llorando y detrás venían las otras, todas con cara de espanto.

-¿Donde se encuentra Saeko-san? - Pregunto Takashi sin importarle si se notaba o no la desesperación de sus voz

-Onee-chan esta... - Alice había empezado a llorar, lo que le indico a Takashi lo que realmente pasaba.

-¡Saeko-san! - Grito mientras se adentraba hacia la casa.

-¡Takashi! - Grito Rei en un vano intento por detenerlo.

Pero por primera vez él no la escucho.

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

**

Un capitulo bastante corto y como bonus no me gustó como me quedo el principio ¡Bravo por mi que no m gusta lo que escribo! (aunque sea solo un poco).

**A lo de siempre ¡Gracias a todos los que leen esto, y aun mas a los que se toman un minuto para dejarme una review! Son siempre bien recibidas las críticas de apoyo, las constructivas y opiniones de todo tipo. **

**Y ahora me gustaría que puedan sugerir temas de cómo quisieran que sea algún cap, que problemas afronten nuestros protas o si quieren leer sobre alguna pareja en especial (aunque vi que a muchos les gusta TakashixSaeko así que veré que se me ocurre para mas adelante con ellos)**

**Bueno ya saben si les interesa dejar su opinión sobre esto ultimo son libres de hacerlo.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Giiu.-**


	7. Chapter 6

****

¡Hola fans de HOTD! Espero que estén más que bien :D.

**Hoy voy a ir directamente al grano, pero para eso necesito darles una noticia buena y otra mala T_T. Primero la mala. No voy a poder subir el capitulo 7 de este fic el lunes que viene porque estoy con parciales así que lo voy a subir en el transcurso de la semana, perdón desde ya u.u es que como les dije antes, el colegio me absorbe u.u.**

**La buena es que este capitulo les va a gustar (o eso creo) si son fans de Saeko (que ya creo que lo son**** al igual que su servidora) Lo mas gracioso es que me salio sin querer, empecé a escribir y cuando me di cuenta…. Bueno ya se darán cuenta solitos ;)**

**Bien, no me voy a olvidar de aquellas personas que me dejan sus reviews, no tengo mas palabras que agradecimientos por dejarme una y hacerme sentir bien al saber que les gusta esto, así que Muchas gracias a: Hatake Nabiki, Dayis, Marlonx137, Camila Fanel, y Flay, enserio mil gracias!**

**En fin ahora los dejo el capitulo 6 que espero que les guste, a mi en lo personal, si me gusto pero eso lo dejo a su criterio. Nos leemos abajo.**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 6: Saeko y la muerte.

**[****Punto de vista de Saeko]**

En momentos como estos no me quedaba otra cosa que seguir luchando hasta dejar de respirar, hasta que mi cuerpo y manos no den mas, no me rendiría ante ellos, eso seria cobardía y tengo en claro que yo no soy una.

Ellos venían por la izquierda, yo atacaba por la derecha. Ellos venían de enfrente, yo retrocedía, giraba y les quitaba sus cabezas sin vida, sin alma, sin color.

Madre mía, que placer me daba hacer esto. Quien diría que no tendría que reprimir esta sensación que empecé aquella vez cuando quisieron abusar de mi, cuando sin remordimiento alguno casi mato a ese hombre. ¿Ya habrá muerto?, si no murió aquella vez en manos mías, murió en medio de este caos, bueno al pasado pisado, ya nos veremos en el infierno donde le daría las gracias por haberme hecho sentir esta sensación orgásmica que siento ahora, que siento cada vez que mato, que veo sangre. No me alcanza las palabras para describirlo, pero me llena de placer.

Pegue un grito de lucha a medida que iba matando a uno de tantos que querían morderme, aunque seguía luchando bien, mi vista me estaba traicionando, casi no daba mas. El humo de esta habitación tapaba casi todos mis sentidos y no se como, pero un recuerdo momentáneo se poso en mi mente.

_-Flashnack-_

La policía me había traído a mi casa luego de haberme llevado a la comisaría para que de mi declaración sobre lo ocurrido aquella noche.

No había rastros de mi padre, con quien únicamente vivía, así que me dirigí directo a mi habitación y de ahí al baño para pegarme una ducha.

Jadee unos minutos seguidos debajo de la ducha, no se si era de placer o porque todavía seguía exaltada por lo que me había sucedido, pero ahora que lo pienso lo mas probable es que haya sido lo primero.

-Saeko. - Escuche como mi padre me llamaba desde el piso inferior, se veía que si estaba en casa.

Salí de la ducha con el cabello suelto y mojado poniéndome un kimono que tenia a mano disponiéndome a bajar, yendo directamente al doujo que nos pertenecía.

-Pasa - Me dijo sentado desde el suelo de madera con apenas escasa luz que me dejaba ver su rostro que no me transmitía absolutamente nada, pero así era mi padre.

Yo intente aparentar lo mismo y me senté sobre la almohada que estaba justo enfrente de él, aunque un poco más alejado.

Para ese entonces debería haber tenido unos catorce años, cursaba mi último año de preparatoria.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos hasta que él decidió romper el hielo.

-Hay dos únicas cosas que tienes que tener presente de aquí en adelante. Las dos únicas reglas que se nos han impuesto a los Busujimas desde que existimos. A mi me la enseño mi padre y a el su abuelo y yo te las enseñare a ti, como mi única sucesora. - Hizo una pausa. - La primera. Nunca sedas ante nada ni nadie, rendirse es lo peor, nunca lo hagas ya sea cuando estés luchado o defendiendo lo que crees hija mía, nunca lo seas porque los peores enemigos del hombre son la duda y el miedo, con estas no se sobrevive en este mundo cruel. Solo los valientes logran vivir y estoy seguro que tú eres de estos últimos, como lo demostraste hoy. No cediste ante el temor del momento, tu peleaste y eso me enorgullece como padre que soy, porque se que mis esfuerzos y los de tu madre por haberte hecho una señorita de bien están dando sus frutos.

-Gracias Padre. - Me interrumpió

-No he terminado. Aún me queda decirte la última regla. - De nuevo, el silencio. - Nunca rompas una promesa, valoraras igual que a tu propia vida.

Me quede mirándolo curiosa. No entendía que tenía que ver una cosa con la otra, es decir romper promesas y defender en lo que creía ¿De qué manera se conectaban? En ese momento no lo lograba entender.

_-Fin Flashback-_

Cierto, en ese momento no lo entendía. Pero ahora creo que lo comprendo un poco mejor.

Si acaso fuera una cobarde, si acaso no tuviera el valor o la fuerza de seguir adelante, eso me impediría cumplir las promesas que hiciera, y como me dijo ese mismo día. Tengo valorar las promesas que hago como a mi propia vida, pero aun seguía luchando sin entender el porque o el por quien lo hacia, si es que existía ese alguien...

_-Flashback-_

-¡Si necesitas una razón, te voy a dar una! Saeko, no importa si tus manos se ensucian después de esto, ¡Siempre te respetare! ¡Creo que eres la chica mas genial que he conocido! ¡Así que no mueras! ¡No quiero morir! ¡Por favor, siguen viviendo! ¡Por mi! ¡Vive como tu misma y asume tus pecados

-Gracias. Estoy bien - Fue lo único que logre articular después de aquellas palabras.

_-Fin de Flaschback-_

Lo recuerdo. Aquel día encontré mi razón para luchar, para seguir adelante, para no rendirme.

Había encontrado por quien vivir, aquella persona por la cual hacer y cumplir promesas valiera la pena. Porque sabia que tanto él como yo las cumpliéramos.

Ese día en donde la poca cordura que siempre creí que se escondía dentro de mi, la estaba perdiendo, él y tan solo él me salvo. Como a todos.

Pero aunque lo hiciera tan solo por no querer cargar con el remordiendo de mi muerte, le creí cada una de sus palabras y además, auque fuera una mentira, aunque se las hubiera dicho a los demás, me sentía especial, que le hacia falta a alguien.

He ahí mi razón para seguir adelante, para no rendirme.

En ese segundo que me tomo sacar esta conclusión, baje la guardia y en el momento en donde me creía perdida, la cabeza de este que me quería morder cayo. Un disparo la había tirado.

-¡Saeko-San!

Me quede atónita por unos segundos al escuchar su voz y ver su rostro. Komuro o a estas altura Takashi, había venido en mis búsqueda.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! - Me decía a la vez que con su arma golpeaba a estos monstruos

Yo no le respondí, pero algo me hizo reaccionar, no iba a dejar que lo maten, no mientras yo pudiera hacer algo.

-¡Komuro cuidado! - Acabe con uno que quería atacarlo por detrás.

-Gracias, pero rápido, tenemos que salir, todos nos estas esperando. - Me tomo del brazo. - Vayamos de aquí

Me jalo hacia afuera de la habitación. Yo todavía no recuperaba la suficiente fuerza como para correr, mis ojos estaban cansados pero el estaba aquí conmigo, podía aguantar unos minutos mas.

-¡Rápido! - Mato a tres que se encontraban tapando la puerta.

Seguí escuchando disparos de su parte, mientras intentaba acabar con los que nos quedaban, pero me volvió a tomar por la fuerza.

-¡Nos vamos!

Salimos de aquel departamento por las escaleras matando a todos y cada unos de los que se nos ponían en el camino, lo hicimos bien.

Pero en un momento no vi nada más y solo escuche su voz o mejor dicho su grito.

-¡Saeko-san!

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

**

Guau, creo que exagere mucho repitiendo algunas palabras xD

**En fin, ¡Espero de corazón que les haya gusta este punto de vista de Saeko ^^! Y no haber decepcionado a ningún fan de ella con esto que intente hacer, o mejor dicho me salio sin querer.**

**Además de eso, estuve leyendo todas su reviews y quédense tranquilos, va a ver TakashixSaeko al igual que TakashixRei (Si, se que muchos me van a odiar por esto ultimo, es que aunque me caiga mal Rei, cuando esta a solas con Takashi, entre los dos hay una tensión y un morbo, que me gustaría que se liaran. Si suena contradictorio, perdón pero es mi opinión u.u) Y además estoy pensando hacer un TakagixKohta aun no se como, pero que lo hay lo hay =) En fin, me gusta sus sugerencia y por favor sigan a portando que les gustaría leer, y dejando sus opiniones sobre este humilde fic-**

**¡Ha! Y no me quiero olvidar de los que no dejan reviews, pero que si leen esto, a ellos también mis eternas gracias.**

**Lo dejo en paz y recuerden que no podré actualizar bien bien el lunes que viene, si no en el transcurso de la semana que viene. De nuevo perdón por esto ultimo.**

**Nos leemos. **

**Giiu.-**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. Sólo la idea del fic

**Nota de autora: **¡Hola tanto tiempo!Espero que estén de lo mas bien y que me hayan tenido paciencia por la tardanza de este cap que me quedo como raro y mas el final…

No tengo mucho que contarles hoy, pero me alegro que en esta pag ya hayan puesto a los pj's que ante son tenia, si es que se entiende lo que quiero decir, pero en fin.

¡Muchas gracias a** , Hatake Nabiki y Camila Fanel!** por sus reviews y a todos los que leen esto.

Bueno, tengo sueño y ya es de noche en mi país si que lo único que espero es que no me odien por el final.

También desde ya, cualquier sugerencia, corrección o cualquier cosa que se les antoje escribir la pueden dejar en una review que será mas que bien recibida.

**¡Disfrutenlo!**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 7: A un paso de la Muerte

Gritos desesperados, lágrimas derramadas, esperanzas perdidas. Ya habían perdido la cuenta de hace cuanto tiempo venían haciendo esto, pelear con lo desconocido por el simple capricho de no querer morir así, por el simple egoísmo de querer vivir.

Ellos ya no lo pensaban, simplemente actuaban por inercia, buscando la solución a este problema. Uno que parecía no tener una respuesta, uno que solo te hacia formular tus propias preguntas y esta era la eterna ¿Esto acaso tendrá fin? Aun ellos no lo sabían, bueno, no solo ellos. Nadie parecía conocer esa respuesta.

-¿Que hacemos?

-No podemos irnos. Takashi y Bujusima-Sempai aun no vuelven.

El ruido de un disparo de escucho, un disparo que sonaba muy parecido a un AR-10, justamente el arma que Hirano Kohta tenia en su poder.

-No podemos esperar, pero eso no quiere decir que vayamos a huir. Iremos por el vehiculo y de ahí buscaremos a Komuro y senpai.

-¡Pero si ellos necesitan ayuda!

-¡Piensen en ustedes por un segundo!, nuestra situación no es la mejor, no se cuantos cartuchos me quedan y si saldremos de esta, pero si queremos ayudar a esos dos, primero tenemos que pensar en salvarnos a nosotros mismos. - La respuesta no parecía haber sido del agrado de las muchachas - Aparte, estamos hablando de Komuro y Bujusima-Senpai. - Se volteo y les sonrió.

Ahora si se sentían confiadas de saber que no solo Takashi era el único con capacidades de líder.

-¡Muy bien!

-Shizuka-Sensei, Takagi-San, Alice-Chan y Tú - Por ultimo se refirió a niño. - Tomen la delantera, Miyamoto-San ve con ellas adelante yo las cubriré de atrás.

-¡P-Pero!

-¡Nada de peros! ¡Ya empiecen a correr!

No tuvieron tiempo de asentir. Ya se encontraban corriendo con Rei a la cabeza, quien utilizaba su Springfield M1A1 Súper Match, como lanza en vez de como rifle.

Takagi no sabía quien y de donde era aquel niño, pero lo tomo por el brazo de una manera brusca.

-¿¡Qu-Que haces! - Articulo el pequeño.

-¡¿Acaso no escuchaste? ¡Solo corre! – Le dijo sin importarle si el niño lo miraba mal o no. – Y por cierto Kohta… ¡Ni se te ocurra morir! – Cuando grito esto ultimo ya se encontraba siguiendo al resto

-Te lo prometo Saya-san – Murmuro para el

Kohta verifico que sus amigas ya tengan el camino despejado y se apresuro hacer lo mismo, cubrirles la retaguardia y seguirlas para protegerlas como podía.

* * *

Komuro había encontrado un lugar seguro atrás de las plantas para esconderse con Bujusima hasta que esta despertara, mientras tanto no podía pensar en otra cosa en como saldrían de ahí y en el resto del grupo al cual había abandonado para salvar a su senpai o mas bien amiga.

Y aunque fue por una causa noble, no se perdonaría si algo les llegara a pasar al resto de sus amigos. Solo deseaba que estuvieran bien, después lo de mas no importaba.

-¿K-Komuro-kun?

-¡Saeko-San!

Saeko se despertó y llevándose la mano a la cabeza se acomodo cerca del chico sentándose mirando alrededor.

-¿D-donde estamos? ¿Que-que...? - Fue interrumpida

-Logramos salir por milagro de aquel lugar, pero eso implico que nos alejáramos unos metros de ahí y que dejáramos al resto a la suerte de Dios. - Agacho la cabeza al pensar en esto último.

Saeko se asombro y rápidamente se paro. Ella tampoco permitiría que a ellos les pase algo, aunque en este tiempo los había o creía conocerlos bien. Y no son de esos que se dejan morir así por que si, sin antes luchar.

-Vamos a ayudarlos.

-P-pero ¿tu estas bien?

-Claro, no me paso nada más que una recaída. Ahora lo importante es unirnos al resto y proporcionarles la ayuda que necesiten – Le sonrió

Automáticamente Takashi también se paro y se sintió mucho mejor luego de haber visto aquella sonrisa que o lleno de ánimos provocando que su amiga se sonrojara.

-¡Si!

* * *

Disparos se seguían escuchando, cabezas seguían rodando y aun seguían corriendo cada vez mas cerca y lejos de aquel vehiculo que los sacaría de ahí.

-¡Tomen eso! - Grito Hirano. - Mierda me quedan pocas. - Pensó en las pocas balas que le quedaban.

-¡Ahhh! - Grito Rei apartándolos del camino del cual ahora si, estaba a tan solo una mano de distancia.

-¡Onii-Chan! - Le grito Alice a Hirano indicándole que ya había llegado sanas y salvas al Hum-vee

Cuando Hirano se disponía a dar su golpe final, lo temido y pensado sucedió. Se quedo sin cartuchos.

-N-no... No justo ahora. - EL horror se apodero de el

-¿Onii-chan? - Pregunto a susurro la niña al notar que su amigo no se movía.

-¡Rápido gordo! - Grito Takagi casi furiosa.

Hirano solo sonrió para si. - ¡Váyanse sin mi! - Les grito. Poco a poco ellos lo empezaron a rodear por el ruido.

-¡¿Que?

-Onii-Chan no... O-¡Onii-chan! - Grito Alice ya llorando.

-T-Tu lo prometiste... Tú me lo prometiste… ¡Que no ibas a morir! – Grito Saya con toda la fuerza del mundo.

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

**

GiiuChan.-


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. Sólo la idea del fic

**Nota de autora:** Hace años que no actualizo xD perdón u.u es que tuve un pequeño inconveniente con el colegio que no me dejaba tiempo ni para respirar, pero entre tanda y tanda hacia este cap, que pienso yo, es el más largo que hice hasta ahora y eso que ni vamos por la mitad

Bueno… podría contarles muchas cosas pero os aburriría, solo espero de todo corazón que este capitulo les guste y que la espera haya valido la pena, y si no, voy a seguir mejorando

Muchas gracias a: Hatake Nabiki, Camila Fanel y Vampiro00123 ¡Los aprecio mucho, Gracias por siempre dejar su opinión ^^!

Sin mas preámbulos…

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 8: Escapando de la muerte

La soberbia humana es tan traicionera. Creemos que lo sabemos todo pero no sabemos nada, creemos que hemos descubierto hasta la más minima respuesta, pero todavía son muchos los problemas que no faltan por resolver. Es así, siempre nos hemos creído mejores que nuestro creador, pero al final es siempre nos termina demostrando que al lado suyo no somos nada y es por eso que tal vez lo estamos pagando, por soberbios, por idiotas. Por creernos mejores. Vos, yo, todos. Cada ser viviente, por mas que no haya hecho ni el mas mínimo ruido, esta metido en la bolsa de lo que es el fin del mundo. Al fin y al cabo que a todos nos viene a buscar una misma ente en común. La muerte, la única que nos discrima a nadie, ni al hombre mas bondadoso ni al mas pecador entre los pecadores. No quería creerlo pero es así. Hoy estas vivo, pero mañana tal vez no.

Se les hacia eterno el camino hacia sus amigos. Querían llegar a ellos, ver si estaban bien, pero cuando creían estar mas cerca, más lejos estaban. No veían realmente la hora de reunirse, por que aunque estén en la soledad mas helada, si se tenían al menos aguantarían. Si suena cursi, lo se. Pero eso era lo que sentían aunque no lo demostraran.

-¡Mierda! No llegamos más. - Se quejo Komuro, que sin balas, usaba como era ya su costumbre su rifle como bat de béisbol.

-Lo lamento Komuro, si no hubiera sido por mi culpa tal vez esto no estarías pasando por esto, estarías con ellos vivos, ayudándolos a sobrevivir, tal vez ya lejos...

-¡No seas tonta! - Pegaba un grito a medida que acaba con ellos. - Si hubiera estado con ellos, la que no estaría viva serias tú. Al menos se que con ellos están bien, Rei e Hirano son buenos luchadores. - Aunque eran palabras dentro del todo reconfortantes, su tono de voz no lo era. - Pero no me perdonaría si les llegara a pasar algo. - Pensó esto ultimo

Izquierda, derecha, giros, saltos, enfrente. Esos eran algunos de los movimientos que realizaba el dúo perfectamente coordinado para acabar con la plaga que los rodeaba, llagarían a ellos, no importa como, pero vivos llegarían aunque estaban seguros que ellos no era la clase de cobardes, sabían en el fondo que en su ausencia, ellos lo estaban manejado bien, tal vez no perfectamente, pero bien. De seguro estaban luchando.

-¡Wow! Que charla tan amena estamos teniendo a pesar de estar en medio del caos. - Bromeo Saeko mientras que junto Komuro corrían el corto camino despejado que tenían.

Takashi se rió - Tienes razón, es bueno, solo espero que un día no me falle en contra.

Saeko esbozo una sonrisa pero luego volvió a su cara de póker. Takashi lo noto pero esperaría que ella hablara primero aunque tenía una idea de lo que cruzaba por la mente de su fiel amiga.

-Komuro que pasaría si ellos ya no están si... Nos dejaron.

Si, precisamente lo que el esperaba. - Al menos yo no los culparía, fue mi decisión dejarlos atrás sin preguntarles, sin pensar, si nos dejaran no les guardaría el más mínimo rencor.

Saeko volvió a sonreír mientras con un giro acaba con cuatro a la vez. - Pienso igual.

Eso era lo que pensaban, eso era lo que temían, no que ellos los ataquen y que los conviertan, si no que las personas con quien habían compartido ya meses de eternas luchas los dejen atrás, que los hayan abandonado aquí, en medio de la nada.

* * *

-¿Se puede saber que estaba pensando?

Hirano se agacho justo a tiempo antes de que alguno de ellos lo ataque y tomando su arma les pego, haciendo que sus cabezas salgan disparadas, como una pelota en un juego.

En el fondo las jóvenes sintieron un alivio, menos mal que ese gordo no las iba a abandonar. Igualmente, Saya no se lo hubiera permitido.

-¡Onii-Chan! - Festejo Alice, aunque su voz aún sonaba con angustiada.

Digamos que Hirano no era el mejor en lo que combate cuerpo a cuerpo se refería, pero no estaba nada mal experimentar otro tipo de lucha nuevo de vez en cuando.

-¡M-mierda! - Aunque Hirano no sabia lo que hacia, lo hacia bastante bien.

La situación de las jóvenes tampoco era la mejor que digamos, estaban subidas al vehiculo pero también estaban rodeadas.

Rei no sabia que hacer, dentro de las que quedaban era la única que sabia pelear, aunque era conciente que ella no era la mas fuerte, no dejaría que les pase algo a sus amigas mientras pudiera hacer algo.

Bajándose del vehiculo con un salto se puso en posición para empezar a luchar.

-¡Miyamoto que haces! - Grito Takagi

-Hagan funcionar el motor o lo que sea que esta fallando, yo voy a ver que puedo hacer acá. - Ni bien terminó de hablar dio lustre a sus habilidades con la lanza en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo,

Takagi también lo sabía, Rei era valiente, era buena luchando pero no olvidaba las veces que casi muere, si Komuro no la hubiera salvado, pero en ese momento lo único que podía hacer era confiar.

-¡Takagi-Sana el motor!

Saya dirigió su atención al vehiculo, la única manera de solucionar el problema era de afuera así que sin mas preámbulos se bajo y se dirigió a la parte delantera en donde dicho aparto se encontraba, abriendo el capot noto que todo parecía normal, pero si ese era el caso había algo que no funcionaba

-Soy un genio, soy un genio. - Se decía a si misma mientras revidaba todo. - Pero no se nada de autos.

-Seguramente esta desolado en una de sus puntas al colector y es justamente esa la falla - Grito el niño sacando la cabeza por la ventana.

Saya lo miro. No entendía nada, ¿Cómo un niño o mejor dicho un desconocido sabia de autos? pero a esas alturas cualquier ayuda venia bien - ¿Y como lo soluciono? ¡Pareciera que esta todo norma!

-Tú- Señalando a la enfermera. - Vuelve a encender el motor

-P-pero

-¡Hazlo!

No hubo tiempo que perder y rápidamente Shizuka le hizo caso dando en primera el. El motor empezó hacer ruido.

Saya que todavía se encontraba enfrente del motor, se mancho la cara con aceite negro y escupiéndolo, miro al niño. - ¿Que mierda?

-Entonces el motor no es. - Murmuro. - ¡Verifica los bujes!

-¿¡Que!

-¡Las gomas! - Grito poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Saya se agacho y noto algo, que una de las ruedas estaba pinchada. - ¡Esta pinchada!

-Entonces hay que cambiarla. - Mirando a su alrededor noto una de las gomas para esa clase de vehículos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, aunque realmente no sabía que estaba haciendo exactamente, busco la manera de bajar aquella goma del humvee, por fortuna, era de esos de último modelo, en los cuales se habría de la parte de atrás.

Una vez abierto la puerta trasera, intento bajar la goma pero estaba rodeado.

Quisieron atacarlo, pero el niño fue astuto y les tiro la goma encima aplastándolos, luego, el bajo y volvió a recoger aquella rueda de repuesto e intento a toda prisa llevarlo donde estaba la joven de anteojos y dos colitas

-¿Sabes como cambiarla? – Pregunto esta

-Necesitamos una palanca.

Ni bien Alice escucho esa palabra busco algo parecido al objeto dicho, le pareció haberlo visto en oras ocasiones y su memoria no le fallo, el objeto estaba onde lo recordaba

-¡Onee-Chan! – La llamo a Saya

Takagi apenas y le dijo gracias, cuando a toda velocidad y con la poca fuerza que tenía intento usar aquel objeto.

-¡Ahh! – Grito Kohta. Realmente le estaba gustando eso del combate cuerpo a cuerpo aunque todavía no sea un experto. - ¡Wow! Con que así se siente. – Recordó las veces de haber visto a tres de sus amigos usar esta clase de lucha

Alice, que solo se limitaba a observar, levanto la vista para ver a su amigo de anteojos y notar lo bien que pelea, pero aun así hasta ella sabia que ese no era si fuerte.

-¡Lo tengo que ayudar! – Se dijo así misma y buscando balas de las que usa el arma de Hirano bajo del auto directo a el en compañía de Zeke.

-¡Alice-Chan! – Grito la enfermera al notar por el retrovisor como Alice se dirigía a la muerte sin pensarlo, pero ya era tarde.

-¡Alice-Chan no lo hagas!

-¿He? – La niña se distrajo por dos segundos, dos segundos que podían haber sido mortales. Uno de ellos la iba atacar, pero la persona menos pensada la salvo.

Abriendo los ojos de apoco noto a quien la había salvado, era aquel niño que usaba el fierro obtenido en el camino para clavarlo directamente en la frente de unos de ellos.

-¡Niña tonta!

La niña, quien se trataba de reincorporar de la angustia, observo atentamente a su salvador. El joven, que no debería ser más que dos años mayor que ella, estaba manchado de sangre que le variaba desde sus ropas hasta su cara.

Quiso tocarle la cara en un amague por querer limpiarlo, pero el joven de cabellos rubio cenizas le corrió el rostro.

-¡Cuidado ustedes dos! – Se escucho un grito de advertencia.

Cuando se creían perdidos, cuando creían que los dos más jóvenes del grupo se iban a convertir de ellos, los dos faltantes del grupo llegaron justo a tiempo.

Saeko clavo su katana en el estomago de uno, mientras que Takashi hacia volar cabezas por el aire

-¡Takashi! – Murmuro Rei con alegría

Kohta, Saya y la enfermera también no dudaron en mostrar sus sonrisas con lo que estaban viendo.

-¿Están bien? – Pregunto Takashi a lo niños

El rubio solo asintió, mientras que la pequeña Alice se mostró más efusiva ante a quienes consideraba dos de sus hermanos mayores

-¡Onii-Chan! ¡Onee-Chan! ¡Están bien! – Los abrazo

-¡Oigan! – Se escucho un grito proveniente del HumVee. - ¡Hay que irnos pero ya!

Todos sonrieron. Ya habían pasado mucho tiempo en aquel lugar, toda una noche. Era hora de partir hacia lo que se les venia, sin vueltas atrás, sin retroceder.

-Bien, ¡Entonces vámonos!

Hirano se deshizo de los muertos que les quedaban para llegar al vehiculo, Rei resguardo las espaldas de Takagi hasta que esta subiera y luego ella la siguió.

Takashi tomo de la mano a Alice y Saeko lo hizo con el niño que la miro fijo sin entender el porque. No lo conocían, pero ella solo le sonrió, esa sonrisa que reconfortaba a más de uno.

-¡¿Están todos?

-¡Si! – Respondieron juntos.

Marikawa puso en marcha el Humvee y rápidamente salieron de ahí, atropellando a los que les estorbaban, con el amanecer de fondo y esperando lo que el futuro les esperaba.

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

**

Bueno, el final no me termino de cerrar, pero era lo único que se me ocurría, igual ya saben que cualquier sugerencia u opinión o algo que quieran escribirme, es bien recibido. Estoy abierta a cualquier crítica.

**Nos leemos, hasta el proximo Cap.**

**GiiuChan.-**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. Sólo la idea del fic

**Nota de Autora: **¡Hola! ¡Espero que estén muy bien! Yo aquí estoy al fin en un ratito libre que tengo para seguir actualizando esta historia, que va mas lenta de lo que creia u.u y así es, el tiempo es traicionero y no me deja casi ni respirar, como dice la frase. _''Nosotros matamos al tiempo, pero el nos entierra'' _Que frase tan cierta, pero en fin ni estoy por dejarme vencer y la voy actualizar cueste lo que me cueste.

Ahora directo al capitulo, que antes de dejarlos en paz tengo que advertirles que este capitulo es casi en su totalidad puro dialogo lo cual lo hace bastante extenso y hay un ligero momento Takashi/Rei, pero nada explicito, solo espero que les guste u.u

Por ultimo, pero no menos importante ¡miles de gracias a **Camila Fanel** por su review!, te juro que ni estoy pensando en abandonarla y gracias también por estar, yo ya pensaba que ni siquiera tendría review xD cosa que no me sorprendería a estas alturas

En fin, nos vemos abajo **¡Que lo disfruten!**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 9: Calma en la Muerte… O eso creían.

Luego de haber escapado y sin detenerse hasta que llegaron a un lugar dentro del todo seguro, nuestros sobrevivientes bajaron del HumVee y suspiraron agotados tratando de recordar el como habían logrado salir todos juntos y con vida de esa casa.

Cierto, son tercos, no iban a dejarse morir y menos de una manera tan espantosa como el ser comido por unos ''enfermos'', si así se le puede decir.

Takashi largo un extendido suspiro apoyándose sobre el auto y mirando el cielo, en cierta forma agradeciendo por que tanto él y sus amigos estaban vivos, pero fue interrumpido, bueno los pensamientos de todos lo fueron cuando un fuerte golpe se escucho.

Dirigieron sus miradas hacia donde provenía aquel golpe, y era de Takagi Saya quien le había pegado una fuerte cachetada a Kohta Hirano.

-¡Nunca mas vuelvas hacer una idiotez así! ¿¡Escuchaste gordo imbecil! - a Saya le importo tres cominos si los demás lo escuchaban o si consideraban que estaba siendo cruel, solamente pensaba en lo triste que hubiera estado si aquel compañero de clase suyo la hubiera dejado, pero claro nunca en su vida lo admitiría.

-Lo siento Takagi-San. - Se apeno Kohta llevándose la mano a la mejilla golpeada.

-¿¡Acaso no aprendes mas! ¿¡Que hubieras ganado haciéndote el héroe! ¡Solo morir! ¿Eso es lo que querías? - Seguía gritándole

-No - Respondió sin cambiar la expresión apenada.

-La verdad es que debería... - Cuando iba a volverle a pegar su mano fue tomada. Se volteo y se encontró con Komuro, quien la había frenado

-Ya esta bien Saya-San, creo que ya entendió.

Saya se soltó de una manera brusca de Takashi.

-No como otros, que ni siquiera dándole latigazos aprendería a No dejar egoístamente a sus amigos atrás en medio de lo que era una muerte segura ¿Takashi conoces a alguno? - Rei quien estaba sentada muy cómodamente observando la situación, decidió meterse ya que le parecía hipócrita que justo él diga eso.

-Hee Y-yo - Se rasco la nuca

-Miyamoto-San por favor no te enojes con Komuro-Kun, fue mi culpa. - Dijo Saeko con vos apacible en un intento por calmar las aguas.

Rei la miro sin expresión y sin impórtale lo que ella diga. - Tienes razón, lo lamento tanto, me había olvidado que hay gente que, por hacerse los héroes de turno se olvidan que somos un grupo. - Dirigiéndose a Komuro. - Perdón Takashi por solo culparte a ti. - Dijo con un tono sarcástico

-Ya esta bien Rei. - Komuro ya se estaba enojando.

-¿Que esta bien? ¿Que casi morimos?, perdón por se egoísta y pensar en mi. - Elevo el tono de la vos ya levantándose de su comodidad.

-¡Ella casi muere! - Señalo a Saeko.

-No me digas. Ya se que casi muere por también hacerse la heroína y quedarse en esa casa, pero al igual que tu, es fuerte ¡Tanto te costaba que pensemos tres segundos en un plan en donde nadie salga perjudicado y no solo tú! ¿O que? en ese momento solo importaba tu preciada Saeko.

-¡Ya cállate!

-¡Y si no me callo ¿que?

Los dos se miraron con enojo en los ojos, todos se habían callado ya que hasta la misma Saya se había asustado con el elevado tono que estaban utilizando esos dos.

-Discutir contigo es pérdida de tiempo.

-Hay perdón por quitarte un minuto de tu vida para decirte mis pensamientos sobre tu actitud, realmente soy tan mala persona que solo pienso en mi.

Cuado iba iba a responderle y Rei preparaba la respuesta un silbido se escucho, era Shizuka que los había parado.

-Esta bien, creo que los dos deberían cesar esta lucha en vano entre ustedes y utilizar esa energía para descansar.

Los dos se volvieron a mirar y luego corrieron sus vistas el uno del otro.

-Komuro-Kun y Miyamoto-Chan están cansados y nerviosos al igual que todos, asi que porque no hacen tregua ¿si?

-Esta bien me callo, pero no hago tregua, seria en inútil, seguro que esto va a volver a pasar. - Rei se alejo de enfrente de su amigo.

Takashi estaba nervioso, como bien dijo la enfermera, pero mas le irritaba el histeriqueo en vano de aquella pelirroja, realmente no entendía porque era así. - ¿Que te pasa hoy? ¿Te vino o que mierda?

El silencio que se produjo fue peor que el anterior. Rei paro su paso y Takashi noto que lo dicho era una desubicacion total y que ahora si, si Rei lo insultaba o lo que sea se lo tendría merecido.

Se volteo y le dedico una sonrisa falsa. - Eres de lo peor.

-Sensei. - Jalo Alice

-¿Que pasa Alice-Chan? - Le toco la cabeza con cariño

-¿Que le vino a Rei-OneeChan que esta enojada con Onii-Chan? - Pregunto ingenuamente la pequeña que aún no entendía ese termino.

-Hee, bueno ve-veras Alice cuando una chica esta... - Se estaba poniendo más colorada y nerviosa a medida que buscaba las palabras exactas para explicarle a una niña lo que Komuro había querido decir realmente.

En la otra parte, Takashi se había acercado de nuevo a Takagi e Hirano con cara de ¿que mierda?

-Nunca creí decirlo, pero Miyamoto tiene razón, actuaste muy egoísta.

-Lo se. - Suspiro finalmente.

A Saya le hubiera gustado decirle un par de cosas mas al que se suponía que era el líder, pero su vista cambio de dirección al notar al niño que estaba sentado arriba del vehiculo observando sin entender nada, recordando que tenían que saber quien era el nuevo miembro.

-¿Quien es el niño? - Preguntó.

Los dos lo miraron, por poco se olvidan de aquel joven que habían salvado de aquella mansión y que por cierto no tenían la mas remota idea de quien era.

-No sabemos. - Respondieron juntos

-¡Si serán!... - Les reto la pelirosa

Shizuka se acerco al niño evadiendo la respuesta que esperaba a Alice y tomo un pañuelo que llevaba consigo, dirigiéndose al niño - Oye. - EL niño se volteo y un pañuelo todo mojado le limpio el rostro manchado con sangre

-¿Qu-Que haces? - Se quejo

-¡Hay estas limpio! - Dijo efusivamente Sensei. - Sabía que atrás de esa cara toda ensangrentada se encontraba un lindo Bishonen.

-Que cara...

Alice le tapo la boca justo que antes que insultara. - Un niño no debe decir malas palabras.

-¡Guau! - Ladro Zeke

-Alice tiene razón. - Takashi, Saya y Kohta se acercaron donde el grupo. - ¿Como te llamas? - Pregunto el líder

-No te importa. - Respondió corriendo el rostro

-Los niños tampoco deben contestar a sus adultos. - Saeko se puso al lado de Komuro.

-Donde están que no los veo. - Volvió a responder.

-Hey. - Le paro Saya antes que nadie. - Si vamos a estar juntos mejor que te comportes y nos diga tu nombre.

-Me enseñaron a no darle mi nombre a desconocidos. - Respondió el joven rubio hacia la joven de anteojos.

-No somos desconocidos si salvamos tu pellejo

-Yo no recuerdo haber pedido ser salvado.

- Oh, entonces preferias morir en manos de esos muertos.

-Esos muertos eran mi familia y si ellos me mataban al menos hubiera muerto con quienes quería

-¿Y estas seguro que ellos le gustaría eso?

-¿Y tu que sabes de eso? También arriesgaste tu vida sin pensar en los sentimientos de los que se suponen que son tus amigos.

-¿Tanto te cuesta darnos tu maldito nombre?

-¿tanto te cuesta dejar de ser molesto? - Antes de que pudiera responderle el niño se bajo y fue para el otro lado de donde estaban todos.

-Espe...

-Déjalo Alice, va a volver. Somos su única esperanza de seguir en este mundo, dejemos que se tranquilice un poco y después vamos por él, mientras tanto descansemos nosotros.

Shizuka reviso las mochilas y cosas que tenían buscando algo comestible. Lo uno que hayo fueron frutas. más específicamente manzanas, justo una para cada uno.

Las repartió y cado uno se sentó un poco alejados del otro, no es que no quisieran estar juntos, pero hasta ahora se habían matado entre ellos.

Saeko por su parte se acerco a Komuro sentándose junto él.

-Realmente lo lamento Komuro, por mi culpa te peleaste con Miyamoto-San

-No. Fue mi culpa por haberle seguido la corriente, así que esta todo bien, ya se le pasara.

-Pero creo que deberías intentar hablar con ella, seguro que dijo eso ya que estaba preocupada por ti.

-Lo dudo. - Dijo dando un mordisco a su manzana.

-Créeme, cuando las mujeres nos ponemos un tanto histéricas y mas en estas situaciones, es que estamos preocupadas, creo que a Miyamoto le pasa eso.

-Si, pero tan así se tiene que poner.

-Por lo que he oído, ustedes tienen un vinculo especial, son amigo de la infancia, debe ser por eso que se saco.

-Y extraño esas épocas donde realmente era mansa.

Saeko le sonrió - Ve hablar con ella, seguro que también lo quiere hacer pero..

-Ustedes las mujeres son demasiado orgullosas.

-¡Exacto! vas muy bien.

-Contigo de profesora ya lo creo - También le sonrío.

Luego de esa charla amena, Takashi busco a Rei, esta se encontraba charlando muy a gusto con la enfermera y la pequeña Alice.

Armándose de valor y preparando para lo peor se acerco a ellas.

-Rei podemos hablar.

La chica lo ignoro.

-¡Vamos! enserio quiero disculparme.

-Discúlpate. - Dijo ella.

El no entendió lo que quiso decir y mas con el tono que utilizo pero igualmente respondió. - ¿Lo siento?

-Disculpas aceptadas. - Sonrió falsamente. - Listo puedes irte en paz ¿Ya obtuviste lo que querías?

-Enserio me quiero disculpar ¿tanto te cuesta ser madura por tres minutos?

Antes de que Rei respondiera salió de donde se encontraba y camino mas lejos para que ni Shizuka ni Alice se vieran afectadas.

-¡Hey! - Le siguió el chico

-Ya te disculpe ¿ahora puedo estar en paz?

-Cuando me expliques que te pasa te prometo que te dejo en paz.

-Anteriormente adivinaste. Me vino por eso estoy así

-¡Rei enserio!

-Para que quieres saber lo que pienso y siento total lo dejaras de lado ¡Como siempre!

-Eso no es cierto, siempre me importa tu opinión.

-Claro, eso viene desde primaria ¿No es así?

-¿¡Porque cada vez que discutimos traes el pasado al presente, acaso no puede enfocarte en el futuro!

-¿De que futuro me hablas? Una de las personas que más quería se murió. - Dijo haciendo referencia a Higashi. - No se ni siquiera si mi padres están vivos y a decir verdad todos los días pierdo las esperanzas de que los encontremos, así que técnicamente me queda mi supuesto amigo de la infancia que en la primera ola de peligro arriesga su vida.

-¿¡Y dime que querías que haga! ¿Que la deje atrás?

-¡Para nada! Solo que la próxima vez piensa tres segundos antes de actuar. - Suspiro. - Sigo sin entender el porque de esta discusión, desde que recuerdo siempre actuaste sin pensar.

Takashi sonrió. - Dame créditos, muchas veces funciono.

Ella también se rió. - Como la vez que en tercer grado nos quitaron mi muñeca y tu pelota y nos tuvimos que escabullir hacia la sala de profesores para recuperarlas que justo estaba llena en ese momento

-Ya también recordaras que actúe sin pensar para recuperarlas.

-Si también recuerdo que por poco y nos atrapan

-Pero valió la pena ¿O lo vas a negar? Si no lo hacíamos ibas a llorar como siempre.

-¡Hey!

Los dos se rieron al recordar viejos tiempos en donde eran unidos y no necesitaban a nadie mas en esa época para jugar mas que pasarlo entre ellos dos, que tiempos.

Pero la gente crece y se olvida muchas veces de sus amigos, de aquellas personas con quienes compartimos risas, llantos peleas y muchas mas experiencias que quedan en nuestro historial de vida para siempre, esos dos no era la excepción. Komuro siempre la querria histerica, loca y celosa y ella siempre lo querría con su manera de actuar.

-Como me gustaría que volvamos hacer igual de unidos como lo éramos antes. - Dijo melancólica - Pero creo que lo arruinamos

Él no respondió ante lo dicho por ultimo - Lo dices como si no nos habláramos mas, okey si, lo arruinamos pero seguimos siendo muy buenos amigos.

Unos segundos de silencio los rodearon, ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos con respecto al otro, pero con la seguridad que sabían que ninguno le echaba la culpa al otro por lo sucedido con su amistad de la infancia, por lo menos una vez en mucho tiempo ambos habían admitido que se habían equivocado.

Takashi rompió el silencio y le dedico una sonrisa -¿Entonces tregua? - Le estrecho la mano

-Hasta que vuelvas hacer una idiotez. - Se la estrecho.

Al tiempo que terminaron de hacer el gesto, la pequeña Alice corrió hacia ellos como si tuviera algo importarte que decirles.

-¿Qué pasa Alice-Chan? – Pregunto Rei

-¡El niño no esta!

-¿Cómo? – Repitieron juntos

-¡No esta! Saeko-OneeChan y Saya-OneeChan fueron a buscarlo por la zona y no lo encuentran

Los dos se miraron y junto con Alice corrieron donde el grupo que parecía algo alterado

-¿Por donde lo buscaron? – Les pregunto Komuro en general

-Por donde estamos ahora, fuimos lo mas lejos que creímos que pudo haber ido un niño de su edad

-Y si se lo…

-No parece haber rastros de _ellos_ por la zona

-Bien, iremos a buscarlo. – Takashi tomo Alice y la subió al HumVee – No pudo haber ido muy lejos.

Todos asintieron y Shizuka puso en marcha al vehiculo saliendo de la zona donde se encontraban.

-Primero peguemos la vuelta. – Le indico el líder

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

**

Bien, el final me salio medio mierda xD pero la voy a remar en el capitulo que viene como digo siempre.

**Ya saben que si desean dejarme alguna review por algo en especial que quieran decirme, son mas que bienvenido y si no, gracias por haber leido **

**¡Nos Leemos!**

**GiiuChan.-**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. Sólo la idea del fic

**Nota de Autora: **¡Hoolaaa! Hace tanto tiempo que no actualizo (20 días para ser exacta) que me quiero morir, deje muy de lado este fic por seguir otros proyectos y la escuela, aunque ya paso lo peor, aun así me llevo materias u.u.

Bien, antes que nada les quiero pedir disculpas a los seguidores de este fic por dejarlo unas semanas de lado, es que lo había comenzado, pero no se porque me costaba terminarlo, cuando quería seguirlo no me salía nada interesante (y digamos que este capitulo no es exactamente mi favorito, odie como me salio), asi que perdón, es que ahora voy a poder a actualizar mas o menos seguido ya que estoy en vísperas de vacaciones :).

Asi que perdón y entiendo si no me quieren dejar ninguna review

Quiero darle la gracias a: **Camila Fanel**, que es incondicional siempre, gracias por estar siempre, a **Vampiro00123**, **Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay** &

**¡Enserio gracias!** Y también a los que leen este humilde proyecto.

Antes de dejarlos en paz, recuerden que cualquier sugerencia, opinión, algo positivito o algo negativo de esta historia o si quieren mas de algun personaje/pareja especifico, pueden dejármela en una review

Pero si no simplemente gracias por leer.

**¡Que lo disfuten!**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 10: Oz en la tierra de la muerte.

Se encontraba caminando desde hace un buen rato. No sabia donde estaba ni como volver, pero que más daba, como dicen, mejor solo que mal acompañado, o eso pensaba aquel niño con ropas ensangrentadas y cabello rubio ceniza que había perdido la noción del tiempo desde que se alejo de aquellos jóvenes que lo habían rescatado sin su consentimiento. Pero el nunca pidió ser rescatado y no se quedaría con un grupo de adolescentes inmaduros con líos amorosos y que encima, abandonaban a sus amigos a la mitad del camino.

O esa fue la primera impresión que le causaron. Si sobreviviría lo haría por él mismo pero ¿Como un niño de diez puede sobrevivir al Apocalipsis?

Se abrazo el estomago que desde hace tiempo que le rugía, pero había intentado ignorarlo hasta ese momento. Se sentó unos minutos en un piedra bastante grande que encontró y reviso sus bolsillos en busca de algo que pudiera saciarlo pero fue un fracaso.

-Ahj, de todas las personas que me podrian rescatar, unos adolescentes inmaduros me vienen a tocar. - Pensó con enojo. - Ahora tengo hambre por su culpa. - Se quedo en silencio pensando en los últimos acontecimientos desde que su vida se cruzo con ellos y con todos. - Como los odio. - murmuro. - Como... ¡Como odio esto! - Grito con lo máximo que le dio su garganta parándose de golpe, pero se olvido de algo. De ellos.

Noto como iban para él así que sin pensarlo dos veces corrió lo mas lejos que pudo con ellos que parecían salir de todos lados.

Lograros avanzar un buen trecho, pero no fue fácil. Aunque deben admitir que se acostumbraron pero sabían que eso no era bueno.

-Ni rastros de ese enano bastardo. - Dijo Saya - Les juro que cuando lo encuentre yo misma lo voy a matar.

-¿Entonces lo vamos a encontrar? - Saya se volteo y se encontró con el rostro de Alice. Normalmente siempre sonreía, pero esta vez parecía realmente preocupada por aquel niño. Saya no supo que decirle.

-Lo sabía. Ningún niño tiene posibilidades de vivir así en esta nueva vida.

Saya sintió como su pecho se reprimía ante las palabras de un niña ¡Una niña! que nunca tendría que haber dejado las muñecas a tan temprana edad, si eso decía ahora lo que preparaba el futuro no era agradable.

-¡No digas eso! ¡Los niños no deben pensar así! ¡No lo vuelvas a decir porque si no tu Onee-Sama se va a enojar mucho! - Le jalaba las mejillas

-Lo-Lo siento - Articulo la niña como pudo.

-Que fastidiosos son los mocosos de hoy. - Se cruzo de brazos.

-Onee-Sama se ve muy linda cuando se preocupa - Sonrió

La joven pelirrosa de colitas y anteojos volvió a jalar de las mejillas de la niña repitiéndole que tampoco vuela a decir eso, hasta que un golpe se escucho. Era Takashi quien les indicaba que ya podían bajar, que el camino esta despejado.

-Mantengámonos juntas - Le tomo de la mano sin dejar de sonreírle.

-Como quieras. - Corrió el rostro la joven.

-No hay rastros de el tampoco por hache. - Dijo Hirano acercándose a Takashi. - Tampoco hay rastros de ya sabes...

El castaño solo largo un suspiro. Su rostro cambio el semblante a uno mas preocupado. ¿Donde se metió?

-Caminare un poco mas, enseguida vuelvo.

Todos lo miraron alejarse en silencio.

Takashi ya no sabia que pensar como es que paso esto, acaso ese niño no tendría que estarles agradecidos por haberlo salvado.

¡Yo nunca pedí ser salvado! eso fue lo que les dijo el niño, que el nunca quiso ser salvado, pero ¿por que? esto no era bueno para nadie, era tratar de sobrevivir o vender tu alma para convertirse en eso, definitivamente esta vida no era buena, pero convertirse en eso tampoco.

Hundido en sus pensamientos Komuro noto un objeto en el suelo que atrapo su atención. Era un reloj de bolsillo de plata, era muy bonito y en su tapa tenia grabado unas iniciales las cuales decían ''_Oz_''

-¿Oz? - Repitió el joven. El único Oz que conocía era del cuento. - Abrió para verlo por dentro, en el reloj marcaban las 13:35 AM, saco su celular y comprobó que el reloj estaba en un perfecto estado y su hora también era la correcta. Luego miro que letras de la tapa y del lado izquierdo del reloj había una foto de dos niños. Un niño y una niña, ambos con una sonrisa y abrazados, ella lo abrazaba por detrás y ahora que lo notaba los dos niño era parecidos.

Antes de que pudiera pensar algo de la situación, un disparo lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

Cálculo de donde vino y corrió hacia el lugar, tenía un mal presentimiento.

* * *

-¿Que fue eso?

-Un disparo y parece provenir del lado norte. - Respondió Saya

-Takashi se fue para esos lados.

-Y puede ser que el niño también lo este.

-Si ese es el caso, vamos a ayudarlos

-Pero recuerden que nosotros tenemos nuestros problemas – Saeko miro al frente

Todos voltearon para seguir el hilo de su mirada. Un conjunto de no vivientes se acercaba a ellos.

-¡No hay tiempo que perder todos suba pero ya!

Nadie reparo e inmediatamente subieron al Humvee, el cual inmediatamente Shizuka puso en marcha apretando el acelerador y dirigiéndose hacia el norte en busca de su amigo y el niño.

* * *

-Suéltenme. - Suplicaba una voz ahogada.

-Pero que bonito mocoso tenemos aquí. - Una mujer bastante robusta tomo su rostro con una de sus manos clavándole las uñas. - Me pregunto como sabrás

-Están demente no me pueden comer. ¡Soy como ustedes!

Antes de que pudiera seguir le tomaron del pelo haciendo que mire para atrás, apenas y el niño soltó un grito.

-No, tu eres un niño nosotros somos adultos responsables que hemos olvidado el gusto de la carne - Lo tiro al suelo y puso su pie en su espalda. - ¡Toquen los tambores, nos haremos un festín!

La música de los tambores empezó, parecía una macabra fiesta de iniciación de alguna secta y con esto no se hicieron esperar ellos, que se iban juntado más y más.

El joven miro como esa gente les hacia frente con armas en mano disparándoles matándoles, como si disfrutaran eso. Como si lo hicieran a propósito.

-¿Ves que inda nuestra fiesta? - El mismo hombre que tenia su pie arriba de el le volvió a jalar del pelo, mostrándole un hacha de cocina para cortar pescado y lo puso justo en su cuello. - Y pronto tú te nos unirás como nuestra recompensa.

El rubio pudo sentir aun el olor a sangre que trasmitía aquel utensilio, el no iba a ser el primero ni el ultimo en probarlo.

-¿Viste que bien huele?

Sabia que estaba perdido, que era su fin que su sueño de morir con quienes el quería, con sus amigos de sus casa, los únicos que el consideraba iba a quedar en la historia...

-Di adio... - Antes de que aquel viejo loco cortara el cuello del niño una bala le llego a su puño, lo que provoco que soltara el objeto y se caiga para atrás tomando con su otra mano ese puño para que la sangre le pare.

El joven prisionero pudo escapar y corrió todo lo que pudo hacia eso arbustos.

-¡Que esperar vallan por el! - Les grito a los demás.

Pero sus reflejos no fueron tan buenos y por el descuido provocado varios de aquellos hombres y mujeres fueron mordidos provocando aun más el caos.

Su respiración era agitada. Se llevo la mano al pecho sin entender todo lo que había pasado y como tuvo la suerte de que una bala descuidada lo haya salvado, pero le hubiera gustado pegarle en los huevos antes de irse, así le dolía mas.

Antes de que siguiera pensando, alguien lo tomo para atrás tapándole la boca con la mano. El joven se dio vuelta por instinto encontrándose con unos ojos color avellana que lo miraban.

-Tranquilo, ya estas bien. - Le dedico una media sonrisa, la cual el devolvió mordiéndole la mano.

-¡Auch! - Grito Komuro. - ¿Pero que te pasa?

-Shh, todavía no estamos a salvo.

-No me digas. - Respondió sarcástico el castaño.

-¿Tu fuiste el de la bala?

-Si

-Gracias. - murmuro corriendo el rostro.

Komuro volvió a sonreír y se paro. - Mejor que nos vallamos, hay que buscar al resto y salir de aquí

El niño asintió y camino junto a el.

-Me llamo Oz.

-¿He?

-Hiiragizawa Oz.

Eso fue lo ultimo que el le dijo, editándose así a caminar en silencio esperando encontrar al resto.

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

**

GiiuChan.-


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. Sólo la idea del fic

**Nota de Autora: **¡Buaaa! Tanto tiempo sin actualizar. Antes que nada

¡Feliz Navidad y prospera Año Nuevo! Espero que lo hayan pasado muy bien y que Papa Noel les haya traído todo lo que pidieron y que el año nuevo les este lleno de mucha dicha y suerte.

Ahora si que no tengo excusa la ultima vez que actualice fue hace un mes (? Uff ahora en vacaciones volvemos a la rutina de la semana a la semana Es un compromiso que tengo asumido.

Bien este capitulo me gusto y espero que a ustedes tambien

Les quiero agradecer a:

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay****, Camila Fanel, Annimo, Nacho y rEiKo666 por sus reviews :)**

Bueno ya saben que si tienen ganas de dejarme un comentario positivo, constructivo o por que no negativo tambien pueden hacerlo dejando su review, pueden acotar tambien alguna idea que tenga o ¡Lo que sea son libres!

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 11: En un mundo trágico donde la muerte gobierna, a veces la mejor escapatoria es observar las estrellas

El silencio aun seguía rodeándolos, aunque lo bueno era que estaban fuera de peligro, lo cual tranquilizaba la situación en la que se encontraban hace tiempo.

Komuro miro al cielo. Estaba oscureciendo de a poco y no solo eso, parecía que en cualquier momento se venia la tormenta.

-Mejor que busquemos un lugar para quedarnos por hoy.

-Huh - Fue la respuesta del niño

Siguieron caminando colina arriba buscando algún lugar para pasar la noche, sin resultado alguno lo cual hizo suspirar a Komuro.

-No es bueno que un hombre suspire. - Recordó con una sonrisa lo que le había dicho Saeko aquella vez

Oz lo miro de reojo sin expresión alguna. - ¿Como sonríes en un momento así?

Sin borrar su sonrisa respondió. - Como dicen ''Al horror una sonrisa''. - Volvió a captar la atención del pequeño castaño. - No me malinterpretes. No sonrió por la situación y menos por la nuestra, pero a veces es bueno sonreír por algo, cualquier cosa como por ejemplo el estar vivos por nuestra cuenta sin que nadie nos ayude. ¿Por que no lo intentas? Recuerda algo feliz o gracioso vas a ver como funciona. Por unos minutos te vas a olvidar de todo

-Es una estupidez, no creo que algo del pasado me haga olvidar el presente.

-Nunca dije que te lo iba hacer olvidar.

El silencio volvió a inundar aquella zona despejada, tranquila, oscura de verano que anunciaba un lluvia que no tardo en hacerse presente.

-Mierda. - Komuro miro al cielo - Mejor que corramos por ahora esta despejado.

Corrieron lo más que pudieron, pero la lluvia no cesaba, por el contrario parecía que se intensificaba cada vez mas sin querer dar tregua aparente.

-¡Mira! - Señalo el niño a lo lejos.

Komuro paro por unos instantes y observo lo mismo que señalaba su compañero. Un viejo almacén, al parecer sin rastro de algo o alguien pero ya no se fiaban.

-Vamos.

Corrieron un poco mas, hasta llegar a su refugio que resultaba estar rodeado por afuera.

-Ahj. - Apretó los dientes Komuro sin hace ruido para que no los oyesen.

Se quedo estático pensando alguna alternativa. Si salir huyendo en silencio de ahí o rebuscárselas para llegar hasta el que parecía uno de los pocos lugares para esconderse.

Mientras pensaba, un trueno se escucho a lo lejos dibujando en el oscuro cielo de verano un relámpago azul que era bellisimamente trágico a la vista de cualquier persona y también lo suficientemente ruidoso para captar la atención de una manada de zombies que ni bien lo escucho se fueron en su busca.

Komuro atrajo al niño hacia el y juntos guardaron silencio de espaldas a un viejo roble que estaba atrás de ellos con las hojas verdes colgando de las ramas y de estas caía la lluvia.

No fue mucho lo que tuvieron que esperar antes de que otro trueno se escuchara y esta vez demasiado cerca de ellos, lo suficiente como para hacer que una rama se cayera enfrente de ellos y lo que creían que hace unos minutos era su salvación ahora se convertía en su pesadilla. Los zombies atraídos por el último ruido se aproximaban a ellos.

-Vamos. - Jalo al niño del brazo.

Los zombies se encaminaron a los sobrevivientes estando cada vez más cerca de ellos, pero no lo suficiente como para alcanzarlos antes de que ellos se metieran a la casa.

-¡No duraremos mucho aquí! - Le grito Oz

* * *

-¿Oz Hiiragizawa? - Repitieron todos.

-Así es.

-Con que es el... - pensó en voz alta Kohta

-¿Tu tambien lo conoces Onii-Chan?

-Conocer de decir conocer, no. Pero se quien es - Mirando a Takagi - Pero no sabia que Saya-San tambien lo conociera.

-Su familia y la mía hicieron varios negocios juntos y ahora que lo pienso en febrero de este año vinieron a cenar. Ya se me hacia conocido el rostro de ese mocoso.

-Si. Su familia es impórtate dentro del mundo de los negocios o eso tengo entendido. Mi madre diseño varios vestidos para la madre de el.

-Pero tan importante será - Se encogió en hombros Rei – Enfocando su vista al afuera

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio viendo la lluvia caer desde el humvee sin poder hacer nada más que pedir al cielo que pare para seguir buscándolos y creo que fueron escuchados.

Saeko salio al techo del vehiculo y llevando la malo al cielo dijo - La lluvia paro. Es hora de seguir con la búsqueda

* * *

-¡Trae algo para sostener la puerta! - Le grito Takashi que sostenía la puerta del lado exterior para no dejar pasar a los zombies hacia el patio donde se encontraban

-¿Esto funcionara? - Interrogo el niño mientras acercaba mesas, sillas y otras cosas que casualmente estaban ahí

-Créeme, ya lo intentamos. - Miro al niño con un triste sonrisa recordando que la situación no era igual, pero si era parecida a aquella vez donde Higashi, Rei y el escaparon por primera vez del fin

El niño lo miro ¿Como ''intentamos''? pensó para si dándose cuenta que no era el único que la había pasado mal o eso creía. Aquellos jóvenes no estaban en un lecho de rosas, ellos tambien se tenían que ganar la vida día a día.

Miro para abajo. - Tal vez debería ser mas tolerante ya que...

-¡Apresúrate! - Takashi lo saco del transe

-Nah, estamos bien así como estamos. – Pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa - ¡Ahí te va! - Juntando la mayor fuerza que podía tener, empujo con todo las dos mesas que encontró cerca que chocaron en la puerta que ya tenía bastante seguridad por lo menos para darles tiempo de pensar cual seria su siguiente paso

-Esto estará bien por lo menos para un rato. - Se alejo de la puerta. - Gracias

El niño corrió el rostro. - Te ayudo porque me sirves para seguir viviendo.

-Tienes razón ambos nos servimos para seguir viviendo. - No borro la sonrisa. - Creo que podemos sentarnos aunque sea un rato.

El niño le hizo caso y se sentó contra el barandal donde Takashi se sentó al lado poniendo el arma a uno de sus costados y buscando en alguno de sus bolsillos lo que encontró esa misma mañana temprano.

-Creo que esto te pertenece. - Le entrego el reloj de bolsillo.

El niño miro primero la mano del joven y luego su rostro - ¿Como es que tu..?

-Lo encontré hoy cuando te estábamos buscando. - El niño tomo el reloj

-¿Me estaban buscando?

-Si. Nunca dejamos a un compañero atrás. - Le respondió mientras lo veía examinar el reloj con sus manos como si fuera la primera vez que lo tenía

El niño lo abrió para ver dentro.

-La hora esta bien. - Hizo un silencio. - Y la foto es muy linda tambien

El niño lo miro sin expresión y corrió el rostro

El castaño miro el cielo estrellado como si buscara algo.

Es Increíble que una noche tan preciosa como la que los esta observando fuese tambien testigo del fin del mundo, del mundo que vio durante siglos, mejor dicho millones de millones de billones de años atrás, aunque se quedaba corto. Ese mimo cielo es aquel que vio nacer y esta viendo morir la tierra tal y como la conocemos.

El no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo hermoso que era, el no lo habría notado nunca si no estuviera en aquella situación. Parecía entupido ponerse a mirar el cielo y apreciarlo teniendo afuera a millones de ''ellos'' queriendo agregarlos a su colección, pero en las situaciones mas difíciles uno se da cuenta realmente de lo maravillosas que son las cosas, de apreciar lo que tienes como si fuera lo ultimo. Quien no dice que esa noche no sea la ultima noche.

-A mi hermana tambien le gustaba ver el cielo como tu lo estas haciendo, aunque sea en una situación así. Lo hubiese dado todo para verlo y yo lo Daria todo para que ella lo viera conmigo

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

**

GiiuChan.-


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimers**: Nada me pertenece, bueno solo un personaje y la idea del fic.

**Nota de Autora:** ¡Hola! ¡Feliz año Nuevo, con tres días de atraso! Espero que lo hayan pasado bien sean del país que sean, yo particularmente la pase bien si me permiten contarles :=)

Bueno, me siento feliz de poder subir este capi un día lunes como solía hacerlo tiempo atrás pero estoy muy perdida, pensé que el capi anterior lo subí un sábado y lo subí un miércoles y pensé que hoy era martes y es lunes xD jaja bueno son vacaciones y es donde se me ocurre una pregunta curiosa, si quieren respóndala o no. Yo soy de Argentina peor no se de donde son ustedes, tal vez también de acá pero si no ¿Ya están de vacaciones en sus países? Jaja Puede que sea estupida la pregunta pero si quieren respóndanla.

Otra cosa curiosa que descubrí hoy es un manga que es la suma entre: HotD, Lost y Jurassic Park, creo que se llama _Cage of Eden _Ósea la historia es mas o menos original, pero hay cosas que te hacen acordar a estas tres cosas, si quieren léanlo, a mí dentro del todo me gusto.

Bueno ahora vamos a pasar a agradecer:

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay****, **En realidad en este capitulo los iban a encontrar pero no se porque se me ocurrió otra cosas así que lo voy a prolongar.

**rEiKo666**jaja me morí de risa con tu review, haber si con este cap Oz se sigue pareciendo a tu hermano

y **Nacho **¿Sabes que yo tampoco se de donde saco las ideas? Como respondí anteriormente este cap no estaba pensando salio asi de la nada, solo espero que les guste a ustedes y a todos los que leen esto.

En fin, gracias a los tres y a los que leen esto los dijo finalmente con el siguiente cap y bueno, lo de siempre cualquier duda, consulta, critica constructiva o negativa o algo que sirva para seguir creyendo será bien recibida. Este cap como dije antes es medio raro, bueno al menos la primera parte luego díganme ustedes que les pareció :)

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 12:

**Lágrimas reprimidas, sentimientos perdidos, gritos ahogados y la Muerte aun sigue esperando. **

Sus dedos jugaban en el cielo junto con su compañero, Ambos sentados en la noche sin saber lo que vendría, en realidad no les importaba, era cierto lo que solía decir la hermana del chico. Cuando las miras las estrellas te olvidas de los problemas.

-*Subaru

-*Neko no me

-*Hokutoshichi Sei

-*Orihime Boshi

-¿He? ¿¡Donde! - EL pequeño pregunto inmediatamente.

-Ahí - Takashi le señalo con el dedo.

El niño abrió sus enormes ojos verde oliva y siguió donde el dedo de Komuro le indicaba la constelación. Era cierto la enorme estrella que brillaba más que las demás era Orihime Boshi

-Y por haya esta *Mitsu Boshi

-Guau, creí que eras un bruto que no sabia nada de nada, más que golpear cabezas de muertos, pero sabes mucho de constelaciones. - Dijo con una sinceridad absoluta.

-¿G-gracias?

-¿Acaso quieres ser astrónomo?

-No. La verdad no se que quiero ser. Tengo otras probidades en mente ahora. - Suspiro

-La verdad que si, pero es como lo que tu me dijiste, a veces pensar en otras cosas ayuda.

Takashi se asombro y le dirigió una mirada. - Tienes razón. Veo que recuerda lo que te digo, yo ya pensaba que hablaba para las paredes

-Entonces dime ¿Como es que sabes tanto?

Se encogió en hombros. - Creo que viene de la primaria, debería haber tenido tu edad cundo me saque un diez en un proyecto sobre esto por que había estudiado de mas de lo encantado que estaba y ahora que lo pienso fue mi único diez en mi vida hasta ahora. - Esbozo una mueca pensativa recordando su único diez. Por su parte al niño le apareció una gotita en la cabeza.

-¿Tan vago eres?

Takashi se rasco la nuca. - En ese entonces cuando no tenia preocupaciones me gustaba mucho verlas y jugar a ver quien encontraba más con...

-¿Con..?

-Olvídalo. - Cerró los ojos sonriendo

-Déjame adivinar ¿Veías con las estrellas con la chica que te gustaba? Es decir la pelirroja histérica esa ¿No es así?

-¿Como lo supiste? Es decir, no nada que ver.

-Si serás, no tiene nada de malo. Yo también solía jugarlo con mi hermana.

-Pero una cosa es tu hermana otra cosa es

-''La amiga de la infancia, alias el amor de mi vida''

-Ella no es el amor de mi vida

-Pero te gusta

-¿Que me llevo a hablar de esto con un niño? - Pensó

-Créeme se igual o mas de sexo de lo que puedes imaginar.

-Un niño de tu edad no debería saber eso

-¿Hu? ¿Por que no? En un libro que leí decía que si un chico tenia su primera erección entre los 12 y 15 año era un chico sano. Es decir que dentro de dos años lo sabre si soy sano o no, si es que sigo vivo

A Takashi se le erizo la piel - ¿Que clase de libros leías? ¿Y como es eso de que si sigues vivo? Vamos a vivir

Eso nunca se sabe -Se encogió en hombros -De sexo ya te lo dije, también encontré uno pero no lo entendí muy bien creo que se llamaba Kama...

-Buo, buo, buo ya entendí sabes de sexo ¿Okey? Aunque no deberías, sabes. Estábamos hablando de las constelaciones no tiene nada que ver uno con lo otro.

-Tienes razón me ibas a contar cuando tu amiga se volvió así de insoportable ¿Ya venia de chica, o le agarro en la pubertad?

Takashi se rió. - Pues no lo se...

-Deberías saberlo la tuviste que soportarla ¿Cuanto? ¿Doce años de amistad?

-Guau estas en la edad donde los niños se cuestionan todo. Pensé que eso sucedía a los tres pero veo que se atrasa

-¿Que quiste decir? - Una venita de enojo le apareció a rubio

-Y Que hay de ti, no eres tan gruñón como pareciera, eres simpático una vez que te sueltas.

Corrió el rostro. -Eso no es cierto, tengo que matar tiempo.

-Nosotros matamos al tiempo pero el nos entierra créeme.

-Guau astrónomo y filosofo enserio me sorprendes bruto ignorante

-Y aquí vamos otra vez, estábamos tan bien. Y luego te quejas de ella, pero tienes un carácter parecido - Dijo comparándolo con Reí

-¿Que a mi también tienes ganas de matarme? Por que eso es lo que provoca esa chica. Ganas de matarla, pero podría sorprenderme igual que tu. Tal vez atrás de esas tetas se esconde una inteligencia esperando a salir

-Eres de juzgar muy a las personas muy deprisa. Eso no es bueno si no las conoces.

-Tú también pensabas que era un chiquillo insoportable y eme aquí. He logrado hacerte creer que realmente soy adorable. Mi próximo paso será derrocarte como líder.

Takashi alzo una ceja. - Eres gracioso, seguro que todos se reirían con lo que estas diciendo.

-Pero si es verdad.

Un silencio se produjo, ojos avellana y ojos verde se enfrentaron hasta que ambos se empezaron a reír

El niño suspiro

-¿Vez? pensar en otras cosas sirve.

-Si.

Siguieron charlando con silencios en el medio hasta que el joven decidió contarle como era de niño y jugaba con las constelaciones junto con su amiga de ese entonces.

-Mis padres para me regalaron un telescopio para mi décimo cumpleaños el cual cuidaba con mi vida. Ese mismo sábado iba a ocurrir una lluvia de meteoritos y Rei me contó que sus padres no la iban a poder llevar debido que era su aniversario. Como no tenia con quien quedarse la invite a que los vea conmigo ese sábado y nos pusimos a verlos, aunque se podía ver normalmente con el telescopio lo hacia mejor.

-Y así fue que se juntaban a ver las estrellas juntos

-Si era un pasatiempo que disfrutábamos, ella seguro no se acuerda pero era divertido.

-¿Y hasta cuanto les duro?

-Creo que se fue perdiendo en la secundaria, ya sabes hay otros intereses y eso

-Ya lo creo

-¿Y tu que me cuentas? A ti también pareciera que te gustan las constelaciones, las veías. - Hizo un silencio. - ¿Con tu hermana?

El niño lo miro. - Si. No había nada más que le gustara mas en el mundo, se la pasaba a lado de la ventana calculando el clima para ver que sucedería a la noche. Uno de nuestros mayordomos le regalo un telescopio y eso la termino de absorber, era increíble escucharla hablar de todo lo relacionado con ese tema. Para nuestro cumpleaños le regale un libro de las estrellas, realmente era entupido. Pensé _''Ya sabe todo lo que una niña de su edad podría saber, he incluso mas seguro que lo tiraria_'', pero sabes no lo hizo, cuando abrió el paquete, me regalo una sonrisa realmente sincera seguido de un gracias he inmediatamente se lo puso a hojear, fui feliz al saber que le había regalado algo que le gustaba enserio y se lo dije y me respondió que nunca se sabe lo suficiente sobre algo.

-Tu hermanita tenia razón, nunca se sabe lo suficiente sobre algo o alguien siempre hay que investigar constantemente para saber más y más.

-Ella ese mismo día me dijo que quería ser astrónoma y daría lo mejor de si para conseguirlo. Yo le respondí que siempre estaría apoyándola y dándole fuerzas para que cumpla su sueño pero este nunca llego. Es por eso que yo quiero cumplir su sueño y ser astrónomo. - Mirando a Takashi. -Quiero volver a mi casa a buscar su telescopio y el libro que le regale para perfeccionarme.

-Es muy lindo lo que quieres hacer y te aseguro que lo lograras e iremos por tus cosas una vez que encontremos a nuestras familias. Te lo prometo.

-Si rompes la promesa te esperara la muerte. - Dijo el niño serio mirándolo fijamente

Takashi se quedo en silencio. El no rompería la promesa, esa ni ninguna. Tenía una mala experiencia con respecto a eso.

-Si rompiera la promesa la muerte me espera. - Le mostró el meñique

El niño lo miro. - Te creo, eso es de niñas.

Takashi guardo el dedo. - ¿Puede preguntar como se llama tu hermana?

-Lo estas haciendo. Se llamaba Ai. Éramos gemelos

-Es la linda niña que esta en la foto de tu reloj ¿No es así? Se parecen mucho...

-¿Puedes dejar de hablar en presente? Me molesta mucho que hables así sabiendo bien que se murió. – Casi Grito el niño

-No, no lo sabia, no pensé que tal vez…

-Ese es el problema no pensaste antes de hablar. Mi hermana, la única niña que realmente llegue a querer, la única persona que yo amaba me fue arrebata por la muerte si aviso no me dio tempo de decirle cuanto la quería, cuando adoraba su compañía simplemente vino, vino y se la llevo.

-Es así, la muerte nunca avisa no podemos escapar de ella pero créeme que se como te sientes

-El que conozcas mi dolor no te obliga a compartirlo

-Cada uno siente la pérdida a su manera

-Sin muerte la vida no es vida eso fue lo que me dijo ese hombre ese día que ella murió, no tenia dolor en su rostro, el la mato con sus pecados que ¡ella pago! Por que puede asegurarte que ella no tenía ninguno. Me arrebato lo único que tenia y no pude hacer nada, no pude protegerla.

-Escucha. - Takashi quiso apoyar su mano en su hombro.

-¡No me toques! Odio que me tengan lastima.

No te tengo lastima, comparto tu dolor a mi manera aun no se que se siente perder a lo que mas amas, no se ni siquiera si tengo tal cosa, algo para proteger algo por cual daría la vida y mas, como tu por tu hermanita pero estoy seguro de algo, que ella era una buena persona que no hizo mal a nadie, que no pago por ningún pecado.

-Como lo sabes, ni siquiera la conociste

-Tómalo como quieras, pero si ella murió joven es por que era buena persona.

El niño lo miro y luego corrió el rostro como era su costumbre. Tenía bronca acumulada, ira esperando salir y lagrimas que aun no han sido derramados.

-Hazlo, grítale al mundo, échale la culpa, llora la pérdida de tu hermanita, insulta a quien te quito lo más preciado. Haz lo que quieras pero no creas que es tan nombre quedarse en silencio y pensar que nadie entenderlo, porque incluso si puedes soportarlo tu solo, si se acumula podrías terminar colapsando debajo de todo eso algún día.

-Tú no sabes nada.

Takashi se dio vuelta. - Es fuerte quien sabe aguantar el llanto, pero es más fuerte quien sabe llorar en el momento indicado.

El niño estaba agitado, respirando y apretando sus ojos a mas no poder hasta que la primera lagrima cayo, la primera de muchas que caían en el suelo, lagrimas acumuladas, guardadas con el tiempo, pensadas ya olvidadas pero nunca se esfumaron, siempre estuvieron ahí esperando a salir en algún momento y el momento era ahora.

A el no le importaba que lo viera. Pero aun así este no lo vio, guardo su distancia, era su momento, lloraba la pérdida, una que no le competía, una que el simplemente no sabia si tenía.

Simplemente veía la nada pensando si el realmente tenia algo por cual dar la vida, alguien por cual su felicidad se reduciría a que esta persona fuera feliz. Simplemente no lo sabia, no había encontrado aun su motivo para vivir.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Nota de autora: Espero que les haya gustado :)

Antes de irme quería aclarar lo que esta con asterisco, son algunas constelaciones en japonés.

**Subaru: **Pléyadas

**Neko no me: **Cástor y Pólux

**Hokutoshichi Sei: **Osa Mayor

**Orihime Boshi: **Vega

**Mitsu Boshi: **Cinturón de Orión

Eso es todo amigos, nos estamos leyendo. **Dewa Mata**

**GiiuChan.-**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimers:** Descargo cualquier responsabilidad de HighSchool of the Dead. Es obvio que no es mio.

Nota de Autora: ¡Feliz martes 11-1-11! Espero que estén muy bien, yo me muero de calor mientras escribo esto que se podría decir es el capitulo que mas estaba esperando subir y el mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora. Tiene 12 Hojas, un record para mí.

Antes de dejarlos vamos agradecer como es debido.

**rEiko666**: Tus comentarios son siempre tan divertidos, gracias :)

**Camila Fanel: **Que bueno que pudiste leerlos y en este capitulo espero que te guste la filosofía de otro personaje ;)

**Nacho: **Si te gustan los capítulos largos, este es para vos y espero cerrar alguna de tus dudas aunque sean pocas.

A los tres **¡Muchísimas gracias!**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 13: Y es así como la aventura de la vida continua…

**Aunque con la Muerte este esperando del otro lado**

¿Que tan insignificantes podemos ser en comparación con las estrellas? Que tan pequeños somos comparados con el cielo.

Si, somos una nada misma, el cielo es inmenso, aun si podemos entenderlo, aun si podemos estudiarlo nunca podremos llegar a entender como aquel techo del mundo vive, piensa inclusive, cuantas historias contaría si pudiera hablar, cuanto tiempo se reiría de los absurdo que pueden llegar a se nuestros problemas, cielo, cielo que esconderás ¿Acaso un día te podremos comprender? Un día nos dejaras entrar o simplemente seguirás allí, inerte simplemente viendo el fin del mundo y lamentándote por nosotros, por lo entupidos que fuimos al destruirlo, al destruir algo que se nos presto, por que nada en este mundo es de uno, ni siquiera nuestra vida solo se nos presta por un tiempo y llegado tal se no las pide de vuelto.

Cielo, tu eres el único que viste todo en este mundo, fuiste la primera creación viste nacer y estas viendo morir, no solo ahora si no toda tu vida ¿Cuantas muertes llevaras contadas? Serán tantas como estrellas que adornan tu manto, ¿Alguna vez lloraste por alguna muerte? ¿O simplemente te limitabas a derramar las lágrimas de nuestro señor? Acaso tus gritos solitarios que nadie escucha solo hacen eco de aquellos llenos de desesperanza de quien ya no tiene fuerzas para seguir, por que después de todo si todo el mundo de pusiera de acuerdo, si todos los que habitamos tu suelo nos quedáramos en silencio podríamos escucharte llorar, gritar.

El humvee seguía rumbo todo derecho por una subida despejada en su principio pero a medida que seguían ya no les sorprendía lo que sus ojos, puestos que estos se habían acostumbrado a la rutina diaria.

Era mucho y shizuka freno de golpe, estaban cerca de ellos pero también un poco lejos.

-¿Que hacemos? - Pregunto la rubia

Se quedaron en silencio. Tendrían que bajar a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo, no quedaba de otra.

-Sigue - Un voz quebró el ruido.

-¿H-Hirano-Kun?

Kohta se había subido al techo con su hermana. - Tu solo avanza, yo me encargo desde aquí. Disparare todo lo que pueda.

-¿¡Que estas diciendo!

-¡No vamos a arriesgarnos a bajar a combatirlos cuerpo a cuerpo y menos siendo casi Miyamoto-san y Bujusima-sempai las únicas que pueden hacerlo!

Rei y Saeko lo miraron.

-Es mejor así, será mas rápido, por eso Sensei... ¡Avanza!

Shizuka asintió y apretando el acelerador fue colina abajo con Hirano en el techo esbozando una sonrisa morbosa, maliciosa fijando su vista en su frente y disparando como le gustaba hacerlo, aunque fuera un hobby raro se sentía bien mientras lo hacia.

-¡Agáchense! - Indico debido a que los muertos chocaban contra los bordes de los autos, Rei cubrió con su cuerpo a Alice cuando escucho casi el quiebre de uno de las ventanas.

-¡Yeah! Ojala me pagaran por hacer esto - Gritaba animado mientras el vehiculo pegaba un salto iluminado por la luna de atrás.

-¡¿Que estas diciendo gordo estupido?

-Lo lamento Saya-san es que es mejor reírse de algo que no reírse de nada.

-Ahj, por que hacerlo esto no es divertido, reírse no ayuda en nada.

-Pero distiende y hasta hace olvidar un poco la situación ¿Acaso tu no me insultas por que te olvidas de los problemas? Es como si estuviéramos en la escuela común y corriente

Saya se ruborizo un poco.

-Te insulto por que te lo mereces.

Saeko, Rei y Alice sonrieron hacia su amiga.

-¿Hirano-Kun no quieres que...?

-Kohta esta bien, después de todo lo que hemos vividos puedes llamarme por mi nombre. Y no, estoy muy bien en esta noche de verano

Saeko le gustaba lo que estaba oyendo. - Y tú simplemente puedes de dejar de llamar Bujusima-Sempai, Saeko esta bien.

-De acuerdo, te tomo la palabra.

Saya inflo uno de sus cachetes debido a lo que sus oídos escuchaban

-No te preocupes, no es nada. - Consoló Saeko divertida al notar la expresión de su compañera

-¡A que te refieres! - Pego un grito avergonzado y colorado la pelirrosa con coletas

-¡Guau, Guau! - Zeke salio del regazo de Alice y se puso con sensei a ladrar al frente

-¿Z-Zeke? - Pregunto esta

-¿Y a ese perro que le pasa?

-¡Guau, guau!

-¡Onii-Chan y el niño debe encontrarse mas adelante! - Salto Alice de la nada pensando tal vez que por eso ladrada la pequeña mascota del equipo

-¿C-como podemos estar seguros? - Interrogo Saya.

El silencio se produjo. Era verdad, no podían estar cien por ciento seguros de que en realidad sus compañeros se encontraban en frente tal ves era otra cosa, pero en situaciones como esa solo quedaba confiar

-Sea lo sea que vayamos a encontrar por algo Zeke esta ladrando, no creo que sea simplemente por un hueso

-¡Es verdad, tal vez en serio Takashi y el niño se encuentren enfrente! - Acoto esperanza Rei

-¡Bien, es mayoría, al frente se ha dicho! - Marikawa puso una sonrisa y como si el humvee fuera una especia de bola de Bowling siguió arrasando con todos los muertos de su frente con Hirano en el techo divertido pegando gritos como si estuviera en alguna especia de lejano oeste.

* * *

Lo muertos no habían tardado en destrozar su ''fortaleza'', el joven y el niño se pusieron en guardia.

Takashi tomo rápidamente el arma y empezó a disparar mientras Oz pensaba en alguna manera de salir. Miro para abajo del techo donde estaban, tampoco la situación era favorable.

-No hay escapatoria.

El castaño oscuro hizo una mirada rápida atrás, estaba el viejo roble con un rama a unos escaso metros de ellos, si saltaban tal vez llegarían y podrían escapar.

Dio unos últimos disparamos y se pego al brandal.

-Hay que saltar no hay de otra.

-¿Como mierda pretendes que lleguemos?.

-¿Quieres saltar solo o saltamos juntos?

-¿He? - Levanto una ceja

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Takashi se había puesto en cuncillas dándole la espalda para que se suba a esta.

Komuro, adelantándose a lo que creía que diría el diño acoro -No pienses, no te quejes solo súbete callado. - Le ordeno o eso pareció

El niño se puso un poco colorado avergonzado por lo que estaba haciendo, pero que mas daba pronto pasaría.

-Dame el arma tu solo procúrate por llegar. - Le respondió el niño

Dicho y hecho Komuro le entrego el rifle subiéndose al barandal apretando los ojos rogando por llegar bien.

El Salto cuando las manos de los muertos quisieron agarrarlos.

Aterrizaron bien en aquella rama, casi se resbalan pero supo mantenerse en equilibrio, pero desgraciadamente la suerte no estaba de su lado. La rama se quebró.

Takashi sirvió de soporte para el niño cayera sobre el.

Ambos rápidamente se incorporaron. Fue todo demasiado rápido que al joven líder no le dio tiempo de sentir dolor, por su parte el niño estaba en shock

-¡El rifle! - Pidió Komuro

Oz salio del trance para darse cuenta que el arma ya no estaba en su poder.

-N-no se donde esta.

Komuro lo miro, aunque no lo admitiera se había lastimado el brazo izquierdo.

-Mierda - No insultaba al niño si no a la situación. - Escucha, esto lo que haremos, yo seré su distracción por un tiempo hasta que terminen conmigo tu tendrás tiempo de correr y esconderte, solo recuerda no hacer ruido.

-¿¡Que! ¡Ni lo piensas!

-Obedéceme mierda, es lo menos que puedes hacer después de habernos puesto en situación, solo corre callado

-¡Tu no eres mi jefe plebeyo!

Eso no ayudaba, ellos, lo descomunales que eran se acercaban

-¡Vamos a morir juntos, aunque suene egoísta! - Lo miro el niño con furia, pero de las que eran de amigos en discusiones

-¡Hy-Ha! [N/A: Es grito es como eso que se ven en las películas de vaqueros, para mayor referencia] - Un grito se escucho de lejos - ¡Vamos a rockear hermanos!

Komuro abrió los ojos tan sorprendido como lo tenía la situación que estaba presenciando, eran nada mas ni menos que sus amigos.

Varias cabezas cayeron rodando con los disparos del señor de las armas del grupo.

El auto estaciono Saeko y Rei se apresuraron a bajar con el.

-Takashi - Rei dijo Feliz, y no era para menos.

-¡Están bien los dos! - Pregunto Saeko inmediatamente después de su compañera

Ambos asintieron.

-¡Cuidado! - Rei hizo uso de su auto reflejo y clavo de una con su lanza tres cabezas cerca del lado izquierdo de Takashi, que trado saliva nervioso.

-¡Por qui también! - Saeko dio lustre a sus súper habilidades clavando con su katana a tres de ''ellos'' del lado derecho de Takashi, el joven se estaba poniendo nervioso de espalda y apunto de ser carnada.

Largo un suspiro a la cual sus amigas solo respondieron con una inocente sonrisa.

-¡Rápido! - Grito Saya subida al techo del Humvee

Tres de cuatro corrieron hasta el vehiculo, pero Oz freno de golpe mirando para atras como si buscara algo. Ahí estaba la Escopeta Ithaca M37 antimotines que habia perdido.

Frunció el ceño y corrió por medio de ellos hacia el objeto bélico, todo se avivaron de lo que estaba haciendo cuando notaron que los dejaron de seguir para concentrarse el nuevo objetivo

Todos se quedaron en trance al ver lo que el niño hacia en especial Takashi que abrió espantado sus ojos queriendo correr para detenerlo pero sus amigas lo detuvieron

Uno de ''_ellos_'' quiso tomarlo por la cabeza pero el niño aprovechando su agilidad y ligereza lo esquivo, pero no pudo quedarse tranquilo, mas de ellos iban directo a el, pero no se iba a rendir. Recuperaría lo perdido sea como sea, después de todo ese idiota le devolvió lo mas preciado para el.

De enfrente y detrás todos iban, directo a él, que se tiro rodando por un costado que aprovechó libre y aun en esta posición manoteo el objeto victorioso o eso creyó cuando noto que también una de esas cosas lo piso a la vez que el lo tomo. Como si fuera poco otros venían por detrás, el niño puso una cara de horro que rápidamente borro para volver a su característico ceño frunció.

Con toda la fuerza que podía encontrarse en esa posición jalo la escopeta y tumbo al que lo estaba pisando, este cayo y un disparo se escucho proveniente del arma que el niño habia utilizado para acabarlo, uno de los miles que lo rodaba.

Por detrás uno lo tomo, y la boca de este se abrió para convertirlo, pero Dios es grade.

-¡Rápido! - Le grito Saeko que le habia sacado la cabeza y salvado.

El niño no tuve tiempo, tiempo de admirar lo que sus osos veían y asintió siguiéndola con el arma en manos y Saeko siendo de guía acabando con todo lo que se entrometía en puso, pero claro no podría sin la ayuda de Kohta que los apoyaba desde lejos.

Cuando estaban cerca del objetivo uno salio de la nada y esta vez Rei se encargo de el.

Todo subieron a vehiculo y aprovechando que ellos recién se avivaban del ruido Shizuka apretó el acelerador como la ultima vez escapando como lo venían haciendo hasta ahora. Por su parte el resto solo suspiro.

* * *

El día no tardo en llegar, el tiempo se pasa rápido cuando matas a esas cosas que aun no sabían que eran.

Shizuka le puso una venda a Takashi en el brazo se habia torcido producto de la caída de aquel árbol.

-Gracias. - Sonrío este.

-Me alegra poder ser útil. - Le devolvió la sonrisa la rubia enfermera.

Este se paro y sus amigos se unieron a el.

-Que bueno que esto. - Refiriéndose a lo último. - Ya paso y podemos volver a respirar. - Acoto Hirano realmente relajado

-Tenemos algo o a alguien de nuestro lado. - Dijo Takagi cruzada de brazos y con los ojos cerrados.

Todos sonrieron y charlaron un poco hasta que Alice con la mirada busco al nuevo integrante, ahi estaba alejado de todos ellos, ninguno parecido haberlo notado, tal vez seguían en su mundo.

La pequeña se bajo del vehiculo y corrió un poco hasta donde el rubio estaba sentado de espaldas a sus compañeros, los mas grandes notaron la acción de la niñas dedicándose a observar.

-¿Como te encuentras? - La niña lo saco de sus pensamientos

Sin girar la cabeza la miro de reojo. - Bien.

El silencio no tardo en producirse, Alice entre cruzo sus dedos llevándose la manos al pecho en un gesto inocente.

-Me alegro que estés vivo, hubiera sido haberte perdido.

-Lo dice una niña que no sabe nada de mí.

-Bueno si me dejaras podríamos ser amigos, después de todo ambos somos niños.

-¿Tu mataste? - Pregunto sin verla a los ojos directamente, siempre de espaldas

Alice abrió sus ojos y agacho la cabeza con tristeza. - No.

-Entonces tú eres la niña, ok la edad me juega encontra pero ya he visto la muerte con mis propios ojos, he matado a quienes mas quería, vi morir a quienes más quería y estuve a punto ser convertirme esas abominaciones. Tu solo te quedas ahí escondidita como saber ser, aprovecha tu inocencia mientras puedas no creo que dures mucho sin tocar un arma.

La niña pudo haberse puesto a llorar, pudo salir corriendo y decidir no hablarle mas, pero se trago sus lagrimas y tomo coraje.

-Bueno, puede ser que mas adelante tenga que tomar un arma y disparar para salvar a Onii-Chan u Onee-Chan no lo pensare dos veces si tengo hacerlo, es mas no me molestaría estar traumada de por vida, con total de no perderlos seria capas de cualquier cosa, ¡Eso te lo aseguro! - Parecida haber captado la atención del niño que volvió a mirarla de reojo notando que Alice no mentía en lo que decía, parecía muy decidida.

-Bien por ti

-Aun no he terminado ¿Sabes? Aunque no lo creas tenemos mas en común de lo que querrías pensar. Los dos perdimos a seres queridos, yo vi morir a mi papá y aunque confío, a veces pienso que mi mamá ya no esta comigo en carne y hueso, si no en espíritu y se que ella no querría que me rinda y si, perdí a seres a quienes quería demasiado, pero me encontré a falta muchos hermanos y hermanas y encima un perrito que nunca me hubiera imaginado tener. Tal vez no sea tan importante para ellos como ellos lo son para mi en estos momentos pero aun también quiero seguir sonriendo por ellos, quiero hacer lo posible, aunque no sea peleando quiero verlos bien. Por eso estoy aquí, ese considero que es mi objetivo en el grupo, cuidar de sus sonrisas y de lo que son ellos para mi así como son cada uno. - Hizo una pausa. - Tu también perdiste a quien mas querías ¿No es así?

-Si, pero yo no la perdí en estas condiciones, a mi me la sacaron de otra forma y no es como dices, tu y yo no tenemos nada en común, tu aunque hayas perdido a quienes mas querías no tardaste en recuperarte y llenar ese vacío. El mío quedo huevo para siempre

-En eso también te equivocas. El hueco que dejan tu mamá y papá nunca se llena sigue vacío en tu corazón, duele mucho pero sabes que ellos siguen ahí cuidándote como pueden y tu se lo ratificas siguiendo adelante continuando con tu vida. Yo creo que aunque no te conozca ni siquiera sepa a quien perdiste, que a esa persona no le gustaría que te quedes encerrado en tu mundo, querría que sigas adelante a tu manera por que aun así te cuida aunque no la puedas ver ni sentir sus abrazos o ver sus sonrisa, sea quien sea siempre va a estar. No porque este muerto quiere decir que tengamos que olvidar, es mas, recordar es lo mas doloroso y hermoso que puedes hacer por mantener a aquello vivo y si crees que esta perdiendo su recuerdo esfuérzate mas, por que no hay nada mas feo que olvidar por lo que tu vivías.

-Tú que puedes saber, eres una niña. - Se paro aun de espaldas.

-Los niños somos niños aun en la tierra de la muerte

Lo que Alice le dijo a Oz le llego hasta lo mas profundo, aquella pequeña supo meterse en el indirectamente por que no sabe nada de el pero aun así siguió ahí no queriéndole mostrar penar si no queriéndole decir que no esta solo

-Piensa en aquello que perdiste ¿Le gustaría verte así, morir por dentro y por fuera?

-Por lo menos me uniría a ella. - La miro.

-¿Eso es lo que ella querría?

Oz abrió los ojos sorprendido recordando las últimas palabras de ellas.

-_Oz, quiero que sigas con tu vida independientemente de lo que me pasa ¿Si?_

_Tomándola de la mano con toda la fuerza que tenia para no llorar enfrente suyo. - No va a pasar nada, tú y yo vamos a seguir con nuestras vidas juntos como hasta ahora, como siempre lo hemos hecho._

_Esta sonrío. - Prométeme que vivirás y no te dejaras morir por nada del mundo hasta que sea si no por voluntad de Dios._

_-No existe ningún Dios, si no ¿Donde esta el para salvarte? Tu no te vas a morir y si lo hicieras yo te seguiría a donde vayas._

_-Pero eso es egoísta de tu parte, morir solo por que yo muera. - Lo miro. - Oz, promételo que seguirás con la aventura de la vida. Es mi ultima voluntad como tu gemela, se que es tonto pero realmente no podré irme en paz si se que tu no eres feliz, por que tu eres mi mayor alegría y solo quiero verte bien._

_-Ai-Chan..._

_Levanto el pulgar como pudo para que su hermano lo entrecruce para cerrar el trato._

_-Cumple tu promesa ¿Si? No seas cobarde y dejes que la muerte te venza, se fuerte como se que tu lo eres por que lo aventura de la vida continua... – Fue las ultimas palabras que le dijo._

_Luego sus ojos se cerraron para no abrirse nunca mas_

-La aventura de la vida continúa... Onee-Chan...

-¿Y? Te dijo algo. - Le pregunto Alice con una sonrisa.

Este bajo la cabeza. - No tengo motivo por el cual seguir adelante.

- ¡Claro que si! Ello que perdiste es tu motivo seguir pensar en su bien es nuestro motivo para luchar y continuar con la vida, por que así es esta. Pero si no te alcanza con eso te lo pido yo ¡Lucha! Lucha, aunque sea por mí, aunque signifique nada para ti quiero que sigas adelante y si no puedes ahí voy a estar. - Le extendió la mano. - Por que así es la aventura de la vida ¿Neh?

Esta seguro de que el no mociono aquella palabras, seguía con el mismo gesto sorprendido de como una niña pueda decir tantas cosas maduras.

Observo el gesto de la mano extendida acompañada de su sonrisa.

-Soy Maresato Alice, si quieres puedes descartar el ''Chan'' - Sonrío con los ojos cerrados.

El niño, tímido con su mano la tomo tímidamente. - Soy Hiiragizawa Oz, sin ningún ''Kun'' o ''Chan'' o lo que sea.

-Es un gusto Oz. - Le apretó la mano en gesto de cordialidad.

El niño le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Esa niña realmente es humana? - Pregunto Saya sarcásticamente divertida.

-No lo creo, después de todo Alice-Chan es Alice-Chan. - Le respondió Komuro caminando hacia ellos, gesto que imitaron todos.

-¡Onii-Chan! - Le sonrío Alice al verlos caminar hacia ellos sin soltarle la mano.

El niño que se puso escasamente colorado noto que la niña no lo soltaba, a decir verdad no es que le molestara.

-Veo que se hicieron amigos.

-¡Yay! - grito Alice feliz.

-Me alegro que Oz-kun haya hecho una amiga. - Saeko le sonrío.

El niño se puso un poco más colorado al recordar aquella figura admirable que era esa mujer.

-Puede ser. - Corrió el rostro.

-¡Ozzy-Kun! - Canturreo la enfermera infantilmente. - Toma esto. - Le arrojo una manzana que el niño tomo con las dos manos. - Te la guardamos, después de todos seguro que tienes mucha hambre.

El niño miro la fruta realmente roja y jugosa y después la miro a ella. - Gracias. - Dijo naturalmente con una inocente cara de póker.

La enfermera se puso colorada y unos brillos y burbujas la rodearon -¡Kyaa! - Grito esta de la nada aturdiendo a todos y abrazando y alzando al niño. - ¡Eres el bishonen mas lindo que he visto jamás! Te comería si pudiera. - Le decía moviéndolo para un lado y para el otro. – A partir de ahora escalaste primero en mi top de chicos lindos antes de Komuro-Kun y Hirano-kun que pasaron a segundo lugar con un empate. -

-Hee... esto. - Pensaron los dos jóvenes con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¿Que? ¿He? ¡Su-suéltame!

-¡Nunca te dejare ir!

Todos se rieron a su alrededor.

-¿Deberíamos ayudarlo? Después de todo si lo dejamos con la enfermera solo podría hacer algo indebido. - Pregunto Takagi.

Todos lo pensaron

-¡Ayúdenme!

-¡Nah! - Dijeron todos juntos dándoles la espalda a la escena encaminándose al vehiculo. - Dejémoslo un rato no los debe por los problemas - Sonrío divertido Takashi. - ¿Tu que piensas Zeke?

-¡Guau, guau!

-Entonces esta decidido

-¿¡Que! ¡Ayúdenme egoístas!

Pero todos entre risas fingieron oídos sordos.

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

**

GiiuChan.-


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimers: **Lo de siempre, NADA de HotD me pertenece, salvo uno de los personajes para los demás, descargo cualquier responsabilidad que se me vincule con ellos.

**Nota de Autora: **¡Hola y Feliz lunes! ¿Por qué? No se, simplemente les deseo un buen comienzo de semana.

A decir verdad estoy un poquito alteradita, la semana pasada no fue la mejor debido a unos problemas personales que tuve, nada grave a nivel salud o familiar, pero si con mi entorno que ¡Ahj! Prefiero olvidarla. No los voy a torturar con mis problemas personales, pero si les voy a contar que vi escasos segundos del nuevo OAD de este anime, espero que ustedes también y si no, no tengo problemas en pasarles el Link para que lo vean si así lo desean, en caso que lo hayan visto no me digan que no los dejo sorprendidos por ciertas escenas. Pero en fin, tendremos que esperar, creo yo que hasta el 27/2 cuando nos demos cuenta ya lo vamos a estar viendo.

Voy a tomarme unos segundos para hablarles un poquito de este cap, que creo yo que serie como otro ''arco argumental'' si asi se le puede decir, ustedes los lectores después lo juzgaran y me dirán que les pareció si quieren pero trate de escribir este capitulo un poco realista en algunos sentidos que ya se darán cuenta no tengo idea de cómo serán las cosas en Japón con respecto al gobierno o milicia. Solo les puedo decir que leí un poco de Wikipedia y vi algunos otros animes con relación a algunos temas y que, aunque no plagie nada, me inspire mucho en algunos.

Y el titulo… Este no era el original y tal vez les parezca que no coincide mucho que digamos con este capitulo y puede que mas adelante lo contradiga, aun así me gusto mucho como quedaba

Ahora los agradecimientos como corresponde que debe ser:

**Pepeike:** =) ¡Gracias por tu review, espero leer otra pronto tuya si es que crees que vale la pena, si ni simplemente gracias por leerla!

**rEiKo666: **Tus reviews son siempre divertidas, creo que ya te lo dije, si no, miles de gracias por seguirla y siempre tomarte un minuto de tu vida para leerla y comentar. Pienso que si estarías en algún grupo de resistencia en este tipo de situaciones si dudas serias la graciosa que no deja que nadie ponga cara de traste. También te agradezco las reglas, son geniales y no se cuando y en que capitulo pero se que las voy a usar.

**Nacho:** Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado, no solo por lo largo (que para serte sincera no pienso hacerlos asi, solo salen) si no por que… bueno ya lo leerlas. Y gracias por lo de Oz, aunque a veces pienso que dejo algún personaje de lado por darle quince minutos de fama, va a seguir… creo xD pero voy a tratar de equilibrarlo con el resto.

Además también, gracias a los que leen y como siempre, si desean dejar algun tipo comentario son libre de hacerlo.

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

_

* * *

_

A mi parecer, no hay nada más misericordioso en el mundo que la incapacidad del cerebro humano de correlacionar todos sus contenidos. Vivimos en una plácida isla de ignorancia en medio de mares negros e infinitos, pero no fue concebido que debiéramos llegar muy lejos. Hasta el momento las ciencias, cada una orientada en su propia dirección, nos han causado poco daño; pero algún día, la reconstrucción de conocimientos dispersos nos dará a conocer tan terribles panorámicas de la realidad, y lo terrorífico del lugar que ocupamos en ella, que sólo podremos enloquecer como consecuencia de tal revelación, o huir de la mortífera luz hacia la paz y seguridad de una nueva era de tinieblas."

_H.P. Lovecraft_

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 14: Amigos hasta que la Muerte nos separe…

**En algún país, en algún laboratorio.**

Una chicharra estridente se escuchaba por todo el edificio y no dudo que también se escuchase por todas las zonas vecinas, alertando que evacuen la zona por peligro.

En el edificio titilaba una fuerte luz roja que equivalía al peligro en grado 9.1, lo que era grave pero con un milagro podían salvarse, en realidad no quiere decir eso exactamente con las palabras usadas, si no con peores, pero es la manera ''positiva'' de ver la situación en algún otra parte.

Todo corría desesperados en trajes blancos con mascarada para evitar en contagio con el exterior.

El departamento de seguridad, que vestía con el mismo modelo de traje pero de color amarillo patito fueron los primeros en tratar de ayudar al resto de aquel lugar desconocido para salir y tratar luego de buscar sobrevivientes.

-¡Señor emergencia! Alerta roja, código BK915 El virus se ha desatado en la zona, hay que evacuar!…

Al hombre que le hablaba no respondió, estaba de espalda.

-¿Se-Señor…? – Se acerco apoyando tímidamente su mano en uno de sus hombros. - ¡Señor! – Lo dio vuelta para verlo con la cara deformada con el cuello inclinado para atrás, mirando el techo, pero no le duro mucho. Como si fuera una película de terror la cabeza de ese hombre se acomodo derecho haciendo un ruido en el cuelo mirando al residente del departamento de ciencias de aquel laboratorio antes de abrir su boca y morderle en cuello traspasando así lo que creían un traje seguro.

Aquel residente gritaba de dolor, pedia auxilio mientras perdía sangre tratando con una de sus manos sacarse de encima a aquella abominación creada por el virus, pero el intento fue tan en vano que lo único que pudo hacer es alertar a los de los otros departamentos para que evacuen aun mas rápido, haciendo sonar así la alerta negra. Código Ev000.

Al menos si no se podía salvarse el, salvaría al resto antes de transformase en lo que habían creado.

**

* * *

**

Prefectura de la Policía

**-**Rika-San, hemos recibido una llamada de Usui-Senpai para dirigirnos al cuartel general en la espera de nuevas órdenes. Tengo entendido que es debido a una llamada del gobierno para acatar nuevas órdenes.

Exhalando en humo del cigarrillo que fumaba. - ¿Ah si? Pretenden que dejemos la zona descubierta

-¡N-no lo se, yo solo transmito ordenes de la central!

-Entonces comunícame, yo hablare con Usui-Chan.

-¡P-Pero!

-¿Desacatas la orden de un superior?

El hombre pálido y nervioso no hiso mas que volver a llamar para pedir que le pasaran con lo que era la superior de aquellos que se encontraban en alguna zona de Japón ayudando como podían a acabar con ''_ellos_''

El hombre le alcanzo el teléfono.

-Departamento central. – Dijo una voz del otro lado.

-Soy yo, Minami Rika jefa del equipo especial de asalto, pásame con Usui-Chan

-No se encuentra en este momento.

-Pues llámale y avisare quien habla. Es una orden.

**

* * *

**

11: 15 AM: En alguna calle de Japón mientras tanto

-[…] _Venid todos, Amigos míos, jugamos del tambor sobre nuestro vientre Pom poko pom no pom._ – Cantaba Alice sentada junto a Oz, ambos niños subidos al techo del Humvee. - ¡Canta conmigo Oz!

-No la conozco.

Hizo puchero. – Tu mamá no te la cantaba de niño.

-No tengo madre.

La niña se quedo en silencio corriendo el rostro. Oz por su parte miro al cielo despejado que era diferente a los demás, este anunciaba lluvia. Lo sabía por la infinidad de veces que su hermana le había hablado del clima y todo eso.

-Pero – Hizo una pausa. – Hay una que conozco que le gustaba a mi hermana, aunque es medio cursi…

La niña volvió a verlo con una cara iluminada. – Esta bien, cántala tal vez la conozca. – Pidió feliz.

-N-no se cantar.

-Yo tampoco y aquí me vez.

El niño la miro y tomo una bocanada de aire antes de empezar a cantar, solo esperaba que la niña no le sangren los oídos. - _Arrancaré la flor roja y se la daré a ella. Pondré esta flor en su pelo. La flor roja, la flor roja, sobre su pelo florecerá y se balanceará al sol_

Cuando termino de cantar la miro a Alice.

-¡Cantas muy bien Oz! Aparte esa canción es muy linda ¿Conoces la del día de las muñecas?

El pequeño rubio pensó un momento, le sonaba el nombre hasta que recordó la primera y única vez que fue a un festival típico. Iba con su gemela tomados de la mano, ella llevaba un kimono y ambos junto con los empleados de atrás escuchaban como por los parlantes sonaba esa canción. También fue el hecho desencadénate por el cual su hermana, quien era de cuerpo demasiado débil, terminara así.

-Encendamos las linternas en el tenderete en gradas, Pongamos flores de melocotonero en el tenderete… - Empezó Oz.

-En gradas, Cinco músicos de corte están tocando la flauta y el tambor. Hoy es el Día de las muñecas. – Siguió y concluyo Alice. - ¡Yay! Oz es muy bueno cantando, ¡pensemos otras!

Por su parte Marikawa-Sensei sonreía al escuchar las canciones cantadas por los niños, canciones que la remontaban a su infancia, además le hacia feliz que esos dos se llevaran tan bien.

Miro por el retrovisor hacia la parte de atrás del vehículo que conducía. Cinco adolescentes dormían plácidamente con un sueño profundo demasiada cerca unos de otros.

Rei dormía en una punto al lado de uno de los lados del Humvee, luego venia Takashi y a su otro lado Saeko. Ambas jóvenes dormían encima del pecho del castaño oscuro en una posición bastante comprometedora, peor que la ultima vez.

Al lado de Saeko pegada a su cintura y apoyando su parte trasera con la de ella dormía dándole la espalda a su senpai, Takagi quien se encontraba usando de almohada a Kohta que tiraba baba.

A sensei le parecía muy divertida la situación en que encontraba su cinco amigos.

Pero no le duro mucho la diversión, de la parte suburbana en la cual se encontraban salieron para una gran avenida que estaba infestada de gente, como todas las grandes calles, era un alboroto trágico.

La rubia miraba para todos los lados buscando una salida, mientras que los niños se dieron cuanta de la situación, o al menos Oz cuando freno de golpe.

Alice que miraba enfrente abrazando a Zeke noto como unas personas los señalaban.

-Oz, ¡Mira, Hay gente que nos quiere ayudar!

-¿Ayudar? – Murmuro bajo y siguió la mirada de la niña para darse cuenta que esas personas estaban lejos de querer ayudarlos, era locos debido a la secuelas de la situación y se acercaban a ellos con ganas de querer hacerles quien sabe que cosas.

Frunció el ceño y bajo la cabeza para ponerle enfrente del vidrio del humvee.

La enferma al ver la cabeza al revés del niño se asusto, pero pronto decodifico lo que este le decía.

El niño volvió a subir la cabeza y la enfermera noto que no mentía, había gente que se estaba acercando a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

Piso el acelerador para atrás pero noto que también había gente.

-¡Qu-e, que hago, que hago, que hago! – Repetía nerviosa asustada y las manos le temblaban.

Zeke empezó a gruñir hacia enfrente. Alice miro para donde veía Zeke y vio como alguien le apuntaba, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pero el hizo por ella y la agacho de una manera brusca para esquivar la bala.

La enferma grito por el disparo y volvió apretar el acelerador marcha atrás a todo lo que podía sin importarle inconscientemente si atropellaba a alguien o no, simplemente seguía.

Oz quien cubría con su cuerpo a Alice, noto como una moto con un demente con palo en mano los seguía con cara desquiciada.

La enferma hizo una maniobra peligrosa haciendo derrápate en un esquina al querer doblar llevándose puesto un alambre que casi raspa a los de arriba pero no paso a peores, lograron perder al motociclista que había frenado gritándoles algo que no escucharon y como ultimo un choque de costado que detuve el movimiento del auto.

La enfermera utilizo sus manos como bolsas de aire y se cubrió antes de golpearse cara contra el volante. Cundo tomo conciencia pocos segundos después miro para atrás para ver a sus amigos. Ninguno se había despertado.

-Neh, si que tienen sueño… - Susurro antes de percatarse que faltaban los niños.

Salió del auto velozmente y miro para el techo, ninguno estaba herido, al contrario estaban acostados con Oz arriba de Alice para protegerla.

-Menos mal. – Suspiro la mujer.

El ojos verde se levanto arriba de la niña con una disculpas a lo cual esta respondió que todo estaba bien, haciéndole saber lo feliz que estaba por haberle salvado la vida.

Shizuka ayudo a bajar a la jovencita de pelo morado mientras que el rubio ceniza bajaba solo como una gatito.

-Ozu-Nyan fue muy valiente en ayudar a Alice.

-No me digas así – Fue lo único que acoto el niño medio molesto.

Los tres se sentaron en el suelo con espaldas en el auto quedándose callados por unos segundos hasta que al niño se desespero y se paro para mirar adentro.

Ahí estaban esos cinco durmiendo como si anda hubiera pasado.

-Que desconsiderados, debería despertarlos…

-No lo hagas, ellos están muy cansados no han dormido en días y creo que son los que mas lo merecen. – Defendió la enfermera

-Aun así… - Siguió mirando Oz pensando en lo que veía. Cinco chicos en celo dormidos con las hormonas al máximo.

Noto un objeto a los pies de Takashi, se estiro lo más que pudo para poder agarrarlo, era el celular del joven.

Curioso un poco con el aparato hasta encontrar la opción de sacar foto para tomar una de aquello que veía y como si fuera poco la puso de fondo de pantalla de aquel aparato con una sonrisa de pequeño demonio.

-Esto vale oro. – Se guardo el celular en alguno de sus bolsillos.

De vuelta con Marikawa y Maresato y Zeke, vio como la niña y la adulta jugaban a un juego de manos para matar el tiempo. El que las mirada de arriba noto que parecían divertidas y le daba un poco de envida hasta que se acerco a ellas.

-Ozuru ¿Quieres jugar? – Pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa.

El niño apoyo su mano en la cabeza de la mujer. – Tú las traes.

-¿He?

El niño se alejo y Alice hizo lo mismo. Todos sabemos que quiere decir cuando alguien pronuncia esas palabras.

Ella también lo entendió y aumentando aun mas su sonrisa se dispuso a correr a Alice para que ella las trajeras, así es que empezó este juego.

Entre ellos corrían, reían y se divertían hasta el pequeño Zeke jugaban, pero adentro del auto sus ojos se empezaron abrir casi todos a la vez hasta que se levantaron sin notar como habían dormido unos con otros. Se miraron entre si y como pudieron se estiraron.

-¿Qué es ese ruido tan molesto? – Se rasco el ojo Saya.

Kohta miro para afuera, no había nadie. Takashi también noto que los faltantes no estaban.

-¿Y los otros? – Se miraron y salieron del auto.

Lo primero que notaron al salir fue como estaba el vehículo abollado de uno de los lados pegado contra la pared se volvieron a mirar entre si.

-¿Qué paso aquí?

-¡Tu las traes Takashi-NiiChan! – Komuro se volteo para ver como Alice le tocaba la espalda.

Miro para enfrente en busca de respuestas en su amigos pero estos se alejaban de a poco con sonrisas en sus rostros.

Luego miro para atrás y vio como estaban uno al lado del otro Shizuka y Oz divertidos.

-¿He? – Articulo el.

-Vaya vaya, parece que alguien no tuvo infancia ¿O me equivoco Palurdo-san? – Se burlo Oz.

-¿Palurdo he? Pues entonces Lindo Bishonen empieza a correr por tu vida.

-¡No soy un Bishonen!

Oz empezó a correr perseguido por Komuro, cuando este lo toco este correteo a Hirano y este a Rei y esta ultima a Saeko que se quedo estática unos momentos sin saber a quien correr.

-Wow, realmente se pasa rápido el tiempo recuerdo haber tenido un poco menos que Alice-Chan cuando jugaba a esto. - Pensó

-¡Hey! ¡Se supone que tienes que corrernos!

Saeko sonrió y corrió hacia el frente donde estaban todos juntados para asustarlos y pensar de paso a quien tocaría.

-¡Takashi y Oz las traen! – Aprovecho que ambos estaban distraídos para tocarlos al mismo tiempo

-¿He? ¿Se vale dos a la vez?

-Ahora si. – Sonrió esta y tanto el joven como el niño no pudieron evitar sonrojarse

-¡Esto es realmente estupido! ¡En una situación así a **nadie** se le ocurriría jugar a ''tu las traes''! ¡Somos grandes para estar con jueguitos! Realmente son todos unos inmaduros y…

-¡Urusai Majoko! – Le grito Oz interrumpiéndola

Saya quedo muda ante el grito del niño -C-Como te atreves a decirme bruja mocoso maleducado – Le miro con rabia.

-Bruja bruja bruja, eres una bruja. – Le molestaba el niño. – Y mejor que empieces a correr por tu vida.

Oz corrió hasta a ella. – Tu las tres junto al palurdo.

-¿He?

-Ooo... Creo que estamos perdidos.

-¿Seguro eres lenta no es así?

Saya inflo los cachetes molesta y quiso tocar al niño pero esta la esquivo.

Takashi sonrío y miro para atrás viendo a quien de sus amigos le tocaba traerlas.

Su mirada y la de la pelirroja se encontraron lo cual la joven temió.

-Ta-Takahi ¡No! – Empezó a correr pero este le toco la espalda.

-Tú la traes Rei.

Por su parte Takagi toco a Kohta y así estuvieron un buen rato hasta que el cansancio les gano y sentados en una ronda todos se empezaron a reír, inclusive Saya.

Komuro suspiro. – No jugamos a esto desde niños. – Hablo en general. – Bien pensado Alice-Chan

-Anone… Yo no fui la de la idea… Oz se lleva los meritos por ella

-¿He? – Repitieron todos a unísono.

Mirando a Oz. - ¿Enserio?

-Ahj, no tiene nada de raro. ¿No es a lo que los niños juegan cuando están aburridos?

-¿A lo que los niños juegan? Pero si eres uno.

-Error. De uno a nueve eres un niño, de diez a trece un pre - adolescente y de trece hasta los dieciocho eres un adolescente o joven adulto, aunque a decir a casi la mayoría de ustedes les queda mejor la primera definición.

-Oz sabe mucho de estos temas ¿no es así?

-Todo lo que se es gracias a los Libros. – Contó orgulloso

-¿No ibas al colegio?

-No. Estudiaba en casa con Aneki.

-Pero entonces ¿no tenias amigos?

-Nunca me hicieron falta. – Se encogió en hombros.

Todos se quedaron callados y se miraron entre si.

-Oz-Kun ¿Nunca habías jugado a tu las traes, no es así? – Pregunto Saeko, quien le ya le encontró la vuelta aquel misterioso niño.

Este se puso un poco rojo y corrió el rostro. – No… Mucho.

-Entonces para que Oz-Kun haya decidido a jugar algún juego con ''adolescentes en celo'' quiere significar que ya nos consideras tus amigos ¿O me equivoco?

El niño abrió sus ojos enormemente y solo miro a aquella hermosa joven de cabellos azulados y mirada tierna que hizo que se le acelerada el corazón.

-..Y-yo… n-no e-es lo que quise decir. – Se defendió todo apenado

-¡Ozuro-Wan Wan ya nos quiere, eso hay que celebrarlo! – Shizuka lo abrazo por detrás y apoyaba su mejilla contra la de el.

-¡Qu-que haces! ¡Suéltame! – Gritaba el niño con risas de fondo.

-Vaya Saeko-San, le sacaste la ficha. – Le dijo Takashi quien estaba al lado de ella.

Saeko también le sonrió – No es muy difícil. – Corriendo su vista a la escena embarazosa. – Oz-Kun tiene un mirada de niño perdido aunque lo niegue, parece solitario, creo que su prematura vida no habrá sido llevadera, no debe conocer la contención o el pertenecer a algo o a alguien eso se le nota, o al menos yo lo hice. El debe haber perdido algo muy importante que todavía no término de digerir ¿No es as? En realidad esas cosas y mas siendo tan joven llevan tiempo por eso es que el debe estar siempre ala defensiva, molestándonos, agrediéndonos por que no sabe del todo como expresar sus emociones, cuando es feliz o cuando esta triste. Desde muy niño creyó que era el mundo versus el, que no debía entrar nadie, que siempre tiene estar a la defensiva y le juega en contra el no querer encariñase ni querer que se encariñen con por miedo al perder, supongo que es mi análisis sobre el y eso que todavía no lo conozco, pero tu si Takashi-San, el parece haber encontrado en ti alguna especie de referente como su Onii-Chan u Otosan. – Le miro.

Komuro que se había encontrado mirándola atentamente, escuchando cada cosa que decía. Reflexiono unos minutos y se tomo su tiempo para digerir la información recibida con respecto al rubio y a esa mujer que… ¡mierda que es admirable! Solo a Bujusima Saeko podrían salir semejante análisis con respecto a un niño. Eso sumaba puntos en la escala de Takashi, aunque no le servían mucho, aunque el joven no lo sepa, ella ya estaba primera en si y esos puntos la ponían mas lejos que el resto de mujeres que había conocido, que… a decir no era mucha y si lo era no era muy lucidas que digamos.

-¿Takashi-san? – Le llamo esta - ¿Estas ahí?

-¿He? ¡Ah, si! Gomen, estaba en mi mundo pensando en lo que dijiste. – Noto como ella lo miraba atentamente. – Y no creo que Oz me considere su referente, debo estar lejos de ser eso, nuestra relación es algo asi como…

-¿Cómo?...

-No lo se aun. – Un aura gris de decepción lo rodeo.

-Pues yo creo que si te tomo admiración. Takashi ha hecho mucho por nosotros y tengo el ligero presentimiento que tu sabes mucho de el.

-No se demasiado, se lo justo.

En la otra punta donde sucedía lo ''vergonzoso'' Oz noto como del otro lado Saeko y Takashi se sonreían mutuamente hablando de lo mas bien, esto lo hizo enojar un poco asi que se separo de lo brazos de la mujer y se acerco a la escena queriendo interrumpirla.

-Oye. – Le llamo. Ambos jóvenes que se encontraba sentados muy cerca uno del otro le miraron. – Tengo hambre, haz algo. – Se dirigía a Takashi.

-Cierto. – Se paro. – Hay que buscar provisiones. Gracias por recordármelo. – Le sonrío con confianza. – Creo que ya es hora que sigamos.

-Pero ya esta atardeciendo.

-Justamente hay que buscar donde pasaremos la noche.

Todos se miraron.

-¿Alguna idea?

Y la respuesta no fue otra que una sinfonía de estómagos con hambre.

-¡Guau, guau!

-¡Genial llego la Zeke's time!

-¡Guau, guau! – El perrito ladraba en sentido este y empezó a correr sin dejar de ladrar.

-¡Zeke! – Le grito Alice que no pensó ni tres segundos antes de seguirlo.

-¡Oye no vayas sola! – Le grito Oz que la siguió.

-Nosotros también deberíamos ir.

-¡Oigan! – Les grito Saya a lo lejos. - ¡Las cosas! – Pero nadie además de la enfermera pareció escucharla. - ¡Ahj!

-Takagi-San, yo me quedo contigo.

-¡Zeeke!

-¡Guau, guau! – El perrito se detuvo al lado de unas maquinas.

-Esto es…

-Maquinas expendedoras

-¡De comidas, de bebidas y frutas!

-¡Yay, bien hecho Zeke! – Kohta le levanto el pulgar.

-¡Guau!

-Bien ahora solo necesitamos plata. – Dijo Rei.

Pero solo el sonido de las cigarras se escuchó.

-¿Nadie tiene plata, no es así?

-Hay que pensar otra manera.

-¡Ya se! – Hirano golpeo su puño – Puedo usar mi super Knight SR-25 y darles con todo.

Todos se imaginaron una escena de un Kohta al mejor estilo terminator disparando a las tres maquinas con el ''ratatatata''

-No creo que debamos, eso seria gasto de balas y no podemos darnos es elujo.

-Buu u.u

-Hee… - Oz miro un poco sonrojado a Saeko.

-Puedes llamarme Saeko si lo deseas. – Le sonrió

Corrió su vista de la de ella y miro al piso. – Si usamos tu bokken para romper el vidrio de las maquinas podremos…

-Entiendo. – Mirando a Takashi. - ¿Qué dices?

-Te lo dejamos a ti Senpai.

Esta sonrío y todos se corrieron un poco para atrás para Saeko haga su muestra de magnificencia con la espada.

-¡Sugoi Onee-Chan!

-No fue nada ^^

-¡Rapido tomen lo que puedan!

-¡Ahj, se tardan!

-Hay que tenerles paciencia.

-¿Pero cuanta? – Cuando dijo esto su vista en un rápido acto noto que ya no estaban solas.

-¡Hay carajo! Rapido sube al vehiculo, busquemos a los demás y vayamosnos de aquí

La rubia hizo caso y se para arrancar pero el auto no quiso responder.

-¿¡Algo mas! – Grito Saya y empezó a llover.

Ni siquiera insulto o protesto, solo le indico a la enfermera que tomara las armas y las cosas importantes y corrieran de ahí en busca de los demás.

-¡Rapido volvamos al auto! – Ellos también empezaron a correr y se encontraron con las faltantes en mitad del camino.

-¡Ya vienen! – Indico Takagi mirando de reojo para tras.

Todos levantaron la vista y lo notaron también, cada uno tomo sus cosas y en medio de la lluvia corrieron en sentido este.

-¿Qué paso con el humvee?

-Llego hasta aquí.

-Luego vemos que hacemos con el. Solo procúrense en correr.

Un buen trecho fue lo que hicieron, cansados, mojados pero al fin los perdieron teniendo la ventaja que ellos venían a lo lejos.

Vieron una puerta medio abierta de acero color azul y Takashi se acerco sigilosamente junto con Kohta para ver que había adentro.

La abrieron un poco más y se encontraron con un galpón con gotera sen muy mal estado pero con buena iluminación para pasar la noche.

-No hay moros en la costa. – Les dijo Hirano.

Todos entraron de una con suspiros de alivio pero esto fue interrumpido por una bala que golpeo a pocos centímetros de Alice.

-¡Que mierda! – Takashi miro para el frente

-jajaja – Una risa de locura, malévola. - Llego la comida y la diversión.

**

* * *

**

Prefectura de la policía en un cuarto cerrado.

-Entiendo el sentido de las ordenes, peor me niego a cumplirlas.

-_Rika-chan tienes que hacerlo, asi podemos._

-Tú no entiendes, no puedo dejar la zona y trasladarme a otra parte.

-_Rika-Chan es para poder colaborar entre todos para salir adelante, no puedes negarte._

-Aun somos los suficientes para que otro se encargue, yo me quedo aquí. Cambio y fuera.

-_¡Rika-Chan! _

-Lo lamento Usui-Chan, luego recibiré mi merecido pero por el momento no pudo obedecerte.

-¡Señora emergencias! ¡Ya nos encontraron!

Suspiro. – Lo bueno realmente dura poco ¿No es así?

**

* * *

**

Fuerza Armada

-Si me dejas ir por ella, la traeré a rastas y de a paso acabare con algunos de esos pecados.

-Nadie traerá a la fuerza a nadie.

-¡Pero!

-Ella es mi amiga y confío plenamente en ella, si me desobedeció es por algo en particular. Además… Por el momento estamos bien.

Entrando alguien de golpe. – Lo lamento Kaichou pero recibimos una alerta negra proveniente de la zona once.

-Alerta negra… Comprendo.

-Takeo, te dejo esto en tus manos.

-¡Adonde vas!

-No te preocupes, no tardare.

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

**

GiiuChan.-


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimers**: Es sabido que por buenas razones ningún personaje me pertenece salvo el nuevo miembro, luego lo demás correr cuenta por los autores.

**Nota de Autora**: Bueno, como siempre espero que estén bien y que tengan un buen comienzo de semana, ya sabrán lo que me habar pasado así que ni entro en detalles, solamente estaba pensando seriamente si subir este cap hoy o en la semana pero que mas da lo subo hoy y fue.

Como no hay mucho que decir paso a los saludos:

**Nacho** y **Pepeike**: Creo, si mi memoria no me falla, ustedes también me habían dejado una review anterior a que esto pasara así que gracias. **Nacho** voy a tomar los consejos que me diste sobre investigar, ya lo estuve haciendo así que ahora veremos mas adelante como me sale, **Pepeike**, por desgracias no me acuerdo que me escribiste pero sea lo que haya sido gracias a vos también y a los dos de nuevo por sus palabras.

Espero que a todos los lectores anónimos les guste este cap y si no vale review.

Solo dejo en claro que no lo voy abandonar por nada.

**¡Disfrútenlo! **

* * *

''_No somos capaces de nacer el mismo año, mes y día_

_Pero tenemos la esperanza de morir el mismo año, mes y día''_

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 15: La Amistad es lo único que la Muerte no puede destruir.

Un día más, un día menos… ¿Qué más da? Al fin y a cabo a todos, la muerte no toma de la mano y nos lleva hacia el cielo o el infierno, eso ya depende de los actos que hayamos hecho durante nuestra existencia, por que después de todo son muy pocas las personas que realmente viven.

Pero, puede sonar oscuro, triste hablar de la muerte, del sueño eterno, muchas gente le tiene miedo, tiene miedo al morir y el como morir, pero eso nunca se sabe. Podemos morir naturalmente o asesinados, lo que si podemos estar seguro que cuando nos llega, nos llega y nada nos puede aferrar a esta vida, absolutamente nada.

Se habían quedado estáticos enfrente aquel hombre corpulento de piel color trigueña, que tranquilamente era una cabeza y un poco más alto que Takashi, este último junto con Hirano al lado se habían puesto delante de su grupo, con miedo por supuesto, pero con la mente fija que los defenderían hasta las últimas consecuencias y más.

El hombreo, que tenia una escopeta estilo Benelli M3 Super 90 Combat, le apuntaba directo a la cabeza de joven crespo que no dejo de fruncir el ceño en ningún momento.

-T-Takashi… - Dijo un susurro triste Rei queriendo acercarse a el, e inmediatamente aquel desconocido la apunto a ella pero Takashi no dudo ni un segundo en ponerse de escudo humano.

-Todo esta bien no te preocupes.

Eso no la tranquilizaba.

-Oye, escucha no sabíamos que esta era tu fortaleza, nos iremos no hace falta que uses balas en vano en nosotros, somos como tu. Somos sobrevivientes – Medio Hirano.

El hombre solo se río estridentemente haciendo eco por todo el galpón.

-¿Ustedes como yo? ¡Ja! Me río de solo pensarlo, mírense un perdedor y un gordo con cuatro perras, una más buena que la otro y dos bastardas con un perro, ustedes la pasan bien. Y no tengo intención de dejarlos ir.

-Escucha, te dejaremos la comida si lo deseas pero nos iremos de aquí.

-Te mueves y te vuelo enfrente de todos.

-¡Onii-Chan! – Soltó un gritito desesperado Alice.

-Cálmate. – Le susurro Oz.

-Okey, si quieren ustedes dos váyanse y llévense al shouta y la loli, pero yo me quedo con la comida y las putas.

-¡Mas respeto que no somos ningunas putas! – Se enojo Takagi.

-Ni lo pienses – Respondió Komuro.

-Entonces tendré que matarlos a los cuatro. – Esbozo una sonrisa diabólica, lujuriosa haciendo referencia a los dos hombres, el niño y la niña.

No tuvo problema alguno en apuntar primero al que supuso era el líder, Takashi para ser al primero que mate.

-Okey, mátame a mi primero si lo deseas pero mientras pierdes tiempo ellos se escaparan.

-Genial amo las caserías y mas habiendo presas tan jugosas. – No cambio la expresión. – Pero no voy a matar a su ''líder'' primero, vamos primero por la parte psicológica. – Cambio apuntando a Alice.

-Pasaras sobre mí antes de tocarle un pelo. – Oz se puso enfrente.

-Ja, los matare a los dos de un tiro, después de todo esta escopeta me da esa opción.

-Alice, escóndete atrás de alguno de ellos cuando diga tres. – Le susurraba Oz a Alice que estaba con mirada triste, con ganas de llorar.

-¡Que tanto le murmuras maldito mocoso! – Un disparos escucho, pero no era del loco, era de un revolver que tenia Saya apuntándole.

-¡Nosotros tampoco hemos sobrevivido sin esto! – Tenía el arma tomada con las dos manos temblorosas pero con mirada decidida.

-Si hay algo que me da placer son las tsunderes sadomasoquistas.

Takagi Saya había aprovechado la distracción de Komuro y los niños para tomar uno de los revólveres y situarse a escasos pasos de sus compañeros para obtener mejor puntería, pero era tan inútil con las armas, pero era lo único que se le venia a la cabeza.

-Yo soy masoquista, haríamos tan buena dupla. – Se le acerba y Saya seguía temblorosa. – Adelante mátame, estoy segura que tienes tan experiencia con arma como ese gordo en la cama.

-No le ponga ninguno de tus grasosos dedos encima. – Kohta tenía su Knight en mano apuntándole.

-¡Aahh! – Soltó un suspiro tiernamente sarcástico. – Que lindo que te preocupes por tu ''chica'' aunque no creo que tu estilo sea de su tipo ¿O acaso te ha prestado atención hasta ahora?

-Baja el arma lentamente.

-¡Tu a mi no me vas a decir que hacer! – Disparo cerca de su oído pero Hirano no hizo nada, siguió en la misma posición

-Vaya si serás valiente. Ya enserio no quiero desperdicias cuatro. – Mirando a Zeke. – balas y media en ustedes, váyanse y déjenlas que estarán muy bien atendidas, les daré lo que ustedes dos no pudieron darles.

-¿Acaso tienes sordera, esta situación no solo te afecto la mente si no los oídos? Te dijimos claramente que no te las daremos, vinimos juntos y sobrevivimos juntos, nos iremos juntos y moriremos juntos. De eso se trata la amistad.

-Me estas cansando gordo imbécil.

-Adelante, acaba conmigo. – Bajo el arma. – Pero déjalas ir a ellas y a los niños.

-¿Y que hay de tu amigo, no te importa su vida?

-A mi no me importa la mía. – Komuro se puso al lado.

-¿Qué ganan haciéndose los héroes, sobreviviendo todos juntos, apoyándose emocionalmente unos a otros? ¡El fin llego hermanos! No podemos hacer nada, estamos pagando nuestros pecados, es así sobrevivir no sirve de nada, Ahora es matar o ser matado, es la nueva ley de la supervivencia, nadie vendrá por nosotros somos lo abandonados de Dios ¿Acaso no se han dado cuenta? ¿O acaso se aferran a esta vida por puro egoísmo?

-No es egoísmo el querer seguir viviendo. – Oz hablo a lo lejos, siguiendo tapando a Alice, que no se movió.

-Si ustedes son iguales que yo, ¡No me jodas infeliz! Ese discurso no se lo digas a alguien que ha vivido la vida y no se quedo sentado en silla de plata ¿O acaso no creerás que no me di cuenta que tienes pasta? Rico bastardo. Ustedes son iguales a mí.

-No, no lo somos, estamos lejos, kilómetros de ser como tu. – El tono usado en la voz de Takashi era serio, frío distante, no podían reconocerlo.

Oz hizo amague y noto unos ladrillos sueltos en una de las esquinas. Miro de reojo al hombre, este seguía atentamente con la vista puesta de Komuro, tenía una sola oportunidad de poder actuar.

Se corrió sigilosamente, Alice lo miro pero entendió lo que él tenia planeado.

El hombre corpulento lo miro. - ¡¿Qué carajo se supones que haces bastardo! – Le apunto apretando el gatillo, pero esta bala nunca llego a destino, Takashi la había desviado corriendo la escopeta apuntando al techo.

-Ni lo pienses. – Le dijo el joven furioso entre dientes.

-Eres valiente, ya veo por que eres la cabecilla. – Empujo a Takashi y le pego con la escopeta en el estomago.

Este cayo de rodillas abrazando su con una de sus manos la zona golpeada.

-¡Takashi! – Grito en seco Rei desesperada queriendo correr hacia él pero fue detenida.

-¡Quédate ahí Rei! Ni pienses en acercarte. – Le ordeno. – Saeko-san por favor…

A Rei se le asomaban las lágrimas y tragando saliva sin importarle nada quiso acercársele, pero fue detenida por Saeko.

-Vaya, a falta de una tienes dos. – Se puso en cuclillas a su altura hablando con un tono de voz irónico. – ¿Me pregunto si alguna te hubiera dado algo de cabida si esto no nunca hubiera pasado?

La cara de Komuro era de dolor, con un ojo abierto y con muecas que realmente hablan por el.

-¡Despídanse de su rey plebeyos! Este llego a su fin. – Se levanto y preparo el arma para pegarle directamente en la cabeza como.

-¡Takashi, No! – Un grito estridente que anunciaba desesperación hizo eco en un galpón desolado, húmedo triste que ahora estaba manchado por sangre sucia.

Takagi le disparo directo al corazón y lo hizo caer, aquella bestia vomito sangre, gimió de dolor, gritaba, insultaba y les deseaba lo peor hasta finalmente su aliento seso.

La joven pelirrosa soltó al arma y cayo de rodilla con cara traumada, peor aun que la paso aquella vez donde mato a alguno de ellos por primera vez. La sensación que sentía era insanamente superior, había un gran abismo entre matar a uno de ''_ellos_'' y matar a alguien vivo.

-Y-yo… Y-yo… - Repetía con ganas de llorar, gritar de todo

Hirano corrió hasta ella pero se freno quedando parado a escasos pasos.

Esta lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos. – Y-Yo te juro que no quería… Y-yo… no quería matar ¡No quería! – Grito.

Kohta se arrodillo al lado de ella para tocarle la cabeza, esta por su parte respiraba rápidamente, le latía el corazón y no le importaba nada a ya, se aferro al pecho de su amigo y empezó a llorar como nunca se hubiera imaginado hacerlo.

Shizuka también se acerco a la escena acariciándole la espalda tiernamente.

Por su parte Rei se soltó de Saeko y corrió hasta Takashi que aun seguía adolorido sin poder levantarse, esta se sentó al lado de el también llorando lo que produjo en el joven un tristeza inmensa por ella, por la situación por Saya.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes Rei.

La chica no se contuvo más y también lloro en el abrazo que le dio.

-Rei… - Con la otra mano que no utilizaba hizo lo mismo que hacia shizuka con Saya le acaricio a espalda.

-Y-yo no quiero perderte Takashi. – Dacia a susurros tristes la joven, pero solo el la escuchaba. – Ya ni se si me queda algo, no te mueras ¿Si? Te necesito. – Solo hablaba para el.

El joven se quedo en silencio escuchando llorar a las dos jóvenes, una cerca de el y la otra no tanto.

Saeko miraba ambas situaciones sin ninguna expresión alguna, su mirada era inentendible, no sabia para donde ir, se sentía perdida… Ella se pregunta si alguna vez será tan frágil como para llorar, como para demostrarse a flor de piel y más aun si alguien de ellos estaría ahí para consolarle.

Una leve mano la tomo. Era Alice que la miraba con una sonrisa triste.

Saeko se agacho y le toco la cabecita. – Todo va a estar bien Alice-Chan. Todos somos fuertes.

-Onee-Chan… - Esta la abrazo. – Claro que esta todo bien. – Apoyo su cabecita en su hombro. – Onee-Chan y todos los demás están con nosotros.

Oz se acerco a ellas dos con una sonrisa.

-¿Oz-Kun, quieres una dosis de abrazos? – Le sonrío Saeko a lo que el respondió agachándose para ser abrazados por ambas.

El silencio se produjo en todo el lugar cada uno en silencio en su respectiva situación, pero en una cabecita, en un ser algo pasaba por su mente, miles de recuerdo de emociones y pensamientos…

_Nada puede salir mal si estamos todos juntos, ha esta altura somos uno para todos y todos para uno, ya Hirano lo dijo, ''sobrevivimos juntos y moriremos juntos'', todos estaban dispuestos hacerlo, morir por otro que no sea ellos mismo, arriesgarse a todo para ayudar sin nada a cambio mas que una muestra escasa de afecto como la de ahora._

_Me pegunto si podemos seguir manteniendo esta unión, si podremos seguir cuerdos un día mas, si mas adelante si seguimos tener otra vez esta sentimental muestra de afecto donde cada uno se descarga a su manera, ya no nos hacían faltas las palabras, supongo que a esta altura del partido con solo vernos nos entendíamos, con un simple abrazo ya sabemos lo que transmitimos, ojala y esto siga, ojala que esta experiencia nos haga mas fuerte, por que como dicen… ''Lo que no mata te fortalece'' y yo quiero seguir fuerte por todos ellos, por cada uno._

_No he encontrado un motivo para seguir aforrándome a la vida, he encontrado a siete personas por las cuales no darme por vencido, ni aun vencido._

_Por fin he encontrado mi lugar en la tierra, aunque este infestada por lo desconocido, por nuestros errores. He encontrado a la que las personas llaman como su lugar y es donde ellos están. Suena muy cursi, lo se, pero sin importar lo que pase, lo que nos prepare el futuro, cada uno de ellos se convirtió en algo mas que simples amigos, en mi familia. Y la familia nunca se olvida._

_Ni siquiera a estas alturas me importaría que ellos no piensen lo mismo…_

**

* * *

**

GiiuChan.-


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimers:** HotD no me pertenece, si lo fuese no estaría aquí.

**Nota de Autora:** Buenas madrugadas debería decir. Acá son las 2:30 AM del día lunes y como estoy aburrida y sin nada mejor que hacer paso a subir este capitulo tan, tan, tan… ¿Raro? Después de lo que le paso a Saya el cap no se si esta continuación será lo suficiente, intente hacerlo un poco dramático con un toque de ternura infantil pero… ya eso me lo dirán ustedes mis amados lectores.

Y como bonus descubrí por medio de un amigo que soy ''_buena_'' según el escribiendo sobre cosas de horror y psicologías mas que en cualquier otra cosa que haya escrito y eso que odio las películas de terror (¿Irónico no?) Y yo que creía que era buena escribiendo cosas dramáticas (Mi genero favorito!) Igual hasta la fecha nunca concrete nada escrito por mi misma, tengo ideas, tengo los personajes ¡tengo todo! Menos la inspiración para escribirlas y en cambio cuando se trata de algún fanfic las palabras me salen solas u.u Bueno A seguir intentando concretar alguno de mis proyectos personales.

Ahora es la hora de los agradecimientos que nunca faltan antes de empezar cada capitulo.

**Nacho: **Sabes que el otro día me vino a la mente algo que me había dejado en una review del cap 14 cuando estaba bien, eso que te hacia acordar a Resident Evil ¿Sabes que un amigo me dijo lo mismo? Va, mas o menos osea yo para juegos soy un asco, pero no exagero y conozco Resident Evil pero nunca lo jugué, lo entiendo poco y nada, se que tiene Zombies y hay un virus, un grupo de sobrevivientes y bueno hasta aquí llego mi conocimiento pero yo mas me inspire en otra serie de anime nada que ver para los nombres y los laboratorios y eso, ni siquiera paso por mi mente fijarme como es RE xD Era eso y con respecto a la ultima review espero que este cap no haya bajado tus expectativas con respecto a la continuación, es decir ni a mi me termino de convencer pensé inclusive dejar la estructura de este cap para mas adelante pero le di una releía y quedo mas o menos bien. De nuevo gracias por la Review a medida que avanza la historia ire aclarando todas las dudas ^^

**ilee**: Gracias por dejarme una Review y agregarme a favoritos n.n Espero poder seguir leyéndote por aquí =D

**Pepeike**: Si no te esperabas lo anterior supongo esto que va a pasar menos que menos. Espero que lo disfrutes

**Reiko666**: Mi querida y linda Reikoo666 ya te tome cariño y como no hacerlo si debes ser tan divertida como tus reviews. Mándale de mi parte otro saludo 1 semana atrasada al patito :) y que me disculpe por el atraso. Gracias por siempre desde que me acuerdo dejarme un comentario tan divertido

Antes de dejarlo quería aclarar algo que siempre me olvido. Si bien sigo el manga y ya vi el anime y espero el Ova, quería dejar en claro que esta historia es algo asi como un Spin off. Para ubicarlos mas o menos, los eventos de acá son después de que ellos se van del shopping, desde ese cap del manga yo empecé a escribir esto, después de lo que pase acá difiere del manga, obviamente tomo algunas referencias pero si llegase a pasar algo en el manga que aca también eso es casualidad – Aunque que estas no existen – Espero que hayan entendido por si las dudas n,n

Ahora si, **Disfruten** este cap corto después de algunos largos.

_

* * *

_

Cuando sientas que no das para seguir peleando, cuando sientes que el mundo se te viene abajo.

_Pon una canción de cuna, ellas siempre te salvan._

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 16: Cuando la Muerte toque a nuestras puertas recibámosla entonando una canción de Cuna.

Luego del '_'momento sentimental'' _vivido, todos se juntaron para dormir contra el pared uno al lado del otro, la lluvia tampoco había parado y el frio de verano se hacia presente.

La noche tampoco fue fácil para ninguno, todo influenciaba al la hora de querer cerrar los ojos para olvidarse de la realidad pero era tan inútil, ellos se sentían inútiles.

Saya fue la que sufrió y tardo, sin querer decirlo, mas o menos fue responsable del mal sueño de sus amigos, claro sin intención ninguna por que ni ella se hubiera imaginado matar a una persona viva, eso la había quebrado emocionalmente y todos rezaban por que pronto se recuperara, aunque sabían que seguiría así por un tiempo, ya que eso no es fácil para nadie, les importaba demasiado esa chica como para dejarla en cualquiera de sus estados, la ayudarían anémicamente como fuera.

Hasta que la joven ceso de llorar se durmió encima de Kohta un rato pero luego se volvió a despertar callada, tranquila y sin ganas de nada, parecía sin vida.

Junto con la enfermera lograron sentarla contra la pared y es ahí donde todos los imitaron.

Oz, Saeko, Alice, Takashi, Rei, Shizuka, Kohta y Saya, es así como durmieron, con humedad, con olor a sangre, con moscas volando el cadáver que emanaba olor. No les importaba, ellos no se sentían con ganas de quejarse así que mientras podían cerraban sus ojos hacia el mundo de los sueños, pero todo finalizaba cuando la joven de dos colitas balbucea, gritaba y lloraba producto de las pesadillas que estaba tendiendo por lo hecho.

La enfermera y Kohta que se encontraban intentado velar por sus seños fracasaban al querer calmarla y los demás se sentían impotentes al escuchar las palabras inconscientes que salían de su boca.

Alice se levanto de su lugar dirigiéndose hasta enfrente de Saya para ponerse en cuclillas y tomar una bocanada de aire para soltar finalmente.

_Nenneko, nenneko, Nenneko yo._

_Yurika go no uta o, kanari ya ga uta u yo._

_Nenneko, nenneko, Nenneko yo._

Todos sonreían a medida que sus oídos oían el dulce cantar de la canción de cuna entonada por Alice, la que sus madres les habían cantado al menos una vez cuando niños y las que les traía tantos recuerdos vivos dentro de ellos.

_Yurika go no uta o, kanari ya ga uta u yo._

_Nenneko, nenneko, Nenneko yo…_

Cuando termino se acerco a su pecho y busco calor en el, uno que fue correspondido.

-Yo velare esta noche por los sueños de Onee-Sama. – Sonrió la pequeña hasta cerrar finalmente sus ojos con una sonrisa que inundo el pecho de la joven que durmió plácidamente después de eso con sonrisa en boca igual que su protectora.

La lluvia no paro ni un minuto, el frio incrementaba aunque aun era verano el otoño ya reclamaba su territorio, pero ellos ya ni lo sintieron gracias a una canción de cuna que los salvo de algo mas traicionero y peligroso que _ellos, _las pesadillas, esas que tanto odiamos, que tanto nos hacen sufrir, esas de las que ellos se pudieron liberar finalmente por el momento pero contaban con que si volvían aparecer la dulce niña entonara alguna otra canción para calmar sus almas.

**

* * *

**

Fuerza armada: 4:00 AM

Era demasiado tarde afuera, pero nunca ahí dentro. La movilización no paraba ni un segundo, no conocían el sueño aquellos que hacían lo posible por restablecer el orden, pero mas específicamente nos metemos en un cuarto en ese mismo lugar adornado con un estilo antiguo proveniente del siglo XIX, más específicamente en plena era meiji.

El cuarto tenía pinturas de viejos samuráis, pergaminos escritos en kanji y estaba principalmente alumbrado por dos velas que daban la luz suficiente como para que la persona que estuviera ahí se sintiera satisfecha mientras esbozaba una sonrisa con sus dedos recorriendo la vieja maquina de escribir que poseía entonando una canción que hacia eco en todo la fuerza armada. Y aunque los oídos no podían escucharlo la canción estaba allí siendo entonado para todos ellos, mejor dicho para todos los que estaban en esa situación.

_Haru koro no hana no en  
Meguru sakazuki kage sashite  
Chiyo no matsu ga e wake ideshi  
Mukashi no hikari Ima izu ko_

Aki jinei no schimo no iro  
Nakiyuku kari no kazu misete  
Uurutsurugi ni terisoishi  
Mukashi no hikari ima izu ko

Ima kojo no yowa no tsuki  
Kawaranu hikari ta ga tame zo  
Kaki ni nokoru wa tada kazura  
Matsu ni uto wa tada arashi

Tenjo kage wa kawaranedo  
Eiko wa utsuru yo no sugata  
Utsusan toteka ima mo nao  
Ah! Kojo no yowa no tsuki

La canción era cantada suavemente, sin prisa alguna haciendo que cada verso sonara igual de bella que todas las que componían dicha melodía.

_Una canción de cuna en noche de lluvia era lo que aliviaba a un bebe con pesadillas y por que no también la que aliviara el mal sueño de algún otro sin esperanzas o con tales._

_Por que de vez en cuando nos nos viene mal una… _¿No?

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

**

GiiuChan.-


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Lo de siempre, no me pertenece.

**Nota de Autora:** Hola, que tal, bienvenidos al capitulo 17 de mi lindo Fic (?, lo subo como siempre por que necesito matar tiempo con algo, aparte ya esta listo creo que me tomo 3 días en hacerlo, pero es lo de menos. Nada que ver con lo anterior que ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera se como surgió, la verdad ni me acuerdo que se me pasaba por la cabeza, pero para mi fue como se dice en anime ''Un capitulo relleno'', tendría que pensar en hacer otro playero ¿Qué dicen? También, hoy me acordaba cuando lo empecé a escribir y me puse a leer toda mi historia hasta ahora, personalmente creo que tomo un giro que no me esperaba, y personalmente creo que evoluciones.

Este cap en recompensación del anterior es largo y tiene algunos datos extras que espero sean de su agrado, igual como dije antes lo empecé el primer día de una forma y lo termine de otra un poco nada que ver, pero me gusto, sip. Me gusto como quedo.

Como siempre son más que bienvenidos a dejar una review con algo que les interese comentar.

Agradecimientos a:

**Nacho**: Guau, debes tener telequinesis desde hace dos capítulos venís prediciendo cosas que ya tengo pensadas agregar a su debido tiempo xD, realmente te admiro. En realidad te confieso que con lo que respecta a Shidou, según mi idea original, haya cuando estaba pensando esta historia, por estos capítulos lo tendría que haber puesto pero son las vueltas de la vida. Igual tene por seguro que aparece o aparece, con lo que respecta a los papas de los chicos, van a aparecer también pero eso me va a costar un poco más con los nombres y apariencias, pero me las voy arreglar, es mas ya lo tenía pensado desde antes y con respecto a tus demás dudas, espero que este cap sea de tu ayuda/agrado. Ah, y las canciones anteriores eran de cunas que encontré en internet y las que están ahora abajo están los créditos. (P.d: Me da mucha bronca no poder responderte en inbox, en el momento cuando leo tus reviews se me ocurren un montón de cosas que contestarte que se pierden en la semana9

**Pepeike:** Gracias n.n Me alegra que te haya gustado, y también gracias por las review, son siempre cortas pero tan ratificantes. Me gustan mucho.

**Reiko666**: Ahora te tengo en MSN para mas placer (?, tus reviews lindas como siempre, llenas de humor y datos interesantes que voy tratando de utilizar, a medida que pienso en el cap, de nuevo gracias tamb por aceptarme en MSN, =)

A los tres infaltables, **¡Gracias por estar!**

A todos los que leen esto **¡Disfruten el cap!**

_

* * *

_

Te lo juro y no es en vano, si que sin un dedo se quede mi mano…

* * *

**Capitulo 17: Rompe la promesa y ten por seguro de que la Muerte vendrá por ti.**

Aun quedaban muchas incógnitas a las preguntas que todo el mundo se hacia sobre el masivo cambio que se produjo en tan poco tiempo en la tierra tornándose de la mas tranquila realidad a la mas catastrófica de las pesadillas que el mundo nunca se hubiera imaginado enfrentar. Pero ya lo dijo Carl Sagan una vez:

''_La Tierra es el lugar más bello para nuestros ojos que cualquiera que conozcamos. Pero esa belleza ha sido esculpida por el cambio: el cambio suave, casi imperceptible, y el cambio repentino y violento. En el Cosmos no hay lugar que esté a salvo del cambio. '' _

Si, a un cambio era lo que se enfrentaba la humanidad, uno tormentoso igual o peor que cualquier otra guerra que haya sufrido nuestro querido hogar mundial.

Aun no tenían idea cuando acabaría aquel castigo, si es que un día llegase a terminar, solo podían luchar, enfrentarse. Darlo todo aunque eso signifique perderlo todo. Muchos son los caídos y contados los que se levantan y siguen para adelante.

Pero es así, no hay un solo culpable. Todos lo somos en menor o mayor medida, cada uno tiene su parte de culpa en esto que denominamos el fin del mundo.

La lluvia no paraba, se había tornado un poco mas fina, pero no daba indicios de querer parar en algún momento, es mas esta trajo como si fuera poco una brisa de verano.

**

* * *

**

En algún sitio en Akihabra: 7:45 AM

Fuego en medio de la lluvia, bombas disparadas por las personas que a su manera trataban de ayudar pero mas bien parecían destruir, gritos, unos a los que los oídos de la tierra ya estaba acostumbrado eran escuchados a eco pero aun así era ignorados por quienes tenían el poder, esto puede tener doble sentido cada uno lo toma a su manera.

Ellos no tardaban en devorar a los desesperados, a los miedosos, a los cobardes y torpes humanos que ya se resignaban.

Otros, otros que observaban con repugnancia la situación sentían pena por los demás pero no la tuvieron a la hora de disparar aquellos tanques construidos con una plata que tranquilamente podría ser usada en otros motivos pero si pensamos en frio no estuvieron tan mal en gastas trillones o mas de dólares en mandar a construir esas ''chiches'', ahora eran útiles y por un motivo que si val la pena.

Los policías locales eran un pocos estúpidos si lo pongo en palabras, cobardes, les temblaba la mano y por eso eran lo primeros en ser devorados en mostrar su cara de horror, esparcir la sangre por la calle de la ciudad eléctrica, como solía llamarse ahora no es mas que una ciudad mas de todas que presenciaban la destrucción.

-Malditos policías, no saben hacer nada bien.

-Jah, y es así como terminan los pobre. Los débiles caen primeros

_- ¡Hey, Honda, Hitachi no se distraigan y disparen! – Dos de los militares presentes escucharon órdenes provenientes de un comunicador. – Ustedes serán los próximos en caer._

-P-Pero señora… - Tartamudearon.

Ambos, Honda y Hitachi pertenecían a uno de los escuádranos repartidos entre todo Japón. Ellos eran dos de los muchos que estaban en Akihabra velando por la situación, aunque ellos no tanto.

_-¡Ya me escucharon, vuelvan a su trabajo! – Les grito del otro lado_

-¡Kaichou la situación esta contralada! – Era tarde, ya había cortado. - ¡Ahj! – Honda tiro el comunicador. – Maldita bastarda, a mi me va a venir a decir que tengo o que hacer, tengo mas años y experiencia en esto que ella. Una mocosa que cree saber de que se trata todo esto.

_- Ángel desesperado, no tiene alas para volar, Ángel desesperado hay tristeza en tus ojos – Canto alguien…_

No tardaron mucho en venir acercándose con su piel gris, podrida y mojada, asquerosa a la vista de cualquiera. Venían en masa hacia donde los participes de aquella charla de hace unos minutos atrás.

Sonrieron con arrogancia y uno ordeno al otro disparar y así fue o mejor dicho hubiera sido. No tenían más para seguir.

-S-se ac-acabaron.

-¡Como que se acabaron imbécil! Sos un inútil, córrete y déjame a mi. – Mismo problema, igual solución.

-E-estamos perdidos.

Y lo estaban, estaban rodeados sin escapatoria alguna.

-Hay que tranquilizarnos, estamos seguros aquí.

_-_ _A donde ir, no lo sabes, ¿como es tu mundo material?- Seguía la misma vos_

Estaban seguros, eso nadie se los negaba pero por cuanto.

El tanque de Honda e Hitachi no estaba distante de uno de los comercios eléctricos de aquella ciudad, es mas a escasos pasos se encontraba sin contar el cordón, en aquel local también había sobrevivientes, haciéndolo como podían defendiéndose con sus electrodomésticos.

-¡Malditos desgraciados! – Uno de los que estaban dentro del local encendió una llama importante haciendo oídos sordos a los gritos de sus compañeros. - ¡No moriré siendo uno de ellos! – Tiro el fuego a los electrodomésticos bañados es gasolina.

-Estaremos seguros. – Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Honda e Hitachi.

El local exploto en un enorme incendio, en un horrible eco, se llevo puesto a mas de uno de ellos, a los vivos de aquel local y fue tanto que se llevo puesto al tanque haciéndolo dar tres vueltas. Si, increíble que pase eso.

-¡Hitachi! – Grito Honda ahogado pero cuando se dio cuenta su compañero sangraba por la boca con el cuello medio torcido. Había muertos.

-¡N-no! – Honda buscaba como salir. – ¡Por Kami, no!

Encontró la puerta saliendo de rodillas del vehículo con indicios de prenderse en fuego, creía que estaba a salvo pero nadie ya lo esta. Ellos lo encontraron y su grito fue lo último que se escucho ahogado con la explosión del tanque y su compañero.

**

* * *

**

Centro militar: 8:30

-¡K-Kaichou! – La llamo una voz ahogada del otro lado de la puerta corrediza

-¿He? ¿Quien osa interrumpir mi baño? Ahj, no importa. ¿Qué necesitas?

-T-tenemos noticias por parte de los escuadrones que se encuentran en Akihabara. Hubo explosiones de grado cinco.

-¿Hubo muertos? – Pregunto más que preocupada divertida

El hombre del otro lado se mantuvo en silencio con la cabeza baja por unos minutos. – El equipo H97 fa-falleció.

-Huu, con que Hitachi Frank y Honda Ruka ¿He? Les dije a eso imbéciles que no subestimen. – Susurro para si misma.

-K-Kaichou…

-¿Todavía sigues ahí?

-Es que…

-No se puede hacer nada Ikkun, murieron haciendo lo que disfrutaban piénsalo de esa forma, murieron para salvar el pellejo de todos. –Sonrió – Inclusive el tuyo.

-No puede ser tan cruel. – Pensó con rabia apretando su puño.

- _La crueldad lejos de ser un vicio es el primer sentimiento que imprime en nosotros la naturaleza._ ¿Sabes quien lo dijo? – Del otro lado hubo silencio. – El marques de Sade mi querido Ikkun. Ahora si haz terminado vete, deprimes a las burbujas de mi baño

El hombro con el rostro la impotencia se fue

- _La crueldad misma está motivada por algo más profundo: el deseo de conocer el secreto de las cosas y de la vida ._Erich Fromm – Susurro sumergiéndose en su baño de inversión.

**

* * *

**

Galpón abandonado: 8:50

A Takashi le cayó una gota del techo debido a la humedad y el mal estado de aquel lugar.

Sus ojos se abrieron pero algo le impido moverse. Miro para el lado derecho en el cual Rei estaba plácidamente dormida abrazada a una de sus piernas como almohadas en posición fetal, el joven que se puso un tanto rojo recorrió inconscientemente los muslos de su compañera hasta notar el color de su ropa interior. Corrió la vista un tanto sonrojado pero del otro lado se entro cara a cara con el rostro Saeko, mas precisamente con su boca a no mas de centímetros de el.

-Es tan lida… - Pensó inconsciente al ver esos labios carmesí pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza. – No puedo pensar de esta forma. – Miro para abajo y su ''amigo'' también se había despertado temprano. Aun más rojo salió un tanto brusco de su posición, una bien le tenía que salir y ninguna de las jóvenes se despertó, es mas Rei se quedo como un gatito en el suelo acurrucada. Hiso un paneo de las dos y un flashback se le vino a la cabeza, aquellas palabras de aquel loco: _¿Me pregunto si alguna te hubiera dado algo de cabida si esto no nunca hubiera pasado?_ Sonrió con tristeza con recordarlo y volvió a ver aquellas jóvenes.

Hasta hace meses Saeko no sabia de su existencia, y no es que a el le gustara en ese entonces, si la conocía, si era linda pero nunca se imaginaba con ella y menos que menos en algo así y luego estaba Rei, aquella histérica insoportable que el sabia que era pero aun así le gustaba y quería proteger, bueno igual que a todos, pero a ella le debía una por matarle a su novio pero no le debía nada si al fin y al cabo la salvo, tan solo era imaginación de el, mal recuerdo Rei reprochándole de todo, si tan solo Higashi hubiese sobrevivido el no estaría siendo lo que es ahora.

-¿Tan temprano y deprimido? – Oz se levanto de encima de Saeko, con la cual había dormido y utilizado como almohada. – Sonríe, mañana será peor.

Takashi hiso una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. – Y tú siempre con esa positividad.

Oz le devolvió el gesto. – Esto de ser hombre es difícil. – Sacudió la cabeza. – Y más siendo la carne tan débil. – Miro para donde Takashi – Se en que piensas, en las palabras de ese engendro producido por esto, pero a palabras necias oídos sordos, no le des vueltas al asunto.

-¿Y tu como sabes lo que pienso?

-Eres tan transparente como vidrio. Se refleja en tu cara lo que piensas.

-Gracias. – Dijo sarcásticamente.

-Mira no conozco tu pasado con ellas, pero si el presente. Te aprecian cada una a su manera, tú eres su contención. Si se despertaran y te vieran así se preocuparían y que Kami me castigue si me equivoco, pero las mujeres se ponen insoportables cuando hay problemas

-Ellas no son así, son más fuertes que, yo ni siquiera creo que lo noten. – Sonrió

-Deja de poner esa sonrisa de bobo, me fastidia y mucho.

-Es que solo…

-Si no quieres decirme, no tienes que hacerlo, pero no sonrías cuando no lo sientes – Lo miro enojado

Takashi observo al niño, rubio ceniza ojos verde oliva, un niño de diez que se cree adulto.

-Arigato, Oz. – Le toco la cabeza

Oz apenas y hiso una mueca de felicidad pero luego la vergüenza lo invadió. - ¡No me trates como a un niño! – Lo piso.

-¡Auch! Pero de que te quejas si eres un niño.

-Lo dice un adolescente.

Los que dormían plácidamente vieron interrumpidos sus sueños por unos gritos infantiles, todos abrieron sus ojos centrados en lo mismo. La escena que tenían Komuro y Oz, una escena que los hiso reír y pensar en ambos como una linda pareja de hermanos.

-Ya de temprano y los hermanos empiezan su pelea. – Pensó en voz alta Saeko.

Takashi quien jalaba las mejillas del niño y este que le mordía el brazo vieron como todos los observaban divertidos pensando en el ridículo que estaban haciendo.

-Ahj, sabes a sangre. – Escupió el niño.

-Tú eres el que me muerde bestia.

-¡Ja! Lo dice un pervertido.

-¿Pervertido yo?

-La verdad es que Oz-Wan y Komuro-Kun si parecen una linda pareja de ''Aniki & Ototo'' o como esa pareja de _All Hanshin Kyojin_

-Tienes razón. – Acoto Saya con su actitud de siempre sentada en cruzada de piernas con Alice arriba de ella. – ¿Pero este es el momento para hacer algo así?

Kohta la miro de reojo y sonrió al ver que su amiga era la de siempre.

-¿Y tu que ves? – Le fulmino con la mirada

Kohta se puso un poco nervioso pero eso no le quito la sonrisa. – N-nada Sa-Saya-San

La joven que no le quito la vista de encima hasta que corrió el rostro medio colorada recordando que aquel gordo fue quien la contuvo. – Arigato. – Susurro suave para el

-¿He?

-¡Nada, nada! – Se enojo – Deberías ir a parar a esos dos

Hirano le volvió a sonreír.

Pero fue Alice la que se paro del regazo de Saya seguida por Zeke y que fue hasta a esos dos.

-¡Onii-Chan, Onii-Chan!

-¿Que pasa Alice-Chan?

-¿Si Oz es tu hermano, entonces también vendría a ser el mío también, no? Y si es mi hermano, es hermano del resto también, entonces ¿Debería llamarlo Oz-nii?

-Bien pensado Alice-Chan – Le toco la cabeza

-¿He? Ni lo pienses, yo no voy a ser hermano de nadie y menos de Palurdo-Hentai-San

-Oz, no deberías llamarlo así. – Saeko se acerco a ellos.

El la miro. – Tengo mis fundamentos, sabes.

Saeko la miro perdida y el rubio lo noto

-Tu querido líder es un pervertido ¿Sabes por que? – El niño estaba dispuesto a contarle lo de hace un buen rato y Komuro lo noto y se abalanzo sobre el tapándole la boca para que hable.

El niño lo mordió.

-¡Bestia!

-¡Hentai!

-Here we go again – Pensó Hirano con una gotita en la cabeza observándolos

Saya se cruzo de brazos hasta que la venita de su cabeza estallo. – ¡Urusai! – Les grito. No es momento de peleas absurdas ¡Hay que pensar en algo!

-¡Yes Sir! – Le contestaron todos, a lo que Saya le molesto más.

-¡Esto no es broma! Este lugar huele a sangre, tengo frio, hambre y sed, hay goteras y ustedes peleando como bien dijeron una par de hermanos. ¡Maduren!

-Quien acusa de inmadurez a otros, es por que quiere ocultar la suya.

-Tu maldita mocoso…

-Neh, Majoko-Chan tuvo un mal despertar

-¡No me digas así!

Todos se rieron haciendo que la joven inflara las mejillas - ¡Ya basta he dicho! Para empezar debemos saber la hora. – Miro a Komuro.

-Ya te digo. – Busco en sus bolsillos pero no encontró su aparato. – Hubiera jurado que lo tenía conmigo.

-Entonces fíjate bien. – Oz saco el celular de su bolsillo y se lo arrojo

-¿Qué hacías tu con el?

-Quien sabe

Takashi rodo lo ojos y lo abrió para encontrarse con un lindo fondo de pantalla.

Cinco jóvenes dormidos en posiciones bastante comprometedores.

-Y después yo soy el pervertido. - Dijo sarcastico

-Onii-Chan me contagio. – Dijo en tono Moe burlón para enfurecerlo.

-¿Takashi pasa algo?

-N-Nada, cosa de hermanos.

-¿Y la hora?

-Las 9:45 AM

-Bien no dividiremos así – Iba a decir pero olvido que Takashi era el líder y lo miro. El se dio cuenta y le dedico aquella sonrisa.

-Esta bien prosigue. – La alentó.

Esta se puso un poco colorada y tosió un poco. – Como decía, tendremos que buscar como base principal alimentos, luego pensar en nuestros próximos movimientos.

-Ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor.

-Komuro, Kohta y Oz pueden… - Miro al cadáver.

-Esta bien, lo haremos. – Respondieron ya sabiendo lo que les pediría

-Bien, el resto de nosotras tendrá que buscar comida

-¡Si!

-Bien entonces. ¡En marcha! – Señalo al horizonte

-¡Yes your majesty!

-¡Que no me digan así!

Todo fue dicho y hecho como aquella joven tsundere ordeno, Komuro, Hirano e Hiiragizawa corrieron el cadáver, mejor dicho solo los jóvenes Oz alcanzo la manta para taparlo, el resto, las chicas buscaban provisiones y como era costumbre no solo la lluvia se escucho, no solo viento soplo si no también una canción se podía oír, por una voz, la misma que venia cantando las penas del mundo esperando ser escuchada

_Samekitta machi ni wakare o tsuge (Diciendo Adiós a la ciudad dormida)  
Arekuruu shigeki ni mi o sarase (exponiendo mi cuerpo a un estímulo para enfadarme)  
Aitsu no hitomi wa hikari-useta (En sus ojos se desvanecía luz)_

_Midareta ai ni nagasare omae wa subete o ushinatta (Fluyendo al amor desordenado, tu lo habías perdido todo)  
Karada tsuranuku sakebi de omae no kokoro kowashite yaru (Con un grito que recorre el cuerpo, lazando lamentos palabras que decían sentirse solo)_

_Umoreta toki tomado omae wa akumu o samayo (Tu estas vagando en pesadillas)_ _Chi no kifuruwasu Noise de omae no kokoro kowashite yaru (Al hacerlo se rompia su corazón, con un ruido que se lleva toda la sangre)_

La canción se estaba acostumbrando al no ser escuchada por oídos sordos que solo escuchan desesperación, una mente cerrada enfocada simplemente en la destrucción.

Hasta nos daremos cuenta que hasta en lo mas profundo del infierno hay algo bello, algo brilla aun en la oscuridad mas oscura podemos tener fe.

**

* * *

**

Centro militar: 10:25 AM

En alguna parte de aquel lugar donde solo había prisa, en aquel lugar donde se efectuaba el 95 % del control de la situación, en ese mismo lugar en algún rincón un piano se dejaba escuchar melodiosamente.

-Es una muy bella interpretación Ojou-Sama

Paro sus dedos y le dedico una sonrisa a su compañera, una mujer un poco mas alta de pelo chocolate atado con una trenza. Vestía un uniforme típico, camisa blanca y pollera tiro alto negra que le llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas acompañado de unos tacos negros y un pañuelo en el cuello color salmón.

La mujer que traía una bandeja con te y galletas las apoyo en la mesita donde se encontraban desparramados papeles, mapas y hasta un juego de ajedrez

-Madoka-Chan, no sabía que conocías la banda SID

-No, no la conozco pero se que la letra deber melancólicamente hermosa

Sonrió – Que observadora eres Madoka-Chan ¿Sabes? Habla de promesas que se hicieron un chico y una chica dice algo como esto:

_ano hi mita sora (El cielo que vimos ese día)_

_akane-iro no sora (El cielo color rojo oscuro)_

_nee kimi wa oboete imasu ka (Oye, ¿Te acuerdas de el?)_

_yakusoku chigiri (Cambiamos nuestra promesa)_

_shoka no kaze ga tsutsumu (El verano comienza y la brisa nos envuelve)_

_futari yorisotta (Estamos juntos)_

_muri na egao no ura nobita (Detrás de la sonrisa forzada)_

_kage wo kakumau (Nos escondemos en una sombra que se extiende)_

_dakara kizukanu furi (Es por eso que pretendí olvidarlo)_

_saisei wo erabu (Y elegí renacer)_

-Ojou-Sama también tiene un muy buen nivel de destreza vocal, ni siquiera la misma banda que usted dice ser la interprete debe hacerla mejor

Volvió a sonreír – Madoka-Chan es muy aduladora, pensaría que eres una lame botas pero se que no, te conozco desde mi nacer. – Corrió el rostro. ¿Madoka-Chan, haz roto alguna promesa?

La mujer la miro con ternura. – No.

-Espero que no estés mintiendo

-No a usted

Corrió de nuevo el rostro mirando hacia su techo blanco. - ¿Sabes lo que dicen de las promesas, no es así? Si uno no las cumple la muerte vendrá por el te imaginas que esto sea culpa de las promesas rotas que todo el mundo quebranto.

La mujer no respondió.

-Si rompes una promesa la muerte te espera. – Se abalanzo con la silla para atrás haciendo que las puntas de sus dedos toquen el suelo. – Delicioso, seria demasiado genial que esto sea culpa de las promesas rotas estaría afirmando el dicho y no me sorprendía ¿No que los científicos, no le encontraron explicación? Su error fue culpa de algo que no se cumplió algo que debió hacerse, por que las promesas son contratos sin firmar por parte de dos personas, como por ejemplo el de los niños, niño y niña que juran estar juntos cuando crezcan… Me pregunto si esos niños cumplirán esas promesas o tan solo le echaran la culpa al tiempo.

-Ambos se dañan a sí mismos: el que promete demasiado y el que espera demasiado – Acoto la asistente

-Mmm… Tienes razón si una niña le promete amor eterno a un niño, salen perdiendo los dos, se dañan a si mismos, y este daño puede presentarse de muchas formas. ¿Te imaginas cuantas promesas así se habrán hecho y cuantas se habrán quedado en el camino?

-¿Ojou-Sama ha hecho alguna vez una promesa?

-La mejor forma de cumplir con la palabra empeñada es no darla jamás

-Usted siempre tan astuta. – Le sonrió una sonrisa que fue devuelta

Pero este momento fue interrumpido por un alto parlante

-¡Kaichou, la necesitamos en central!

-Por Kami que odio que me interrumpan. – Dejo de ha balancearse bruscamente y se paro. – Ni quiera pude desayunar otra vez

-Guardare el te y galletas para mas tarde.

Retirándose de la escena. – Pero no recalientes el té, sabes que lo odio. – Se fue

**

* * *

**

Galpón abandonado: 11:00 AM

**-**Onii-Chan, Onee-Chan, Zeke y Oz ¡Mite, mite! – Grito Alice corriendo donde ellos

-Alice-chan ¿Qué sucede?

-Ta Dah! – Saco una cámara de fotos.

-¿De donde la sacaste?

-La encontré por ahí ¿Me la puede quedar?

Todos se miraron y luego miraron a la niña que tenia cara iluminada

-Supongo que si.

-¡Ya! ¡Arigato Gozaimasu!

-No es para tanto Alice-Chan

La niña sacudía la cabeza de un costado al otro con una sonrisa feliz. – Podremos sacarnos muchas, muchas fotos para el recuerdo

-¡Y que recuerdo! – Pensaron algo sarcástico

-¿He? ¿Qué dice ahí? – Observo Oz algo grabado en la cámara que era una mescla de esas antiguas que te daban la foto con una digital, algo única.

Hirano se puso en cuclillas acomodando sus anteojos para leer lo que tenia grabado la cámara.

-Ararepse et etreum al y asemorp al epmor – Leyó como pudo. - ¿Qué mierda es eso?

Todos intentaron pronunciar aquellas palabras buscando su significado menos una persona, menos Miyamoto que seguía unos pasos atrás de sus amigos.

Sentía como sus ojos se estaban poniendo pesados, como su estomago empezaba a dar vueltas como un lavarropa y como los recuerdos la empezaron a invadir como un gran flashback

_-¡Yo me casaré contigo Takashi!_

_-¿De verdad, lo prometes?_

_-Si, la promesa del meñique_

La pelirroja se desmayo cayendo con todo el peso en el suelo de cerámica.

-¡Rei! – Grito Komuro alterado al escuchar el estruendo del golpe viendo quien era la victima

* * *

-_Si rompes la promesa la muerte te esperara…._ – Sonrió maliciosamente. – Me parece delicioso esa clase de pagos al cambio del rompimiento de un contracto. Morir al no cumplir, eso es una transición equivalente.

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

**

Canciones utilizadas:

**-X Japan: **Desespérate Ángel

-**X Japan:** X

-**SID**: Uso.

**

* * *

**

**GiiuChan.-**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** Absolutamente todo es mio. Neh, mentira ojala lo fuera u.u

**Nota de Autora**: Hola, ¿como están lectores de este fic? Yo con sueño y bueno arreglándole los errores al cap de hoy. Perdón por la tardanza de a subida es que este es el tercer intento que hago en escribirlo, las dos otras era una porquería y bueno este es el mas o menos decente que salio, aunque es medio extraño, espero que les guste.

**Agradecimientos:**

**Reiko666**: Amo tu reviews y las seguiré amando n.n gracias por siempre estar presente, me imaginó que un día que no me dejes uno caigo en un pozo de depresión.

**Pepeike**: Jaja creo que hoy para anda fui puntual u.u Extrañamente estaba nublada a la hora de escribir aunque dicen que la tercera es la vencida, espero que te guste. Gracias por estar siempre

**Nacho: **Creo que ya te lo dije una vez, odio no poder responderte directamente en privado las reviews que me dejas ahí también te hubiera pasado el mail para que charlemos de esta serie u.u, Debo ser muy predecible todo lo que mencionaste va a ver a su debido tiempo ya estoy pensando en todo, escribo este cap y pienso en ya en los que viene. Muchísimas gracias por las review

Gracias a los tres.

**¡Disfruten el capitulo de hoy!**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 18: Dolor en la Muerte

Un grito ahogado de dolor estrujo el corazón de aquel joven quien la tenia en brazos tratando de calmar, desde su humilde lugar, ese dolor pero ¿Como hacerlo? ¿Cómo calmar su dolor? Algo, Dios. El quería que le mandes una señal, cualquiera.

Pero no solo el, todos estaban en lo mismo, a todos les dolía la situación. Primero Takagi, ahora Miyamoto. Quien seguiría después, todos y cada caía a su manera, a su debido tiempo con la situación, no puedo ser perfecto, no siempre serán fuertes como grupo, siempre habrá una caída, una que dolerá a todos.

Les aterraba pensar que pasaría, que pasaría si tan solo Rei los dejara. Se rompería esa barrera, esa barrera que estaba sostenida por el peso equitativo que ponían todos desde sus lugares, pero de apoco cada uno iba aflojando el esfuerzo llegaría el punto que no soportarían mas, la mayoría dejaría que tan solo se derrumbe quedando así solo uno pero la minoría en estos casos es muy débil.

Komuro cargo a su amiga hasta la cama próximo de aquel anterior inquilino. La joven estaba deplorable, en un estado crítico, como así de la nada le agarro eso, la culpa ¿De quien es?

-Onee-Chan... - Susurro Alice-Chan

-Sensei. -Le llamo Komuro, la rubia penas y lo miro seria, sabia lo que se venia así que antes de que formulara la pregunta interrumpió al joven.

-No sabría decirte que tiene a ciencia exacta, en realidad ni siquiera estoy en condiciones de poder revisarla, lo que puede ser que sea producto de la situación, del ambiente, de todo esto.

-¿P-pero por que ahora?

-Te dije que no se. - Respondió sin querer sonar medio enfadada, pero lo estaba.

Komuro se quedo en silencio hasta que Hirano le apoyo una de sus manos sobre su hombre en señal de aliento, de que todo va a estar bien.

-Gracias. - Susurro este.

-Onii-Chan - Alice se acerco a ellos. - Ella, Onee-Chan se va a poner bien ¿no es así?

Pero un gesto vale más que mil palabras, sin esperarlo, si quererlo Rei vomito llevándose en acto reflejo sus manos a la boca para tratar de bloquearlo, pero se le era inevitable, ella estaba inestable.

Alice se puso a llorar por lo presenciado, no aguataba más así que se llevo sus pequeñas manos a sus ojos para ocultar lo que había empezado.

-Alice-Chan. - Hirano y Komuro la consolaban

Saeko, Takagi y la enfermera trataban de mantener bien a Rei poniéndole el pañuelo mojado en su frente, desabrochándole la camisa del uniforme para que no tuviera tanta claro, pero ni bien lo hacían la joven temblaba de frío y así sucesivamente.

La pequeña del grupo quien seguía soltando lagrimas sollozaba, mejor dicho pedía por una de las que consideraba su hermana, para que ella y todo esto este bien.

Pero en alguna mente aun abundaba el caos.

**

* * *

**

Centro militar: 12:30 AM

-Ojou-Sama, ¿se encuentra bien? – Pregunto una mujer de pelo chocolate en la puerta del baño. - ¿Quiere que llame a un medico?

Salio del baño abrazada a su estomago.

-No, no hace falta ya estoy mejor. Con todo y la situación lo que menos quiero es que por un caprichoso mal estomacal llamar a un medico. Me pondré bien ¿Tu ya sabes cual es el mejor remedio, no es así Madoka-Chan?

-Ojou-Sama, no puede salir en estas condiciones, me refiero a ambas situaciones

-Tranquila, estaré bien, no es que vaya a caminar sola le pediré a uno de los conductores novatos que me lleve a dar una vuelta, me hace realmente falta. El olor a encierro es fatal, la situación en si lo es y multiplicado a esto peor aun. Ahj, que más da.

-Los conductores novatos aun no están preparados. - Intento detenerla.

-¿Y quien lo esta? Dime Madoka-Chan, esto es repentino, indeseado, inesperado ¿Quién podría estar preparado? Mejor dicho, quien se lo hubiera imaginado, que esto termine así. Ya lo dijo alguien una vez '_'esta es la manera en que el mundo termina, No como una explosión, pero si con un lamento''_ Sabio ¿No te parece? Creo que si esta situación tuviera un sponsor te apuesto que seria aquella frase de T.S. Elliot.

-Lo lamento, pero ya tome la decisión.

Dirígiéndose a la puerta que se abrió automáticamente salio de escena caminando por los pasillos blancos, como si se tratara de un manicomio, le hacia querer volver a devolver.

Cuando llego al estacionamiento vio a unos hombres despreocupados que hasta que ella entro parecían los más despreocupados de la vida, eso le molestaba pero aun así sonrió. Era divertido cuando ella llevaba la ventaja.

Los hombres, eran cinco que se pararon ni bien la vieron recibiéndola con el típico saludo militar a lo cual ella correspondió divertida con una sonrisa.

-Quiero salir de aquí y es su día de suerte uno de ustedes vendrá conmigo.

A los hombres les recorrió un escalofrío

-A ver quien será. – Mirándolos uno a uno. – Un avión japonés, ¿Cuántas bombas tira al mes? – Señalo a uno de los cinco.

EL hombre se le erizo todo, absolutamente todo, pero lo más curioso o lo que le dio curiosidad a ella es que ese hombre no parecía de Japón, parecía mas bien extranjero.

-¿Tu eres de aquí?

-He… Etto…

-Sin vacilar Si o No. Simple y claro.

-No, digo si. Vera yo soy mitad japonés, mitad latino. Nací aquí en Japón

-Ya veo. – Parecía demostrar un poco de interés. - ¿Y como te llamas?

- Gómez Reiki

-Interesante nombre Gómez-Chan y solo por curiosidad ¿Mitad que eres? Es decir, de donde es tu papá

-Argentino.

-¡Argentino! ¡Que genial!

-Arigato.

-Bien argentino-san, tienes el honor de ser mi acompañante.

-¿C-Como dice?

-Ya oíste, apresúrate quiero salir afuera.

-¡Y-Yes sir!

Se acercaron a uno de los vehículos utilizados y se subieron. Ella atrás y el al volante.

Cuando salieron la lluvia los agarro golpeando así en la ventana polarizada del lado que estaba ella, atrás en el auto enchufada a la música que escuchaba.

_mire ta genjitsukan nakushita mama de  
Gareki no youni tsume kasanaru_

_Kono kanshou wa doko he yuku_

_Tsuireta kibou kangae akai ame wo harai ashita muchuu ni_

_kusureta kanjou wo no hate ni  
Nani mo miru Nani ga aru  
Mada shiranai_

_Hakanai subete no minoi wa  
Tada muon ni me no mae ni  
Hirogari tsuzuketa_

Cantaba la joven mientras su vista se perdia en la lluvia, en ellos que paseaban por la calle e un intento vano por seguirles el ritmo al vehiculo el cual hacia el suficiente ruido como para forma una ola de ellos.

Ela corrio su vista del afera mirando por el retovisor de adelante al conductor novato que ella desgino para ser de su acompañante. Se podia oler su iedo a kilometro de distancia.

-Ni siquiera tiene de que preocuparte, estas con un superior contigo que salvara tu pellejo enc aso de peligro. Deja de tener miedo.

-S-Si señora

-Neh, neh argentino-san ¿Sabes algo de tu tierra?

-N-No mucho, creo que...

-Si no sabes y crees mejor no me digas nada. – Volvio a dirigir su mirada a exterior – Esto es tan aburrida, ni cantar me divierte.

**

* * *

**

Galpon Abandonado: 13:00 PM

_Kieta hikari to kage saigo no kotoba  
Nozonda no wa tada asu dake  
kono genjitsu wa dokoni aru_

_tsuietai mao mitsume  
Akai ame no naka o hashitta mayo atsu_

-Oz. – Fue interrumpido. - ¿Que cantas? – Pregunto Takashi al sentir los susurros hehcos canciones del niño.

-Nada, no se como se llama la cancion solo se me cruzo por la mente. – Respondio sin verlo a la cara.

-Ya veo... La letra era desgarradora.

-Justo para la situacion ¿No lo crees?

-Hmm. – Miro para el techo cerrando los ojos.

-Sabes, quiero salir afuera. El aire aqui no me gusta.

Takashi lo miro de reojo y volvio a mirar al techo humedecido. – Yo tambien.

Ambos se pararon dirigiendose a la puerta.

-¡¿Donde se suponen que van ustedes? – Les grito Saya.

-A respirar, el aire aqui esta viciado.

-¡P-pero!

-No nos escaparemos, solo estaremos acá al lado de la puerta, si después quiero hacemos cambio y sales tu.

-Eso es lo de meno..! – Antes de que terminara de protestar ya ambos se encontraban afuera. – Que ni pienses que se van a salir con la suya… - Saeko le toco el hombro.

-Déjalo, Takahashi-San lo necesita y creo que en estos momentos Oz le será de gran ayuda, luego como dijo el podemos salir nosotros. A decir verdad yo también empiezo a empacharme con el aire.

Afuera la lluvia caía a cantaros, mas que antes largando así una suave brisa que golpeaba la cara del morocho y el rubio, ambos en silencio respirando el aire que nunca se les había hecho tan refrescante como en ese momento.

-Es muy rico. – Dijo Oz tomando una bocanada de aire. – Nunca lo disfrute tanto.

Takashi y apenas gesticulo algo.

El rubio ojos verdes lo miro con cara reacia, su compañero estaba bastante deprimido por la situación, pero esta cara era diferente a las otras que había demostrado anteriormente,

-Esa chica enserio es importante para ti.

-¿Y que creías? Yo soy el culpable de que le pase esto, por mi culpa le pasa esto a ella. Si yo no hubiera asesinado a su novio, si no hubiera matado a Hisashi esto no estaría pasando, tal vez el estaría siendo el líder, encargándose de la situación, cuidando a Rei y pienso que yo tl vez podría estar muerto en su lugar. Si, así es, muerto o simplemente encargándome de observar todo, de ser un mirón inútil, el primero en morir Total…

-¿Total que? Termina tu monologo, siente pena por ti mismo, demuéstrale al mundo lo patético que eres, haz que se Hisashi o como carajo sea se arrepienta de estar muerto.

-¡Ya cállate bocón! ¡Siempre tienes que ser tú el de la última palabra, siempre tu, un madito mocoso que cree saber todo de la vida y no sabe una mierda!

-Sigue.

-Eres insoportable, odioso muchas veces pienso que lo mejor hubiera sido dejarte morir aquel mismo día. Tu tan solo estorbas

-¿Solo eso?

-¡QUE MAS QUIERES DE MI! ¿Qué te siga insultando? No quiero, no tengo ganas de perder el tiempo haciendo eso, desquitándome contigo. Este tiempo podría, podría estar pensando en algo para ayudarla a ella. – Se llevaba las manos a la cabeza con expresión extraña, de locura. – Por que ella. – Reprimía Komuro.

-No ganas absolutamente nada echándole la culpa al pasado, lamentándote de no haber muerto tú en lugar de el, no ganas nada. No fuiste tu el que me dijo que si quería gritarle al mundo que lo hiciera, que si quería la culpa que también lo haga, que llore por lo perdido, por la situación, que insulte al que nos metió en esto. Por que no creas que es tan noble quedarse en silencio y pensar que nadie puede entenderlo, no podrás soportarlo tú solo todo el tiempo por que se acumulara y será peor el resultado de eso algún día. Terminaras colapsando

-Lo dice un niño que no sabe nada.

-Exacto. Pero una vez mi aniki me dijo: Es fuerte quien sabe aguantar el llanto, pero es más fuerte quien sabe llorar en el momento indicado.

El joven crespo de ojos avellana lo miro tapando con una mano uno de sus ojos dedicándole una sonrisa contradictoria.

-Llora Onii-Chan. Te hará bien.

-Me dijeron un hombre debe ser fiel, caminar cuando no pueda y luchar hasta el fin, pero soy solo un humano – Murmuro para que solo su compañero de ese entonces lo escuche.

Se paro caminando más allá de donde estaban sentados, en medio de la calle sabiendo que no pasaría ni un alma por ahí e hizo lo que el rubio le dijo, no por que fuese obligado, si no por que lo tenía desde hace mucho tiempo lo guardo para el, pero ya era tiempo de que salga a la luz esas lagrimas, esos sentimientos que siempre reprimió. Sus amigos confiaban en el, confían mejor dicho con errores y todo, el supo pilotear siempre la situación peor no aguantaba pensando en lo gracioso que era que ese niño le diese el mismo consejo que le dio el en su momento, que llore para desahogar el corazón, por eso cuando tu corazón esta herido no sale sangre, por eso tu cuerpo no sabe donde y porque duele.

En ese momento Komuro lo estaba descubriendo.

Lo gracioso de todo esto es que nadie sabe de donde vino, quien lo envío pero son ellos los que deciden si mueres o no.

**Continuara.**

**

* * *

**

GiiuChan.-


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimers**: HotD no me pertenece.

**Nota de Autora**: Hola tanto tiempo. Una semana, supongo.

Quería disculparme por subirlo un poquito tarde , este es el quinto intento de este capitulo, fue un infierno buscar inspiración para escribir algo, no me salía absolutamente nada, pero de los cinco intentos, este es el que mas safa. Un capitulo, corto que me recuerda a mis comienzos cuando empecé a escribir el capitulo 1 y 2, repitos muchas palabras, ya se darán cuenta. Pero para el capitulo 20 vuelve a lo bueno, ya lo tengo planeado. Lastima que también vaya a tardar en subirlo. Bueno, en realidad supongo que para el sábado o domingo que viene va a estar.

Tristemente me puse a pensar que si no se me hubiera borrado este fic, tendría unas pocas más de cincuenta reviews u.u. Que depresión me dio cuando me di cuenta de eso. Pero hay que seguir adelante con la vida, lo aprendí de ellos ;)

Agradecimientos:

**Reiko666**: Hace tanto que no se nada de vos, se me hace una eternidad. Te entiendo, el 10 de marzo vuelvo a la rutina asi que estoy pensando en escribir muchos capítulos, pero que lo haga es otra cosa. Aunque voy a intentarlo.

**Pepeike**: Buaaa, yo también tengo que estudiar físico química. Una porquería la verdad. Pero igualmente suerte, de seguro que te va bien.

**Nacho: **Seria genial que podamos contactarnos n.n. Y lo del argento japonés fue algo asi medio flashero, pero no solo mencionare Argentina mas adelante, hay muchas países que quiero mencionar, ya estoy trabajando en eso.

Tengo pensados ya tantos capítulos que me faltan, pero creo que voy a tener que ir poniéndolos de a poco y ponerme a pensar desde ya un final, aunque hay uno en mi cabeza dando vueltas Mmm… quien sabe, peor hasta que me digne a terminar de escribir esto, ya tardo mucho en subir un capitulo, imagínense el resto.

Igualmente gracias por estar.

La canción de la cual utilizo fragmentos es una que encontré por casualidad que cuando la escuche dije: ¡Bingo!

The Within Temptation – The Howling.

**¡Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

Los términos que mejor pueden sugerir el carácter general de nuestras experiencias son los de inmersiones o ascensiones; pues en cada revelación, una parte de nuestra mente se separaba de cuanto es real y presente, y se precipitaban etéreamente en espantosos, oscuros y sobrecogedores abismos, traspasando a veces ciertos obstáculos definidos y característicos que sólo podría describir como viscosas y groseras nubes de vapor.

H.P. Lovecraft

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 19: Esperanza en la Muerte

En alguna parte el fin comienza, en algún lado la misma escena es vivida. Gente corriendo, esperanzas perdiéndose en gritos que nadie nunca escuchara ¿No hace falta que lo recuerde, verdad? Es lo mismo pero diferente.

Desde un vehiculo apartado, escondido en un oscuro callejón dos personas lo presenciaban. Una de ellas, el conductor no ocultaba si horror escondiendo su vista en el volante, mientras que el de atrás veía la escena con una mirada estoica, aburrida, con su cabeza siendo sostenida por una de sus manos.

_We've been seeing what you want,_

_You've got us cornered right now_

_Falling asleep from our vanity_

_May cost us our lives_

La escena transcurrida en medio de la lluvia que llevaba días, ellos, como los llamaban no tenían piedad a la hora de matarlos, niños, bebes, todo lo que se moviera que se cruzara en su camino, menos los animales, menos los gatos y perros que de seguro esto ya habrán visto venir desde ya hace tiempo. Menuda suerte la de ellos, pensó la persona irónicamente aburrida.

-Lo mismo, pero diferente ¿Cuantas habrán pasado por esto?

-S-señora, ¿No va hacer nada? - Pregunto el conductor con voz asustada.

-No tengo lo suficiente para ayudar a los presentes, además tanto ellos como los otros vendrían por nosotros, por desgracia observar es lo único que podemos hacer. - No le miraba a la cara a la respuesta que le estaba dando, parecía morbosamente concentrada en ver como ellos mordían a sus victimas. - Vámonos. - No respondo de mi si sigo viendo esto. - Pero la verdad es que eso la estaba excitando de una forma macabra.

_

* * *

_

When we start killing

_It's all coming down right now_

_From the night that we've created_

_I wanna be awakened somehow_

_(I wanna be awakened right now)_

Una última lágrima es derramada perdiéndose en el agua que caía del cielo. Su tristeza aun no se acaba, pero tendría que hacerlo en algún momento, y por ahora, ese era el momento.

Camino de largo hacia su compañero, el rubio niño que lo vio realmente perturbado por dentro.

Takashi no le presto atención y fue directamente a la puerta para ingresar, por supuesto Oz, sin decir alguna palabra lo siguió.

La escena había mejorado, Rei estaba dormida con Shizuka y Alice sentadas a ambos lados de ella. Mientras Takagi, Hirano y Saeko los observaban entrar.

A Komuro Takashi n o le hizo falta preguntar nada, ni bien vio a su amiga corrió su mirada hacia le enfermera.

-El ambiente la esta matando, supongo que entre mas rápido nos vayamos de aquí, mejor le hará a su salud.

-Pero justamente con su estado no podemos movernos.

-Creo que hay una solución. - Miro la rubia al joven. - No tengo los suficientes remedios, deje algunos en el hunvee y otros tendremos que conseguirlos.

-Entonces, si vamos por los remedios que hacen falta.

-Podrá mejorar el estado de salud Miyamoto-Chan

-Bien. Iré por ellos.

-¡Espera! ¿Que estas diciendo?

-Ya oíste Saya-San. No se cuanto pueda tardar así que... - Alguien apoyo su mano en su hombro.

-Yo iré contigo. - Le dijo Saeko.

-Saeko-San... ¿Estas segura?

La pelizaul asintió.

-Aun así tardarían días. Hay que ir primero por los remedios y luego buscar una farmacia que ni siquiera sabemos si habrá cerca - Pueden pasar muchas cosas hasta que vuelvan.

Takashi bajo la cabeza y Saeko no supo que decir.

-Yo iré por los remedios a la farmacia. - Dio un paso enfrente Hirano.

-Hirano

-¿¡Q-que estas diciendo gordo!

-Será más rápido si nos dividimos.

-Gracias Hirano. - Le sonrío Takashi.

-No hay de que. - le alzo el pulgar

-¡Eres tan estupido que dudo que encuentres los remedios aunque te los dibujen! - Le grito Saya.

-¿Entonces quieres venir conmigo? Si viene Saya-San ella podrá buscarlos correctamente mientras que yo la cuido.

La joven corrió el rostro colorado. - ¡Baka!

-Bien, entonces esta decidido. Saeko-San y yo iremos por los remedios al hunvee, mientras que Hirano y Saya-San buscan una farmacia. ¿Todos de acuerdo?

-¡Hi!

-Shizuka-San ¿Podría escribirnos los nombres de lo que hace falta?

-Claro que si.

-P-peor si todos se van ¿Que haremos nosotros? - Pregunto Alice con tono melancólico.

Mierda. Pensaron juntos, se habían olvidado de ese detalle, si se iban todos los que sabían pelear, había posibilidades que si los encontraban ellos o cualquiera otra cosa, no puedan sobrevivir.

-Si dejan un arma, vamos a estar bien.

-¿Que? Eres un niño

-Un niño que convivió atrapado con ellos al menos dos semanas. ¿Acaso tus amigos no te contaron en que estado me encontraron?

A Kohta y Komuro les vino a la mente el día que hallaron a Oz en aquella casona encerrado en una habitación con su servidumbre convertida, y a el con un rifle en mano.

-Se disparar. - Nadie parecía confiar en esas palabras y el lo noto, así que camino hacia la escopeta del castaño tomándola y apuntando hacia una ventana. Le dio al blanco.

-Aun así no se si sea buena idea.

-Es la única que hay. Lo toman o lo dejan.

_We've been searching on and on_

_But there's no trace to be found_

_It's like they all have just vanished_

_But I know they're around_

_I feel them getting closer_

_The howls are sending chills down my spine_

_Time is running out now_

_They're coming down the hills from behind_

No tardaron demasiado en alistarse para salir afuera mirando como si sintieran que seria la última vez a los que dejaban atrás

-Estaremos bien.

-¡Así es! O será quien vele por nosotros ¿Verdad?

-Hare lo que pueda teniendo en cuenta lo que he visto - Miro divertido.

Komuro e Hirano lo miraron. Había cambiado mucho desde que lo rescataron, aquel mocoso era parte del pasado-

-Confiamos en ti Oz. - Dijeron a unísono.

-Entonces creo que no puedo fallar.

Se despidieron saliendo afuera con la ventaja del cielo gris había parado por un momento sus lágrimas.

-Si todo sale como lo planeamos tendríamos que estar devuelta para el anochecer. - Les dijo Takagi

-Kohta, Saya-San. Suerte y de nuevo gracias.

-No te preocupes Komuro, vamos a estar bien. Ustedes también cuídense.

-¡Y no se olviden del plan! - Fue lo último que se dijeron.

_The sun is rising_

_The screams have gone_

_Too many have fallen_

_Few still stand tall_

_Is this the ending_

_Of what we've begun?_

_Will we remember_

_What we've done wrong?_

Tenían todas las de morir. Tenían todas las de seguir viviendo, eran concientes que separarse no era lo mejor, lo habían visto incontables veces en diversas películas de terror, pero confiaban que esta como en las muchas otras veces que tuvieron que separase volverían verse y seria como siempre era cuando estaban juntos.

**Continuara...**

**

* * *

**

GiiuChan.-


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimers**: Para mi eterna desgracia HotD no me pertenece.

**Nota de Autora**: Konnichiwa Minna-San! ~ Espero que estén muy bien, como siempre les deseo.

Vamos a ir directo al grano sobre este capitulo, como primero, el nombre de este capitulo les va a parecer muy extraño, es que era el único que tenia en mente aunque mucho no tiene que ver con la situaciones que están viviendo nuestros jóvenes héroes.

Leí las maravillosas reviews que me dejaron tomando nota de la ayuda que me dan con la cual estoy muy agradecida, gracias por su apoyo a este humilde proyecto n.n

Bien los agradecimientos de siempre van para:

**Nacho**: Creo que si lo pienso bien los próximos capítulos van hacer dedicados, uno para Takashi & Saeko y el otro para Kohta & Saya, me gusta siempre las ideas que aportas =)

**Pepeike: **Trato de tomar en cuenta todas las ideas que me ofrecen para hacer de este fic, algo mejor de leer. Y tengo entendido que el ova sale el 26/4 u.u junto con otro ova de otro anime que vi, son las únicas cosas buenas que tiene la temporada de anime de primavera, aunque en cierta forma agradecida por que ya empiezo el colegio u.u

**FelipeGM21: **¡Gracias! Fue muy lindo leer lo que me pusiste, me hiciste sentir muy bien, espero poder leer otra review tuya ^^, aunque lo único que me hubiese gustado que agreguen al manga es a un niño, es de ahí que nació la idea de Oz, en mi opinión hubiera quedado bien poner a la contraparte masculina de Alice en un niño, no digo con la personalidad de Oz pero si algo.

Bueno, los dejo queridos lectores anónimos, disfruten este capítulo.

_

* * *

_

Sus maneras siempre están conmigo, deambulo todo el tiempo

_Pero por favor, perdóname. Soy viejo, pero todavía un chico_

Fragmento traducido de la canción de Queen ''All dead, all dead''

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 20: De todo un poco en la Muerte

Situación mundial, inexplicable, no solo Japón lo sufría, todos los países hacían lo que podían para sobrevivir a la muerte.

Helicópteros sobrevuelan sus zonas verificando que todo este bien, aunque para tranquilizar sus almas.

Aeropuertos, la vía mas rápida a la infección están siendo cerrados, algunos ya cortado vía directa con la cual creen que fue la fuente del mal, aunque nadie lo sabe, especulan a quien le pueden echar la culpa de semejante desastre, algunos países los empiezan a gritar, es el fin del mundo, llego nuestra.

Negándose a morir se aferran a este vida como pueden, como quieren. Matan, creen en lo llamado matar para sobrevivir.

Los presidentes. Bueno, esas personas que son elegidas por la gente son las primeras en huir, las primeras de dejar todo cuando algo, una minoridad aunque sea se acerca.

Muchos de estos dan palabra de aliento que no tranquilizan, por el contrario parecen afectar más psicológicamente a sus ciudadanos los cuales deben proteger. Aunque no tienen la culpa, son ellos a los que la gente busca primero, para escupirles en la cara que todo esto es por su ineficiencia.

**

* * *

**

Naciones Unidas:

-Brasil, Estados Unidos, México, Alemania, Portugal, Italia, Rusia, Marruecos, Irak, Sudáfrica, Uganda, India, China, Corea del Sur, Corea del Norte, Israel, Turquía. Se encuentran entre los principales afectados, siendo así Japón el más afectado y del cual creemos se origino el mal.

-¡Eso es totalmente injusto! Nuestro país es victima, Rusia y Estados se encontraban experimentando mándanos así a nosotros su maldito virus.

-No digas estupideces, no tienes prueba de que Rusia hiso tal cosa.

-Y menos que Estados Unidos, explícame entonces por que la mayoría de los países cerró negocios con ustedes. Son una plaga.

-¡Silencio señores! La culpa no la tiene nadie hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, aquí todos los países nos vemos afectados, inclusive los que no están en esta lista. Nuestro deber como unión es buscar una solución constructiva para acabar con esto.

-China esta experimentando un arma capaz de acabar con ellos de una.

-Eso es un progreso. Todos debemos empezar a buscar información, buscar respuestas, soluciones a todo esto no importa si su país o no esta afectado.

**

* * *

**

Centro de Policía, Japón: 3 PM

**-**Odio el encierro, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio.

-Ri-Rika-san ¿Estas bien?

-No, no lo estoy.

Interrumpiendo las quejas, un teléfono empieza a sonar dejando a todos escépticos.

Minami Rika, que se encuentra entre los seis mejores francotiradores no tiene que pensarlo dos veces para atender el teléfono esperando buenas respuestas del otro lado.

-¿Diga?

-¿R-Rika-Chan? – Se queda al oír su nombre y la persona quien le hablaba. - ¿Eres tu, verdad Rika-Chan?

-¡Me-Megumi! ¡Usui Megumi-Chan! P-pero ¿Cómo me encontraste? No hay señal, no hay nada.

-Hackee la ultima llamada que Kurumi te realizo. Costo mucho pero pude rastrear tu ubicación, con lo respecto a la señal, estoy utilizando algo un poco difícil de explicar, lo que si no tengo mucho tiempo, necesito darte nuevas instrucciones y…

-Escúchame Megumi, ya de dije a Kurumi que no voy a salir de aquí, pero necesito pedirte un favor. Busca a Marikawa Shizuka.

-¿Ri-Rika-Chan?

-¡Me escuchaste Megumi-Chan!, busca, rastrea pero encuentra a Marikawa Shizuka, enfermera de preparatoria. La última vez que hable con ella me dijo que estaba acompañada por un grupo de jóvenes.

-Rika-Chan, te pierdo. – Gritaba al teléfono

-¡Megumi! – Le grito en vano. La comunicación había muerto lo que la hizo enfurecer golpeando el auricular contra la mesa. – Encima de todo, quiero fumar. Solo espero que me haya escuchado.

-¿Adonde vas?

-Por comida y cigarrillos ¿Alguien quiere algo en especial? – Pregunto con cara de pocos amigos dirigiéndose a la salida de aquella estación policial.

**

* * *

**

Base Militar: 3:15 PM

-¿Cómo le fue?

-Mal. Se negó a seguir mis órdenes. Kurumi-Chan tenía con razón, esa mujer tiene los cables cruzados.

-¿Y que piensa hacer?

-Nada. – Retirándose. - ¿Kurumi no ha vuelto, verdad?

La mujer asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, entonces Madoka-Chan te encargo un favor. Rika-Chan me dijo un nombre. Marikawa Shizuka, no se quien será, me dijo que es enfermera de preparatoria y que la encuentre, debe ser su novia o amiga, eso me vale madre pero estoy muy estresada para buscarla por mi cuenta, así que te lo encargo, aprovecha que Kurumi no esta ¿Si?

-Como ordene Ojou-Sama.

-Mantenme al tanto de lo que sepas sobre ella. Estaré bañándome. – Murmurando para si que Kurumi ni piense que la esperare para hacerlo.

Mientras que Madoka-Chan largaba un suspiro mirando con resignación la escena.

**

* * *

**

Galpón 3:35

-_Asore_

_Watasha hana ka chouchou ka oni ka_

_Aware mi mo yo mo araryou mono ka_

_Beni no kawari ni sasu no wa yaiba ja_

_Tanto homete kudashanse_

_Apare apare apare na_

-Muy bonita Alice-Chan. – La enfermera se acerco para acariciarle la cabeza. La pequeña estaba sentada velando por el sueño y la salud de su amiga, aun preocupada por su estado.

Por el momento Oz estaba parado al borde de la cama con los ojos cerrados y el arma que le había proveído Hirano para su protección y el de sus amigas.

-Oz-Nyan. – La enfermera lo hizo levantar su mirada para dirigírsela a ella que le ofrecía un pudín. – Lo encontré en la heladera ¿Quieres? – La enfermera noto como su mirada se desviaba a Alice para comprobar que ella también tenga postre. – Te preocupas mucho por Alice-Chan ¿Verdad?

-¿Q-que dices? – Le arrebato el postre de sus manos colorado. – A-arigato.

La enfermera le toco la cabeza a el también. – Gracias a ti Oz. Siempre te preocupas por nosotros aunque no lo quieras admitir.

-¡Es cierto! Después de Takashi-NiiChan y Kohta-NiiChan tú eres el tercer mejor líder.

-Q-que dices, esta Bujusima-Nee. Ella es mejor.

Shizuka y Alice no evitaron sonreírle pero no les duro mucho hasta que Rei empezó a moverse y murmurar en sueños

-¡Onee-Chan! –

-Shh, cálmate Alice-Chan. – La enfermera se acerco a Rei tocándole la frente. – Hmm, tiene un poco de fiebre.

-Onee-Chan. – Sollozo Alice.

-Gomene Alice-Chan. – Le susurro.

-Onee-Chan, no te preocupes estamos aquí para cuidarte, también Oz esta.

-¿O-Oz? ¿Dónde esta Takashi y el resto?

-Ellos fueron a realizar un encargo por el cual Oz-Kun quedo a cargo de nuestro cuidado.

Miyamoto, quien estaba en un estado de demacración no lograba captar la información que recibía además de que no podía mirar directamente a nadie a la cara por el dolor que aun sentía presente.

-Fueron a buscar tus remedios. – Acoto despreocupado Oz.

-Ya veo, debo ser un problema para todos ahora. Si no fuera por mí…

-Shhh. – La enfermera le puse un dedo en la boca. – Tómatelo con calma, todo va a estar bien.

-Si te crees un problema procura no hacer ningún esfuerzo y pensar demasiado en ello, ponte mejor para irnos as rápido de aquí.

-Oz tiene razón Nee-Chan, descansa.

-Podrías cantar la canción de hace rato, es linda.

-Lo que quiera mi hermana linda. – Tomo una bocanada de aire.

**

* * *

**

En alguna calle: 3:40 PM

-Estas muy callado.

Salió de su trance para posar su vista en su acompañante que le sonreí como siempre. Como le gustaba aquella sonrisa que quería pensar que solo le dedicaba a el.

-Lo lamento, pensaba si estarán bien, todos.

-Takagi-San tiene a Kohta-Kun y bueno, pienso que Oz hablaba muy enserio con que pondría el pecho a las balas por ellos.

-Aun así, temo lo peor.

-Todo va a estar bien. – Le tomo de la mano dándole un apretón amistoso.

Komuro la vio no pidiendo evitar sonreírle.

-Si. – Le devolvió el apretón.

_Watasha saku hana saite ureshi ya_

_Aware itsuka wa chiriyuku mo hana_

_En wa kireru ga ano ko wa kirenu_

_Kirerya jigoku ga fueteyuku_

No tenían noción de absolutamente nada, solo del cielo aun gris por la lluvias de estos últimos días y que gracias a Kamisama o a quien sea no se habían topado con _ellos _y en el fondo parecidos por el momento a solas que se les presentaba aunque no en las mejores situaciones.

A Takashi se le cruzo por la mente aquel primer momento, ese en el cual pudo compartir tiempo con ella y conocerla un poco mas y luego los eventos que le siguieron a eso, definitivamente no olvidaría ese día en si e inconscientemente le gustaría poder vivirlo.

-¡Qu-Que carajo estoy pensando! – Pensó en voz alta.

-Takashi-Kun ¿Esta todo bien?

-¿He? S-si, perdona pensamiento indebidos pasan por una mente ingenua.

Ella se rio. – Ya creo que tus pensamientos sean ingenuos. – Adelanto el paso bromeando con lo dicho.

-¿Q-que quieres decir con eso? – Corrió para seguirla.

-Nada.

Suspiro. – Enserio no entiendo aun a las mujeres.

-Y no creo que nos llegues a entender en nuestra magnitud, somos muy misteriosas ¿Sabes? Pero en cambio ustedes son como un libro abierto para nosotras. Todos iguales.

-No todos.

-¿Te crees diferente?

-Tsk, un chico común de mi edad no viviría esta situación y… Tendría una novia a la cual ponérsela constantemente. – Ahora era el quien tomaba la delantera dejando atrás a su Senpai que se paro viéndolo sin expresión. -¿Saeko-San? – Le llamo dándose vuelta para notar una expresión que no había notada en ella antes. Una seria y decepcionante. – ¿P-paso algo?

-No pasa nada, me tomaba el tiempo para reflexionar, eso es todo. Sigamos, esta todo bien – Se adelanto.

Por una extraña razón se le cruzo algo que su viejo amigo Morita le dijo alguna vez.

_[Flashback]_

-Escúchame Komuro, lo que te voy a decir es oro puro, te servirá ahora y siempre a la hora de comprender, complacer y entender a una mujer.

Suspiro. – Me pregunto que será. – Respondió algo sarcástico.

-Cuando chica te diga _no pasa nada. _Mentira numero uno, pasa de todo y cuando te diga _esta_ _todo bien_ mentira femenina numero dos, nada esta bien. Recuérdalo Komuro me lo agradecerás algún días.

-¿Cómo por ejemplo?

-Cuando quedes atrapado con tu novia en una horda de zombies y te pelees con ella recordaras estas palabras salvadoras. Recuérdalo Komuro.

_[Fin de Flashback]_

Volviendo en si con una sonrisa. – Ese chico enserio era un maestro.

-Komuro, llegamos.

Miro para enfrente cuando hoyo que lo llamaba.

**

* * *

**

En alguna otra calle, al mismo tiempo.

-Shh – Takagi llevo su mano a la boca de el.

Hirano se sonrojo un poco, pero ella no lo noto al estar ocupada planeando como entrarían a la farmacia que había sido tomada entre ellos y los locos humanos que quedaban.

-Mierda. – No podemos presentarnos como así

Hirano Kohta también observaba la escena tratando de ayudar a su amiga a pensar un plan.

-Vaya, vaya. Miren que tenemos aquí. – Un hombre les hablo por detrás y tomo por un de las dos colitas a Saya que grito del dolor.

-¡Suéltala! – Le exigió Kohta pero estaba más ocupado en lamerle la cara como si la joven fuera un trofeo o algo por el estilo.

-No quiero. – Le miro. – Chicos miren lo que encontré aquí, una linda puta y nuestra cena. – Se empezó a reír.

Se podía oír, disparos entremezclados con risas. Se acercaban a ellos e Hirano como estaban las cosas ni pensaba dejar a su amiga atrás.

-Esto será divertido.

Sonriendo con malicia. – Ya lo creo. – Un disparo se escucho.

_apare apare apare na_

**

* * *

**

Galpón: 3:55

_watasha karehana oni no tsubomi ja_

_tomete tomaranu irozuku chiiro ja_

_beni mo ano ko mo washi ni wa iiranu_

_itsuka tsubomi ni modoryansee_

-Espero que todos estén bien. – Mirando para la cama.

Unos golpes se empezaron a escuchar proveniente de las puertas.

Como acto reflejo Shizuka abrazo a Rei, aun dormida y a Alice mientras que Oz se acercaba sigilosamente.

-Oz…

-Calmada. – Le dijo para que la pequeña y todas guardaran silencio.

Se subió a una mesa de luz con varias cajas hasta poder llegar a una de las ventanillas mas alta para poder tener mejor vista a los golpes.

Eran ellos, como se esperaba. No tenía mucho equilibrio pero como pudo cargo el arma.

_[Flashback]_

-Toma te dejo esta.

-¿He? ¿Esto me vas a dejar para protegernos?

-Sip.

-Es una porquería. ¿Por qué no uso la de ella mientras esta dormida?

-No la subestimes Oz. – Tocándole la cabeza. – Es una Heckler & Koch. Es un arma muy equilibrada. Suficiente velocidad, potencia y gran precisión son algunas características de esta arma. Posee un silenciador, que no suele ser muy usado. Recomendada en distancias medias y largas. Pistola barata y muy eficaz.

-Como si me interesara.

-Lo que quiero decir es que te será muy útil, tiene solamente 7 balas y los repuestas están en el bolso amarillo, un consejo que te doy, utiliza el silenciador a la hora de actuar, así no llamas mas la atención de ellos ¿Entendido?

_[Fin de Flashback]_

-Entendido gordo. – Coloco el silenciador como Hirano le había indicado y confiando en su puntería disparo.

Uno, dos, tres. Esa era la cantidad de ellos que se encontraban cerca, pero al tercer disparo Oz perdido el equilibrio de donde estaba parado arriba de las cajas cayendo al suelo de espalda.

-¡Oz! – Grito Alice corriendo hacia el.

El joven se empezó a reír. – Estoy bien

Alice lo abrazo por la cintura apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de el con una enorme sonrisa. – Me alegro

-Yo también. – Le toco la cabecita con una sonrisa

_Tanto homete kudashanse_

_Asore apare apare apare na_

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

**

GiiuChan.-


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer**: No, no me pertenece para mi mala suerte u.u

**Nota de Autora: **¡Hello Everyone! ¿Acaso pensaron que tendrían que esperar hasta este fin de semana para leer el siguiente capitulo? Pues para mi suerte hice este capitulo el lunes con las ganas de subirlo ese mismo, pero me contuve. Dos capítulos seguidos, era muy pronto.

No les voy a mentir, este capitulo disfrute escribirlo, a decir verdad me gusto como me quedo y ya se darán cuenta por que ;)

Mis agradecimientos a:

**Pepeike**: Hehe, ya vas a saber lo que va a pasar con ellos, espero que te guste (;

**Reiko666**: Buaa yo empiezo mañana el colegio (uno de los motivos que subo este cap hoy) ventajas es que es mi ultimo año y veo a mis amigas, desventajas. Todo lo demás. Espero que te guste este capitulo ^_^

**FelipeGM21**: Gracias por la review, es lindo saber que hay mas gente que le gusta esto, además de mis adorados Reiko, Nacho y Pepeike, enserio gracias por tomarte la molestia. Leí tu review y me aportaste algunas buenas ideas que utilizare a futuro, espero que disfrutes este capitulo y nos leemos n.n

**Nacho**: Sabes que, voy a poner mi mail en mi perfil por estos días, si queres agrégame ^.^, al igual que Felipe, me aportaste muchas ideas realmente buenas que hubiera usado si no hubiera escrito entusiasmadamente este capitulo con tanta anticipación, empecé y no pare y como si fuera poco ya escribí el capitulo que viene a este. Como te dije usare las ideas a futuro ya las pensé y todo.

A los 4 va dedicado este capitulo, ojala les guste como me gusto a mi.

_

* * *

_

_Y lo que me llega es que tu nunca verás realmente_  
_Y lo que me asusta, es que siempre estaré en duda_  
_Es una cosa encantadora la que tenemos_  
_Es una cosa encantadora la que_  
_Es una cosa encantadora, el animal_  
_El instinto animal_

_The Cramberries – Animal Instinct traducida_**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 21: El instinto animal se muestra en la Muerte**

La desesperación era lo que les hacia huir luego de aquel disparo que acabo con la vida de aquel maniático que había intentado Pervertirla.

Habían tenido que desviar todo su camino recorrido para perder a los compañeros de aquel hombre, haciéndolos retroceder para atrás.

Una vez en calma, solamente pudieron escuchar el ruido de su respiración conjunta, escondidos así en lo que era un estrecho pasillo entre dos casa.

Ella estaba sentada con la mano en el pecho mientras que el miraba que no haya moros en la costa. Una vez realizado esto, el la imito sentándose a su lado.

Estuvieron en silencio un rato hasta que ella rompió el hielo indicándole que tendrían que apresurarse pronto a pensar algo para seguir con el plan.

-Podemos buscar otra farmacia.

-¿Tienes idea de donde hay alguna por aquí?

-No u.u

-Uff. - Parándose. - No hay tiempo.

-H-Hi, p-pero Saya-san ¿Estas bien?

Ella freno su paso dándose vuelta para mirarlo de reojo, el le miraba preocupado y ella estaba colorada así que volvió a correr el rostro para mirar al suelo y contesto.

-Si. Gracias. - Siguió camino.

El sonrió a sus espaldas murmurando un menos mal antes de seguirle el paso.

-Si estamos quietos sin ruido podremos caminar libremente sin que ellos se percaten de nuestra presencia.

-¡Si! - Respondió entusiasmado.

Ella volvió a mirarlo recordando la escena que había vivido hace unos minutos atrás.

El hombre que tiro de su cabello y lamió su rostro y Kohta impotente disparándole directo a la cabeza sin pensarlo dos veces, ahí recordó que ella también probó el sabor de matar a una persona viva, pero la diferencia es que ella, aunque no pareciese, seguía con las secuelas en cambio el ya parecía haberlo superado.

-Neh, gordo dime t-tu, tu ¿Estas bien?

-¿He? Si ¿Por que? - Dijo como si nada.

-¡No te hagas! ¡Tú sabes por que lo pregunto!

Enserio, Hirano no tenia idea a que se refería.

-¡Mataste, gordo, mataste! ¿O acaso olvidaste lo que acabamos de pasar?

-Haaa, eso - Pensando. - No lo había pensado.

-Pero si se... - Levanto su puño pegarle pero el le retuvo el puño con una de sus manos y con la otra le tapaba la boca.

-Shh Saya-San ¿No eres tu la que me dijiste que no hagamos ruido?

Quito su mano de su boca. - Si serás. - Apresuro su paso enojada.

Kohta la vio triste antes de seguirla.

* * *

-Gordo estupido ¿Pero quien se cree que es para ponerme su mano en mi boca para callarme?, pero esto no se va a quedar así, no señor. - Murmuraba enojada pero los recuerdos la seguían invadiendo sobre ella y aquella persona a cual ella llamaba gordo.

Todos los recuerdos. Desde que se conocieron aquel día donde escaparon por primera vez juntos, donde únicamente le parecía un estorbo pero ya ahí la defendió con una precaria arma hecha por el mismo. Luego vino lo demás y el día que estuvieron en su casa donde también le demostró eso que en cierta forma tanto le hacia falta y mas aun cuando su padre le hizo prometer que la cuidaría, aunque ella sabia que el ya lo hacia de ante mano y el solo pensarlo la hacia sentir en cierta forma feliz, quería pensar que tenia alguien para ella sola que la cuidaba aunque sonara egoísta y aunque no lo vaya admitir ella era feliz con el.

-Tal vez, solo tal vez debería aflojar un poco en como lo trato, después de todo... - Su pensamiento fue interrumpido mirando para atrás dándose cuenta de que estaba sola. - ¿Gordo? - Murmuro.

-Jeje, miren lo que el viento trajo. - Dos hombres le taparon la boca antes que pudiera gritar.

* * *

-Saya-San - Gritaba en voz baja. - Saya-san. Ahj, no debí distraerme en esa panadería. Me va a matar. - Escuchó un ruido.

Miro para abajo y se dio cuenta lo que piso y casi destruye. Eran un par de anteojos que reconoció al solo alzarlos y mirarlos detenidamente.

-¡S-Saya-San! - Se angustio.

* * *

-D-donde estoy - Pensó vacilando abrieron sus ojos de a poco. - ¿Porque veo borroso? - Con los ojos entreabiertos enfoco su vista en el frente sin éxito alguno.

-Vaya, miren ya se despertó. - Escucho a un hombre hablar. - Dime bonita ¿Cual es tu nombre?

-No te importa. - Respondió como pudo.

-No juegues conmigo mocosa. - Le tiro de pelo que hasta ese entonces no se dio cuenta que estaba suelto.

El la obligo a mirarlo y aprovecho que su vista veía de cerca para ver quien era ese hombre, uno calvo de unos aproximadamente treinta años con tatuajes en su cara.

-Diu, no te acerques tanto que me das miedo. - Después de decir eso tirando aun de su pelo la hecho bruscamente al suelo.

-No te pases de lista. - Apoyo su pie en su espalda. - Mejor que me vayas respetando como todas ellas.

-¿Ellas? - Saya busco con los ojos entre abiertos a más gente y pudo ver escasamente a un grupo de jóvenes y mujeres, algunas con apariencia inocente y otras no tanto, espantadas por lo que presenciaban.

-¿Vez? Se linda. Pronto te acostumbraras a este estilo de vida. - Tiro del cuello de su remera obligándola a verlo. - Ahora intenta decir

Mark-Sama con esa boquita. - Le toco con su dedo índice la boca de ella a lo cual respondió mordiéndolo. - ¡Maldita bastarda! - La volvió a tirar.

Aprovechando la oportunidad le pego una patada a la entre pierna. Al sentir que acertó festejo su pequeña victoria para sus adentros.

-¡Tu ya me hartaste! - Parecía que le iba a pegar pero fue detenido por lo que parecían sus compañeros.

-¡Cálmate Mark, autocontrol! - Le retuvieron. - Daisuke, Shoji - Póngala con el resto.

Takagi sentía como su cuerpo era trasladado, le hubiera gustado tener la suficiente fuerza como para oponerse pero no.

* * *

-Q-que hago, que hago - Pensaba nervioso. - Saya-San... Si tan solo tuviera a Zeke aquí. - Se lamentaba. - Saya-San perdóname no te pude proteger por mi incompetencia, quien sabes donde esta... Me duele la cabeza de solo pensarlo. Sa-Saya...

-Ahj maldita puta pero ya la voy a domesticar.

-¿He? - Kohta miro para enfrente donde habían tres tipejos charlando, rápidamente se escondió para escuchar lo que decían.

-Es nueva cálmate.

-¡Me mordió el dedo y me pego en los huevos!

-Pero debe ser muy buenas, es de lo que denominan estilo tsundere.

-No me digas que... - Pensó Hirano en la posibilidad de aquella de la que están hablando sea su Takagi.

-Por cierto Mark, ¿Como se llama?

-Yo que se, el nombre es lo de menos, la encontré sola y desprotegida con sus dos colitas, me daba tanta pena dejarlas sin compañía que la taje.

Si, definitivamente era su Saya, su Takagi y la había encontrado.

-Entremos para ver si la fiera se calmo. - Ni bien dijeron esto Kohta se asomo mas de lo debido para ver donde entraban.

-No te preocupes Saya. Voy por ti. – Apretó uno de sus puños

* * *

-A ver chica nueva, empecemos de nuevo hagamos eso de borrón y cuenta nueva y dime tu nombre. - Saya tenía el rostro enfurecido mirando para el otro lado. - Vamos, seguro que tú tienes un hermoso nombre. - La tomo por la barbilla obligándola a verlo.

Ella le escupió.

-¡Ya te pasaste, listo me hartaste! Te enseñare respeto - El escupitajo le había llegado a uno de sus ojos. Se paro levantando la mano para pegarle. Saya sabia que venia su fin.

-¡Muy bien, no hay fiesta hasta que yo lo diga!

La puerta se abrieron de una patada dejando a todos los presentes atonitos al ver quien entraba, nada mas ni menos que un joven gordo de pelo un poco mas arriba de los hombros, con gafas y un arma en mano.

-Kohta. - Pensó un poco sonrojada. al escuchar su voz.

-Ja ¿Y quien se supones que eres?

Kohta hizo girar su arma como en las películas de vaqueros. - Tan solo soy un humilde sobreviviente.

El hombre se rió entre dientes - Shoji, Daisuke.

Los mencionados tomaron sus armas rodeándolo.

Hirano los vio planeado cual seria su próximo movimiento. Miro apenas para arriba y sonrío con satisfacción antes de pegar un tiro.

-Tu - Un hombro corrió hasta el pero no fue mucho lo que avanzo antes de que un lámpara cayera sobre haciéndolo quedar inconsciente.

-¡Haaa! - Su compañero iba a pegarle pero el fue mas rápido utilizando su arma como bate de béisbol dejando al otro inconsciente.

Ahora caminaba hacia el frente con el hombre teniendo a Saya bruscamente.

-Ahora entiendo todo, vienes por ella ¿Verdad? - Tiro de la joven pelirrosa. - Je.

-Déjala. - Le apuntaba.

-No quiero, ya nos estábamos llevando bien

-Escúchame desquiciado bueno para nada, voy a volar tu cabeza en este mismo instante si no la sueltas.

-Atrévete. - Sacando un arma de cabeza para apuntarle - Y le vuelo los sesos

Por primera vez se sintió entre la espada y la pared aflojando su posición dejando su cabeza caer.

-Lo lamento Saya-San pero yo...

-JAJAJAJA ¿Adonde el gordo héroe ahora?

-No me dejaste acabar. - Le miro con su sonrisa mas tétrica, sus ojos irradiaban ganas de matar, el hombre sintió escalofríos correr por sus venas y con las manos temblorosas advertía que apretaría el gatillo. – Estoy más que harto de los desquiciados que se aprovechan de las mujeres. – Dijo en voz alta. - Saya-San, lo lamento pero tendré que volver a matar. - Le pego un disparo en el brazo con la cual la sostenía.

Rápidamente el hombro la soltó producto del dolor, gritando angustiosamente.

El corrió hasta ella y la jalo para que empezarán a correr por sus vidas antes de que ellos llegaran. Las otras chicas presentes también corrían como unas locas frenéticas.

Volvieron al principio, aquella escena donde ambos únicamente escuchaban su respiración.

-Ah, por cierto. Toma Saya-San. - Le entrego sus anteojos con una sonrisa.

Ella los tomo y se los puso para verlo a el y su sonrisa, cosa que le dio mucha impotencia.

-¡Ahj, no sonrías en un momento como este gordo imbecil, ¡casi muero si..! - Se quedo callada.

-¿Hu?

-Nada, no pasa absolutamente nada. - Volvió a sentarse. - Imbecil.

-Me alegro que Saya-San este bien. Aunque por unos minutos tenia miedo de no poder encontrarte rápido y Murmuro casi para si- Perderte.

Su corazón sintió un estrujón pero lo ignoro-Igual ya tenia todo planeado. - Mintió.

-Ya lo creo, después de todo eres tu de quien hablamos. - El también se sentó sin borrar su sonrisa.

Se quedaron en silencio uno junto al otro hasta que el, mirando al cielo, rompió el hielo.

-Antes me habías preguntado por que no me quedo las secuelas de haber asesinado ¿No es así? - Capto la atención de su amiga. - Pues lo estuve pensando mientras te buscaba se me cruzo por mi mente las peores posibilidades sobre encontrarte, en un momento recordé lo sucedido con Asami, pensé en la posibilidad de que te pasara lo mismo y no lo soporte. Pensé en la posibilidad de matarte si te encontraba en ese estado, como lo hice con ella, no me hubiera perdonado jamás tener que hacerte lo que le hice a Asami. Supongo que en definitiva, mi instinto animal salio a la luz. – Sonriéndole. - No lo dudaría dos veces si tuviera que matar a alguien solo por defenderte Saya-San, es por eso que cuando le volé la cabeza a aquel tipo solo tenia en mente querer salvarte y…

Saya se paro de golpe con la cabeza baja y el la miro.

-¿Esta todo bien? - Pregunto el levantándose y tratando de acercarse a ella.

-¡Tu siempre! - Levantando su paño, Kohta ya se lo veía venir. Cerró fuertemente sus ojos mostrando cara de dolor de ante mano, pero extrañamente no sintió absolutamente nada, lo que lo hizo entre abrir uno de sus ojos para mirarla. - Siempre, siempre... siempre, siempre... siempre - Empezando a llorar. - Tú siempre eres un imbecil. - Se apoyo en el. ¿Por que me tratas tan bien cuando yo te trato tan mal, he? ¿Por que mierda siempre te propones en ayudarme sabiendo que yo puedo sola? - Con ambas manos jalo del uniforme de el. - Eres estupido ¿Lo sabias? No te creas que soy una inútil buena para nada, también tengo mis trucos bajo la manga, ya lo veras cuando... Cuando sea yo la que te salve

Kohta esbozo una sonrisa de ternura y sigilosamente se animo a posar sus manos en los hombros de Saya.

-Gracias por todo Saya-San. - Susurro.

-Gordo imbecil. - Le respondió sin intenciones de dejarlo aun.

**

* * *

**

En Algún otra calle.

-Saeko-San, yo te cubriré así que por favor busca los remedios.

La joven peliazul no mostraba intenciones de querer hacerle caso alguno.

-¿Saeko-San?

Ella por su parte trataba de ignorar todo lo que el le decía enfocándose únicamente en matar a quien de ellos se cruce en su camino, por una extraña razón se sentía muy furiosa y como solía hacerlo desde siempre, cuando estaba enojada peleaba para auto-controlarse.

El capto su atención en ella, no era la misma expresión dulce y madura que siempre mostraba, tampoco parecía ser la Saeko desquiciada, para el su joven amiga mostraba otra cara jamás vista.

Bujusima sintió su mirada sobre ella trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad. – Komuro-San, encárgate de ellos no de mí.

Saliendo del trance. – Ha si, lo lamento. – Le sonrío cosa que ella ignoro.

-Genial ¿Ya ahora que hice? – Pensó para sus adentros mientras volvía a la rutina

-Tú sabrás. – Murmuro en respuesta. Enserio ese chico era tan obvio, o al menos lo era para ella.

* * *

-Por cierto ¿Dónde mierda se supones que estabas? Te das cuenta de que si me hubieras seguido nada de esto hubiera pasado ¿No es así?

-Jeje n.n. Perdón, es que… bu-bueno… Como veía que estabas tan enojada deje que camines unos pasos y luego pensé en seguirte pero en el transcurso vi una panadería y…

-Ósea en resumen, ¿casi me muero violada por que pasaste por una panadería?

-Bu-bueno, pero lo bueno es que llegue a tiempo y. – Sacando una bolsa de papel de su uniforme. - ¡Ta-Dah! Compre donas para el camino.

Takagi sintió como la rabia le invadía mientras su gordo amigo sonreía feliz de la vida al comer una dona como si nada, eso la hizo mostrar una mueca casi de sonrisa.

-Ah, cierto ¿Quieres? – Le ofreció la bolsa.

Ella tomo todo para si. – Gordo. – Adelanto el paso.

-¡S-Saya-San, espera podemos compartir! – La corrió.

-Eres un imbecil con todas las letras. – Le tomo del puño del uniforme de el. – Pro aun así gracias por todo.

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

**

**GiiuChan.-**


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimers:** Nada es mío.

**Nota de Autora: **Buen domingo para todos los lectores de este fic, subo ahora por que dudo que pueda hacerlo mas tarde.

Espero que estén bien, yo al menos lo estoy o intento, empecé el colegio, bien pera ya con ganas de matar a gente , ya me dejaron tarea y eso que pasa cuando comenzas el colegio no tienen compasión

Este capi me hace acordar en cierta forma al capitulo dos de esta historia en cierta forma, el titulo puesto es uno que se me acaba de ocurrir debido a que no se me ocurría absolutamente nada de cómo llamarla.

Agradecimientos:

**Pepeike**: ^^ Gracias :3

**Reiko666:** Si, pienso lo mismo un SayaxKohta es más llevadero que ese triangulo amoroso, aunque cada uno tiene sus ventajas y desventajas, pero ya van a ir aflojando Saya y Kohta.

**FelipeGM21**: Mi idea sobre la aparición de Shido era parecida y en realidad te confieso que lo iba a poner estando los restantes (Oz, Alice, Rei & la enfermera) con la guardia baja, pero es mucho muy trafico, pero igual lo voy a poner, tengo algo dándome vueltas por la cabeza. Gracias por comentar y aportar, me gusta tener muchas ideas n.n

**Nacho:** Este capitulo, como todos lo habran adivinado, ya que es muy obvio es si, un Saeko/Takashi, aunque odio decepcionar al publico, pero no esperen mucha acción en este capitulo que digamos, lo lamento pero cuando leí las reviews ya lo tenia escrito u.u. Me gusta la idea de Alice, tengo que pensar que le va a pasar, ya que como es la mas sobreprotegida de todos se me hace medio difícil, puedo hacer que tenga un quiebre emocional o que recuerde a su madre & padre Mmm… ya me va a venir algo. Gracias por la idea n.n.

Por cierto, si quieren agregarme, puse mi mail en mi perfil n.n

Una ultima cosa antes de irme, se dieron cuenta de que el anime se llama HighSchool of the dead, cuando en realidad solo en dos o tres capítulos están en el colegio.

Sin mas preámbulos, los dejo. ¡Nos leemos abajo!

**Disfrutenlo.**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 22: Charlas y amantes en la muerte.

El atardecer se aproximada, en algún baño dos jóvenes idénticas se encontraban sentadas en la bañera, una enfrente de la otra como si fueran un espejo, una el reflejo de la otra.

-Neh ¿Haz oído noticias de Rika-Chan?

Hundiéndose en el agua para volver a asomarse. - Solo lo que te dije.

-No entiendo que pasa por la cabeza de esa mujer.

-Supongo que en estos momentos le es más importante defender a esa mujer ¿Como dices que se llama?

-Marikawa Shizuka

-Ya veo... ¿Haz enviado a Madoka-Chan a buscar información sobre ella? - Sonriéndole. - Si que la debes subestimar

-Deje de investigar personas hace rato, es insuficiente para mí el solo hecho de tener que encontrar a alguien, un trabajo tan sencillo debe ser fácil para alguien como Madoka-Chan.

-Enserio que a subestimas. - Era ahora ella quien hundía su cabeza en la tibia agua de la bañera.

Sonriéndole. - Tú también subestimas a todos los de este lugar.

Saliendo del agua. - ¿Y que esperabas? Aun no entiendo como Otou-San nos involucro en esto. Aunque no me quejo, por el contrario lo disfruto.

-Se te nota en la cara la morbosa excitación que te provoca este simple hecho donde ''_algo_'' por motivo desconocido desato una cadena de hechos desafortunados en la raza humana con el peligro así de acabar con nuestra mera existencia. Hermanita si que eres sádica.

-¡Ja! ¿Y tú que me dices? Esto no te provoca placer. - Estiro una de sus piernas al rostro de su acompañante tocándole con sus dedos su mejilla.

Ella por el contrario solo le sonrió - Puede ser, no voy a ser tan ingenua como para mentirte. Algo en todo esto me parece atractivo.

-Si hubieras mentido lo descubriría de todas formas. - Relajándose. - Además es interesante el solo pensar que hasta ahora nadie sabe de donde vinieron. ¿Tú crees que sea obra de las casualidades que venimos viviendo hasta ahora?

-No creo en las casualidades. Nada en este mundo pasa al azar, todo lo que sucede en la vida tiene un significado o propósito, por supuesto, como bien dicen. No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable.

-Yo pienso que fue obra de una promesa que no llego a cometer su propósito. – Dijo bromeando divertido, aunque detrás de ese pensamientos había oculto algo mas profundo - Como sea da igual todo esto, mientras tu y yo sigamos juntas, que muera quien tenga que morir, que sea creado el que tenga que ser creado, no pienso hacer nada sin ganar algo a cambio.

-Tienes razón, mientras sigamos hasta el final ni siquiera me importaría que todos mueran, ni siquiera nuestro padre, después de todo ¿Por el algo somos gemelas, no es así?

* * *

-Minami-San, tiempo llevo sin oír tu voz.

-Estoy llamando desde una línea anónima, tenía las esperazas que funcionaran luego de hablar con Megumi.

-Así es, ella misma ayudo al departamento de electricidad a restaurar aunque sea la zona, pero claro nadie sabe esto.

-¿Donde se encuentra ella ahora?

-Megumi-Sama entro a bañarse, a los pocos minutos llego Kurumi-Sama y ambas en estos momentos se bañan juntas.

Suspirando. - Esas dos juntas son un peligro. Ni siquiera deberían verse metidas en esto

-Lo se, pero el señor tiene grandes expectativas de ambas por algo están donde están.

-Ya lo creo, pero tengo miedo de que son capaces de hacer para cumplir su cometido, por cierto ¿sabes algo del favor que le pedí a Megumi?

-Yo estoy trabajando en eso.

-Devi suponer que seria lo suficientemente fácil para esa mocosa, no soporta nada que sea fácil, ama los retos, el romperse la cabeza pensando, pero así es ella ¿No crees?

* * *

Buscaron las cosas a una velocidad justa dándoles así el suficiente tiempo para huir de ese lugar dejando el vehículo que los había ayudado tanto tiempo atrás, pero en el recorrido hacia la salvación la lluvia los agarro de improvistos teniendo que hacerlos buscar un precario lugar hasta que parara, como la ultima vez.

Apoyaron los remedios salvados cuidadosamente en el suelo, sentándose uno junto al otro sin decir palabra alguna.

Aun el sol escondido entre los chubascos intentaba darles luz.

El la miro de reojo, ella no pareció haberlo notado, sus ojos azules estaban cerrados como si estuviera meditando, el simplemente dejo de observarla al ver que ella no respondía.

Se paro y se acerco sigilosamente a una de las ventanas de esa vieja casa observando el caótico panorama de ellos caminando por esas calles ya intransitables para personas.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron captaron como primera cosa lo que el hacia, pronto lo dejo de lado buscando algo también para hacer. No era de la clases de mujeres que se iba a quedar sentada esperando, no señor.

Intentaba encontrar algo para hacer hasta que, igual que Komuro, encontró otra ventana que daba a unas escaleras que terminaban en un callejón. Podrían serles útiles en caso de emergencias. Pensó vagamente apoyando su brazos en el barandal para acostar su cabeza y notar un tendedero de ropa donde había colgado ropa de niños, rápidamente se acordó de Alice y Oz, que les haría bien un cambio de ropa, en especial al niño que aun tenia impregnado ese olor a sangre.

No lo pensó dos veces y bajo al primer escalón alto de esas escaleras estirándose para tomar la cuerda y jalar de ella con éxito alguno pudiendo así tomar dos prendas infantiles, una de niña y otro de niño, si su vista no le fallaba les entraría justo a los dos, o bueno tal vez a la pequeña Alice le quede un poco grande.

Komuro por su parte había ignorado a su compañera recorriendo a medias, esa vieja casa que aprecia abandonada, como la de la última vez.

Encontró un baño en un estado medio deplorable, probó el agua de aquel sonriendo con satisfacción al ver que funcionaba, a ella y a el no les vendría nada mal un baño rápido después de todo, aunque el remordimiento de únicamente disfrutarlo el le aparecía.

Salió rápidamente en busca de su senpai encontrándola observando una remera de niño, la miro extrañado hasta que ella rompió el hielo.

-Las encontré en el tendedero, un conjunto de ropa como para Alice y Oz, supongo que les gustara, en especial a Oz que aun huele a sangre.

El asintió.

-Yo encontré un baño que tiene agua, además hay shampoo y crema de enjuague, supongo que si es un baño rápido no nos vendrá mal a ninguno de los dos.

Ella lo miro escéptica pensando en su oferta por unos minutos.

-Supongo que no.

-Bien, convendrá que te bañes tu primero y luego yo. – Le sonrió

Ella le devolvió apenas una mueca intentado imitar el gesto caminando con las ropas con ella hacia el baño indicado por Komuro.

Cuando la hoyo cerrar la puerta largo un suspiro acercándose a la ventana donde ella se había encontrada, el noto las escaleras pensando lo mismo que ella cuando las vio por primera vez, luego miro para arriba, los chubascos aun permanecían adornando un cielo rojizo y anaranjado. Si no seria por esta situación por la que pasaban el y sus amigos nunca hubiera notado el cielo, como se lo dijo a Oz una vez, a aquel niño le gustaba el cielo y se preguntaba si lo estaría viendo.

* * *

-Achís. – Se llevo el dedo a la nariz frotándoselo.

-Jeje, alguien habla de Oz. – Sonrió la enfermera que tenia a Rei en brazos ayudándola a sentarse en la cama. – Me pregunto quien será. – Canturreo

-Puff, da igual. – Se encogió en hombros, luego vio la sonrisa que le dedicaba la pelirroja. - ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Pregunto inconscientemente.

Ella se sorprendió pero luego volvió a la sonrisa. – Mucho mejor, supongo que fue en vano que los chicos fueran a buscar los supuestos remedios que me hacen falta.

-Seguro que la bruja le dará un ataque al verte en mejor estado, tanto así que te los hará tomártelos a la fuerza por el trabajo que les diste.

-Es lo más probable.

-¡Minna-San! – Entraba corriendo Alice. – Miren lo que Zeke y yo encontramos.

Todos los presentes lo miraron con signo de preguntas.

-Te-he – Sonrió – ¡Un baño! Podremos bañarnos, podremos bañarnos.

En cierta forma esa idea les gustaba.

-Convendrá que ustedes se bañen primero, es lo mejor para que puedan ayudarla a ella. Yo veré que todo este calmo por aquí.

-Neh, ¿soy la única que noto el parecido entre Oz-Pyon y cierta persona? – Pregunto la enfermera a sus amigas

Ambas se rieron ante lo que la enfermera dijo pero fue Rei la que hablo.

Negó con la cabeza. – A mi también me hace acordar a esa persona cuando era chico.

El castaño casi rubio no entendía con quien lo comparaban.

-Bien, bien ¿Vamos a bañarnos? – Pregunto Alice entusiasmada.

-¡Hi!

* * *

-Listo, es todo tuyo el baño. – Saeko salía envuelta en una bata que encontró colgada tras la puerta. Le llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de sus rodillas y destacaba sus atributos.

Takashi se quedo atónito al verlo, tanto que temió lo peor de sus salud, así que corriendo el rostro le respondió. – O-Okey. – Se dirigió hacia el baño sin mirarla a la cara.

Ella se puso triste ante este gesto. – Por cierto hay otra bata si quieres.

-Arigato. – Le escucho responderle.

Aun con la misma expresión recorrió esa casa viéndola con una mezcla de aburrimiento y curiosidad pero fue un espejo lo que capto su atención.

Jugo con este por un rato sentándose en una silla que estaba cerca, se cruzo de piernas y enlongaba las mismas, todo enfrente a ese lindo espejo de pie antiguo.

El se pasaba jabón por sus brazos y piernas mientras reflexionaba sobre sus siguientes pasos en general, ya que no tenían los autos tendrían que vérselas para trasladarse.

Cuando termino salió de la bañera envolviéndose en una toalla para buscar su remera y camisa de instituto pero no vio por donde iba y termino resbalándose por un trozo de jabón haciéndolo caer de cabeza contra el borde de la ducha.

Saeko salió de trance cuando escucho un grito de dolor proveniente de la baño lo que se apresuro a este entrándose sin tocar para ver a su amigo con una cara de terrible dolor en el suele con la mano en su cabeza.

-¡Takashi! – Grito sentándose a su lado.

-Jeje, estoy bien.

Saeko obligo a que sacara su mano de su cabeza para ver la herida, estaba sangrando.

Ella lo miro con horror obligándolo a que se parara para que ella pudiera curar como podía su herida.

-Solo es un poco de sangre, vemos más todo el tiempo. – Dijo el con la mano puesta en esta, viendo como Saeko buscaba algo para calmar la sangre.

Cuando escucho decirle esto se giro para mirarlo con una expresión enojada, bueno o al menos eso entendió el quedándose callado.

Con mucha suerte encontró dos gasas y unos algodones, junto con el papel higiénico que había podrían hacer algo precario hasta que salieran de ahí

El se encontraba sentado encima de la tapa de escusado y ella atrás calmando la sangre con algodón

Su cara expresaba dolor y apretaba sus labios para no quejarse, después de todo ya estaba siendo suficiente problema para ella ya.

Pero no es ninguna tonta, los hombros desnudos de el estaban obviamente tensionados.

Por suerte pudo limpiar la sangre como pudo y vio que la herida no era lo suficientemente grande, pero por si las dudas cuando llegaran le diría de esto a Shizuka.

Puso una de las gasas en la herida dando por finalizada la tarea de sanar esa herida.

No pudo evitar suspirar aliviado cuando ella termino pero aun seguía tenso, a ella le daba mucha ternura eso así que apoyo su cabeza y manos en la espalda de el.

Cuando noto lo que ella hacia se relajo del todo, se aflojo y disfruto del momento un tanto sonrojado.

Se quedaron un rato, se sentía cálida la espalda de el. En si era flaco, pero sus hombros eran grandes, su espalda fuerte y eso le hacia sentir segura, tanto como cerrar los ojos con un rubor apareciéndole en las mejillas.

* * *

-Kyaa, no hay mejor remedio que un baño. – Sonrió Alice. - ¿Verdad Onee-Chan?

-Ya lo creo.

-Pero aun así, Miyamoto-Chan ¿Te sientes débil, no es así? – Asintió. - Es normal según lo que creo, el ambiente te destruyo.

-Puede ser

-Por cierto, sensei, onee-chan, antes, se referían a que Oz se parece a Takashi-Nii ¿cierto?

Ambas asintieron.

-Sus expresiones me recuerdan mucho a cual él era un niño de su edad.

-¿Komuro-Kun y tu se conocen desde muy pequeños?

-Si, desde el preescolar, podría decirse que compartimos casi todo juntos.

-¡Eso es genial, yo quiero amigo así! ¿Verdad Zeke?

-¡Guau!

-Tú y Oz podrían llegar hacerlo, aunque nunca prometan casarse. – Pensó en voz alta

-¿He? – Pregunto Alice inocentemente.

-Eso arruino todo, creo yo.

-Miyamoto-Chan…

-¿Onii-Chan y tu se prometieron casarse?

Sonrió con tristeza, -Si pero creo que nada salió como quería.

-¡P-Pero aun son jóvenes!

Negó con la misma sonrisa. – Paso mucho en el medio, supongo que ninguno es el que conoce al otro, además creo que Takashi ya encontró a otra a quien quiere. – Miro al techo.

* * *

-Bien es hora de irnos, supongo que Hirano y Saya-San deben estar en camino ya.

Ella asintió.

-Por cierto Saeko-San. – Ella lo miro. – Gracias.

Le devolvió la sonrisa y buscando la ropa que encontró tiempo atras salieron de ese edificio por las escaleras de la ventana

* * *

-Por favor, dime que esto es un chiste.

Tragando saliva mirando al frente. – Saya-San quédate atrás. – Apuntaba y disparaba. Como era de esperarse de un el, no erró ningún tiro.

-Vaya, vaya, estoy sorprendido. – Hirano y Saya miraron hacia la voz a sus espaldas. – Tu puntería es magnifica bro.

El viento como en aquellas películas del lejano este. De un lado Hirano Kohta y Takagi Saya, del otro, bueno otros sobrevivientes.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Hace mucho que no escribo al final de esta historia pero no quería irme sin hablar de lo que paso en Japón antes de ayer y bueno, sigue pasando.

Fue muy trágico ara mis ojos ver como la realidad superaba a la ficción, al principio y como ingenua que soy pensé que como son los japoneses de preparados todos iba a estar bien si darme cuenta de la magnitud de la situación. Cuando volví a mi casa prendiendo el noticiero, vi que me lo tome muy a la ligera, ellos estaban preparados para un terremoto, si, pero no para el tsunami que aun sigo sin entender si afecto todo Japón o solo las zonas costeras y alrededores. También pensé que toda esa gente humilde, toda esa gente que nos entretiene, si me refiero a los mangakas, seiyuus, animadores, empresas de anime, cantantes y actores.

Como todos, yo tengo mis favoritos de cada genero y pensar que algunos pueden estar desaparecidos me hizo angustiarme, de mis seiyuus, encontré a todos los que me gustan, mangakas algunos (la mayoría) menos dos que sigo buscando, de empresas aun no se nada de BONES y JC Staff, se que MadHouse esta bien así que es un alivio, las bandas se que en su mayoría están bien y bueno así fue trascurriendo mi día buscando a quien podía para auto-tranquilizarme.

No me quiero olvidar también de los otros países con alertas, pero creo que si no escuche mal están bien para mi alivio.

Es increíble ¿no? Me llegue hasta acordar de este anime y de otro cuando veía a toda esa pobre gente, a mis compañeros, algunos hasta asustados por que enserio pareciese que el mundo se termina el año que viene pero como lo escribir alguna vez en algún cap, todos somos culpables de lo que el pasa a la tierra, no la cuidamos y es así como nos paga.

Solo espero que Japón se reponga, espero que todos los japoneses estén bien, espero que puedan salir adelante.

Vale aclarar que no solo por que sea Jason la mayoría nos preocupamos (con mayoría me refiero jóvenes) si no da la ''casualidad'' que es el país que mas nos entretiene y nos hace tener cultura, solo espero que salgan adelante y digan lo que digan mis pensamientos están con ellos y aun con catástrofes y todo espero que llegue el día donde pueda conocer ese maravilloso país y su gente.

Gracias por leer.

**GiiuChan.-**


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimers:** Para mi desgracia este apocalipsis no fue de mi invención.

**Nota de Autora:** ¡Wow! Siento que del domingo hasta hoy paso mucho y solo fueron tres días xD Increíble, debe ser culpa de colegio (? En fin queridos míos, subo el capi veinte tres con el capitulo 29 del manga ya leído y me di cuenta (que al menos para mi) que medio altere las personalidades de algunos personajes, en especial de Alice, yo ya ni me acordaba que se podía ''cuidar'' sola, yo me quede con la imagen de pequeñita de siete años que solo esta ahí y de Saya también me olvide que podía manejar armas, pero este detalle la corregí.

Tenia mucha mas cosas para contarles este día, pero se pierden en los días, la próxima las anoto.

Una de estas era decir lo mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho que odio editar el fic en esta pagina, no se dan una idea de lo que tardo en editar esto, llego hasta una hora u.u

Odio eso de esta pagina.

Gracias por las reviews a:

**Pepeike**: La verdad si. Podemos ser el país mas preparado del mundo, pero contra una catástrofe natural nadie esta a salvo, eso es nuestra culpa por no cuidar la tierra u.u, ella ahora nos paga.

Me alegro que te haya gustado el capi, la verdad no le tenia fe por el solo hecho que mucha acción no había (Y ahora que lo pienso en casi ningún cap hasta ahora hay demasiada que digamos) ¡Gracias de nuevo y hasta el siguiente review :3!

**Reiko666:** Guau, me alegra demasiado que te haya gustado, tratare de hacer algunos mas parecidos mi pequeña niña del terror, gracias por cada review que me dejas.

¡Saludos al patito zombie! Por cierto, Hirano para reina gay ;)

**Nacho:** Espero que me hayas agregado así debatimos sobre el fin del mundo jeje Y el titulo, sigue pareciéndome raro, igual el nombre es el nombre. No se si repetiré sobrevivientes, aunque los de la NASA tal vez si los incluya.

Me leí el capitulo 29 y me quede como O.O, aunque en mi fic todavía los padres no aparecieron y lo harán, pero mas adelante, por lo menos ya se como es la madre de Rei, aunque me la había imaginado de otra forma

**FelipeGM21:** Aaa que fue muy lindo que me pusiste, igual el capitulo 29 fue medio raro me llego hasta chocar Saeko y Alice es mas avivada de lo que creía. Sobre lo del vehiculo tengo algo pensado, no voy a dejar que vayan a pie. No soy tan mala .

¡Gracias por sus reviews, nos leemos!

_

* * *

_

Como un mar, alrededor de la soleada  
isla de la vida, la muerte canta  
noche y día su canción sin fin

-Rabindranath Tagore-

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 23: Sobrevivientes en la muerte.

No salía de su asombro ante lo que sus ojos tenían enfrente, otro grupo, otras personas que los miraban con autosuficiencia, no con las mismas expresiones de las anteriores con las cuales se habían topado pero aun así no iba a bajar la guardia.

Hirano seguía apuntándoles mientras que Saya los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

El tipo que les había hablado anteriormente hecho una sonrisa a sus compañeros que estaban poco mas atrás que el y luego volvió hacia ellos sin borrarla de su expresión divertida para con ellos.

-Buena puntería, ¿es una knight SR-25, verdad?

Hirano bajo la guardia y cambio su semblante a sorprendido ante lo dicho por ese desconocido.

-Parece que son otros sobrevivientes. – Una mujer de tez oliva y cabello corto negro le toco el hombre a su compañero sonriéndoles también.

-No bajes la guardia gordo. – Le susurro Saya para Kohta.

-Creo que nos tienen desconfianza.

-Que, ustedes ¿No? – Pregunto Saya, lo cual los otros respondieron a carcajadas.

Eran cuatro personas con las cuales se habían topado, una mujer y tres hombres, ninguna tenia una mala apariencia.

-No, no. Son niños, creo que estamos sorprendidos más que desconfiados.

Ni Hirano ni Takagi parecían querer bajar la guardia.

-¡Tasuku, Hana! – Les grito uno de los otros.

Tasuku y Hana Alzaron su vista de ellos para ver que en masa se acercaban mas.

Hirano y Saya también lo notaron y cuando este primero se disponía a disparar, ese hombre le gano de mano.

Ellos lo vieron, pero el que había disparado solo centro su atención en el joven gordo con una sonrisa de ''soy mejor que vos'', Kohta respondió con la misma sonrisa y se dispuso a jugar al juego que le inducía aquel sujeto.

_

* * *

_

Tsumetai tobira wa imademo tozasare

___Boku modoreba shinaino_

_Kowareta kurayami naiteru kimi no kage_

Oz estaba hundido en la bañera, relajado, tranquilo, disfrutando aquel merecido baño que tanta falta le hacia, mientras sus amigas –aunque el no lo admita – no lo necesitaran no tendría que salir corriendo en su ayuda.

En eso se tomo un minuto pensando en todo lo que paso hasta ahora, esos recuerdos vinieron a el como una película, desde ese momento donde el palurdo y el gordo los rescataron llevándolo a fuerza, desde los momentos que paso con ese joven castaño hasta ahora, en cierta forma le había tomado cariño a todos, aunque siendo el nunca se los diría.

Pero no solo los recuerdos nuevos que estaba creando aparecieron, si no también viejos, esos compartidos con la persona que el siempre mas querrá.

-_FlashBack-_

-¡No digas eso Ai-Chan, solo te quiero a ti, no me interesa encariñarme con nadie mas, mientras estés conmigo no me importa nada ni nadie!

La pequeña rubia le sonrió con ternura y le toco la cabecita de su otra mitad. – No digas eso Oz, estoy segura que harás buenos amigos por los cuales daros todos, entre mas gente llene tu vida, mas dichoso serás. Eso te hará crecer

-¡Te equivocas! No quiero a nadie, esa mujer ya demostró como son todos en realidad. Tú eres la única diferente, tú nunca me dejaras, nosotros no nos abandonaremos por otro que venga. Tú y yo juntos hasta el final.

-Yo quiero que hagas amigos Oz, quiero verte correr, reír y jugar con otros, ver esa sonrisa que les regalas, no te reprimas solo por mí, se libre independientemente de lo que me pase, Onii-Chan.

-¡No quiero! – El niño empezó a llorar en los regazos de su hermana que estaba sentada en una enorme cama envuelta en un camisón. Su cara no demostraba el mejor estado, mechones de su pelo largo rubio tapaban su vista verde a sus hermanos quien se aferraba a sus piernas largando lágrimas. – Nunca me abandones. – Sollozo.

-_Fin de Flashback_-

Como esos recuerdos vinieron, volvieron a esconderse en algún rincón en su mente. Abrió los ojos para comprobar que todo solo fue un sueño

_Ano hibi, ano yume, ano kibou wa…_

-Gente que llenara tu vida de gracia, de felicidad, personas a los cuales querrás dar tu vida, personas que te harán crecer, mejor personas… Verdad Ai-Chan, acaso esas personas son estas personas – Un grito se escucho.

El pequeño rubio se alarmo saliendo a toda la velocidad del baño directo a donde estaban ellas.

-¡Que pasa!

-¡Una rata! – grito Shizuka con Alice en brazos casi asfixiándose

El niño suspiro y se acerco a la escena.

Zeke gruñía al animal, una rata del tamaño de un libro común, negra y con aparentemente rabia.

Zeke le mostraba sus dientes, parecía que le iba a saltar.

Oz tomo una caja y sigilosamente fue de tras del bicho, miro al perrito y este le miro asintiéndole con la cabeza con respecto al obvio plan que iban a llevar a cabo.

-1…2… ¡3! – Grito Oz queriendo atrapar a la rata pero esta fue mas rápida y salió corriendo con Zeke de tras de ella y al minuto Oz de tras de ellos.

-¡Guau, guau! ¡Guau! – Zeke salto para rodearla pero esta la esquivo y fue ahí donde el rubio se tiro para atraparla con la caja con el éxito asegurado.

-¡It's a Safe! – Grito con una sonrisa victoriosa el niño.

-¡Guau, guau! – Ladro feliz el perro acercándose al niño.

-¡Muy bien Zeke! – Le estiro la mano para que el perro apoye su patita en su mano y este lo hizo.

-¡Yay, yay! Oz y Zeke son un equipo maravilla.

-Ya lo creo.

El niño se sentó al lado de la caja con el bicho, aun tenia su cabello húmedo, sus pies descalzos con su misma remera ensangrentada y sus pantalones verde oscuro.

Se quedo un rato hasta que unos golpes detrás suyos se oyeron, el se alarmo y se paro buscando el arma.

Shizuka abrazo a Alice y Rei que miraba con seriedad la situación.

Los golpes eran fuertes, sea lo que sea quería entrar.

-Prepárense. – Les dijo Oz.

Ellas asintieron y se prepararon para lo peor, el plan de Hiiragizawa era dejar pasar sea lo que sea que quiera entrar alistándose así para disparar el gatillo en cualquier momento.

-¡Pum, pum, pum! ¡Pum, pum… - Estaban forzando la puerta hasta que la puerta se abrió al son de la bala de Oz.

-¡Hey! – Eran Takashi y Saeko.

-¡Onii-Chan, Onee-Chan! – Alice corrió hacia ellos en un abrazo.

-Guau, al menos se que están bien a decir verdad venia pensando que haría si no estaban.

-No había nada de que preocuparse, después de todo es Oz quien estaba a nuestro cargo.

-Si es verdad, hace minutos nada mas atrapo una enorme rata con rabia junto con Zeke.

Saeko lo vio y le sonrió tiernamente, el niño bajo la cabeza colorada.

-Muy bien. – Le toco la cabeza húmeda. - ¿Huh?

-A esto… Encontramos agua y un baño, acabamos de bañarnos. – Conto el niño

-Entonces veo que lo que trajimos les vendrá como anillo al dedo. – Sonrió Takashi.

Todos miraron curiosos.

-Lo lamentamos Miyamoto-San, Sensei pero lo que trajimos es solo para los niños. – Dijo Saeko.

Las dos mujeres sonrieron.

-Esta bien, ya fue bastante los problemas que di.

Komuro no pudo evitar dedicarle una sonrisa a aquella peliroja que veía lo bien que estaba.

-Trajimos tus remedios.

-¡Bien, bien! Tráelos aquí. – Le indico Shizuka.

Saeko por su parte les entrego la ropa a los niños, una remera blanca y un pantalón color crema al niño que hacían un buen conjunto con la campera del niño y para la linda niña, unas calzas grises y un remera larga también blanca que quedaban bien con su campera violeta oscura.

Ambos miraron sorprendido lo que se les había entregado y juntos dieron las gracias.

La peli azul solo les sonrió.

-¡Takashi que te paso en la cabeza! – Se alarmo Rei al ver la venda.

-Aa esto… Veras es una historia graciosa.

-No me parece graciosa a decir verdad. – Dijo enfurecida

-Lo lamento, es lo único que pude hacer con las prisas, verán tanto Takashi como yo encontramos una casa en la cual nos escondimos momentáneamente y resultaba ser que dicha casa tenia un baño el cual usamos con turnos, cuando fue el de el, en un descuido se tropezó y su nunca se lastimo.

-Ya veo… - Dijo Shizuka viendo la herida.

-No es nada, ya ni la sien.. .TO ¡Auch! – Grito el joven.

-¿Qué no te dolía?

-Puff – Suspiro.

* * *

-Bienvenidos a nuestra jungla, somos la tropa Deadmen – Canturreo el líder feliz al mostrarles su refugio.

-¿La tropa que? – Repitieron Saya y Kohta a unísono.

-Jaja. – Se rió. – Soy Ookada Tasuku, líder de este lugar, ellos son mi familia.

Hirano y Saya no salían de su asombro, ni siquiera recordaban como llegaron hasta ese lugar, una casa lo suficientemente grande como para albergar no mas de treinta personas, pero anteriormente en la calle denostaron ser como ellos, confiable no buscaban violar o masacrar sin ninguna razón, por el contrario ellos sobrevivían buscando ayudar a otros lo cual se les hizo raro.

Kohta se quedo escuchando las presentaciones de los demás, Takagi por su parte aun sentía que algo le faltaba.

Una niña se prendió a sus ropas lo cual la hizo mirar para abajo para notarla, no era más grande que Alice.

-¡Alice! – Se alarmo. – Kohta, los demás, debemos irnos.

Kohta asintió.

-¿He? ¿Demás?

-Si, como ustedes, también somos sobrevivientes, tenemos un grupo esperando por nosotros ahora.

-Ya veo.

-Bueno fue un gusto, pero debemos irnos.

-Pero es de noche, quédense, quédense. – Pidió la niña aun agarrada a Saya.

-Lo lamento pero debemos llegar rápido.

Ambos se fueron dejando a los otros confundidos.

-No parecen malos chicos, no son como el resto que hemos visto.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-Deberíamos…

-…Ya lo creo

Salieron corriendo del lugar, aquella niña no mentía cuando decía lo oscuro que estaba, ellos notaron con eso que el otoño ya se había metido.

* * *

-¡Oh Fuck! ¿Cuántos de ellos tendremos que matar?

Ellos no estaban mejor, la tranquilidad les duro poco un descuido fue crucial para que ellos se metieron, aun Rei estaba medio mareada y solamente Saeko y Takashi podían actuar.

Oz tomo el arma y ayudo como pudo, su puntería no era mala pero le faltaba experiencia con tiros de cerca, sus manos aun temblaban.

-Te-Tengo que ayudarlos. – Rei quiso separarse del regazo de Shizuka pero no bien lo hizo cayo de rodilla abrazada a su estomago.

-¡Rei no te muevas! – le grito Takashi. – ¡Oz ve para atrás!

La situación era desventajosa solamente con dos y medio contra diez de ellos.

Los miembros faltantes notaron como uno por uno iban entrando a su refugio temieron lo peor y corrieron hasta ahí en disparos.

-¡Komuro! – Grito Kohta en busca en una respuesta.

-¡Hirano, Takagi!

Todos estaban bien.

-Tenemos que sacarlos de aquí. – Pensó en voz alta Saya – Si tan solo tuviera…

-¡Hey! – Ella se volteo para ver como Oz le tiraba por los aires su arma MP5, con la cual la había visto trabajar en una que otra ocasión.

-Gracias bastardo. – Le sonrío.

-No hay de que bruja.

Saya ayudo a Hirano a abrir camino para que los de adentro salieran.

Takashi dio indicaciones que Shizuka junto con los niños fueran los primeros en salir seguida de Saeko, por su parte se puso en cuclillas para cargar a la enferma pelirroja.

-¡Seré una carga!

-Ahj, ¡súbete calladita!

Cuando subió a su espalda se las ingenio para salir rápidamente mientras que Hirano, Saeko y Saya intentaban manejar la situación, antes eran diez, ahora fácilmente eran veinte o mas.

-¿He? ¡Me quede sin balas! – Chillo Hirano.

-¡Q-que dices! – Grito Takagi mirándolo y en la distracción se cayo para atrás por culpa de unos de ellos que la había asustado haciéndole tirar su arma.

Por ende solo era Saeko.

-¡Senpai! – Grito preocupado Komuro.

-Salgan mientras puedan de aquí, yo los distraeré.

-No digas estupideces idiotas. – Era Oz quien le hablaba. Tomo de nuevo su arma y disparo.

Pero aun así no era suficiente.

-¡Guau, guau! – Ladridos se escucharon.

-Va-ya, menos mal que vinimos.

Un hombre de pelo negro y un ojo vendado con una campera militar abierta mostrando su torso apareció con otras personas y tres perros más grandes que Zeke.

-¡ustedes! – Se sorprendió Kohta.

-Jeje, let's rock, bro. – Sonrío Tasuku mostrando los dientes divertidos.

**Continuara…**

* * *

He vuelto para escribir acá algo que creo que nunca conté, va un amigo me dio la idea que lo diga y es con respecto a mi personaje OC: Hiiragizawa Oz. Bien, como ya saben pienso que HotD debería tener un niño que haga la otra contraparte de la niña, pero como me dijo **FelipeGM21**, se trata mas de poner chicas exuberantes mas que niños u otra cosa, pero en fin como sabia que no lo iban a poner lo inclui yo. Para serles sinceros mi idea original era meter mellizos, un chico y una chica pero sentí que iba ser muy cargado así que solo incluí al niño en cual me inspire en dos mangas Shoujos, uno **Ouran High School Host Club** (anime que amo), no se si lo habrán visto y si lo vieron, sepan que Oz principalmente fue basado en ese niño (Se llama **Takaouji Shiroude**) de dicho anime, es mas ya lo tenía en mente a el cuando se me ocurrió la idea, y en cierta otra medida en otro niño de otro anime, **Sui Takishima** de **Special A** (Lo irónico es que Special A es tan boludo y malo. No me gusta a excepción del pequeño xD), aunque fue inspirado en esos personajes, fisicamente lo imagine como un **Len Kagamine .**

Un dato curioso es que el apellido de Oz iba a ser Takishima pero lo cambie por uno que me resultaba mas importante e inclusive llegue a tener dudas de cómo llamarle (Llegue hasta pensar en llamarle Sui como el de S.A) hasta que surgió Oz, que como sabrán fue sacado del mago de Oz, igual no me arrepiento de haberlo llamado así, tiene personalidad el nombre, al menos para mi. Mi amigo había pensado que le puse Oz por **Pandora Hearts** ya que los protas se llaman Oz y Alice y que me inspire en **Shaoran** de **Sakura Card Captor**, ya que dicen que son parecidos en personalidad.

Pero ya saben la historia tras Oz, jeje, espero que les haya interesado el dato ^^

¡Nos leemos!

**GiiuChan.-**


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimers: **HotD no es mío u.u, pertenece a los hermanos Daisuke & Shouji. Pero bueno Oz y algunos OC si son míos ^•^

**Nota de Autora: **¡Wiii~! Buenas tardes. GiiuChan reportándose con el capitulo nº 24 del fic.

Bien, antes que nada les voy a contar un pequeño detalle. No se porque últimamente tengo que escribir demasiados borradores antes de llegar al original capitulo, creo que debe ser desde hace 2 capítulos que me pasa, eso es el motivo por que tardo, no por falta de tiempo, siempre tengo tiempo. Por mas que tenga un millón de parciales para el día siguiente, cuando tenga algún capitulo lo voy a subir.

Y hablando de eso, se me ocurrieron buenos ideas, en especial un capitulo especial _AlicexOz_ con de todo un poco de lo que me ayudaron, y pronto vera la luz.

Otra cosa que me molesto, creo que le puse en el capitulo anterior, es la hora de corregir y editarlo en fanficition, no se imaginan pero puedo estar hasta una hora editando para que todo salga perfecto.

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Pepeike:** :3 soy feliz. Es verdad que al manga esta como perdido, cuando realmente pongan algo que sea guau, estoy segura que lo voy a pasar de largo o me voy a quedar como ¿Qué? Y voy a tener que volver a leerlo para comprenderlo.

**Nacho:** Aun no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar contigo, pero ya lo haremos y estoy segura que intercambiaremos buenas opiniones. Es verdad, el papá de Rei es Tadashi y justamente es parecido al de Takashi (? Sip, dato tonto.

No voy agregar el cismo, pero creo que si el terremoto. Y todas tus ideas me fascinaron, la voy a incluir en los próximos capítulos a partir del siguiente.

Y lo de la segunda temporada, encontré poco, pero estoy ansiosa, además de cómo dato extra hay otro anime que me gusta que va a tener 2da T, así que los finales del 2011 lo estoy esperando.

**FelipeGM21:** Gracias por lo que me pusiste, no voy a cambiar nada de las personalidades y las voy a mantener como iba, me sentí muy bien al leerlo n.n Gracias de nuevo

Y un fuerte abrazo para los tres :D, realmente les soy sincera cuando les digo que les tome mucho cariño y me pongo feliz cuando veo alguna que tengo sus reviews

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

_

* * *

_

Ambos se dañan a sí mismos: el que promete demasiado y el que espera demasiado.

-Gotthold Ephraim Lessing-

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 24: De nuevo, una promesa es hecha en la Muerte.

Eran los únicos despiertos en aquella noche oscura, los demás dormían como si no hubiese mañana, y lo tenían bien merecido, ella se consideraba mas de la especie de las criaturas de la noche, aunque claro a veces hasta las criaturas de dicha especie tienen que dormir, pero esa era especial, algo le quitaba el sueño. Su joven compañero estaba igual, aunque ella le recomendase dormirse por su corta edad, el protesto al utilizar como excusa las noches en vela que pasaba con su hermana en su habitación viendo las estrellas o en el peor de los casos, cuidándola.

Con una bella sonrisa adornando su rostro le acaricio su rubia cabellera, acordando asa luego de gesto, investigar el lugar sigilosamente para no despertar a nadie.

Pero tenían otros planes para ellos cuando fueron encontrados inevitablemente por un miembro del dicho grupo que los había ayudado esta vez a salir de ese lugar. Este miembro los guio hasta una puerta con luz de la cual detrás se encontraba una ''fiesta'' por llamarla de dicha manera a la reunión que estaban teniendo entre risas y diversión el grupo Deadmen, como se hacían llamar.

-Un hermosa Yamato Nadeshiko y un crio no deberían de rondar una casa ajena a estas horas de la noche. ¿No saben que es peligroso?

A Oz no pareció gustarle la broma y su rostro lo demostró, pero por el contrario Saeko solo le sonrió con ironia.

El líder noto tal expresión en su rostro, saliendo de su como asiento para acercarse a ambos, cosa que no pareció gustarle al chico.

-Kurebayashi Tasuku. – Extendió su mano. – Orgulloso líder de los Deadmen. – Acoto con voz triunfante.

Saeko no borro su sonrisa, solo cambio su significado e imito el gesto extendiéndole la mano. – Bujusima Saeko, orgullosa sobreviviente de la preparatoria Fujimi. – Se presento. – Y el es… - Miro a Oz.

-Hiiragizawa Oz. – Su tono de voz utilizado era seco para con su presentación ante tales desconocidos que no le interesaba conocer ni socializar con ellos, para su sinceridad.

-¿Hiiragizawa? – Murmuro una mujer desde la punta. – Acaso el no es…

-¡Vaya! – Grito claramente apropósito. - ¡Un mocosito como tu no debería de tener esa clase de semblante para con sus adultos! ¿Sabias que como sigas con esa cara te saldrán arrugas ante de los treinta? – Estaba de cuncillas frente al niño con una sonrisa estúpida tocándole amistosamente su cabellera, cosa que molestaba al dueño.

Estaba a punto de explotar cuando decidió contar hasta tres ante de responder. - ¿Lo dices por experiencia, no?

Tasuku, anonadado ante tal respuesta, se paro señalando al jovencito. - ¡Que dices, mi piel es sin arrugas y tan suave como la porcelana!

-Puff. – Oz corrió el rosto con un suspiro.

-¡Ya veras bastardito…! – Apretó su puño del cual se asomaba un venita.

-Demuestra lo que sabes Ojii-San. – Provoco.

Una pelea injusta pero buscada se iba a dar cuando la peli azul se puso enfrente de su amigo, inclinándose en son de agradecimiento.

-Muchas gracias por la ayuda de antes. Nos fueron de ayuda, cuenten con nosotros para lo que necesiten y desde ya disculpen las molestias ocasionadas.

A los hombres presentes les sangro la nariz por la linda y sexy forma de agradecimiento de la apodada ''Yamato Nadeshiko'', que volvió a incorporarse con esa linda sonrisa, por ende fue una de las mujeres del grupo que se acerco a ellos.

Era de tez morena, pelo claramente teñido de azul y ojos verdes, usaba unos pantalones blancos rasgados en las rodillas y un top negro con un abrigo deportivo verde militar.

-No hace falta tanta familiaridad. – Les dijo con confianza. – Soy Minatsuki Hanako, pero pueden llamarme solo Hana.

-Un gusto.

-Vaya, vaya, si que pareces una Yamato… ya sabes que. – Dijo inspeccionándola. - ¿Con eso... sobreviviste hasta ahora? – Hizo referencia a su espada que llevaba con ella.

-Si y a la ayuda de mis amigos.

-Ya veo, si que tienen suerte de haber sobrevivido, unos simples críos tendrían que haber sido los primeros en morir. – Tasuku se puso al lado de su amiga volviendo al hilo de la conversación.

-¿Alguna vez haz oído del dicho _''no juzgues a un libro por su portada''_?

-¡Pero cuenten, cuenten! ¿Cómo han hecho para sobrevivir? – Efusivamente, dos de los que parecían de ese grupo se pusieron enfrente de dos de los huéspedes.

Se quedaron callados y se miraron, fue Saeko quien hablo.

-Supongo que en gran medida es gracias a nuestro líder y al esfuerzo que pone cada uno para el día a día, pero claro que no siempre fue fácil. Nos teníamos mutuamente entre todos, por eso que salimos adelante y estamos donde estamos. En nuestra cabezas no existe la desesperanza que se ya tan acostumbradamente nos tiene este apocalipsis, en realidad, aun con objetivos diferentes no perdemos la calma. Sabemos que ante un momento difícil nos tenemos para levantarnos.

-_Guau, parece el monologo de una heroína de algún shojo…_ - Pensaron con cara de póker Tasuku y Hanako

-Pero al fin y al cabo no diferimos de los demás sueltos sobrevivientes que andan por ahí…

-¡No digas eso, ustedes si parecen cuerdos!

-_Loco es el hombre que ha perdido todo menos la razón –_ Dijo Oz despreocupadamente.

-Bu…Bueno ¿Quieren comer algo? – Cambio de tema Hana. - ¡Akai, Aoi, preparen onigiris! – Les grito la misma. – Deben estar hambrientos de tanto sobrevivir, vayan con ellos que les darán algo.

-Muchas gracias. – Saeko seguida de Oz siguió a los susodichos nombrados.

-No hay que tomar tan a la ligera a estos chicos… - Le susurro Tasuku.

-Huh, pero parecen confiables, aun así no debemos desviarnos de nuestro objetivo y si todo sale bien tal vez podamos tener a dos al precio de uno. – Miro a Saeko.

* * *

-Gordo… hey gordo… - Saya le picaba. - ¡Gordo! – Le grito al oído.

Kohta se callo de la cama y cuando se incorporo llevándose su mano a la cabeza de dolor, se encontró con Takagi Saya quien vestía su clásico pijama de blusa celeste y ajustados shorts negros deportivos que, tanto como su delantera, dejaba mucho para la vista.

-¿Q-que pasa Saya-San? – Miraba a su amigas en vez de a ella

-¡Mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo! – Acerco su rostro lavado a de el, lo que provoco que tumbara para atrás cayendo sentado sobre algo o alguien.

-¡Auch!

-¡Ko-Komuro!

-Si. – Se toco el brazo que Hirano le aplasto sin querer.

-Neh, ¿Qué haces en el suelo? – Pregunto Takagi.

No hizo falta que respondiera o hiciera mueca alguna, cuando las miembros faltantes se despertaron por el ruido.

-¿Ya es de día? – Pregunto una vacilante enfermera acompañada de Alice y Rei. La pequeña dormía en medio de las dos.

-¿Eso responde tu pregunta? -.-U – Señalo con el dedo gordo para atrás

-Takashi. – Gimió Rei. Sin bajarse de la cama, se acerco al lado de su oído toda adormilada. - ¿Qué hora es?

Takashi estaba colorado y el corazón le latió rápido ante esa expresión y tono de voz.

-Aa, esto… - Buscaba su celular en la oscuridad con torpeza. – No tiene carga. ^-^U

-Ahj – Gruño Saya cuando noto que faltaban dos. - ¿Dónde se metieron el bastardo y Senpai?

Kohta y Takashi alzaron la cabeza y los buscaron a medias, pero era evidente que no estaban.

-¿Y si los secuestraron? – Hirano se horrorizo al pensar en esa posibilidad.

-Iie, iie. Nos hubiéramos dado cuenta. – Negó Takagi. – Seguros e levantaron mas temprano y están por ahí rondando. – Se dirigió a la puerta. – Ire a ver…

-Ano… ¿Saya-San? – Llamo el gordo.

-¿Huh? ¿Ahora que quieres?

-Bu-bueno, veras… no creo que debas salir vestida así – La miro de arriba a bajo.

La peli rosa de ojos amarillos se percato de la mirada colorado de él y como iba vestida ella. Como acto reflejo, se tapo toda sonrojada.

-¡Maldito gordo pervertido! ¡Voltense y no miren hasta que yo digas! – Les grito.

Los dos con miedo, le hicieron caso.

Takagi empezó a buscar sus prendas estando atenta que los chicos no se volteen para verla, por que si lo hacían no conocerían el mañana.

Los dos estaban con escalofríos. Rei seguía con sus brazos enredados a Komuro, a quien utilizaba con su fuera su almohada o juguete para dormir.

Por un momento al castaño le pareció tierno pero no fue hasta que sintió que su amiga estaba un tanto afiebrada que se preocupo.

-Enfermera. – Le llamo Hirano.

¿He? – Vacilo y se apretó a sus pechos que dejaron entrever un escote prominente.

-Mi-Miyamoto tiene fiebre.

-¿De veras? - Rápidamente, sin perder su cara de sueño, se acerco a Rei que estaba en la punta. Puso su mano en su frene, mientras que sus atributos no estaban a escasos centímetros de la cara de Takashi. – No es para preocuparse. Solo tiene un poco.

-P-pero.

-¿Qué? – Shizuka se acerco a Takashi. Estando su rostro cerca del de el.

-N-nada, es decir… B-bueno viene de un calambre estomacal importante y…

-Cierto, los remedios que fueron a buscar Saeko-Chan y tu pueden ser de utilidad. – Se durmió.

-¿He? ¿Enfermera?

-Listo. Gordo, acompáñame a investigar.

-¡S-si!

-¡Yo también voy! – La enfermera alzo la mano efusivamente levantándose de la cama.

-Esto…

-Tranquilo. Iré a buscar un termómetro para Miyamoto-Chan. – Le sonrió la rubia que estaba todas despeinada. – Mientras tanto cuida de ella y de Alice-Chan, teniendo en cuenta de que ella esta al lado tuyo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Se molesto.

-Na-da. –Canturreo en respuesta.

-No perdamos el tiempo y vayamos. – Interrumpió la joven de anteojos.

-Esperen – Estiro su brazo como si esperara que alguien se quedara con el, pero ya la puerta se cerraba dejándolos atrás. – No me dejen… - Murmuro cuando sintió que los brazos alrededor de su cuello lo apretaban un poco mas contra ella.

-Takashi… - Le llamo en sueños. – Te amo…

Esas dos palabras hicieron que el corazón del chico se detuviera.

* * *

-Bien hay que ser sigilosos y estar atentos. – Saya llevaba la delantera de los tres. – No hagan ruido y ninguna idiotez

Los pasillos estaban oscuros. En una ventana pudieron comprobar que aun no era de día, si no mas bien podría ser un poco mas que la madrugada.

Siguieron caminando como si fueran ratas, Saya siempre al frente de ese trió.

Fue así como se detuvieron a escuchar charlas y risas cerca de donde estaban, pero no estaban seguros de donde podían venir.

-¡Mi-miren! – Señalo la enfermera una puerta entreabierta de donde salía luz.

-Bien. – Empezó a caminar hasta ella. Cuando llegaron, fue la misma quien se asomo al ver su interior.

Gente riendo, fumando, bebiendo, jugando al póker

-Es el grupo de antes. – Hirano se asomo por encima de Takagi.

-Aun así no podemos fiarnos tan a la ligera, pueden ser peligrosos.

-¿Quiénes son peligrosos?

-Este tal grupo Deadmen. – Respondió Saya ante la pregunta cuando se percato que la voz que hablo no era conocida para sus oídos.

Se volteo, junto con los otros dos y una mujer de pelo corto azul les miraba con una sonrisa.

Con la piel erizada se pararon cerca de la puerta, pero esta se abrió y el líder de dicho grupo los vio.

-¡Ya se despertaron! Justo dos de sus amigos fueron a ver como estaban.

-El pequeño príncipe y la yamato nadeshiko

-¿Pequeño príncipe, yamato nadeshiko? – Pensaron los tres juntos, viniéndoles a la cabeza la imagen de Saeko vestida de kimono y Oz con una capa y corona de príncipe.

* * *

Komuro intentaba de soltarse de la pelirroja como podía, pero con cada intento, ella se aferraba más. No le faltaba mucho para quedarse sin aire, y como si fuera poco no podía hacer mucho ruido para no despertarla a ella y a la pequeña Alice que estaba al lado aun dormida.

-R-Rei. – Le llamaba

-No quiero dejarte.

-Vamos, suéltame. No es lo que realmente quieres. – Se desenredó y apoyo sus manos en la cama.

-Pero te amo. – Sus ojos entreabiertos y sus mejillas coloradas le miraron directamente a esos ojos castaños.

Sabia que esa chica no lo decía enserio, estaba enferma, era normal que vacilara de esa manera en su estado, pero aun así, si le miraba con esa cara y en esa posición.

¡Diablos, la carne es débil!

Por supuesto que aunque pensara eso no haría absolutamente nada por respeto a lo que es ella como mujer y amiga y bueno, porque fue la novia de uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Duerme Rei, tranquila. – Le murmuraba para que aguardara la calma

El efecto fue otro. Miyamoto se aferro a su brazo derecho y empezó a llorar como una niña, no lo hacia fuerte pero si sollozaba con lagrimas cayéndole del rostro.

-No me dejes, quédate conmigo. – Le apretaba.

Komuro apretó los dientes antes de maldecir. Su amiga lloraba por su culpa.

Desvió su atención para Alice, no vaya ser que la despierten también, pero para su fortuna la pequeña estaba pegada a la pared con Zeke al lado que le miraba desde su calmada posición.

La joven aun llorando no le soltaba y el ya no sabia que hacer. Verla en ese estado tan vulnerable le rompía el corazón, como cuando eran chicos.

Con su mano libre le toco su frente afiebrada. Ella con los ojos entreabiertos y sin perder el rubor de su cara le observo directo.

-Nunca te voy a dejar sola, así que no llores y duerme. – Su mano bajo hasta sus ojos húmedos.

-¿Me lo prometes? – Pregunto con los ojos tapados.

-Promesa del pulgar. – Cerro lo ojos con un suspiro ante la pregunta. – Y si acaso mintiera, que la muerte venga por mi.

Ella le creyó y poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro dejo caer la ultimas lagrimas antes de ponerse a dormir como se lo ordeno su amigo y amor de la infancia.

El le devolvió el gesto aunque no pudiese verlo y una vez libre del brazo derecho se sentó en el suelo al lado de la cama de ellas, viéndola con una sonrisa y un suspiro.

Pero algo inquieto levanto su vista hacia la puerta entreabierta.

-Debió haber sido mi imaginación. – Bajo la vista de la puerta.

Su imaginación no se equivoco, lo que el creía era. Ella había escuchado todo con una expresión triste desde el otro lado.

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

**

GiiuChan. ~


	26. Chapter 25

**Hirano: ¡Bien aquí estamos para aclarar las cosas!**

**Saeko: Primero y principal, sabrán que HighSchool of the Dead no es de la autoría de GiiuChan.**

**Alice: ¡Si no, de sus respectivos sueños!**

**Shizuka: ¡Para su desgracia! Mmm..., si no ella si hubiera puesto a Oz-Kun en la historia, la verdad chico como ellos hacen falta para sobrevivir a un mundo tan devastado.**

**Oz: Ok, esto ya se esta volviendo bizarro. Aunque coincido en una parte de lo que dice sensei, hago mucha falta de verdad.**

**Rei: Jeje, no perdamos el hilo...**

**Saya: ¡Así es! Esto pertenece a los hermano Sato & Co. Nada de esto esta hecho con fines lucrativos, por todo lo contrario, esta hecho para su pura diversión y la de las almas aburridas que en vez de estudiar leen esto ¡Por favor hay cosas mejores que hacer!**

**Hirano: Saya-San es tan genial.**

**Saya: ¡Urusai Gordo Baka!**

**Hirano: ¡Si señora!**

**Takashi: Esto... Bueno, con todo dicho disfruten del capitulo de hoy, que por lo que veo es largo e interesante...**

**Alice: ¡Onii-Chan! ¡Onii-Chan! ¡Faltan los agradecimientos!**

**Takashi: ¿He? ¡Ah, Cierto! Casi me lo olvido. **

**Rei: No me sorprende -.-U**

**Takashi: ¿Quien toca hoy?**

**Saya: ¿Y quienes te parecen? ¡Los mismos de siempre! La verdad esto es un rotundo fracaso**

**Saeko: Saya-San por favor no diga eso. Si no fuera por esas tres almas ociosas y tan gentiles, no estaríamos aquí.**

**El 70% del crédito de que este humilde proyecto aun siga aquí, es por que ellos toman tiempo en comentar. Son muy buena gente, pero esto no quita que, lo lectores anónimos lo sean. A todos ellos gracias por estar ^^**

**Hirano y Takashi: ¡Ella no puede ser más genial!**

**Saya: ¡Y que hagan algo mejor!**

**Oz: Realmente eres muy mal agradecida.**

**Saeko: Nacho, Pepeike...**

**Rei: ... ¡Y FelipeGM21!**

**Todos juntos: ¡Gracias por comentar!**

**Takashi: Sin mas que decir, Zeke cierra esto…**

**Zeke: ¡Guau, Guau! [¡Disfruten el capitulo!]**

* * *

**Capitulo 25: El susto y la Muerte**

_Load up on guns and bring your friends  
It's fun to lose and to pretend  
She's over bored and self assured  
Oh no, I know a dirty Word_

Aun no amanecía y ellas, o al menos una seguía despierta a esas horas de la madrugada. Su compañera de cama empezó a despertarse por los ruidos que hacia cuando tecleaba en su computadora portátil, es mas, quien sabe desde cuando estaba con eso.

-Ya duérmete. – Gimió.

Pareció no escucharla, o fingió, lo que obligo a su hermana a ver que es lo que exactamente hacia. Su mirada estaba seria, fría, solo miraba aquella pantalla repitiendo el mismo video una y otra vez, como si buscara algo.

-Megumi. – La sacudió.

-Shh, duérmete. – Le respondió.

-¿Qué tanto vez? Es tarde por si no te das cuenta.

-Tu sola piensas en dormir en una situación así.

-And _Here we go again _pensé que ya habíamos hablado esto.

-Tranquila, lo siento, es que he encontrado algo interesante. – Sonrió con malicia.

-Como todo últimamente tiene que ver con esas cosas ¿No es así? Descubriste su propagación o como inicio.

-Aun no, pero he encontrado algo casi así de bueno. – Le mostro la pantalla, lo que obligo a su hermana a sentarse con un suspiro cansado.

-Observa. – Puso play.

No parecía entender mucho de lo que veía realmente. Un video en blanco y negro donde mostraban a unas personas corriendo y luego se corta.

-Una de las cámaras de seguridad capto esto.

-Es solo gente.

-No cualquier gente. – Volvió a poner el video, pero esta vez congelándolo cuando aparecía una mujer con pelo rubio atado y grandes atributo. - ¿Sabes quien es?

-¿Debería?

-La ''amiguita'' de Rika. Marikawa Shizuka. – Ahora si había captado la atención de su gemela.

El video fue repetido varias veces hasta que le cayó la ficha. Megumi busco en uno de sus cajones el informe entregado esa tarde por parte de Madoka-Chan. Lo abrió y le mostro el expediente con foto y todo sobre aquella rubia.

-Pregunta. Se supone que Rika-Chan te pidió que la buscaras.

-Si, y pero tenia que saber a quien buscaba. Aunque no hay mucho que decir, de una mujer que a vista se ve que le faltan jugadores. Enfermera de instituto, criada en un ambiente trabajador, padres que viven lejos, etc, etc. El punto es que, te imaginas lo que ganaríamos ayudándola a salir de esta situación, me refiero a Rika-Chan.

Recostándose de nuevo. – Ya lo creo, la verdad tienes razón, no entiendo como Rika se fija en alguien como ella. Es a-bu-rri-da. ¿Y que me dices de los que están en el video? Los que sobran.

Volviendo a su computadora siguió tecleando y abriendo ventanas, cada una con una foto congelada de la situación en los que esas personas Vivian. Dos chicos, cuatro chicas, un niño, una niña y un perro.

Se mordió el labio con la misma sonrisa morbosa de hace unos minutos. – ¿Sabes? esto se pondrá interesante.

* * *

-¡S-señor, que lograremos con esto!

-Experimentar. Debemos descubrir las causas de esta enfermedad propagada, este virus del pecado.

Un laboratorio, una sala blanca con diferentes maquinas que ayudaban a la situación, hombres y mujeres tratando de descifrar algo que creían imposible.

Se escuchan golpes provenir de una sala, golpes secos, torpes.

-Soldados han muerto ayudándonos a encerrar a algunos de estos especímenes, no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados, vamos a experimentar y crear la cura para algo que fue creado accidentalmente.

* * *

-Buenos días. – Cantaron juntos.

-¡Komuro, Miyamoto! – Kohta fue a saludarlos. - ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Se dirigió a ella.

Esta con una sonrisa asintió, lo que quería decir que estaba bien.

Shizuka se acerco a ella tomándole la fiebre. – Veo que no hará falta el termómetro. Se te ha pasado, por lo menos por ahora. – Se alegro.

-Entonces era como pensábamos, un simple retorcijón

-Menos mal, que ya estas bien. – Sonrió Saeko sentada cruzada de piernas

-Y no hay nada mejor después de estar enfermos comer hasta saciar el corazón. – Una voz desconocida hablo.

Takashi y Rei lo miraron. Era el hombre que los ayudo esa tarde, pero todavía no se habían presentado oficialmente, al menos no con ellos.

-Muchas gracias por la ayuda de antes. – Takashi hizo una pequeña reverencia. – Soy Komuro Takashi, y esta es una de mis amigas Miyamoto Rei.

-Un gusto. – Rei imito el gesto.

-Kurebayashi Tasuku y esto es el humilde hogar de nuestro grupo denominado Deadmen. Siéntase como en su casa.

Todos sonrieron y empezaron a charlas de trivialidades, hasta que una puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer embarazada entrando con platos de comidas, atrás, muy pegada a ella, dos niños la seguían, mirando con desconfianza a los nuevos.

Todos pusieron su atención en esa mujer, debería ser de la misma edad que Shizuka. Color de pelo caramelo hasta apenas mas arriba de los hombros y una barriga que indicaba su embarazo.

-Gr-gracias. – Dijo Takagi cuando les puso la comida en la mesa.

-No hay porque.

-Okaeri, onee-chan. – La niña que estaba atrás de su madre miro a Saya con esas palabras.

Saya la miro, era la misma pequeña.

-¿Se conoces? – Le pregunto a susurros Takashi a Kohta.

El asintió. – Ya nos habíamos cruzado anteriormente cuando buscábamos los remedios de Miyamoto.

-Ya veo por que nos ayudaron.

-Si necesitan algo, por favor háganmelo saber. – Les sonrió la mujer. – Soy Arisugawa Niina, y estos son mis hijos, Umenomori Takuto. – Le toco la cabeza al niño. – y Umenomori Kisa. – Le toco la cabeza a la niña.

-Es un gusto conocerlos. Takuto-Chan, Kisa-Chan. – Les sonrió al rubia.

-Y hablando de niños… - Komuro pensó en voz alta. –Alice duerme pero ¿Oz?

* * *

El mencionado rubio transitaba los pasillos oscuros aburrido, sin nada mejor que hacer. Había algo en estas nuevas personas que no le gustaba, pero claro si lo decía, nadie le haría caso.

-Hay algo que se traen entre manos… - Murmuro en voz baja, pero unos gemidos se escucharon.

Tuvo en presentimiento de que pudo y quien pudo ser y a tanteo llego a su habitación, en la cual habían compartido todos.

Prendió la luz y se acerco rápidamente a donde estaba Alice.

La pequeña de pelo morado se rotorcita en posición fetal sin dejar de abrazarse al estomago, estaba llorando y parecía dolerle demasiado.

-Tu no. – Dijo Oz un tanto desesperado.

Zeke le miraba triste sin saber que hacer.

-¡Zeke, ve por el resto! – Le miro al perro.

-¡Guau! – Salió de la habitación de toda marcha.

Cuando se quedaron solo, Oz intento ponerla derecha, sabia que empeoraría si seguía como estaba. Pero la niña no quería soltarse de su auto-abrazo, como si fuera un mecanismo de defensa.

-Déjame ayudarte Alice.

-Me duele. – Lloraba la niña, que como si fuera poco parecía tener fiebre. – Mamá, papá, vuelvan. – Sus lágrimas aumentaban. – Mamá…

-Cálmate Alice. – Alguien que no estaba calmo, no podía decir lo mismo.

A Oz se le rompía el corazón al ver en ese estado a esa niña, le recordó, le recordó a quien el tanto amaba.

**-Flashback-**

_-Escúchame Oz, se que te duele, pero si no me dejas ayudarte... – Ai intentaba que se suelte._

_El niño solo gemía y apretaba los dientes del dolor_

_-Oz-Chan, escúchame. Soy tu gemela Ai, quien te quiere ayudar. Asiente si estas de acuerdo._

_Que estupidez decía. Pensó pero no pudo hacer más que asentir._

_Su hermanita lo hizo voltearse mirando para arriba e hizo también que se soltara, tomándole de lo brazos._

_-Ai, déjame._

_-No, si te retuerces es peor. Le he dicho a Sylvestre-San que te prepare un te que debe estar por llegar. _

_Efectivamente lo hizo. El mayordomo puso el te y quiso ayudar pero la pequeña rubia lo corrió diciéndome que ella sola estaba bien._

_Como pudo, el gemelo menor se sentó mientras que su hermana le daba con cucharadas el te de manzanas._

_-¡Puaj, odio el te!_

_-¡Tomalo! – Dijo con una expresión determinada._

_No pudo hacer más que otra cosa, cuando lo termino se durmió tranquilo, con su hermana velando por sus sueños._

_-__Watasha saku hana saite ureshi ya_  
_Aware itsuka wa chiriyuku mo hana_  
_En wa kireru ga ano ko wa kirenu_  
_Kirerya jigoku ga fueteyuku_  
_Apare apare apare na – Cantaba melodiosamente la niña a su hermanito indefenso en ese momento._

_Una vez despierto se encontraba mejor._

_-Calambre estomacal, ese es mi diagnostico. Suele pasar cuando no comes como es debido o te llenas con porquerías. – Le recriminaba. – Tiene que comer mejor Oz._

_-Odio la comida de este lugar. Mejor dicho odio todo._

_-Eres muy joven para estresarte aun, así que procura no hacerlo si no quieres que te vuelva a pasar._

**-Fin de Flashback – **

* * *

-¡Guau, guau! – Zeke entro a la sala y fue recibido por los otros perros. - ¡Guau, guau!

-¿Zeke, que pasa?

-¡Guau, guau!

Todos se miraron entre si y lo primero que se les vino a la mente fue.

-¡Alice! – Sin pensarlo dos veces salieron corriendo de esa sala.

-_Hoshi wa matataki, mochi wa kirameku. Fuwa fuwa kururin, negai komete..._ – Cantaba el rubio. – Nunca he cantado y heme aquí. – Se encontraba sentado al lado de Alice tocándole la cabecita, lo que había calmado un poco a la niña, que aun expresaba gemidos.

-¡Alice! – Komuro entro con un grito de preocupación a su pieza seguido de todos.

-¿¡Eres imbécil, oh que mierda! ¡Se acaba de quedar dormida, no entres gritando para hacerla despertar! Estúpido. – Le dijo enojado Oz.

-Alice. – Susurro.

-Tiene lo mismo que ella, un calambre de estomago.

-Pero por que ella también – Se lamento Rei.

-¿No es obvio? Ella es una niña y si bien no esta estresada, no ha probado un bocado decente ¿Desde cuando? Los calambres suelen producirse por no comer o comer porquerías en exceso.

Takashi se acerco y le toco la frente. – Tiene fiebre. – Puso cara triste. - ¡Hay que hacer algo rápido!

-¿Podemos ayudar? – Tasuku y algunos de su grupo se acercaron para ver si todo estaba en orden.

-Preparen un te de manzanas y mentas. – Hablo Oz antes que nadie. – Y si tiene algo decente para comer, como pescado con arroz, serviría mucho también que además lo complementaran con frutas, como la banana, si tiene manzanas, da igual.

Miraron al rubio anonadados.

-¿Qué me ven, van ayudar o van a observar simplemente?

Tasuku no supo que responder ante la actitud del niño.

-Creo que podemos preparar eso. – La mujer embarazada hablo.

Oz la miro por unos minutos, esta le sonrió con una sonrisa cálida que notaba claramente que era madre.

-Gracias, seria de ayuda.

El grupo Deadmen se fue, dejando así a los demás juntos.

-En vez de pensar tanto en nosotros, debimos acordarnos de que Alice es la que mas no necesita. Es muy pequeña aun.

-Ella tiene madre o padre. – Pregunto Oz viéndola.

Takashi puso una mueca de tristeza. – Su padre fue asesinado ante sus ojos por unas personas que no quería ayudarlos, y su madre, según lo que me comento estaba fuera de la ciudad cuando esto comenzó.

-Ya veo…

-Los llamo ¿Verdad?

El asintió.

-Es normal, una niña como ella tendría que estar con su padre, no con nosotros. – Saya murmuro en voz baja.

Un golpe de puño cerrado se escucho en la pared, era de Komuro, quien bajo la cabeza entristecido por lo que le pasaba a la mas pequeña.

-¡Takashi! – Sus amigos se preocuparon.

-Va a estar bien.

-Pero, pero…

-Es normal que te preocupes. Para esta niña todos dejaron de ser unos completos desconocidos para convertirse realmente en sus hermanos y hermanas mayores, y cuando una niña pequeña ve a sus mayores referentes tristes, eso también le afectara a ella. No esta estresada por que siempre vive con una sonrisa que les brinda porque ustedes lo ameritan, si no quieren que se ponga peor, no estén con esas caras largas. Puede despertar y verlos, se pondría triste al verlos tristes. – Miro a Komuro. – En especial te lo digo a ti.

-Oz…

_One baby to another said,  
I'm lucky to have met you  
I don't care what you think  
Unless it is about me_

-¡No me miren así! – Se avergonzó. – Solo digo lo que pienso ¿Esta bien? Yo también tuve un calambre estomacal en su momento.

-¿Y tu mamá te cuidaba no es así? – Pregunto inocentemente Shizuka con una sonrisa.

El ojos verdes se quedo quieto hasta que decidió responder. – No se lo que es tener una madre.

Todos, y en especial la curiosa se quedaron callados.

-Y-yo no sabía. Perdón.

-Me da exactamente igual, una mujer que te abandona no puede ser considerada tu madre, lo supere hace tiempo. Hablar de ella es para mí como hablar del clima. Me da igual.

-Entonces la mujer con la que vives… - Pensó en voz alta Takagi.

-¿Te refieres a esa loca? Una es la esposa de ese hombre y la otra la madre del mismo. Una vieja aun más loca.

-¿Oz solo querías a tu hermanita verdad? Y bueno, a los empleados domésticos de tu casa.

-Realmente si. Cuando Ai murió me contuvieron mucho, ellos nos conocía debido a que fueron traslados con nosotros.

Nadie parecía entender nada.

-Vivíamos con el primo de a quien debería llamar padre. Cuando esa mujer nos dejo a la buena de Dios, el se hizo cargo de nosotros, porque claro, seria un escándalo a voces que la familia Sumeragí tuviera dos hijos no deseados y que encima que son bastardos. ¿Se imaginan lo que dirían?

-¿Su-Sumergí? Te refieres a que…

-Tanto Ai como yo por derecho nos correspondería ese apellido, pero como vivimos con esa mujer hasta los seis años, sin ser reconocidos, nuestro apellido fue Agemaki. Cuando mi tio nos adopta decidió cambiarlo a Hiiragizawa.

-La familia Sumeragi controla el 7,5 de la economía japonesa. ¿Me estas diciendo que tu eres el hijo de Sumeragi Kaname?

Pareció caerle mal que la pelirrosa nombrara a aquel sujeto que tanto odiaba.

-Sabes mucho, ya me parecía que la familia había tenido charlas con la tuya Takagi Saya.

-¿Entonces también conoces mi posición?

-El apellido Takagi es conocido dentro del mundo milico-financiero

-Oz-Kun ¿Tu familia es así de poderosa?

-Si. Mi ''abuela'' es hija de una rusa mitad japonesa y un alemán-ingles , con fuertes relaciones desde hace tiempo con la familia Sumeragi de aquel entonces, por ende seria mas que obvio que quieran casar a sus hijos. De ese matrimonio salió la desgracia que tengo como padre. Mi tio, quien nos cuido es sobrino-nieto de mi abuelo.

-¿He? – Se preguntaron todos a unisonó

Alice tocio.

-¡Alice, Alice! ¿Cómo te encuentras? – La enfermera fue quien hablo tocándole la frente.

La pequeña que tenia las mejillas coloradas les sonrió – Estoy bien, lamento las molesticas. – Volvió a toser.

-Permiso. – Niina entro con una bandeja de comida.

-¡Pasa!

La mujer paso sonriéndole tiernamente a Alice, dejando así la bandeja en la mesa de luz de al lado de la cama.

-Alice-Chan, ella es Arisugawa Niina.

-Un gusto en conocerte Alice-Chan. Espero que la comida sea de tu agrado para que puedas recuperarte pronto.

-A-arigato.

La mujer volvió a mirarlos antes de retirarse dejando de al grupo solo de nuevo.

Shizuka se acomodo para tomar a Alice en sus brazos. – Vamos a comer Alice-Chan ^^

-No tengo hambre.

-¡No digas eso, si no comes no te mejoraras!

-P-pero ¿Y ustedes?

-Comeremos mas tarde Alice-Chan

-Así es déjate de hacerte de rogar y come enana.

-Onii-Chan… Onee-Chan…

-Come Alice-Chan.

Sonrió-I-itadakimasu

-¡Itadakimasu! – Repitieron todos a unisonó entre risas.

* * *

-Veo que lo están pasando bien. – Dijo fumando.

-No creo que debas fumar en el estado de la niña.

Haciendo un mohín infantil. – Ya termine igualmente.

-Dime, que tienes planeado con esos niños.

Mirándola y acercándose a ella. Se puso en cuclillas apoyando su oído en su barriga.

-¡Esta pateando!

-¿Y que esperabas?, esta inquieta. – Acaricio su barriga.

-Me pregunto a quien saldrá… - Bromeo

_I'm worse at what I do best  
And for this gift I feel blessed  
Our little group has always been  
And always will until the end_

* * *

-Señor.

-¿Huh?

-El grupo que envió a la primera casa ha vuelto

-Con que noticias.

-Casa desolada, sus miembros convertidos y asesinados. Encontraron una escopeta posiblemente utilizada para matarlos. No había rostros del joven amo, ni siquiera su cadáver convertido.

Apretó sus puños. – Entonces hay esperanzas. – Murmuro. – Quiero que contactes a la primera base y pidas las cintas.

-Si señor.

-Adelante. – Gritaron a unisonó. – ¡Madoka-Chan! ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Ojou-Sama, llamaron de la casa Hiiragizawa. Piden las cintas de la zona donde se encuentra la casa Sumeragi.

-¿Están en línea?

Asintió.

-Comunícanos con el jefe.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Shizuka: ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**

**Alice: Buaa, ¡Que va a pasar conmigo!**

**Takashi: Calmate Alice-Chan**

**Oz: Si, no creo que haya un alma tan retorcida como para hacerte algo a ti**

**Alice: P-pero**

**Saya: Calmate enana, no te va a pasar nada **

**Alice: ¿Verdad?**

**Rei: ¡Claro que si!**

**Alice: ¿Enserio?**

**Hirano: ¡Claro peque!**

**Alice: Entonces me quedo tranquila**

**Saeko: Pero a estas alturas no podemos confiarnos en nadie...**

**[Mirandome fijamente]**

**GiiuChan: ¡Bien, bien! Espero que les haya gustado este capi n.n. Las canciones utilizadas**

**son Smeel Like teen Spirit y Drain You, ambas de nirvana. **

**Sin mas que decir, me despido hasta la proxima.**

**Todos: ¿¡Que! ¡Espera!**

**GiiuChan: ¡Nos leemos!**

**Alice: ¡Que va a pasar conmigo T_T**

**Zeke: ¡Guau!**

* * *

**GiiuChan.~**


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimers:** Nada es mío u.u ¿Triste, no?

**Nota de Autora:** ¡Tanto tiempo! Este capitulo es el resultado de cinco borradores de hojas de matemáticas entre hora y hora. No tenia tiempo para sentarme y tipear pero si en el colegio para escribir aunque sea algo.

Perdón por la tardanza, lo se, me siento terrible por no subir antes. Intente hacer este capitulo lo mas interesante que pude o lo mas interesante que me salió. La idea esta pero no estoy muy conforme, siento que tenia que desarrollarlo mas, pero no me salía nada y es preferible redactar algo que ya tenían pensando y que sea lo que Dios quiera.

El colegio me esta matando, lo parciales están prontos, las dos primeras semanas de Julio va hacer infernales, por ahora solo los trabajos prácticos, por esto es que no pude subir nada la semana pasada, pero ya me pondré a trabar en el capitulo veinte siente así lo subo lo mas pronto posible.

**Agradecimientos:**

Quería hacer lo que hice el capi pasado, pero lo guardo par mas adelante.

**Nacho:** Tu review me sirvió mucho particularmente, tenes razón con lo de Shizuka, hay cosas que se me pasan y tengo que buscar en wikipedia (ingles) o retomar el manga para acordarme, pero si no te tengo a vos ^_^ ¡Gracias! Este capi no, pero el que viene tiene unas cuantas ideas que me tiraste :D

**Pepeike:** ¡Gracias por tomarte un tiempo de tu atareada vida para dejarme un cometario! Es muy importante para mi :) Ojala y te guste este capitulo n.n

**FelipeGM21:** Otra review que me ayudo mucho a la hora de empezar a escribir ¡Gracias! Lastima que este capi esta lejos de ser parecido al anterior (O eso creo yo). Me gusto mucho mucho la idea del padre de Oz, aun la pienso como posibilidad, la verdad yo soy la que tiene que dar el +1 punto por decirme algo que no se me había ocurrido. Y creo que para cerrar si hago bien el capitulo que viene la mayoría de las intrigas se acaban ahí. ¡Gracias Felipe =D!

**Y por cierto, ¡Muy pronto con nosotros un capi con la canción Thriller! Solo adelanto que va hacer el tan esperado capi dedicado a Alice y Oz: **_**The Wizard of Alice / Oz in Wonderland (Aun no se si este va hacer un titulo, pero queda bien para un especial ¿No?)**_

**¡Disfruten de este capitulo amigos!**

* * *

_Esta es la ultima noche que estarás sola  
veme a los ojos para que veas que yo lo se  
estoy en donde sea que tu quieres que este  
la ultima noche que tu estarás sola  
te sostendré en mis brazos y no te dejaré ir  
soy todo lo que necesitas que sea_

_Last Night (Traducida)-Skillet_

* * *

**Capitulo 26: La Muerte y lo que les Espera.**

**[Punto de vista de Komuro Takashi]**

-¡Somos jóvenes y estúpidos! - Me gritó con ella en sus brazos llorando condenadamente como nunca lo había visto.

Nadie dijo una palabra, pero a la vez decían todos. Me sentía una mierda.

Son esos momentos donde me hubiera gustado correr lejos, entregarme a la fatalidad, a ellos o mejor aun, haber muerto aquel primer día.

Ninguno volteó a verme, a penas y Oz me miro de reojo para apartar la mirada. Ninguno salía de nuestro asombro no se porque, instintivamente empecé a retroceder lentamente para atrás, hasta que me choque con algo o alguien.

Aquel grupo que nos ayudo se había acercado a ver nuestro Réquiem...

* * *

**Horas antes.**

Luego que Alice se durmió todos menos Shizuka, Oz y bueno, Zeke, salimos de la habitación. No caminos muchos pasos alejados de la puerta donde nuestra pequeña amiga se encontraba, aunque este bien sentíamos -O al menos yo- que por cualquier pequeña cosa podíamos reaccionar en son de ayudarla. Lo de Alice nos golpeo, ya veníamos con varias bajas. Saya, luego Reí y ahora ella, supongo que la ultima fue el detonante de nuestro estado.

-Se pondrá bien, Alice-Chan es fuerte. - Rei rompió el hielo con una sonrisa melancólica, forzada a querer expresar palabras de aliento. - Es fuerte.

Nadie acoto nada.

-Tiene razón. - El silencio funeral me partía en dos, aunque no podía mentir. Yo me sentía demasiado afectado por no decir egoístamente que me siento el responsable. Supuestamente ¿No soy acaso el líder?

-¡Ahj, No soporto esto! Voy a caminar. - Sentencio Saya antes de marcharse.

Hirano amago para seguirla, pero cedió para decirnos.

-Yo también voy a estar por ahí, háganme saber si pasa algo.

Asentimos. Solo quedamos Saeko, Rei y yo.

-Miyamoto-San ¿y tu como te encuentras? - Le preguntó Saeko de la nada, obviamente se refiere a los últimos acontecimientos que la competen.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa. - Bien, gracias.

-Menos mal, no vaya a ser más problemas de los que ya tenemos. - Nos dio la espalda.

No sabría decirlo a ciencia cierta pero había algo de veneno en sus palabras, y era obvio que Rei se dio cuenta de esto.

-¿Y a esa que le falta? – Murmuro inconscientemente

Yo no dije nada después de eso viéndola solamente irse.

No sabía que pensar, que hacer, quería estar solo y a la vez que me hagan compañía. No quería cargarle ese peso a Rei, lo más probable es que tal vez debería alejarme para debatir conmigo mismo que haríamos luego de esto.

-Voy a estar por ahí – Le dije sin mirarla a la cara.

Respondió con un soplido afirmativo

-Yo voy a ver a Alice

Se fue para la izquierda y yo para la derecha de ese oscuro pasillo.

Aun era de noche, el cielo despejado, la luna en lo alto con algunas nubes y estrellas.

No sabía donde iba, solamente me dejaba llevar hasta que llegue a una puerta que me llevaba a un patio bastante chico. Me senté contra la medianera mirando al cielo entre suspiro y suspiro. Ni recordando el consejo de Saeko de aquella vez me consolaba. No será valeroso, pero un hombre de vez en cuando necesita suspirar.

-Que tranquila noche. Si cierras los ojos pareciese que todo es como el pasado, tranquilo, sin ruidos extraños, sin balas perdiéndose entre la multitud, sin gente queriendo lo que no quiere, sin desesperación y muertes. Le haz atinado al blanco al venir al único lugar donde me puede sentir como en casa. – Tasuku, el líder del grupo que nos ayudo y ayuda. Alto, con pelos negros parados con gel, parche en un ojo, torso descubierto llevando únicamente una campera abierta y pantalones ¿Qué mas si no?

Sin haberme percatado de s presencia me hablo, seguramente para llamar mi atención. No parecía haber nadie más que nosotros dos únicamente.

-Es una manera esperanzadora de ver las cosas ¿No lo crees? Encontrar un lugar e imaginar la normalidad.

-Desaparece todos los días ese concepto en mi cabeza. Perdón.

-Un buen líder tiene que estar dando de si lo mejor, no sentándose en un rincón a dar pena. – Prendió un cigarrillo, nos vimos, y me ofreció uno.

-Dudo si sirvo para ser líder y no fumo, soy menor.

-¡Vamos chico! ¿Crees que en esta situación alguien te reprendería por fumar a escondidas? Pasa lo mismo con dudar, son cosas de las cuales que uno tiene que reprenderse

-Si nos encontráramos en otra situación y me vez fumando, seguro que dirías que me estoy arruinando poco a poco, que soy un joven que desperdicia su vida.

-Para serte sincero eres más de la clase de jóvenes que nunca disfruta de la vida. ¿Cuántos problemas acarrean tus hombros? ¿Te haz desahogado ya?

El momento no muy lejano que viví con Rei, con esto mismo fui mi primer desahogo, pero claro el no lo sabía, así que no dije nada.

Sentí su mirada sobre mí, exhalo su cigarrillo e inhalo hacia el cielo. – Somos mas parecidos de lo que quisieras creer. – Suspiro -Solía ser como tú, esa clase de jóvenes que no merecía estar con vida. No aprovechaba nada, no hacia nada, daba pena y cuando no lo hacia me emborrachaba, me pelaba, estaba con mujeres. Ya en el secundario era así. Todos mis amigos se fueron, menos dos.

Algo en mi quiso seguir el hilo de la conversación anecdótica que estábamos teniendo. Sea verdad o mentira, quería escucharlo.

-Arisugawa Niina y Katou Sugata.

Curiosamente, la joven madre de hace unas horas, el pareció notar mi curiosidad.

-Si, si la misma. Sobreviviendo juntos, como cuando niños. ¿Sabes? Nos conocemos desde que somos pequeños, ella fue viviendo conmigo el como me destruí y conociéndola seguramente vacilo esperando el momento de terminar de soltarme la mano, y juraría que lo hizo cuando llegue a mi punto limite donde quería acabar con todo. Ni siquiera por ella, pero por otros, cuando estaba en secundaria, mi corazón se termino de partir al enterarme que mi mejor amiga y amor de la infancia tenía novio. – Hizo una pausa. – Pareces sorprendido, ¿Por qué será? Pero debes saber que esto no solo pasa en los mangas, en la vida real también y como la vida no lleva y nos trae, a mi me llevo hasta un casi suicidio. Quería matarme por todo, pero principalmente por la última noticia y lo hubiera hecho si no fuese por un estúpido cabeza hueca que me detuvo.

-Katou Sugata… - Murmure.

-Exacto. Ese idiota cabeza hueca desconocido para mi utilizo una extraña psicología inversa para bajarme del barandal que daba al mar que me pensaba tirar. Lo odie tanto que empecé a insultarlo y hasta le pegue. Cualquiera en su lugar hubiera huido, llamado a la policía o defendido, pero el se quedo conmigo. Extraño, lo se, pero ese día me regalo su compañía y como no tenia donde ir me ofreció su hogar por una noche. Me escucho y pude desahogarme. Lo loco de todo esto es que creí que después de ese día no lo vería más, pero en el comienzo de prepa nos vimos de nuevos, para enterarme de que Katou Sugata era el novio de mi mejor amiga y primer amor. – Sonrió – No entendía absolutamente nada, pero la situación me causaba gracia y hasta hoy lo es. Fui el mejor amigo de ambos, Sugata me ayudo y Niina también lo hizo con prudencia, aunque me dolía saber que mi mejor amigo era novio de la chica que me gustaba me lo trague, en realidad me confesé para quitármelo de encima, no quería nada, por que sabia que no daba para nada. La cara de Niina fue de impotencia, ¿Puedes creer que yo también a ella le gustaba? Pero que se le va hacer – Volvió a hacer una pausa. – Luego de la prepa seguimos siendo amigos, entramos a universidad de Tokio, pero al tiempo Niina se entero que esperaba un niño ¡Con veinte años! Cuando me contaron tan felices no les podía creer, Niina tuvo que dejar de estudiar y hasta hoy sigue sin hacerlo, a los veintidós quedo de Kisa-Chan y desde hace ocho mese y medio espera otro niño o niña.

-¿Y donde esta Sugata-San? – Me atreví a preguntar.

No se mostró incomodo, pero si esbozo una mueca de tristeza.

-Murió al defender a todos, fue mordido por uno de esos cuando Niina protegía a sus hijos. Yo, yo lo tuve que matar como su última voluntad…

De repente sentía como un peso invisible recaía sobre mí, algo me aplastaba, sentía ganas de vomitar, todo me daba vueltas a mí alrededor.

-¿He? ¿Chico? ¡Hey!

Perdí el conocimiento del mundo real…

No se cuanto tiempo estuve fuera que si, no crea que sea mucho, por que cuando me desperté el cielo estaba igual y solo Tasuku se encontraba conmigo.

-¿Hey? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿He? – Quise sentarme – S-Si, lo siento. Solo un mareo.

Me miro escéptico. – Ya lo creo…

-Perdón por lo problemas. – Reverencie queriéndome ir.

-Espera, quería hablar algo contigo importante.

Me di vuelta pata toparme con su cara gruesa seria. Tiro el cigarrillo y lo tiro pisándolo.

-Takagi Saya

-¿He?

-La primera, la mocosa pelirosa, es hija de Takagi Soichiro ¿No es así? Del partido radical Uyoku dantai

-¿Por qué quieres saber?

-¿Cómo por que? Solo quiero saber si la pendeja que estaba con nosotros es su hija.

Responder no era una opción pero el hombre frente a mis ojos no era ningún estúpido.

-Lo sabía. Yo pertenezco al partido comunista japonés, como sabrás, ambos partidos tiene su conflictos entre si.

-Sea lo que sea, Saya no tiene que ver con los problemas de su padre, así que te pido por favor que no la metas en esto.

-Quédate tranquilo, no me interesa aun su poder, tengo prioridades en esto momento. – Caminando hacia mí. – Igual que tú, con la diferencia que yo no ando perdiendo el tiempo dando pena por ahí. – Se fue dejándome solo

¿Doy pena? Ya lo sabía. Pero son esas cosas que vienen con uno, acaso no piensa que no quiero cambiar. No se si es tarde, pero quiero esforzarme por ellos, cambiar, aunque sea un poco.

No puedo estar así toda la vida, aun soy joven, aun hay cosas que no hice y quiero hacer. No quiero terminar con el, queriendo acabar conmigo mismo.

_Somos mas parecidos de lo que quisieras creer._

Puede ser, todo en esta vida puede ser, lo se. Y también es hora de tomar decisiones.

Pegándole a la medianera con el puño cerrado me dirigí en busca de todos. Era hora de una reunión general, era hora de tomar unas cuantas decisiones con lo que a nosotros respecta.

Llegue a la habitación donde Alice y compañía estaban.

La niña en cuestión dormía con Oz a su lado, las chicas, todas, estaban. Penetraron sus miradas sobre mí cuando me vieron entrar.

Las mire seria y ellas me respondieron curiosas, pero antes de hablar observe a los niños para comprobar que en verdad estuvieses durmiendo.

Haciendo un gesto con la mano les indique que me siguieran. Sus expresiones no cambiaron y antes de que pudiéramos terminarnos de ir, Alice se despertó.

-¿Onii-Chan? – Dormía tapada hasta más arriba de la cintura con su cabeza apoyada en sus brazos. Me miro vacilando a lo que respondí con una sonrisa. - ¿Dónde van?

-Tranquila Alice-Chan, no tardamos.

-P-pero…

Me acerque a ella tocándole la cabeza.

Me sonrió y se acurruco para si cerrando sus ojos. Cuando la vi calmada salí de la habitación directo a ellas.

-¿Dónde esta Hirano? – Ninguna respondió

-¿Qué pasa Takashi?

Suspire. – Necesitamos hablar todos.

Se miraron entre si.

-Es importante.

-¿Y no puedes empezar sin el?

-Aunque sea adelanta algo ¿Qué es eso tan importante que quieres decirnos?

Desconfiado, mire para ambos lados buscando un lugar tranquilo.

Camine mas allá, hacia una habitación que vi deshabitada con ellas siguiéndome.

-¡Komuro, no des vueltas!

Me detuve cuando Takagi me gritó - ¿Qué haremos?

Se quedaron calladas.

-¿Qué quieren hacer luego de esto? No podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre, que haremos cuando decidamos irnos. Tengan en cuenta de que este día no esta lejos.

-¡Pero que dices! ¡Buscaremos a nuestros padres, aun no sabemos nada de ellos!

-Komuro, ¿Pasa algo malo?

-Hasta ahora hemos tenido una racha de mala suerte, nada nos sale bien. Ya y nos empezamos a conformar con las pequeñas cosas que nos presenta la vida. Saya, tuviste un shock emocional no hace mucho y Rei, nos asustamos cuando pensamos lo peor. Para serles sinceras creí que luego de esto todo volvería a la normalidad, a la rutina. Pero lo de Alice fue otro detonador, el que más me afecto.

-Komuro-Kun, te entiendo pero Alice-Chan esta bien, prontamente todo va hacer como siempre.

-No sensei, no todo esta bien. A diferencia de nosotros Alice necesita mas atención ¿Desde hace que no comemos decentemente? Del peso con el que empezó debe haber bajado cinco kilos.

-Komuro no exageres… - Dijo despreocupadamente Takagi, tanto que me hizo enfurecer.

Le pegue a la pared enojado. – No exagero. – No miraba a ninguna, estaba cabizbajo.

-¿Qué propones? – Saeko preguntó tranquila.

-Lo que voy a decir es una idea, pero he visto que este lugar esta bien organizado, bien constituido. Tienen un líder maduro y responsable, hay dos niños que viven como si nada con su madre. Propongo como idea que dejemos a Alice y Oz aquí, hasta que por lo menos encontremos a nuestros padres.

-Takashi que…

-¡Saldremos adelante, no tenemos que dejar a nadie!

-¿Enserio lo crees Takagi?

-Chsst. – Protestó.

-Yo no. A diferencia de nosotros, puede que llegue el día en el que por un descuido Alice y Oz la paguen, no quiero que a ellos les pase algo.

-Tu punto de vista es razonable, pero ¿Como crees que lo tomen Alice y Oz?

-Oz lo entenderá, sabrá que es por su bien y el de Alice, pero ella no se. Es muy chica, habrá que utilizar las palabras exactas, aun no se que decirles, a penas y esta el plan en mi mente, tengo que…

Deje de hablar cuando escuche un ruido extraño que venia de la puerta.

No quería creer lo que creía, pero me asome apresurado para tomarme de entrada con Oz sosteniendo una hoja y mirándome culpándome.

Yo estaba escéptico, se suponía que tanto como él y Alice dormían y ahora me habían escuchado, al menos ella.

-No se lo que hiciste idiota. Me desperté cuando no la vi, la seguí y la encontré llorando, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de preguntarle algo antes de que saliera corriendo tirando esto. – Me mostro un dibujo que había hecho ella.

Todos nosotros retratados por una niña de siete años, la hoja además decía _''Familia'' _con los nombre de todos.

-Lo único que queda claro aquí que eres un estúpido.

-¿Takashi que paso?

Salieron todas mirándome tanto a mí como a Oz. No parecían entender hasta que Saeko se puso al lado mío mirando el dibujo que tenían mis manos.

-Takashi-Kun, no me digas que Alice-Chan nos escucho…

Al compas de sus palabras un disparo se holló seguido de un gritó que pude escuchar claramente.

-¡Alice!

**Continuara…**

* * *

**GiiuChan****.-**


	28. Intermedio

**Capitulo 26.1: Intermedio entre la Muerte**

**Hirano**: ¡Yosh, Yosh! ¡Estamos de vuelta!

**Shizuka**: ¡Kyaa! Estoy emocionada por leer que pasara ahora ¡No aguato más!

**Hirano**: ¡Hai! ¿Qué pasara con la pequeña Alice?

**Alice**: ¡Buaaa! ¡No quiero morir Onii-Chan! – _Corre hacia Takashi_ –

**Takashi**: - _Se pone a su altura para abrazarla _– Ya, ya Alice, no vas a morir.

**Alice:** ¿En-enserio?

**Hirano**: ¡Claro, no lo vamos a permitir! ¿Neh?

**Todos**: ¡HAI!

**Alice**: A-Arigatou, Onii-Chan, Onee-Chan

**Rei**: Alice-Chan va a vivir mucho, mucho tiempo mas me compañía de todos.

**Saya**: - _Tose_ – Bien, bien muy lindo todo pero hay que dar una mala noticia.

**Alice**: ¡Buaa! ¡Lo sabia voy a morir! ¡Buaaa! – _Llora en los brazos de Takashi_.

**Oz**: ¡Urusai mocosa llorona, nadie va a morir!

**Alice**: Oz es cruel.

**Takashi**: ¿y entonces cual es la mala noticia?

**Saya**: Dilo tu, Saeko.

**Saeko**: Lamentablemente el capitulo 27 aun no esta listo, por ende no sabremos que pasara con la pequeña Alice.

**Todos**: ¡¿He?

**Shizuka**: ¿Cómo que no sabremos? Principalmente ¿Cómo no esta hecho el capitulo 27?

**Saya**: Según GiiuChan ''No tiene tiempo''

**Hirano**: ¡No te creo, ella es muy responsable!

**Saya**: - _Le mira con cara de demonio enfurecido ante su contestación_. –

**Hirano**: P-pero si lo dices tú, Saya-San debe ser posiblemente verdad.

**Alice**: Ósea que mi agonía se prolonga

Todos suspirando ante el melodrama de Alice.

**Rei**: Pero bien ¿cual es el motivo?

**Shizuka**: Yo también quiero saberlo.

**Saya**: Verán, hay dos capítulos 27 a medio terminar, bueno seamos sinceros, hay dos capítulos 27 con dos o tres paginas casa uno, sin mas ni menos.

**Takashi**: ¿Tan poco?

**Saeko**: Así es, pero no hay que echarle la culpa a ella, si no al estúpido colegio que la satura, pobrecita de ella.

**Saya: **Aunque si nos ponemos a pensar unos minutos, en vez de estar haciendo esto podría tranquilamente estar escribiendo lo que se viene

Silencio.

**Takashi**: Pero en momentos como esto es donde agradezco estar en medio de un apocalipsis mundial, sin colegio.

**Hirano**: ¡Es verdad! ¿Quién dijo que esto no tiene sus ventajas? ¿Neh?

Saya les pega en la cabeza a cada uno provocándoles un chichón.

**Oz**: En fin, el capitulo 27 estará cuando a ella le de un golpe de inspiración, mientras tanto, como monos de un circo clandestino, tendremos que entretener a nuestro publico.

**Alice**: Oz lo hace ver mal.

**Shizuka**: ¿Notaron que Oz-Sama nunca se refiere a ninguno por nuestros nombres?

**Oz**: ¿He? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

**Rei**: Oz-Kun debe ser de esos niños tímidos

**Saeko**: - _Sonríe_ – Pero Oz-Kun sabe que puede referirse a nosotros por nuestros nombres ¿Verdad?

Rei y Saeko se le acercan muy cerca provocando que el niño sonrojado retroceda para atrás.

**Oz**: He…

**Rei**: Vamos Oz-Kun…

**Saeko**:… Di nuestros nombres que no mordemos.

**Rei y Saeko**: - _se miran cómplices_ – Aun.

**Shizuka**: ¡No se le acerquen arpías!

Lo abraza sobre protectoramente por detrás.

**Shizuka**: ¡Vayan con Komuro-Kun si están alzadas!

**Rei**: ¡Sensei!

**Alice**: ¡Iie, Onii-Chan es mío!

**Takashi**: A-Alice…

**Shizuka**: ¡Que linda! Alice tiene el síndrome de Electra.

**Takashi**: Como es que llegamos a todo esto ^^UU

**Rei**: Entonces, si Oz esta con Sensei y Alice con Takashi, ¿Quién nos queda?

Las restantes miran a Kohta.

**Hirano**: Y bueno, me arriesgo por la causa

**Saeko y Rei**: Hirano-Kun…

**Hirano**: ¿S-Si?... Es mi momento, es mi momento.

**Saya**: ¿De quien es el momento gordo culón bueno para nada inútil perro nerd? ¿Qué carajo esta pasando por tu mente cochina pervertido?

**Hirano**: - Con miedo a lo que se le viene – N-Nada, le juro que nada.

**Saya**: - _Le pega y se lo lleva_ –

**Rei**: Buuu, nos quedamos sin nadie.

**Saeko**: Era de esperarse que Saya-San se pusiera celosa.

**Rei**: - _Se apoya en el hombro de Saeko_. - ¿Y ahora que hacemos? – _Ambas miraron a todos los lados_.

Shizuka abrazaba colorada a Oz con todas sus fuerzas, y este peleaba por salir de su dominio. Alice se aferraba a Takashi con lágrimas falsas. Y por ultimo Saya le gritaba a Hirano con todas sus fuerzas amenazándolo con su puño.

**Saeko**: Miyamoto-San.

**Rei**: ¿Si?

**Saeko**: - _Con voz sexy_ – Estas pensando lo mismo que yo…

**Rei**: Creo que… **- Acercándose a su boca para besarla hasta que**…

**Zeke**: - _Saltando en las cabezas de las chicas_ - ¡Guau, Guau! [_**Traducción**_: Esto se esta saliendo de control] ¡Guau, guau, guau! [_**Traducción**_: Así que dejaremos aquí]

**Todos**: ¡Hasta la próxima!

**Nota de Autora**: Creo yo, una manera ''divertida'' de entretenlos hasta que me digne a terminar el capitulo 27 que como dijo Saya, apenas con dos borradores y pocas paginas cada una. ¡Perdón! Se que en vez de esto tendría que haberme puesto a terminarlo, pero este intento fallido de comedia se me era mas sencillo de escribir.

Pero prometo que antes de que se lo imaginen estará para que lo lean =D

Los quiero mucho y para cerrar.

Quiero agradecerles a Reiko666, Nacho, Pepeike y FelipeGM21por sus reviews, ¡Gracias!

Bueno creo que ya es todo así que…

**Todos juntos**: ¡Nos vemos!

**Alice**: ¡Y no olviden de dejar sus opiniones sobre como les gustaría que sea el capitulo que viene, así bueno, adelantamos el proceso! y… ¡Por favor procuren que no sea nada relacionada con mi muerte! Después de eso, lo que quieran.

**Zeke**: ¡Guau!

**GiiuChan.~**


	29. Chapter 27

**Disclaimers:** HotD no me pertenece.

**Nota de Autora**: ¡Tanto tiempo se me hace desde que subí algo decente! Ahora con este capitulo creo que puedo respirar y ya estoy empezando a preparar el que viene para que no me vuelva a suceder lo de estas dos semanas donde tuve un bloqueo de falta de inspiración.

Bueno en realidad eso y les puedo asegurar que no tenia ganas de absolutamente nada, ni ver la tele ni leer ni escribir como mucho leía mangas porque tampoco quería ver anime.

Pero debo darle créditos extras por la ayuda a **Nacho** que me ayudo con sus geniales ideas para que pudiera hacer algo decente.

¡Gracias! n.n

Gracias también a **Pepeike** y **FelipeGM21** por comentar ese ''intermedio'' que subí. La verdad no esperaba nada y cuando leí sus reviews me sentí mejor por lo que me dejaron en ellas.

¡Gracias enserio!

Supongo que puedo utilizar cosas así cada tanto cuando no encuentre nada que escribir.

**¡Disfruten el capitulo!**

* * *

_Yo, Yo llegaré  
Yo, Yo sobreviviré  
Mientras los mundos se estrellan  
Mientras caigo y me golpeo con el suelo  
Voy a dar vueltas alrededor mío  
No intentes detenerme  
Yo, yo paseare cerca._

Fragmento traducido de la canción de Avril Lavigne ''Alice''

* * *

**Capitulo 27: La Muerte se apodera de una niña**

El grito había hecho eco al compas de la bala golpeando su pequeño y débil cuerpo.

Verla caer frente a sus ojos podía ser considerado dentro de las experiencias más traumáticas desde que se inicio todo esto, lo de Saeko en un principio, lo de Saya y Rei, Oz e inclusive si faltaban los otros, lo de la pequeña Alice era lo peor.

No tardo en salir de su trance lleno de impotencia, ira, tristeza.

Apretó mas duro su arma y corrió con todo hacia aquello que quería morder a la niña indefensa.

Su compañeras al ver tal acto imitaron el gesto, ya que era obvio que Takashi solo no iba a poder.

Shizuka, se tiro sobre el cuerpo de la niña para tomarla en brazos gritando en auxilio, el grupo que los acogía salieron con armas dispuesto a ayudarlos a combatir ante tales criaturas y principalmente atender a la niña que perdía sangre.

La bala impacto en su hombro, casi cerca de la clavícula izquierda.

-Esto no esta pasando…

Hirano Kohta, quien se encontraba en la azotea de esa casa miraba todo en un estado traumático. Sus ojos enormes, su cuerpo transpirando y temblando. Su corazón acelerándose, todas sensaciones que nunca vivió.

El había impacto la bala en la niña

-¡Malditos hijos de puta! – Grito Takashi sin vacilación cuando hacia rodar cabezas por los aires en mas de una oportunidad.

Por primera vez desde que iniciaron con esto sintió un insaciable deseo de matar, de ver sangre, de insultar, de romper con toda regla impuesta.

El fue el culpable de que a la niña le este pasando eso.

_Quién sabe, Alicia, este país,  
No estuvo hecho porque sí  
Te vas a ir, vas a salir  
Pero te quedas, ¿dónde más vas a ir?  
Y es que aquí, sabes…_

_El trabalenguas… traba lenguas  
El asesino… te asesina  
Y es mucho para ti_

* * *

Sentimientos encontrados se perdían en el pasillo cerca de una habitación, donde se llevaba a cabo lo que se podía para salvar a la niña.

Pero no era mucho. La situación era demasiado crítica, con lo que tenían, apenas y paraban un cuarto de la mitad de sangre que perdía.

Alice necesitaba una operación con urgencia.

-Conozco a alguien que puede ayudar. – Suspiro Tasuku.

Atentos a lo que podía aportar, se quedaron en silenció, clara señal para ese líder de que continúe.

-Vive en la miseria misma afuera de la ciudad en un casa realmente roñosa, con el olor mismo propio de una alcantarilla en la cual el experimente desde que puedo recordar. Es medico cirujano, entre otra de sus especialidades pero tengo entendido que dejo la profesión cuando su esposa e hija murieron. Desde ahí que vive como un ermitaño, solo, recluido.

Escuchar eso les produjo un escalofrió y una sensación horrible en sus cuerpos.

-La última vez que lo vi estaba matando estas cosas y tomaba sus cabezas para investigaciones propias de un científico

-¿Tan loco esta? – Se atrevió a preguntar Saeko.

-El nos esta ayudando con algunas cosas del embarazo de Niina – Acoto Hana intranquila. – Aunque nunca me gusto este tipo.

-¿Por qué?

-Es que el…

Fueron interrumpidos cuando Shizuka salió de la puerta, con un rostro sin la más mínima esperanza.

-Lo que tengo no es mucho, por mas buena que sea en estos temas, Alice no aguantara con lo que hay aquí. Necesita una operación de extracción de la bala.

El silencio ya acostumbrado volvió al pasillo hasta que Takashi lo interrumpió parándose con el ceño fruncido para dirigirse al hombre.

-Este hombre que nos cuentas ¿Tiene lo que se necesita para una operación de este tipo?

Asintió. – He llevado a Niina varias veces y puedo confirmar que lo tiene todo, lo suficiente como para ser un científico loco

-¡Pero nosotros no necesitamos un científico, necesitamos un cirujano que salve a Alice, maldita sea! – Grito Kohta

-Hirano cálmate

-¡Tu no me digas como tengo que estar Komuro! ¡Alice esta así por que acepte un estúpido juego infantil, es, es totalmente mi culpa!

Se quedo callado cuando escucho gritarle eso. Miro para abajo apretando su puño y no dijo mas nada.

-Tenemos que ir ahora mismo.

-Pero hay un problema.

Miraron a Tasuku.

-El hombre es extranjero, esta radicado de forma ilegal en Japón desde hace cerca de treinta años.

-A que te refieres…

-Desconozco su verdadero nombre, el mismo se hace llamar doctor Weschenfeller, Weschenfeller Seishiro.

-¿De que país se supone que viene?

-Alemania.

-Mierda.

-¿Y a caso no habla ingles? – Pregunto Saya al respecto, debido a que en esta lengua era buena.

-No, únicamente habla alemán.

-¿Y como carajo se comunican ustedes con el?

-No lo hacemos. – Dijo Hana. – El ya nos conoce, el conoce los motivos por los cuales vamos así que no hay necesidad de palabras.

-¡Eso es absurdo, su nombre es japonés, se supone que tiene que hablarlo!

-Dejo de hablar el idioma cuando su esposa e hija murieron.

-¡No puede ser! – Komuro apretó su puño casi clavándose las uñas. - ¡Maldita diferencia de idiomas!

-No hace falta que te pegues contra la pared. – Oz lo interrumpió. – Si el idioma es el problema puede serles de utilidad.

-¿He?

-¿Acaso mocoso hablas alemán?

-Entre otros.

-P-pero como

-¡Solo se!, ¿esta bien? Lo que menos importa en este momento es como aprendí alemán. Necesitamos a ese sujeto ahora para salvarla.

-¡Si!

-Tasuku-San ¿Tiene idea de cómo podemos llegar?

-Eso corre por mi cuenta.

-Gracias. – Mirando al resto. – Oz vendrá conmigo e iremos a buscar…

-Espera un minuto ''héroe'' ¿Quién te dio derecho a decir quien va? ¿Si yo quiero ir, que?

-¡Ya gordo, no es tiempo para tus quejas!

-Me importa tres cominos. Yo también voy.

-No tengo en problema que vengas, pero cambia esa actitud. Todos estamos iguales por si no te diste cuenta y no por eso andamos tratando mal a la gente así porque si

Hirano se rio forzado ante el silencio incomodo. – Lo lamento señor líder.

-¡Ya basta Hirano!

-¡Ya te dije que no me digas que hacer, inútil bueno para nada! – Komuro le dio un puñetazo directo en la cara.

-Ta-Takashi…

-¡Ya te dije que te calmaras imbécil!

-No tienes la mas mínima idea de cómo me siento y aun así me pegas ¿Pero quien te haz creído?

-¡No hay tiempo para estupideces! ¡Yo también estoy mal! ¡Todos aquí lo estamos, no pretendas dar lastima como una victima!

Kohta tenía su mano en la mejilla lastimada y una cara de ira para con Komuro, este por su parte le miraba con el ceño fruncido. Era como una competencia entre ambos.

-Bien, ven si eso te hace feliz.

-Hay otro problema ¿Qué haremos con Alice hasta que vayan y vuelvan?

-El otro día – Empezó el niño rubio. – Encontré unos wokitoki. Pueden servirlos.

-Deben ser los de Takuto y Kisa. – Pensó en voz alta Tasuku.

-Entonces si agarran una gran distancia pueden servirnos para estar al tanto de los pasos a seguir. ¿Cuántos metros toman?

-Mmm de aquí hasta casa de ese doctor hay media hora

-Aproximadamente seria unas treinta cuadras. – Pensaba Saya. – Cada cuadra tiene cien metros, por cada diez cuadras hay un kilometro y si son aproximadamente treinta cuadras hay un total de… tres kilómetros.

-Según esto hay hasta cinco kilómetros de radio.

-¡Entonces no hay tiempo que perder!

_Alicia, __Se acabó ese juego que te hacía feliz._

En un estado pálido, deplorable estaba un niña de pelo morado esperando a ser rescatada de la muerte, tanto había estado para el resto y ahora el resto estaba para ella.

No iban a dejarla morir así por que si, la iban a traer de vuelta aunque fuese la ultima cosa de este mundo.

Después de todo Alice era su Alice por derecho, y nadie tenia derecho a arrebatársela y menos la Muerte.

Desde las chicas que servían como ayuda para la enfermera hasta los chicos que se alistaban para partir, todo rezando en su interior para que la niña vuelva y que esto no le pase mas por que una inocente criatura no tendría que estar pasando por todo esto.

_No cuentes lo que viste en los jardines, el sueño acabó.  
Ya no hay morsas ni tortugas.  
Un río de cabezas aplastadas por el mismo pie  
juegan cricket bajo la luna.  
Estamos en la tierra de nadie, pero es mía.  
Los inocentes son los culpables, dice su señoría,  
el rey de espadas. _

Pero hasta entonces en algún lugar la niña dormida se despertaba para encontrarse con un cielo celeste, un pasto verde y…

-¡Buenos días!

-¿T-tu quien eres?

En aquel lugar donde despertó la niña una sonrisa la recibía, alguien desconocido estaba con ella mientras que se preguntaba donde estaba y principalmente donde estaban sus hermanos y hermanas.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**GiiuChan.~**


	30. Chapter 28

**Disclaimers: **Como me podía decir lo contrario a esto, pero nada me pertenece

**Nota de Autora**: ¡Buenas Noches! Espero de corazón que hayan tenido una mejor semana que la mía, que fue básicamente una M…

Sip una porquería. El miércoles tuve dolor de pecho y abdomen y ¿adivinen que? Ese mismo día del olvido me cerraron mi cuenta de youtube, mi blog y mi cuenta google, como todo esta englobado me quitaron tres por uno. Me sentí igual de cuando me quitaron este fic, sentí exactamente la misma impotencia.

Pero ya fue, no se puede llorar sobre la leche derramada, es mas gracias a eso pude escribir este fic, inspirada por la bronca, la ira y la emocidad que esparcía el jueves, día que falte al colegio xD.

**Reiko666:** ¡Gracias por la review cielo! Me alegra que te guste este fic, extrañaba al patito de hule y a ti más, espero poder seguir leyéndote n.n

**Pepeike:** Cuando leí tu review me cayo la ficha de que tenias razón, el capitulo anterior por hacerlo a las apuradas se me perdieron un montón de detalles, entre ellos los que mencionaste. Este capitulo es especialmente largo (En realidad me obligue a hacerlo largo) para ver si podía responder alguna de esas preguntas.

**Nacho:** Gracias como siempre por tus ideas, espero pronto leer algo tuyo, desde ya tenes a una seguidora fiel.

Todavía no sabremos lo que saludo a Alice, pero mas o menos pueden darse una idea, ojala sea mas clara en este capitulo.

Zeke juega, creo yo una papel importante casi al final de este capitulo y las gemelas, por ahora las voy a dejar de lado, pero pronto aparecerán haciendo de la suya.

Lo mismo pasa con las demás dudas, estoy viendo todo y acomodando claramente las ideas.

¡Paciencia por favor!

Respecto a lo que dice Oz, no estoy segura, yo escribia lo que queria que diga y el traductor google lo traducia, pero no estoy segura de que este bien. Jeje n.n

Espero y les guste este capitulo, considerado para mi uno de mis favoritos, como algunos otros.

**¡Disfrútenlo! **

* * *

_La muerte es el mayor mal, porque acaba con la esperanza._

_-_ William Hazlitt-

* * *

**Capitulo 28: Tierra de la Muerte**

El sombreo atardecer rojo cubría aquel húmedo infierno en tierra, mientras muchas vidas se perdían y ninguna nacía en un lugar donde la fe, fue lo primero en perderse.

Interminables eran las colas para el suicidio, la primera y mejor opción para dejar la tierra sin ser ''eso'', ya nadie tenia fuerzas para vivir.

Discursos tirados al aire por los mandatarios mundiales eran escupidos con palabras hipócritas que ni ellos mismos se atrevían a creer ¿De qué esperanza me hablan estos inútiles, si por ellos estamos como estamos? Se podían escuchar decir entre los pocos manifestantes que culpaban de todo al mal gobierno y al mal uso de las investigaciones.

Los huelguistas de paz y amor, había cambiado su método a odio y violencia, pero ¿para que? Con eso no solucionaban los problemas, con paz y amor tampoco y menos aun con odio y violencia, pero ya estos últimos parecían la mejor alternativa y la salida más fiable a un mundo sumergido en nada más ni menos que el mismo caos.

Ya fue, ya esta. La humanidad esta perdida, la esperanza esta perdía.

Somos los abandonados de Dios, viviendo como se puede en un mundo donde no sabemos sentirnos de otra manera, siempre rumbo hacia un sol que no veremos jamás.

En ese atardecer con chubascos y el suelo húmedos con secuelas de las lluvias anteriores, un wrangler militar recorría dichas calles a medios saltitos con un hombre, dos jóvenes y un niños en el.

Su velocidad era rápida, como se tuviera prisa por llegar a alguna parte. Ninguno de sus tripulantes cruzaba palabra alguna, todos con miradas siempre al frente esperando pronto llegar al destino que los aguardaba, todo para no perder una vida más, una vida que realmente les importaba.

El conductor de aquel vehículo miro por el retrovisor, no hacia falta ser ningún genio para no notar la tensión con la cual iban. Al menos venia de parte de los adolescentes, que recientemente habían tenido una riña.

Se encontró con la mirada penetrante de unos ojos verdes provenientes del niño que iba con ellos, desconfiando de el, mas que de la situación misma.

Con una sonrisa burlona se dirigió a el.

-¿Enserio pequeño sabes alemán?

-Si, aprendí en mi casa. – Le respondió – Y no soy pequeño, tengo nombre.

-Lo lamento, es que eres tan chiquito.

Una venita apareció en su frente.

-Jeje, tan pequeño y con un malhumor de un viejo de sesenta.

-¿Falta mucho? – Interrumpió Takashi algo molesto.

-Tranquilo, no estamos tan lejos.

Hirano, que parecía ser el mas tranquilo, o eso aparentaba podía sentir en su boca un olor a lluvia que lo hacia morder su labio inferior.

Como flashbacks repentinos vinieron a su mente. Un día así había empezado su primer día de preparatoria, no tenía mucho que ver con la situación que vivían, pero era nostálgico.

-_¡Onii-Chan, onii-chan, mira estas flores!_

Otro recuerdo lo golpeo, uno mas reciente, uno de su pequeña Alice enseñándole unas flores que encontró durante el viaje.

-Alice…

-_Ahj, va a estar bien ¿Qué te piensas que esa niña tonta va a morir así por que si? Se supone que debes conocerla gordo baka_. – La voz de Saya retumbo en su cabeza con una típica respuesta que ella le diría.

-Saya-San gracias… - Murmuro para si.

-Bien bien, todos salgan de su trance porque hemos llegado.

El auto freno en la vereda del frente a un casa muy estropeaba como la de las películas de terror americanas.

-Me recuerda a la casa de la película _Loft_ Tiene un aire.

-¿Solo un aire? – Murmuro Tasuku.

-¿He?

-Adelante, entremos.

Cruzaron la calle sin la necesidad de mirar a los costados, era obvio que ninguno vehículo cruzaría por ahí y con respecto a ellos. Si no hacían ruido no habría problema de llegar seguros.

La casa, como bien dijeron, era una vieja mansión antigua de dos pisos con notorias grietas que en cualquier momento se vendría abajo.

Una escalera llevaba a la puerta principal, que quedaba en el piso superior que tenia una chimenea con constante humo saliendo y dos ventanas locas, mientras que el piso inferior parecía tétrico.

Empanzando a subir los tres sobrevivientes se llevaron al mismo tiempo sus manos a sus narices.

-¿¡Que es ese olor! – Grito Komuro asqueado volteando hacia tres para observara que sus amigos estén bien.

-Una vez que vienes tanto te acostumbras.

Oz que iba en el medio de los cuatro se freno de golpe sin poder contener más su respiración, obligándose a vomitar hacia el costado que daba las escaleras.

-¡Oz!

El rubio tocio asqueado con sus mejillas que estaban en un tono verde por las nauseas.

-Estoy bien.

-No, no lo estas.

-¡Ya podemos apurarnos! – Grito irritado Kohta

-¿No ves que no esta bien?

-Por algo uso anteojos genio.

-¡Tu actitud me esta reventando las pelotas y la paciencia!

-¡No me eches la culpa si él da problemas! ¡Se hubiera quedado!

Takashi sentía unas fuertes ganas de pegarle directo en la cara y tirarlo por las escaleras, pero se contuvo.

-Tiene razón, soy un problema.

-¡Ya estamos aquí! – Le respondió. – No eres un problema Oz, el olor a aquí es repugnante, viciado. No tienes por que preocuparte.

-¡Que conmovedor momento fraternal!

-¡Ahora si me hartaste Hirano! – Iba a noquearlo cuando fue detenido.

-No es momento. – Fue Tasuku el que detuvo que le pegara. – Después arreglan sus problemas.

Haciéndole caso, miro a Hirano enfurecido y luego otra vez al pequeño rubio, esta vez cambiando su semblante a preocupado.

-Sabía que algo así sucedería. – Tasuku tomo de uno de sus bolsillos un barbijo y se lo ofreció al niño. - ¿Quieren? Lo necesitaran. No son tan fuertes como el niño.

Una vez puestos los barbijos, prosiguieron la subida. Komuro cargando a Oz, pese a su resistencia.

* * *

-¿Cómo esta Alice, sensei?

-Adormecida, no se cuanto mas durara la anestesia.

-Alice-Chan, resiste ¿Si? – Rei le tomo la mano apretándola dulcemente.

-Es una pequeña fuerte que ha vivido lo mismo que nosotros. Tengo fe, de que va a estar bien. – Acoto Saeko.

-Lo se. – Sin quitar su mirada compasiva de la niña. – Alice-Chan, Takashi y el resto fueron a buscar a un doctor que te ayude, por favor aguanta.

La niña apretó un poco la mano de Rei, que se sorprendió.

-Esta anestesiada, no en coma. Escucha. – Dijo Saya en su típica actitud.

-Saya-San siempre es fría en momentos como estos, pero en verdad esta muy preocupada por Alice, mostrar tus sentimientos de ves en cuando no te harán mal, por el contrario sanara un poco tu corazón. – Shizuka le dijo.

-¡No estoy preocupada, por que se que todo va a estar bien! ¿Acaso no fueron esos idiotas a buscar ayuda? ¡Y mi corazón esta muy bien como esta, no necesita ser curado!

-Dices eso, pero yo se que así es, te escondes en una mascara duda, pero en el fondo quieres a Alice se reponga rápido y bien y además, confías en esos ''idiotas'' en especial, en uno en particular.

-¡Tonta! – Salió pegando un suave portazo donde se encontraban ellas.

-¡No estoy preocupada! – Se decía a si misma.

_-¡Fue mi culpa que ella este así!_ – El grito de culpa de Kohta la invadió. - _¡No me voy a calmar, por que esto fue así!_

-Idiota gordo imbécil, bueno para nada, lo único que sirve es para dar problemas. Ton-to. – Murmuraba triste.

* * *

-Con su permiso Sensei – Llamo Tasuku

Lo que parecía ser la sala principal estaba oscuro, apenas y con la luz del atardecer afuera alumbrando poco y nada.

Los dos jóvenes, uno con el niño a la espalda, tanteaban sus pasos sin tratar de perder la vista de su guía, que les llevaba ventaja.

-Aun con los barbijos el olor provoca nauseas. – Miro hacia tras. Oz se había dormido en su espalda. - Menos mal, que ya esta bien. Mejor dormido.

-¡Que mier…! – Escuchó a Kohta lo que lo llevo a mirarlo.

El gordo casi se resbala con algo que no podía distinguir en la oscuridad.

-¿Estas bien?

No le contesto.

Komuro suspiro. – Perdimos de vista a Tasuku.

Las nubes que tapaban al oculto sol, se esparcieron dándole la oportunidad a la gran estrella de alumbrar a Hirano que abrió sus ojos traumados pegando un grito en un tropiezo hacia tras.

-¡Hirano que suce…! – Una imagen habla más que mil palabras.

Rodeados por todo el lugar se encontraban cadáveres mutilados, podridos sentados, acostados con caras de haber sido torturados en su pasado. Casi igual de traumático que lo que había afuera.

-¡¿Q-que, que mierda es este lugar?

-Como en la película _Loft_ - Acoto Oz despertando.

-Levántate Hirano, debemos seguir. – Adelanto el paso. – Alice nos necesita.

En la sala continua se encontraba varias lámparas a querosén alumbrando unas cuantas camillas tapadas con sabanas blancas.

-¿En-enserio es un doctor?

Oz bajo del regazo de Komuro e investigo el lugar cuidadosamente.

No se atrevió a mirar por debajo de las sabanas sabiendo de antemano lo que hallaría ahí, aunque no le hizo falta ya que los pies de la mayoría de los cuerpos sobresalía.

El que estaba cerca de el tenia incrustado un cartel amarillo con el numero 48 y un nombre que se le hizo algo familiar: Umenomori Sugata

-Yo que tu no haría eso. – Le dijo a Takashi de espaldas.

Pero la curiosidad mato al gato.

Levanto el manto blanco e instintivamente se llevo la mano a su boca con barbijo.

Frente a el estaba un cadáver que parecía quemado.

-No me gusta este lugar ¡No dejare que a Alice la toque un hombre así! – Advirtió en un grito Kohta

-Shh, baja la voz. No estamos solos.

Ambos observaron al niño.

-Nos están observando.

-¿C-como lo sabes?

-¿No lo sienten?

No respondieron.

Le molestaba mucho aquella mirada desconocida al rubio. Lo ponía tenso.

Buscando un palo o algo que se asemejase, encontró un caño con una sonrisa divertida.

_**-**__**Curiosity Killed The Cat**__**, verrückte **__**Alte **_[N/A: Claramente Oz habla en alemán, lo que dice es: La curiosidad mato al gato, viejo loco]

Le pego a una de las paredes de madera, donde creia que venia aquella mirada.

-¡Oz!

-¡Aqui estan! – Tasuku aparecio por otra puerta. – Escuhe un ruido ¿Estan bien?

-Si.

Observo al niño. -¿Que haces con un caño pegandole a la pared?

_**-**__**Grüße an unsere Freundin [**_Nota de Traduccion: Saludando a nuestro amigo_**]**_

-La verdad no entiendo, pero siganme por aqui, he encontrado al Dr.

-Tasuku, la verdad ¿El es un doctor?

-Ya veo, lo dicen por los cuerpos mutilados ¿No es así? El experimenta con eso, de ahí puede ayudar a buscar una solucion.

-¿Quieres decirnos que esos cuerpos son esas cosas?

-Las he casado yo para el, ha cambio de los remedios para Niina.

-¿Cómo? Para matarlos ahí que hacerlos golpeándoles la cabeza.

-Eso es lo que ustedes conocen. – Saco una jeringa bastante mas grande que una normal. – El doctor invento esto. Si le das a la nuca lo matas por adentro.

-¿Los adormece?

-Podría decirse. ¿Quieren ver? – La coloco en su arma y les apunto

-¿T-Tasuku-San?

-No se preocupen, solo los dormirá un tiempo.

-Lo suficiente para que el pueda experimentar con nosotros ¿verdad?

-Son muy astutos.

-¡Traidor!

-No equivoques términos, nunca fui su aliado.

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-¡No es obvio Niina necesita atención medica! ¡El doctor necesita otros métodos para encontrar la cura a esta pesadilla!

-Tú siempre lo planeaste

-Hare todo por proteger a los que amo inclusive.

-Tus amigos no estaría felices de verte así, tu esposa tampoco y mucho que menos tus hijos. Ellos no estarían orgullosos de ver a su padre así. Apuesto de que ninguno sabe lo que haces cuando vienes aqui

Una carcajada hizo eco en la sala.

-¿Hijos? Esos niños no son mis hijos.

Todos se sorprendieron.

-Son hijos de un viejo amigo, inclusive del bebe que viene en camino. El murió por el bien de todos, ahora yo protejo lo de el como si fuera mío.

-Ese tal Sugata ¿No es así?

-El me dijo que hiciese todo por seguir vivo

-¿Inclusive también venderlo a este lugar?

Él y el resto Parecían sorprendido ante descubriendo del niño.

-¿Qué tan lejos piensas llegar? No confió en ti, pero algo me dice que tú no eres así – Pregunto Hirano.

-¡Ya te lo dije todo sea por…!

_**-**__**Schau, was du mit diesem Mann gemacht habe, haben Sie durch Ihre dummen Laune werden ausgehängt.  
Ich spreche für alle wenn ich, dass wir nicht so Kapitulation, dass Ihre Experimente auch sagen, nicht, bis Sie unser Freund zu retten. [N/A: **_Mira lo que haz hecho con este hombre, lo haz vuelto desquiciado por tu estupido mero capricho. Hablo por todos cuando te digo que no vamos a entregarnos asi por que asi a tus experimentos, no antes de que salves a nuestra amiga_**.] **__**Dann**__**, wenn **__**wir wollen,**__**bieten**__**sich freiwillig**__**ergeben,**__**sondern**__**um**__**den Deal**__**Dichtung**__**verleiht dem**__**Gesicht**__**, **__**alter Narr [**_Luego, si quieres nos ofrecemos a entregarnos voluntariamente, pero para que sellemos el trato da la cara, viejo loco_**]**_

-¿Q-quele estas diciendo? – Le apunto a Oz.

-Basicamente que, nos entregaremos a sus experimentos si antes ayuda a Alice. – Voltaeando para encontrarse con la mirada de sus amigos. - ¿Esta bien?

Le sonrieron.

-Suena igual a lo que hubieramos dicho.

Luego de regalarse esa sonrisa complice entre los tres, un ruido los trajo de vuelta.

Detras de Tasuku, apareciendo por la misma puerta un hombre de pelo marron, barba y con anteojos que no tapaban sus orejeras, se asomo observandoles curiosos, aunque no lo parecia.

- _**Meine**__**Tochter**__**heißt**__**Alice [**_Mi hija se llamaba Alice]._** Sehr**__**gut**__**helfen**__**sie zu ändern**__**, dass **__**ich**__**Versprechungen zu machen**__**. [**_Muy bien, los ayudare a cambio de lo que me haz prometido]

-¿Q-que dice?

-Que nos ayudara a cambio de lo que le prometimos.

Takashi miro al hombre. – Oz, hazle saber que hay mas personas ademas de nosotros, pero que solo nosotros tres nos ofrecemos.

- _**Wir sind**__**nicht allein**__**, **__**wir**__**haben**__**mehr**__**Kollegen**__**, **__**aber**__**nur drei**__**von**__**uns**__**geben**__**uns [**_No somos los unicos, tenemos mas compañeros, pero solo nos entregamos nosotros tres_**]**_

El hombre extendio la mano.

Komuro dio un paso al frente paar estrecharsela, no sin antes mirar de nuevo a sus compañeros que le daban clara señal de aprovacion.

Finalmente el trato estaba sellado

* * *

Se llevo una de sus manos al pecho que le estrujaba.

-¿Que sucede Alice-Chan? – Le pregunto la niña de la sonrisa.

-M-me duele.

-¿El pecho?

-No, no ese dolor, el otro, ese que se siente cuando algo no esta bien.

-¿He? No entiendo a que te refieres. Todo a nuestro alrededor esta bien. ¿De que te preocupas?

No escucho lo que la niña recien conocida le decia, seguia con su mano puesto en su corazón teniendo ese mal presentimiento.

-Por favor dime como vovler, quiero estar con mis hermanos y hermanas, con Zeke tambien. ¡Todos deben estar preocupados por mi! N-no, no quiero ser un problema, ya bastante carga soy.

-Tranquila, tranquila. Aqui todo estara bien.

Algo dentro de ella le hacia no creerla.

-Onii-Chan, Onee-Chan. – Penso triste recordando a cada uno de ellos.

En eso, su mas reciente recuerdo se vino a la mente.

Dibujando a cada uno de ellos, llendo a enseñarles el dibujo, un regalo que les hizo para que se pongan aunque sea un poco felices, pero al llegar escuchar las palabras de Takashi, luego al tristeza invadiendola y corriendo dejando su dibujo atras.

Entre lagrimas salia de esa casa sin notar que arriba desde el techo un estupido juego era realizado por uno de sus hermanos, que al notar a quien le disparo sintio la desesperación y la angustia invadir por lo que había hecho.

-Tranquila Alice-Chan. Esos recuerdos quedaron atras.

-¿He?

-Lo se, estas triste. Escuchar esas palabras crueles de personas las cuales confias, sentir ese disparo de alguien a quien quieres. Pero te aseguro de aqui no te pasara eso. – Le extendio la mano. – Ven conmigo Alice

-¡Guau, guau, guau, guau! – Esucho un ladrido

-¿Ze-Zeke?

* * *

-¡Guau, guau, guau, guau!

-¿Zeke que pasa? – Pregunto Saeko al perrito que ladraba hacia la cama de la niña desesperado.

-¡Guau, guau!

La peliazul puso cara de suspicacia y miro hacia la niña que parecia retorcerse.

-¡Sensei! – Grito - ¡Alice!

* * *

-Ven conmigo Alice y todo estara bien

**Continuara...**

* * *

**GiiuChan.-**


	31. Chapter 29

**Disclaimers**: Komuro & Co no me pertenecen, salvo Oz y alguno que otro Occ

**Nota de Autora**: ¡Hola tanto tiempo lectores de este fic! ¿Hace cuando fue la última vez que publique algo? Ni me acuerdo ni me quiero fijar, pero al fin y al cabo aquí estoy con un nuevo y maravillosos capitulo (¿?).

Pasaron muchas cosas por las cuales tuve que pasar para poder terminar de escribir esto (Normalmente cuando empiezo a escribir siempre me paro en la hija cuatro por falta de inspiración) Y digamos que la escuela no me ayuda mucho con el pre-universitario y en Julio se vienen lo lindo, así que tratare de subir el capitulo treinta antes de la primera semana de Julio y me temo que hasta el viernes de la segunda semana del mismo mes no podre subir el treinta y uno que creo yo que como van las cosas es el especial de la canción Thriller, y con eso daría por cerrado al segundo arco argumental de este fanfic y dar paso al tercer, mas largo y ultimo arco de esta historia.

¿Se dieron cuenta que uso mucho el conector Y? No tienen nada que ver pero me estuve dando cuenta de esto últimamente, creo que tendría que leer mas y (aquí esta otra vez) mejorar mis descripciones a la hora de las escenas, emociones etc…

Aparte de extrañarlos a ustedes queridos lectores anónimos y no tantos, extrañe mucho al grupete de sobrevivientes, a todos hasta mi personaje inventado, Oz, ya quiero que sean el cinco de septiembre :D

**Agradecimientos:**

•**Pepeike**: Gracias, antes que nada y con respecto al OVA fue puro fanservice, ósea era de imaginarse que pasaría pero por lo menos hubieran metido algo de acción, pero me pareció divertido, espero que si sacan otro OVA no sea como este y que tenga algo de drama, acción y zombies.

•**Nacho**: ¡Aquí esta por fin! No es tan largo pero el que viene si lo será, lo prometo y si no que la muerte venga por mi. Gracias siempre por tu ayuda e ideas que me súper sirven a la hora de escribir n.n

•**FelipeGM21:** Mmm con Tasuku aun no se que hacer, bueno si pero soy una mezcla de contradicciones así que sigo pensando.

Con las traducciones fueron hechas con el google traductor pero ¿Sabes que a mi también se me hizo raro?

Y todas esas dudas se resolverán en el próximo capi u.u, desgraciadamente no en este.

Antes de finalmente cerrar quería preguntarles si se dieron cuenta lo cambiado que esta FFN, ahora es diferente para publicar y no me gusta u.u

Noto también releyendo algunos capítulos de mi historia que he dejado cosas sin concluir (ej: Lo de Rei, ya saben que casi se muere) tendría que concluirlo de alguna manera ¿No les parece?

Tampoco me he tomado las molestias de dejar volar mi imaginación e inventar algo sobre los indicios de cómo empezaron los días Z, tal vez lo haga en el tercer arco.

_And finally_… Quiero hacer un lemmon, no se donde lo metería o si seria aparte pero tengo ganas de uno ¿Alguna pareja candidata? Cualquiera es bien recibida, o tal vez ni siquiera quieran. Esto queda a elección suya.

¡Guau escribí una hoja! Se nota que necesitaba explayarme, pero ya los dejo.

**¡DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO!**

* * *

_La Muerte, en todo caso, sabe que va a ganar la carrera y por eso nos da toda una vida de ventaja._

* * *

**Capitulo 29: Carrera contra la Muerte**

Unos pasos hacían eco en una enorme cárcel gris, oscura, húmeda, por la cual unos oficiales caminaban seguidas de dos jóvenes con la misma expresión.

En los costados, los presos les silbaban cosas lascivas, manoteaban para tocarles alguna parte de su cuerpo bien formado. Las violaban con las miraba.

Pero ambas estaban acostumbradas a esa clase de ámbito y simplemente los ignoraban pensando en lo que se les vendría.

El oficial que las guiaba estaba un poco nervioso por la situación, es decir no podía saber a ciencia cierta que es lo que pasaba por la cabeza de dichas niñas, hijas y nietas de generales de la milicia más importantes del Japón.

No dejaba de verlas de reojo ocultando lo más que pueda su nerviosismo, el cual las niñas notaron.

-¿Esta todo bien comandante Shintani?

El hombre se tenso.

-Si señoritas.

-No tiene porque preocuparse por nosotras, antes de aprender a ir al baño ya sabíamos como manejarnos en situaciones como estas. Es casi como respirar, mientras nuestro padre no este no debemos vacilar ni escatimar en proteger a los civiles que se encuentra en pleno riesgo. – Mintieron en lo último

El hombre llamado Shintani quería preguntarles más, pero sabía que estaba en sus límites.

-Es por el solo hecho de que a ninguno de estos hombres les importo perder su libertad a la hora de cometer los actos que cada uno saben que cometieron.

-Nuestros verdaderos hombres están esparcidos por todo Japón encargándose de ''limpiar'' sus zonas, por ende no tenemos mucho y los pocos que tenemos son cobardes, así que.

-Usaremos presos. Ellos quieren salir, nosotros necesitamos acabar con los mas posibles, así el universo estará equilibrado.

-Pero no les haremos saber lo ''desesperados que estamos'' Les endulzaremos los oídos y ellos caerán solitos.

Ambas sonrieron tras la espalda de su guía

-¿Qué le parece? – Preguntaron a unisonó.

-¿U-ustedes están dispuestas a arriesgar la vida de estos presos?

-Sip, eso es lo más divertido de todo esto.

El hombre se dio vuelta asustado encontrándose con la expresión llena de malicia y morbo del par.

-Neh, Megumi ¿Deberíamos seguir contándole mas?

-No lo creo Kurumi, ya sabe demasiado. No seria bueno que tengamos que acabar con el.

El hombre sintió un escalofrío pasar por todo su cuerpo.

* * *

En otra parte, otro lugar no muy lejano, pero a la vez si, era llevado a cabo la vigila casi nocturna por unas jóvenes que cuidaban a una pequeña casi descuidándose ellas mismas.

Aunque no exagero al decir que lo que parecía ser semanas de una agonía que no parecía tener fin, se reducía a un simple y normal día eterno desde que Maresato Alice callo en su actual estado.

Retorciéndose en su cama como si estuviera poseída era el diagnostico que se presentaba ante los ojos de las jóvenes presentes quienes ni bien vieron la situación pusieron manos a la obra sin dejar escapar minutos.

Alice estaba perdida en algún país maravilloso de ensueño del cual tenia que ser despertada lo mas rápido posible.

Takagi, quien después de reflexionar volvió hacer presente ante la sala, parecía una leona enjaulada caminando de un lado a otro con woki toki en mano esperando alguna señal de vida de los hombres faltantes que se habían ido hace un buen rato.

Aunque bien sabía que ellos tres (ya que el otro no le interesa) estaban bien y que pronto volvería necesitaba ahogar su frustración y preocupación distrayéndose con algo y ese algo tenia nombre y apellido.

* * *

-¡Achus!

Nadie menciono palabra alguna cuando aquel impulso se realizo. Parecían más ocupados en apurar marcha hacia lo que realmente importaba.

Bajando las escaleras se encontraban sin cruzar palabra alguna, apenas y Komuro miraba de reojo a Oz para ver si el niño se encontraba bien debido al olor y lo que le paso anteriormente, cosa que quedo en el pasado porque el rubio parecía bastante tenso.

Y no lo culpaba porque el también lo estaba y mucho, ahora mismo marchaban a rescatar a su pequeña amiga y hacia su fin.

Dos escalones mas atrás Hirano venia siguiéndolos con la mirada perdida en los sucesos que aun no lograba articular, repitiéndose así que por su culpa Alice estaba a un paso de ver la luz y no solo eso, aun si logran salvarle serian ellos los que estarían condenados.

Lados despejados, zona liberada, pudieron dirigirse al auto que los esperaba.

Pero había otros planes en mente cuando el ruido de motor provoco que en menos de un parpadeo se encontraran rodeados por ellos.

Instintivamente sabía lo que tenia que hacer, al menos dos de ellos.

Aun sin ánimos de querer saciar su sed de matar a mala gana lo hicieron por que ya estaba en ellos realizarlo, era casi como comer.

El chofer y ''traidor'' no pudo estar mucho mas tiempo sentado y parándose en la parte delantera del auto ayudo a los chicos a barrer

Takashi le sonrió en agradecimiento, el cual fue devuelto por el mismo gesto fugaz.

Ahora si, era hora de partir o casi.

_-¡Hey manga de inútiles buenos para nada! ¿Se encuentran ahí?_

Una voz ruidosa proveniente del aparato con el cual se debían comunicar arruino el ambiente.

-Maldita sea – Mascullaron.

-¡Arranca! – Grito Takashi.

Tasuku apretó el acelerador llevándose puesto a los pocos de ellos que se acercaban atraídos por el ruido.

_-¡Hey!_

-¡La puta madre que te pario! – Grito Hirano a la vez que Saya los llamo.

_-¿¡Disculpa! - _El grito fue suficiente para que hirviera de rabia hacia el gordo y pensara en los mil y un insultos para con el que estaba a punto de decirle pero este volvió a interrumpirle.

- ¿He? ¡Oh! Gomene Saya-San no era para ti, es que aquí estamos en una situación no muy agradable ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Inflo sus mejillas un poco coloradas reprimiendo sus insultos para con el cambiándolas por un suspiro que parecía de un globo que se desinflaba.

_-¿Situación no muy agradable? ¡Oh por Dios! Ya están acostumbrados a matar a esas cosas raras, aquí se encuentra la situación desagradable._

-Si, si lo sabemos… - Disparos entrecortaban la charla. – Hee, esto Saya-San, lo lamento pero debo cortar.

_-¿¡Que! ¡No, espera! ¿Pudieron conseguir a ese sujeto?_

-Si. – Dijo seco. – Vamos para haya. Sayonara. – Corto la comunicación

* * *

-¡Espera gordo…! – Era tarde, ya corto la comunicación.

-¿Saya-Chan, se encuentra todo bien? – Pregunto la enfermera volteando sobre sus hombros para verla.

-Se dirigen para aca, parece ser que tienen algunos problemas en el camino.

-Ya veo.

Pero en su ultima forma de hablar parecía extraño y mas con ese ''Sayonara'' que le connotaba un sentimiento de angustia pero no sabia bien por que.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Alice?

-Estable por el momento aunque no se por cuanto.

-Ojala que lleguen pronto. – Pensó en voz alta Rei.

-Solo podemos rezar por su bien y que además lleguen a salvo sin ninguna complicación.

-¡Vamos, vamos! ¿Qué es lo que están diciendo? ¡Son de esos tres de quienes nos referimos! ¿Acaso creen que va a morir por que si? – Shizuka intento alegrarlas con esas simples palabras tan ciertas que cumplieron sus cometido.

-¡Tienes razón, tenemos que confiar! – Sonrieron

La rubia enfermera estaba igual que ellas, pero era de esas personas que no perdían las esperanzas y si que lo era.

Miro a la niña que cuidaban en un estado mas tranquilo que el de hace un rato, tan dormida, tiesa y a la vez llena de vida.

-¿Alice-Chan lo escuchaste? Tus hermanos vienen en camino así que resiste ¿Si? – El tono de voz que utilizo para la niña era nuevo para ella y para quienes la escucharon, era un tono maternal.

-¡Guau!

Se sorprendieron todos los presentes cuando Alice gimió como respuesta.

-Alice-Chan…

* * *

-¡Ya estoy cansada por favor dime como volver!

-¿Ya tan deprisa?

-Si por favor

-Ok, pero antes quiero presentarte a alguien.

-¿He?

-¡Ven te va a gustar!

-¡E-espera Ko-Chan! (N/A: Ko-Chan para los que no lo sepan quiere decir niñita)

-Jeje, eres lenta Alice-Chan.

La niña de pelo morado se encontraba persiguiendo a la rubiecita hacia quien sabe que lugar pero se freno de golpe haciendo que ella imitara el gesto.

-¿Por qué corres?

-Aquí esta. – Alice le miro curiosa siguiendo su mirada. - ¡Maresato-San!

Un hombre que oyó su nombre levanto la vista para ver quien lo llamaba.

La niña del pelo morado empezó a temblar ni bien la mirada con su padre se cruzo.

-O-otosan… - Dijo asustada.

-¿Vez Alice-Chan? El también esta aquí y tu madre también.

-¿Okasa?

-¡Yay! Ahora si puedes quedarte para siempre con la gente que realmente te quiere.

Sentimientos que no sabría explicar para su corta edad se evocaron hacia ella ante la situación la cual vivía y quería lo mas pronto que se acabe pero, pero ahora estaba su padre con ella, su maravilloso padre al cual creyó que nunca vería. Quería correr y estrecharlo en un fuerte abrazo.

-Ve Alice-Chan el te espera.

La niña empezó a dar ligeros pasos.

-Corre…

* * *

-¿Huh? – Miyamoto miro curiosa a Alice. - ¡SENSEI! – Grito desesperada

Y el mundo parecía volver a estar en su contra cuando un trueno hizo eco al compas de miles de emociones y situaciones que se presentaban en un panorama tan caótico como real.

El paisaje rojizo se perdía en las nubes grises de un cielo que relampagueaba anunciando de nuevo la lluvia que se vendría.

Aunque se camuflaban en un ruido de motor a gran velocidad y disparos tirados al azar que esperaban llegar a destino.

La carrera contra la muerte se jugaba y parecía ser esta quien estaba llevando la delantera.

* * *

-He aquí señoritas, lo que ustedes estaban buscado.

En un salón apartado estaban presos esposados con la más nueva y extraña seguridad jamás antes vista.

Cada uno de ellos llevaba unas esposas poco comunes que se encadenaban a un collar apretado al cuello por medio de un cable de alambre.

Sus expresiones eran variadas desde el odio más insano hacia el borde de la locura.

Por las mentes de las guerrilleras pasaron todas las posibilidades por las cuales ellos estaban ahí, pero que mas daba. La curiosidad mato al gato, por el momento todo marchaba sobre ruedas.

Una de las dos hizo una llamada rápida hacia su fiel asistente que las conecto con quien quería hablar.

-¿Hiiragizawa-San? Tenemos lo que nos pediste. ¿Qué hay de ti?

_-También –_Miro hacia enfrente de sus escritorio donde su compañía estaba sentada.

Una mujer exuberante de pelo morado con cigarro en mano le miraba sin expresión alguna

-Perfecto entonces, solo falta realizar lo que nos queda del plan.

Mientras esto era llevado cabo, los minutos corrían

**Continuara…**

* * *

**GiiuChan. ~**


	32. Chapter 30

**Disclairmer:**

_Takashi_: Nada le pertenece a GiiuChan.

_Kohta_: Esto esta hecho para su pura diversión y entretenimiento de los que leen esto.

_Saeko_: Los personajes y demás son propiedad de los hermanos Sato.

_Takagi_: Menos el bastardo y algunos OC.

_Alice_: ¡Pero la historia es original de ella, pura e inventada!

_Shizuka_: Así que cualquier similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

_Rei_: Así ya saben… ¿Creo que eso es todo?

_Oz_:…Si, me parece.

_Zeke_: ¡Guau!

**Nota de Autora:**

¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que publique tan seguid? Ni me acuerdo ni me importan por que acá estoy con el capitulo treinta ¡Oh mi Dios, si! Treinta capítulos ya van de esta historia –Y los que nos quedan-

Me siento tan feliz con este capitulo porque sin contar esta parte que es donde me expreso yo, son nada más ni menos que diecinueve hojas de puro fic ¡Nunca escribí tanto! Sigo sin poder creérmela pero era lo que se prometí – Aunque para serles sincera ni yo me creía que podía escribir tanto- Un día, creo que dos o tres días después que publique como a las nueve de la noche empecé y no pare hasta la una de la mañana y eso que al día siguiente tenia colegio pero que mas daba, sentía que todo venia solo y yo escribía, escribía, escribía sin ver el fin.

Me sentí muy bien conmigo misma y pensé en lo mucho que les gusta leer capítulos largos –O eso creo- Así que como mis otros capítulos, se los dedico.

**Agradecimientos:**

•**Pepeike:** Yo tengo vacaciones dentro de poco, dos semanas exactamente. ¡Me alegro por vos y espero que las disfrutes al máximo! Suerte.

•**Nacho:** Toda duda se resuelve acá y si queda alguna házmelo saber y veré como la resuelvo.

Me gustan tus ideas y trato de tenerlas en cuenta a la hora de sentarme en la compu a escribir. Gracias. – Aun no se me ocurre de otra forma para agradecerte u.u-

Antes de irme algunas cositas más

Este capitulo es el anteúltimo del fin del segundo arco, el que viene es el que pienso escribir con la canción Thriller y será el especial de Alice y Oz.

Aun no se cuando lo subiré, pero si creí que este capitulo lo iba a escribir hasta después de vacaciones y lo escribí recientemente, espero tener la misma suerte.

Deséenme suerte por favor porque ahora se me vienen los parciales y estoy meada hasta las patas.

Y por ultimo. El nombre del capitulo no es de mi invención como los demás, si no es una frase de Stefan Zweig, un escritor austriaco que encontré de casualidad y como no se me ocurría ningún titulo para este capitulo y ni quería pensar, decidí utilizar este, por que pienso que describe perfecto lo que sucede aquí.

Ah y la canción que se ve más adelante es uno de los tantos openings del anime Bakemonogatari – No hace falta decir que se los recomiendo cuando tengan algún tiempito libre – Se llama Renai Circulation y es cantada por la seiyuu Kana Hanazawa, no es entera y no esta en orden. Solo son estrofas sueltas que acomode según a mi gusto.

Tambien sepan perdonar de ante mano algun error como los de las lineas que separan. Me maree tratando de hubicarlas.

No los molesto mas y disfruten de este extenso capitulo.

* * *

**Capitulo 30: No basta con pensar en la muerte, sino que se debe tenerla siempre delante. Entonces la vida se hace más solemne, más importante, más fecunda y alegre.**

Una niña tímida no hizo caso a la sugerencia de su acompañante de correr hacia donde su padre, por el contrario mas que feliz parecía asustada y sus piernas solas retrocedían para atrás con la mirada curiosa de su procreador y la recién conocida puesta en ella.

-Y-yo no quiero esto. – Murmuro espantada.

A Maresato Alice le había caído la ficha del lugar donde se encontraba.

* * *

Era ahora o nunca la carrera contra la muerte la venia ganando esta misma aunque no se iban a rendir así porque si. Les costo mucho llegar hasta ese medico y ninguna cosa extraña salida de la nada les iba impedir seguir con su objetivo. Salvar a la niña impaciente que estaba con una herida de bala.

Hirano y Takashi disparaban a unisonó parados en el vehículo que conducida Tasuku a una gran velocidad, pero que mas daba, nadie se iba a fijar en eso en una situación como esa, lo ultimo que les importaba eran las posibles multas que pudieran recibir.

Oz por su parte miraba de reojo al doctor que tenia su mirada fija el lo que veía.

Hace años que no salía, desde que su señora y su pequeña se fueron para no volver mas, y la escena frente a sus ojos solo la había visto en película al mejor estilo _Apocalypse now_ entre otras que no lograba recordar.

Corriendo su mirada del hombre y sin cambiar su semblante fruncido, Oz ahora miraba a sus jóvenes compañeros que parecían competir mutuamente por ver quien mataba a más.

Por cada dos que Komuro lograba derribar, Hirano se lucia triplicando la apuesta, demostrando así que es el rey de la armas.

Y nada menos se esperaba de alguien que vivió en los Estados Unidos, que en vez de estudiar, dedicaba su tiempo a practicar disparos.

Esto le saco una sonrisa divertida a Takashi, pero rápidamente se borro.

-¡Agáchense! – Grito Tasuku para el viejo y Oz que iban en la parte trasera cuando hizo un derrape y uno de ''_ellos_'' golpeo contra la puerta.

El ceño del conductor estaba igual que el resto. Fruncido, con prisa de querer llegar y ver si sus compañeros estaban bien.

* * *

-¡Estamos en problemas! – Hanako, compañera del grupo de sobrevivientes, entro abruptamente a la sala en busca de ayuda de las únicas dos que en ese momento podía pelear cuerpo a cuerpo.

Las cosas no estaban mejores con Alice cada dos por tres dándoles sustos a sus compañeras.

-Rei-Chan, Saeko-Chan, no se preocupen. Vayan a ayudar. – Shizuka forzó una sonrisa ante la duda de lo que estas dos debían hacer.

-Sensei… - Saeko la miro.

-¡Yo me quedare con ellas, váyanse ya! Sera un problema que esas cosas entren, además somos huéspedes que están dando muchas complicaciones en estos momentos. Lo mínimo que podemos hacer es ayudar con algo. – Espeto Takagi

-Además hay dos niños y una mujer embarazada. – Acoto sensei.

Ambas se miraron, asintieron y siguieron a Hana.

* * *

-¿Cómo esta la cosa? – Pregunto Saeko que corría junto con ellas.

-Están golpeando las paredes, fueron atraídos por los ladridos de nuestros perros que los sintieron cerca.

Una vez llegada a la sala principal vieron reunidos a cinco hombres y a la mujer embarazada con sus dos niños aferrados a sus piernas mientras que una de sus manos estaba en su enorme panza.

-Niina-San. – Saeko se acerco a ella. – Sera mejor que usted y los niños despejan la sala. No sabemos que tan feo se pondrá esto.

-¡Pero Tasuku-Jii esta afuera! – Grito el niño desesperado. – Hay que esperarlo.

-Tranquilo. – Rei se acerco al niño y le toco la cabecita. – Va a volver pero por el momento hay que resguardarse para que cuando regrese los vea a salvo.

El niño se trago sus mocos orgullosamente asintiendo con la cabeza.

Niina les sonrió y se fue hacia dentro.

-¿Qué tenemos? – Pregunto la peli-azul al grupo en general.

-Nuestras municiones no son suficientes.

-¿Solo pelean con armas?

Un silencio incomodo rodeo la sala.

Afuera de la casa varios de ellos se congregaron rodeando todo el perímetro.

La cara de todos los ''Deadman'' era de angustia, su mirada estaba perdida, sabían que sin su líder no llegarían muy lejos.

Pero no fue hasta que Saeko rompió el hielo con un plan.

-¿Hay un techo verdad?

-Así es.

-Perfecto.

-¿Saeko-Senpai? – La miro Rei curiosa.

-Este es el plan. Somos ocho de los cuales seis solo manejan armas de fuego mientras que Miyamoto y yo solo combatimos cuerpo a cuerpo. Cuatro de ustedes dispara fuego desde las alturas, los otros dos se quedaran aquí y nos cubrirán las espaldas desde las ventanas a Miyamoto y a mi que pelearemos afuera.

Se miraron esperanzados.

-Bien pensado Yamato Nadeshiko. – Hana le toco el hombro con una sonrisa.

* * *

-Mierda que hay muchos. – Mascullo Takagi mirando desde la ventana de donde se encontraba.

-¡Guau!

-Por favor Dios que todo salga bien. – Reazaba Shizuka con los ojos apretados y las manos juntas.

-Tampoco ellos llegan aun. No sabemos cuanto tardara Alice en ponerse peor de cómo esta ahora.

-¡Guau!

-Encima truena. Pronto se largara con todo.

-¡Guau!

-¿Y tu no sabes hacer otra cosa que ladrar?

-¡Guau!

Saya miro con una gotita a Zeke antes de que un ruido empezara a escucharse.

_-¡Hey! ¿Están ahí?_

Una voz proveniente del comunicador se escucho.

La enfermera ni bien la reconoció se le hecho encima.

-¿Oz-Kun?

-_Si._

-¡Menos mal que están bien! Porque… ¿Lo están, no es así?

-_Algo por el estilo. La calles están infestadas pero vamos para haya. ¿Cómo se encuentran las cosas por ahí?_

-No muy bien que digamos. Estamos siendo rodeados, y Alice no resistirá mucho. – Cuando termino de hablar Takagi le quito bruscamente el comunicador de las manos.

-¡Pues arréglenselas y vengan inmediatamente con ese docto cirujano o lo que carajo sea!

_-¡Por que es sencillo decirlo! ¿Verdad? _– Le respondió Oz en el mismo tono.

-¡Ahj!

_-Tranquila Saya-San estamos haciéndolo lo mejor que podemos._- Takashi dijo.

_-¡Así es! _- Hirano acoto.

Takagi tuvo ganas de llorar cuando hoyo sus voces optimistas pero se reprimió.

_-¿Cómo esta Alice?_

-¿No me escuchaste antes? No va para adelante ni para atrás sigue igual de cuando se fueron.

-_Mierda me pregunto si habrá algo que podamos hacer desde aquí…_

-Solo lleguen rápido y…

-Cof, cof, cof, cof. – Empezó Alice.

* * *

-¡Neh, neh, vamos Alice-Chan, tu papi te espera!

-Iie, déjame, no quiero.

La niña la jalaba del brazo pero Alice se resistía.

-P-pero.

-¡Dije que no quiero!

-¡Tonta! El te estuvo esperando mucho tiempo.

-Iie, aun no quiero ir con el.

-Es tu padre. – La niña volteo hacia el hombre. - ¿No es así?

-Alice, ven conmigo y mamá – El hombre se acercaba lentamente. – No te imaginas lo que te extrañamos. Vamos, ven.

-N-no.

-No solo ellos, tus amigos también están esperando ansiosos por tu llegada

Ni bien dicho esto el cielo celeste empezó a oscurecerse como el infierno mismo. Detrás de la niña con apariencia angelical y su padre empezaron aparecer sus compañeros del segundo grados, su madre, sus tíos y abuelos. Toda la gente conocida por ella hasta ese entonces.

Retrocediendo se dio la media vuelta para largarse de ahí pero estaba igual que en su frente.

-Alice no te resistas más.

-Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice – Repetían su nombre acercándose a ella.

La pequeña peli morada se hizo una bolita llevando sus manos a su cabeza.

-Por-Por favor alguien sálveme.

* * *

Seguían golpeando palpitantes con intenciones de entrar, estirando sus manos con sus ojos fuera de orbita puestos en la pelirroja y peli azul frente a ellos, que aunque no podían verlas, ellas si a ellos con la mirada seria y dispuestas a todo.

No cruzaron palabra entre ellas. Saeko apretó su bokken y Rei hizo lo mismo con Springfield M1A Supermatch. Preparadas para lo peor.

-Miyamoto ¿Lista?

-Ya hemos pasado por situaciones así.

-Pero ahora solo somos tú y yo.

-¿Irónico verdad? Nunca me imagine a pesar de todo sacrificándome junto a ti.

-Aunque podía pasar en cualquier momento si ninguna terminaba junto a Takashi-Kun.

-Henos aquí las rivales a un paso de la muerte.

-Aliadas frente a esto, rivales en el amor.

-¿Entonces me estas dando a entender que te gusta?

-Seguía estúpido negarlo.

Se miraron y se sonrieron.

-Entonces que gane la mejor. – Murmuraron a unisonó.

Senpai alzo su bokken alto apuntando al cielo y todos se pusieron en posición.

En el techo estaba repartidos dos en una punta y dos en otra, mientras que en la sala había dos ventanas abiertas con un hombre en cada una de ellas.

''_Ellos''_ ya estaban rompiendo las puertas, hasta que por fin lograron entrar.

* * *

-No resisto más.

Shizuka empujo la silla para atrás buscando alguno de sus utensilios para extraer la bala.

-¡Q-que hacemos!

-Oz pregúntale que tiene que hacer.

-_**Wie wird eine Extraktion von einer Kugel in dem Schlüsselbein?**_

_**-Das erste, was zu tun ist, Druck auf die Wunde, so dass keine Blutung auftritt externen und internen ... dann einen Clip ist die Kugel entfernt ... wenn sie spielen sollten ein lebenswichtiges Organ .. müssen dringend ein Antibiotikum, um eine schwere Infektion verhindern**_

Oz asintió ante lo dicho.

-Sensei, escúcheme bien. Lo primero que hay que hacer es hacer presión en la herida para que no ocurra una hemorragia tanto externa como interna... luego con una pinza se extrae la bala, si es en caso de tocar algún órgano vital, se debe urgentemente, tomar un antibiótico para evitar una grave infección.

Del otro lado Shizuka buscaba desesperada los utensilios y algún calmante con las lágrimas queriendo salir de la impotencia de no encontrar lo que necesitaba para ese momento.

-¿Puedo ser de alguna utilidad?

La mujer embarazada irrumpió en la habitación.

A la rubia enfermera le salió una lágrima que recorrió su mejilla pero con una sonrisa asintió.

-Esa es la voz de Niina…

-Al menos ella es aliada – Le reprocho Komuro serio, pero luego se arrepintió. En momentos así no existen los aliados y el lo sabía.

El hombre no respondió.

Shizuka saco la gaza de la clavícula de la niña e hizo lo que se le dijo con ayuda de Niina

Takagi miraba impotente lo que era llevado a cabo pero mucho no podía hacer por el momento.

-Grrr, ¡Guau, guau! – Zeke saltaba cerca de la cama.

Saya miro sorprendida que hasta el perrito hiciera algo. A su manera, el cachorro alentaba la situación, o eso entendía la joven de las dos colitas, que miro a una niña que transpiraba.

Al fin y al cabo si había algo que Takagi Saya podía hacer

Acercándose al borde de la cama sin estorbar lo que hacían las dos mujeres se dirigió a Alice.

-Escúchame mocosa, soy tu Onee-Sama desde el otro lado de la puerta. Si vez la luz ni se te ocurra ir a ella.

* * *

-¿Sa-Saya Onee-Sama?

La niña miro hacia el cielo.

-_Resiste un poco mas, los dos imbéciles junto con el mocoso vienen en camino ¡Resiste por lo que mas quieres, resiste por nosotros!_

-¡Onee-Sama!

La niña le sonreía al cielo oscuro cuando hoyo la voz de su querida hermana que le hablaba dándole aliento.

-Que demo... ¡Ya basta de juegos Alice-Chan te vienes con noso…! – La niña volvió a jalarla pero Alice la empujo tirándola al suelo.

-Aun no es mi momento. Aun no es hora de partir. – Miro al frente. - ¡Ustedes no son mis padres ni mis amigos, mucho menos tienen algo que ver conmigo! Tan solo son una retorcida visión de mi imaginación infantil. Las personas que me quieren no me arrastrarían con ellos hacia el otro lado, querrían que me quede con ellos pese a todo. ¡Esas personas son las que me están esperando!

-¡Son esas mismas personas que te hicieron daño!

-¡Cállate tonta! No se de donde saliste pero tengo algo claro. Esto es un sueño, no una pesadilla, y si algo he aprendido leyendo fabulas es que cada uno maneja sus sueños a su antojo y eso es lo que hare yo, así que ¡Desaparezcan!

-Tonta… Jajaja ¡Si que eres tonta! Jajajaja. Esto esta lejos de ser un sueño o tu peor pesadilla. Alice, bienvenida al infierno.

Alice apretó sus pequeños puños.

_-kotoba ni sureba kiechau kankei  
nara kotoba wo keseba iiyatte  
omotteta? osoreteta?  
dakedo are? nanka chigau kamo_

Una voz proveniente de lo desconocido empezó a cantar dejando a todos los que rodeaban a Alice perdidos, inclusive a la misma niña.

Pero por alguna razón sintió que debía continuar la canción.

-_Senri no michi mo ippo kara  
ishi no youni katai sonna ishi de_ – La cantaba con una sonrisa siguiendo a la dulce voz.

* * *

La pelea era desventajosa para las chicas que hacían lo que podía siendo cubiertas por los hombres y mujer en el techo y los otros dos desde las ventanas.

Pero no se rendían.

Uno de esas cosas tomo con sus manos la bokken de Saeko que le pego una patada en su estomago pero venían mas hacia ella

-¡Saeko-Senpai! – Grito Rei viendo como su rival era rodeada

-¡Estoy bien!

Ya entendía porque Komuro pensaba que esa mujer era asombrosa.

Aun estando en una situación similar a la de ella, se las arreglo para socorrerla.

-Gracias.

-No voy a dejarte morir aun. – Le sonrió la pelirroja.

Juntando espalda con espalda, decididas a darlo todo aunque morir este en el intento.

Aunque sus pensamientos heroicos se desvanecieron con disparos desconocidos que venían de la calle.

Por fin llegaron.

-Guau, esta igual que en la calle.

-Creo que peor.

Takashi tenía abierta la camisa de su uniforme mostrando su camiseta de tirantes negros.

-Takashi… - Susurraron ambas felices.

Este les sonrió a ambas.

Junto con Kohta y Tasuku ayudaron a despejar, ellas seguían luchando cuerpo a cuerpo y los demás, también felices por la vuelta de su líder, siguieron peleando ahora entusiasmados.

Entre todos lograron barrer la mugre.

-¡Oz lleva al doctor a la habitación!

Sin protestar hizo caso corriendo seguido por el hombre.

Una vez arriba la puerta se abrió de golpe y las tres mujeres vieron primero al rubio y luego corrieron la mirada al barbudo viejo que miró a la criatura.

-¡Por favor esta en sus manos! – Marikawa hizo esa referencia con dichas palabras para el hombre que asintió levemente acercándose a la niña.

-_**Sagen Sie ihnen, um den Raum verlassen wollen.**_

-Dice que nos retiremos.

-¡Pero…! – Protestaron.

El rubio les miro sin expresión.

La sala fue despejada por todos menos por el cachorrito que se iba a quedar pese lo que pese.

Seiishiro estiro su mano y le acaricio la cabecita.

-¡Guau!

Cuando salieron no escucharon más ruidos que los pasos de todos los que se habían acercado hasta donde estaban.

No podían hacer nada más que esperar.

Adentro el doctor controlo un poco mas la hemorragia que gracias a la enfermera facilitaba la extracción de la bala que por suerte no había dañado ningún tendón importante pero si un hueso provocando una leve fractura.

La niña estaba calmada, se notaba que tenía algunos antibióticos, aunque el doctor sabía que estaba dormida y no con anestesia lo que dificultaba más que abriera un poco mas la herida para extraer la bala.

Delicadamente cortó un poco más la clavícula de la niña y apretó más fuerte el pañuelo. Ahora se disponía a extraer la bala con sumo cuidado.

Afuera las cosas estaban intranquilas, lo que parecía ser horas solo eran minutos, inclusive la media hora desde que el hombre había entrado a la sala era infinita

Takashi, Kohta y Oz estaban en las mismas posiciones recordando lo que sucedería luego de que Alice se salvara, debatiendo en que momento seria el adecuado para decirles a sus compañeras.

* * *

La canción seguía siendo cantada por Alice junto con la anónima voz, por alguna razón la niña volvía a sentir un poco mas de esa alegría perdida.

Bailaba, giraba, daba saltos y cantaba mas fuerte esperando volver, lo que molestaba al resto.

-¡Listo, oficialmente colmaste mi paciencia Alice!

De un momento para otro la niña se asusto por lo que vendría, pero alguien se le puso enfrente evitando el contacto con ese pequeño demonio.

-Ya fue suficiente. Alice no pertenece aquí. Así que por favor retírense.

No pudo verle el rostro pero si las espaldas de una niña rubia con el pelo suelto hasta la cintura y dulce voz como de ángel.

Asomándose por la espalda vio como todos empezaban a retroceder ante la presencia de la nueva rubia.

-A-arigato… - Murmuro la niña

-_fuwa-fuwari fuwa-fuwaru  
anata ga namae wo yobu sore dakede chuu he uka bu_

_fuwa-fuwaru fuwa-fuwari  
anata ga waratte iru sore dakede egao ni Naru_

La pequeña rompió en llanto y fue abrazada por la recién llegada que cantaba como ángel mientras le acariciaba la cabecita.

_-kami-sama arigatou unmei no itazura demo  
meguri aeta koto ga shiawase nan…_

-¿Pu-puedo preguntar tu nombre? – Pregunto a la niña que no era mucho más grande que ella pero aun así era cálida.

Sonrió – Me llamo Ai. – Al escuchar ese nombre Alice levanto la miraba aun húmeda.

Esa pequeña era rubia y de ojos verdes compasivos.

-Y es hora de volver Alice-Chan. – Con los ojos cerrados Ai apoyo su frente con la de ella que con una sonrisa le devolvió el mismo gesto.

El cielo se sentía bien, ser abrazada por un ángel más aun, pero todavía esa no era la vida que le esperaba.

_Gracias a Dios, incluso si nuestro encuentro es una broma del destino._

* * *

Horas pasaron desde que la niña abrió los ojitos vidriosos que se posaron en el techo.

Se sentía cansada, débil y sin fuerzas.

Acercando su hocico Zeke le lamio.

-Zeke-Chan… - Murmuro.

-¡Guau!

Con una sonrisa corrió su cabecita para el otro lado donde un viejo barbudo la miraba fijamente.

No sabia quien era pero confiaba en el cuando le susurro un gracias.

Le devolvió el gesto fugaz y se paro de la silla dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Del otro lado, la mayoría perdía sus uñas de la impaciencia.

Cuando lo vieron salir sin expresión sus corazones se aceleraron y los seis del grupo que estaban fuera se amontonaron para pasar por esa puerta para ver a una niña recién vendada con cicatrices de haber sido cocida, pero al fin y al cabo bien.

-¡Alice-Chan! – Gritaron todos felices.

Por su parte todos los de afuera miraban el feliz reencuentro de un fuerte grupo que compartía un abrazo con lágrimas en los ojos de felicidad.

No hubo necesidad de palabras para saber lo que sentían sus corazones en ese momento.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenían un motivo para ser felices.

El viejo, por su parte, se estaba yendo sin ser visto y sin reclamar su recompensa seguido por Tasuku.

-Nos equivocamos con esos chicos. – Dijo el viejo.

Tasuku asintió fumando un cigarrillo. – Son la mezcla perfecta de locura y cordura.

Los truenos habían cesado, el cielo se estaba despejando de a poco, el viejo y Tasuku subían a su vehículo para volver al trabajo.

Komuro que escucho el ruido del motor se asomo a la ventana viendo como los ya nombrados se iban.

Esto lo sorprendió, algo le dijo que se habían salvado el y los otros dos. Y la sorpresa fue aun más cuando el viejo les hizo el saludo militar como señal de despedida al cual este respondió con el mismo gesto.

-Takashi… ¿Pasa algo?

Se dio vuelta con todos observándolo.

-No, solo pensaba el lo bueno que es estar vivo.

-¿He? – Las chicas no entendían el significado tras esas palabras, por el contrario de Hirano y Oz que compartieron una mirada y una sonrisa al entender el significado de lo que Komuro quería decir.

Se salvaron de ser sujetos de experimentos.

-Esto… - Niina se asomo por la puerta junto con Hana.

-¡Ah, si, pasen! Les quería dar en nombre de todos las gracias. – Dijo el líder.

-No fue nada, por el contrario de que nosotras y el resto les tenemos que dar las gracias y las disculpas a ustedes.

-N-no tienen por que.

-Si, si tenemos. Aunque no lo parezca ayudaron a Tasuku.

-Seguro que les causo muchas molestias con sus motivos personales e involucro al doctor con el viéndolos a ustedes como las carnadas perfectas.

-¿De que están hablando? – Pregunto Takagi.

El chico de los ojos avellana suspiro – El no es un mal tipo, esta loco si, pero tiene sus motivos al igual que todos.

Las mujeres frente a el sonrieron.

-Iremos preparar la cena, les haremos saber cuando este. – Se fueron con un gracias de fondo.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? – pregunto Saya de nuevo.

-Nada importante. – Takashi se desplomo en una silla. – Por fin todo ha acabado.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de sonreír Oz acoto algo más.

-No todavía.

-¿He? Por que no Oz – Pregunto una Alice recién recuperada que estaba sentada en la cama junto con sus hermanas.

El rubio miró a Takashi y luego a Kohta que a su vez ellos se miraron.

-Si nos disculpan. – Komuro se levanto seguido de Hirano.

-No me digas que…

-¡Onii-Chan! – Intento detenerlos.

-Tranquila Alice. – El gordo le toco la cabecita

-¡Ustedes dos vuelvan aquí, no vayan hacer una locura! – Saeko la tomo del brazo.

-Saya-San a veces los hombres tienen que hacer lo que ellos solo deben hacer.

Sin palabra alguna ambos estaban frente a frente en el patio delantero de la casa donde se hospedaban momentáneamente.

La expresión que se dedicaban mutuamente no era la más feliz, pero sabían que tenían que hacerlo.

-Si esto no pasa de aquí no podremos seguir.

-Es ahora o nunca.

Se sacaron las camisas escolares quedando solamente con la ropa que no era de su colegio.

Ahora la pelea era diferente, ahora eran uno contra el otros matándose golpes sin importarles ser vistos pos sus amigas y menos que menos por los otros.

Un puño iba un puño venia, esquivaban y volvían a golpearse dejándose moretones en las mejillas u otros partes.

La pelea fue larga hasta que se cansaron volviendo a estar parados el uno al frente del otro jadeando y ahora con nuevas marcas.

Se sonrieron y volvieron a cruzar puños pero esta vez no para golpearse si no para chocarlos.

Un epic brofist.

Ahora estaban en calma consigo mismos, podían seguir ahora en adelante pero por el momento era hora de desplomarse en el suelo.

Niina apareció por la puerta con dos vasos de jugo de naranja para los luchadores que se miraron y sonrieron antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia aquella amable mujer.

* * *

**Cárcel: 21:00 PM**

-Les proponemos un trato. – Hablo Kurumi, que junto en compañía de su gemela Megumi se quedaron solas frente al menos veinte hombres de los peores.

Estos, pertenecientes al sector F de la cárcel de Tokyo eran lo que se llamaban locos, desquiciados o como prefieran decirles, que no les importaba estar en la cárcel sin antes había probado el dulce néctar de la muerte, la sangre. Llevándose hacia el límite y disfrutando cada una de sus acciones.

Estas mismas personas estaban contra el paredón uno al lado del otro violándolas con las miradas y no dudarían en hacerlo si se presentaba la oportunidad.

-Habla muñeca.

-¿Tiene idea de lo que hay afuera?

-Te refieres a esas cosas, si lo sabemos. Vivimos en la cárcel no en una burbuja.

-Que irónico ¿No es así?

-Que tiene que ver eso con nosotros.

-Ustedes son unos desquiciados buenos para nada que han acabado con la vida de miles sin importarles un comino lo demás. Lo que necesitamos exactamente para acabar con esas cosas. Gente dispuesta a matar.

Los presos se miraron entre si.

-¿Nos están proponiendo salir a matar?

-Exacto. Que listo eres. – Se burlo Megumi.

-Oye bastarda quien te… - Se acercaba a la niña en silla de ruedas pero un golpe eléctrico que venia del collar que llevaba lo detuvo dejándolo arrodillado frente a ellas.

-Nosotros necesitamos acabar con esas cosas, y nuestro equipo no es suficiente. Ustedes en cambio quieren salir y matar cada cosa viva que se encuentre. Que dicen ¿Tenemos un trato? Son perfectos para esto.

-¿Y luego que las ayudemos que? No hay ganancias.

-Tómenlo como una competencia. Tenemos sus nombres en una lista, el que mas mate se llevara algo que desee. Desde su libertad o…

-Acostarse con alguna de ustedes, perras.

Amabas se miraron en una sonrisa cómplice.

-Me parece bien. Mi hermana y yo tenemos una abstinencia desde meses.

Ellos iban a responder de inmediato pero las jóvenes volvieron a interrumpir.

-No respondan ahora. Volveremos mañana con más detalles, mientras tanto piénsenlo. – Les abrieron la puerta y se fueron.

-¡Señoritas se encuentran bien! – El director de la cárcel acompañado de más guardias se les acercaron.

-Sip. Mañana volveremos a oír su respuesta, así que si nos disculpan nos vamos por hoy.

Iniciaron marcha. Kurumi empujaba la silla de ruedas de su gemela.

-Ha y otra cosa. – El director las interrumpió a mitad de marcha llamándolas con un tono de voz entremezclado de cobardía y timidez. – Sa-saluden a Usui-San de mi parte.

Se dieron vuelta ambas con la misma sonrisa pero Megumi fue quien habló.

-Le haremos saber de su excelente trabajo como director. A decir verdad esta cárcel esta mejor de lo que esperaba. Siga así, Shintana-San. – Sonrió hipócrita.

Todos se despidieron con el saludo militar ya hora así las gemelas se iban comentando los horrible que era ese lugar y lo estúpidos que eran quienes estaban en el.

Fuera les esperaba Madoka-Chan junto con Gómez Reiki alias ''argento-san''

Madoka ayudo a subir al auto a Megumi seguida de su hermana. Las tres iban en la parte trasera del auto.

-¿Haz recibida noticias de Hiiragizawa-San?

-Aun no.

-¡Kyaa! ¿Qué tanto estará negociando con Rika-Chan? – Kurumi protesto reposando su cabeza en el hombro de Megumi

-La paciencia es uno de los mejores caminos para alcanzar nuestros propósitos. – Respondió esta.

Como respuesta Kurumi inflo sus mejillas como una niña.

* * *

**Casa principal Hiiragizawa.**

-Me alegro que haya aceptado mi oferta de quedarse a cenar. Minami Rika-San. – Apoyo su cabeza en sus manos. – Sigo pensando en las casualidades de la vida que hoy nos tiene reunidos aquí.

Rika levanto una ceja obviante escéptica ante lo que oía. Tomo la copa de vino que se le sirvió y prosiguió a hablar.

-No creo que haya sido obra del destino quien nos ha reunido hoy aquí, más bien pienso que fueron dos mocosas quienes anticiparon nuestro encuentro, si sabe a que me refiero ¿no es así?

-Astuta como ellas me comentaron, menos mal que no tengo que fingir ser salvador. Esto de mentir no se me da muy bien.

-¿Por qué esta aliado con esas dos?

-Ellas pueden proporcionarme algo que yo quiero, a cambio yo les devuelvo con lo mismo.

-Desde ya le digo que no estoy a favor de volver todavía.

-Me dijeron que diría eso. Usted busca a su amiga ¿No es así? Tengo entendido que sabe que esta bien pero más de eso no, ya que la ultima comunicación que tuvo fue el día de aquel ataque marítimo, donde las señales se cortaron.

-¿Qué es lo que usted quiere exactamente? – Pregunto cansada, pero no se lo haría saber.

-Busco a mi sobrino y sobrina.

Se quedo muda pero no por mucho.

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver?

La miro fulminante pero amable.

-Su amiga y mis sobrinos tienen mucho que ver. Mas de lo que podría imaginar.

Minami se mordió los labios atentos a la información que este hombre le podía proporcionar.

-Lo escucho.

* * *

**Día Siguiente al mediodía.**

-¡Muchas gracias por todo! – Reverenciaron como despedida.

-No fue nada.

-¡Claro que lo es! Gracias a ustedes tenemos a nuestro vehículo de vuelta.

Resulta que, nuestros sobrevivientes en el transcurso de los que quedaba se percataron de su falta de vehículo debido a las situaciones por las cuales pasaron y no sabían ahora como moverse.

En eso a Tasuku y demás compañeros masculinos se ofrecieron a repararlo, al principió los compañeros de este no entendía porque, pero si Tasuku lo decía mas vale hacerle caso.

Junto con Takashi y Kohta que a penas se acordaron donde quedaba fueron en su búsqueda y lo llevaron hacia ese refugio. – Con obvios problemas en el camino – para repararlo, cosa que les tomo hasta hace unas horas nada mas por el cambio de motor, puerta, focos de luz, etc. etc.

Y es así como ahora luego de eso estaban listos de una vez por todas para partir de nuevo.

-Antes de irse por favor acepten esto. – Niina y Hana se acercaron entregándoles unas bolsas.

Las que les ofreció Niina eran ropas de niños, de sus hijos para Oz y Alice, un conjunto cada uno.

Lo de Hana eran algunas provisiones y alimentos para su viaje.

-Lamento mucho hacerles entrega de esto hasta ahora. – Dijo refiriéndose a los remedios que le hicieron falta a Rei en su momento, pero como ahora estaba bien.

-No hay problema, nos servirán para más adelante.

-Bueno compañeros. Buen viaje. – Tasuku le extendió la mano a Komuro.

Este se la estrecho con una sonrisa sin remordimientos por lo ocurrido.

-Cuida bien de tu equipo. Eres un buen líder.

-Gracias, lo mismo digo.

-Y… Lamento lo ultimo…

-''Los caballeros no tenemos memoria''

-Eres un buen chico. – Le hizo coscorrón en su melena castaña. – Me recuerdas a mí.

Todos estaba subidos al auto, solo faltaba Komuro que antes de retirarse quería quitarse una duda.

-¿Por qué ese hombre no nos tomo?

-Quien sabe, tal vez la pequeña le recordaba a su hija.

Se quedo en silencio y volvió a sonreírle por última vez.

Se subió al auto y Shizuka encendió el motor para partir.

Todos se despidieron tratando de guardarse en sus recuerdos y deseándose lo mejor mutuamente.

Solo Dios sabía si ambos grupos algún día se volvería a ver.

-¡Cuídense! – Les grito Tasuku.

-¡Ustedes también! – Le devolvió el grito Takashi.

Ahora partían con el cielo despejado después de varias lluvias que se quedaban atrás, el camino que les venia no era sencillo. Nunca lo fue, pero ahora se sentían mas preparados, mejores. Las últimas experiencias les habían servido en todo sentido.

Ahora eran un poco más maduros que ayer.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**GiiuChan**


	33. Chapter 31

**Disclaimers:** Nada nadita nada me pertenece más que la historia esta hecha por pura diversión y uno que otro OCC rondando por ahí.

**Nota de Autora**: Hola tanto tiempo, aquí GiiuChan hace presencia luego de un mes y poco más de no actualizar. Iba hacerlo el primer día de mis vacaciones pero lo dejaba siempre para mañana por que no se me ocurría anda bueno y aquí estoy el ultimo día de mis vacaciones publicando algo escrito en dos horas, que a decir verdad me gusto.

No voy a dar mas vueltas y paso agradecer.

**-Pepeike**: Bienvenido a Fanfiction, luego de leer el capitulo de tu historia me vino la inspiración, te tengo que dar las gracias por publicar el capitulo 4 en el momento justo. Tu historia es ge-ni-al, y además de esto. Gracias siempre por tus comentarios.

**-Nacho:** Gracias a tus ideas pude escribir algo dentro del todo decente, una mejor que la otro y voy a utilizarlas en el momento justo cada una de ellas porque realmente a mi no se me ocurría nada, hablo en serio cuando digo que estaba seca.

**-****Third son of Sparda****: **Gracias por tu review, fuera de Nacho & Pepeike que siempre están no me esperaba a nadie mas para serte sincera. Espero poder leer tu crossover pronto y leer otra review tuya n.n ¡Gracias!

-**Saito-sama**: Tienes razón a casi toda mi historia le falta aunque sea un poquito de ecchi, pero tratare de hacerlo aunque sea poner un poco. Como dije arriba no esperaba que nadie mas me deje algún comentario, leer uno nuevo fue genial. ¡Espero poder hacerlo mas seguido! Y quédate tranquilo que TakagixKohta es mi pareja favorita así que otro capitulo seguro que habrá.

¡Gracias a los cuatro y disfruten este capitulo hecho así nomas!

* * *

**Capitulo 31: Avances en medio de la Muerte.**

Aquel lugar era lo que definiría un ''salón cualquiera de operaciones en un hospital cualquiera'', pero la verdad no lo era. No era de esa clase de hospitales donde sanaban gente o hacían simples operaciones de corazones, digo simple pero claro no lo es. En este hospital de nombre OTMAA se encargaban más que nada de investigar la cura para acabar con las plagas sueltes desde hace poco más de medio año.

Mientras relato esto se esta realizando una experimentación de diferentes tipos de vacunas con una de esas cosas, de cuerpo completo atado de pies y manos a la cama, porque no serviría de nada que no tuviera cabeza.

En otro no muy lejos de ahí se llevan a cabo disecciones con la misma especie de mounstros y en otro se experimentan con armas, armas que podrían a ser tan letales como las de Hiroshima y Nagasaki, que hablando de estas y de armas potentes. EE. UU Se baraja la posibilidad de volver a utilizarlas contra Japón, ya que creen que es la manzana podrida del cajón.

Pero Japón no lo sabe ni lo espera otra vez.

Es la tercera noche desde el comienzo del frio invierno, pero claro, no por la llegada de esta estación significa que va a cambiar algo, solo se va a seguir la misma rutina de siempre pero esa noche un nuevo grupo iba a tomar por fin cartas en el asunto, un grupo bastante extraño, un grupo el cual comandaba una joven de pelo largo castaño de cuerpo lo suficientemente desarrollado para que no le tuviera envidia a nadie, tenia cuervas bastante deliciosa y una sonrisa de desquiciada en su rostro de ''muñequita''. Esta chica a la cual llamaban con diferentes apodos, estilo ''kaichou'' o '' Usui-Chan/Usui-San'' llegaba a una tierra de nadie donde lo único habitual eran los ruidos y demás de siempre que provenían de diferentes estilos de armas.

Usui Kurumi, asi llamada esta joven llego en un **Internation APC **junto con otros compañeros –subordinados de ella- para que segundos después los verdaderos combatientes llegaran en colectivos blindados con presos dentro. Muchos de estos que llevaban esposas no solo en los puños si no en el cuello.

La jefa a cargo dio la orden que los soltaran y que entregaran la clase de armas que utilizarían, no una cualquiera. Uno que paralizaba la cabeza de ''ellos'' y únicamente servía para esto.

En total los presos serian como 40 y se redoblaba la apuesta entre los personales de policía y soldados que estaban presentes solo para cuidar de esos delincuentes no intentaran nada.

Estos cuarenta presos se sentían en el paraíso. Armas, libres y con posibilidades de elegir a quien matar y no seguir la orden de dos mocosas cualquieras.

Y lo pensaron los cuarenta lo pensaron y no vacilaron de cambiar de objetivo hacia quienes los había liberado.

Se apuntaban mutuamente los presos, los policías y los soldados.

Suspiro.-Que idiotas. – Maten a uno para que vean lo que les esperan.

Hicieron caso a su kaichou. Lo hicieron tan rápido como un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Uno de los presos estaba en el suelo gritando, gritando y gritando tomándose la cabeza mientras sus ojos se volvían blancos, era como si en cualquier momento explotaría del dolor de cabeza que sentía. Pero no exploto, simplemente murió. Su corazón se paro.

Los que lo rodearon se asustaron ante semejante muestra de crueldad para con ellos, pero sabían que era un advertencia para que no hicieron nada extraño, aun así uno con mucha ravia por lo que le hicieron a uno de sus amigos disparo contra la castaña de buenas caderas dándole en el pecho.

Su sonrisa estaba trastornada la gemela se la borro cuando ella misma saco la jeringa que había salido del arma y no le hizo nada mas que un pinchazo de abeja.

-Ahí vienen sus ovejas – Miro al horizonte donde ''ellos'' se estaban acercando.

Los presos tomaron sus armas y fueron con todo al encuentro de las denominadas ovejas.

* * *

Una niña se retorcía en el medio de dos de sus compañeros buscando calor para pasar esa noche.

Hirano al sentir como se movía abrió los ojos para verla no solo a ella, si no a Takagi durmiendo muy plácidamente en su hombro.

Takagi, Alice en el medio con Zeke y el parecían una extraña familia.

A su costado la pelirroja y pelinegra dormían juntas en una posición bastante subjetiva para la mente de un adolescente virgen, como su caso.

Los pechos enormes de ambas se tocaban. Rei dormía con su cabeza en la de Saeko y la de Saeko en la de Rei. Sus piernas se entrelazaban. Tenían las manos juntas y por ultimo ambas babeaban juntas.

Kohta sangro por la nariz al verlas pero no solo eso, también sintió como su miembro se paraba ante ellas y la desesperada acción de querer masturbarse.

Saya dormida por otra parte se despertó cuando su cabeza se cayó sin tener un hombro en el cual apoyarse.

Somnolienta se rasco sus ojos detrás de sus gafas con la mirada puesta en Hirano, mas específicamente noto como el miembro de Hirano apuntaba al par dormido de al lado y la mano de este mismo se debatía si empezar a masturbarse o no. Esto le quito cualquier clase de somnolencia que pudiera tener la joven de coletas e iba a gritarle a todo pulmón pero un factor en particular la detuvo.

Alice que dormía junto a ella como una bebe recién traída de la muerte.

Pero ese gordo otaku imbécil no se iba a salvar así como así, ya se las pagaría.

Shizuka reía sin ser notada ante todo lo que pasaba atrás, como si fuera una comedia muda.

Arriba se encontraban Takashi y Oz haciendo guardia cubiertos también por otra manta que no servía de mucho estaban a la intemperie, pero daba un poco de calor.

El niño rubio con nombre de mago estaba por caer de sueño en cualquier momento pero luchaba para que esto no sea así.

Komuro lo miraba divertido y le propuso que duerma, pero este, orgulloso no acepto.

Oz se había vuelto importante para el grupo con su aparición de la nada en aquella mansión del viejo barrio de Takashi. Lo que empezó como un mocoso molesto e insoportable, se cambio por un mocoso aun más molesto e insoportable, que ha sabido adaptarse a su manera a la situación siendo muchas veces la voz de la razón del grupo.

Según Saeko le dijo en broma a Takashi. Ese niño podría ser tranquilamente el hijo de el y Saya en otra dimensión, tenia algo de ambos.

Y obviamente Saeko se gano el regaño de la genio del grupo por lo dicho.

Takashi se acordó de ese momento y se rio antes de sentir como Oz caía vencido por el sueño en su brazo.

Fue una larga y tranquila noche fría para el grupo de jóvenes sobrevivientes, pero pasó.

El rubio que durmió como seis horas se despertó desesperado porque se había dormido para encontrar todo tal como lo dejo, inclusive su compañero de turno y líder también estaba dormido.

Suspiro.

Komuro lo escucho rezongar abriendo los ojos desesperados.

Un Oz aburrido lo miro decepcionado.

-Me pregunto que hora será.

-Es casi las siete.

El castaño de ojos avellanas miro sobre los hombres del niño que miraba su reloj de bolsillo con la foto de su hermana en el. Luego mirando al frente noto una zona conocida.

-No puede ser…

-¿Huh?

-Ya estamos cerca de la comisaria. – Dijo con una sonrisa, su estomago sonó luego.

-Antes hay que desayunar.

-Y avisarles a los demás.

-Ten en cuenta que si le decimos que estamos cerca de su padre es capaz se hacer un berrinche, obligándonos a no comer.

-No quiero mentirle.

-No lo harás, solo omitirás detalles.

Mientras, los jóvenes de abajo estaban todos dormidos, pero al igual que los de turno se despertaron, al menos dos de ellas. Saeko y Rei. Ambas se estiraron y bostezaron cansadas.

Rei iba a confirmar si alguien mas estaba despierto, pero solo ella y Saeko, aparte de sensei lo estaban.

Takagi dormía junto con la niña y Kohta… ¿En que clase de posición estaba?

El gordo estaba desperraba con sangre en la nariz, con una sonrisa en la boca de la cual salía baba y con una de sus manos cubriendo su pene.

-Sa-Saeko-senpai… Mi-Miyamoto-san – Gemía el maestro de las armas.

Miyamoto sintió como su cara se volvía rojo como un tomate ante escuchar como su compañero con la mano en su miembro soñaba con ellas, pero antes de que pegara el grito en el cielo, Saeko la paro a tiempo poniendo su mano en la boca de la pelirroja.

-Shh – Le hizo con el dedo. – Hay que sentirse alagadas cuando un chico se masturba con una. Además es solo un sueño.

Por la cara que ponía, Rei no parecía convencida ante los dichos de su senpai, a lo que esta agrego.

-Si fuera Komuro, no tendrías esta reacción. – Sonrió.

Saya se despertó al rato y vio lo mismo que las chicas, al gordo pervertido gimiendo el nombre de sus compañeras. Estaba furiosa con el y ellas.

Las dos lo notaron y le sonrieron nerviosa.

-¿He? Nee-chan. – Alice se sentó rascándose ambos ojos. -¿Hirano-Nii-chan sigue dormido? – Antes de que viera esa escena y su pequeña e ingenua mente se perturbará Takagi le tapo los ojos con un grito.

-¡No veas!

El grito despertó a Hirano. - ¿Q-que paso? – Miro a los lados. En uno Rei le miraba con miedo detrás de Saeko, en otro Saya lo mataba en sus pensamientos pero Saeko hablo.

-Tienes sangre en la nariz Kohta-kun.

-¡Ahhh! Gr-gracias senpai.

-Quedamos que me dirias Saeko.

-Si tienes razón, perdón. – Se rasco la nuca.

-¿Ya estas todos despiertos? – Oz bajo de la escotilla.

-Oz ¡Buenos días! – Saludo una Alice aun con sus ojos cubiertos.

El niño omitió cualquier clase de pregunta relacionados con el tema al ver la cara de quien le cubría los ojos.

-Sensei, Takashi dice que frenes por favor. – Ante lo dicho todos lo miraron sorprendidos. El lo noto. -¿Qué? ¿Dije algo raro?

-Llamaste a uno de nosotros por nuestro nombre.

-Y luego fuiste educado.

-¡Cállense! ¡No pueden estar sorprendidos por algo tan trivial!

-Viviendo de Oz si.

Shizuka freno y todos bajaron.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días.

-¿Dónde estamos? – Se estiro la niña.

-A nada de entrar a la ciudad. – Indico Sensei.

-¡Genial!

-Si, lo mejor seria que nos lavemos primero. – Propuso Takashi. - ¡Ah! Y sensei quisiera hablar con usted si puede ser.

-Claro.

Takashi guiaba a la enfermera un poco lejos para hablar con ella, los demás por su parte se acercaban al mar para lavarse y demás.

-¿Qué sucede Komuro?

-¿Hemos tomado un atajo?

-Respondiendo retóricamente. ¡Que genial Komuro-kun! – Le felicito. – Y si, veo que lo haz notado. Cuando preparaban el auto me tome la libertado de averiguar uno por medio de aquel grupo.

-Ya veo.

-Estamos cerca ¿No es así?

-Si, así es pero es preferible no decirle nada a Rei y demás todavía. Hay que desayunar antes y hay que hacerlo con algo decente.

-Si no Miyamoto-chan se pondría en plan de caprichosa ¿verdad?

-Oz dijo lo mismo.

-Bien entonces cuando acabemos los guiare a un buen lugar para comer.

-Otra cosa además. Me gustaría que descansara.

-¿Por qué? Me gusta ser de utilidad.

-Justamente por eso. Usted ha sido la que mas ha hecho por nosotros quedándose casi sin noche de sueño. Por favor descanse, yo me encargare de con-conducir.

-Gracias Komuro-kun.

Ni bien terminada la charla se acercaron a los demás, se lavaron y luego se reunieron de nuevo.

-¿De que han hablado? – Pregunto Takagi.

-Le dije que quería cambiar de turno. Ahora ella dormirá y yo conduciré.

-¡Pero eres menor! ¿Acaso quieres matarnos?

-Se que no tengo licencia pero es hora de que Shizuka-sensei recupere sus horas de sueño.

-No hay problemas. Sensei, si quieres me quedo contigo ¿Verdad Oz?

-Como digas.

-¡Ustedes también gracias Alice-chan, Oz-kun! – Lo abrazo.

-Hirano quiero que seas mi copiloto.

-Yes sir.

-¿Y nosotras?

-Harán guardia. ¿Les parece?

Asintieron.

-¿Pero solo hablaron de eso?

-No. Ahora hay que buscar algo para comer.

Subieron al auto, Takashi puso en marcha y empezaron su búsqueda por algo de comida.

* * *

Una puerta estaba siendo pateada para que el ejército pudiera.

El lugar era oscuro con cuerpos desparramados por el suelo.

Argento-san entraba todo tembloroso y transpirado a ese lugar cargando a Usui Megumi en su espalda.

-Perdona Reiki-san, haciéndote cargarme.

-N-no hay problema ka-kaichou.

Sonrió. – Madoka-chan, mi silla por favor.

Megumi fue trasladada a su silla de ruedas y Madoka fue la encargada a partir de ahora de trasladarla.

Megumi, la gemela de Kurumi y viva imagen parecía inmune al olor que emanaban esos cuerpos tirados, ni siquiera parecía traumada.

-Señora, encontramos algo. – El cuerpo de soldados que la acompañaban traían arrastrando a dos hombres. Uno con un parche en el ojo y el otro barbudo.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí. Kurebayashi Tasuku y Weschenfeller Seishiro o debería llamarlo doctor Weschenfeller Bernard. Los hemos estado buscando.

Intentaban soltarse.

-¿Qué quieren?

-Que nos ayuden con la búsqueda de unas personas desaparecidas.

-¿Qué hay si nos negamos?

Sonrió – Seria una pena que una vida se perdiera ¿No es así?

-¡No se atreverían!

-Colaboren y todo estará bien.

* * *

-Señora…

Los presos estaban en su mayoría muertos, pero esas cosas también lo estaban, tirados todos en el suelo.

Los presos, que se creían los lobos, mataban ovejas, pero estas ovejas los mordían, cuando lo hacían los mismos lobos se transformaban y el ejército y policía tomaba cartas en el asunto acabándolos como los cazadores que eran.

-Por suerte nos quedan presos resguardados.

Fueron interrumpidos por unos helicópteros que los sobrevolaron.

-Nuestro trabajo ha terminado.

Los hombres que bajaban de los helicópteros utilizaban un equipo especial y recolectaban algunos cuerpos de ellos para llevarlos a investigación, donde lo que se hacia con ellos eran diferentes tipos de experimentación, pero no solo con muertos, si no con personas humanas, como presos para probar diferentes tipos de cura.

-Comuníquenme con Madoka-chan. – Ordeno Kurumi.

-_Diga._

_-_Madoka-chan ¡Soy yo! ¿Cómo están las cosas por ahí?

-_Bien. Nos dirigimos a la casa Hiiragizawa._

-Ya veo, es hora de poner manos a la obra. Bien, solo llamaba para confirmar eso. Mándale saludos a Megumi.

Se corto la comunicación.

-Ahora si, esto va a estar bueno…

**Continuara…**

* * *

**GiiuChan.-**


	34. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben, HotD no me pertenece.

**N/A:** Buenas mis queridos lectores de este humilde fic que les trae su fiel servidora. Espero que estén bien, yo lo estoy aquí en mi madrugada de domingo terminado este capitulo de la fecha que personalmente es el que menos tiempo me tomo en pensar y escribir y lo mejor que el producto final es bueno, al menos a mi me gusto.

Antes de pasar a los agradecimientos y dejarlos de molestar les quería contar que el otro día encontré en mi disco duro mi primer historia de HotD y es tan porquería que mejor ni paso a contarles de que se trata, hasta a mi me dio vergüenza leerla.

Luego intente recordar como es que la idea este fic se me cruzo por la mente, pero no lo recuerdo mas que el día que lo empecé a publicar que fue un 31/8/2010. Así es la semana que viene se cumple un año que este fic esta siendo publicado y pienso celebrarlo – Si el tiempo y la escuela me ayuda – Con el dicho especial y una que otra tortita.

**Agradecimientos:**

**-****Third son of Sparda****: **Gracias por estar un tiempito mas conmigo, fue lindo ver otra review tuya, espero poder seguir haciéndolo.

Jajaja y la verdad es que no se me ocurría mas ecchi que eso, pero supuse que algo así les pasaria a los chicos teniendo semejantes hembras así con ellos

Lo de Saeko lo saque de alguna parte donde una mujer decia que se sentia halagada que un hombre que no sea su esposo se le pare con ella. Espero no asustarte con esto ni pienses que veo cosas chanchas.

Gracias de Nuevo (:

-**Pepeike: **Yo por mi parte quiero leer otro capi tuyo, hace tiempo que no subis u.u.

Es bueno saber que puede hacer reir en un capitulo aunque sea a una persona, me siento orgullosa de mi misma.

-**Nacho: **Luego de conestar tu mail me puse manos a la obra y salio esto. Espero que te guste, ya en el que viene tengo pensando incluir mas ideas donadas por tu parte.

-**Saito-sama**: Gracias por dejarme una review de Nuevo. Espero que el sueño que tiene Kohta esta vez sea de tu agrado ;)

Ojala que sea del agrado de todos este capitulo hecho en tiempo record y desde ya perdonen las faltas de ortografia o repeticion de palabras que puedan aparecer.

Por cierto me allegro que el capitulo anterior le haya causado aunque sea un poco de gracia, ojala que con este cause el mismo efecto.

**¡Disfruntelo!**

* * *

**Capitulo 32: Giros inesperados entre Muertos.**

_Era una maravillosa mansión estilo gótico adornada con diferentes estilos de armas que podrían encontrarse en su gran mayoría en la sala principal, donde también acompañaba un alfombra color rojo sangre._

_En esta misma se preparaba la cena por un rubio chef y su pequeña asistente, mientras que el mozo y sus compañeras preparaban la mesa para recibir a su amo, que no se hizo esperar._

_Cuatro estilos diferentes de chicas, mas el chico que se situó en el medio, hicieron frente a la puerta para que cuando se abriera pudieran recibir a su amo con una calidad – y que calidad – bienvenida._

_-¡Bienvenido amo! – Dijeron junto._

_Su amo era un joven multi –mega- archí-ultra millonario que vivía únicamente con sus empleados y las armas que este coleccionaba lo que lo había llevado a recibir el titulo del ''maestro de las armas'' mas infinitos premios por su gran labor a la hora de eliminar a los ''zombies'' únicamente el solo sin ayuda alguna._

_¡Ah! Y conseguido la paz mundial._

_Una de sus ''maids'' le quito el abrigo mientras que las otras tres mas el chico lo acompañaban a la mesa para que pueda cenar entre pensamientos de lo afortunados que se sentían al tener a tan maravilloso amo para quien servir._

_-¿Cómo estuvo su día? Mi maestro. – Pregunto el mozo._

_-Demasiado bien, pero no hay nada mas maravilloso que el hogar de uno._

_-Impresionante. – Pensó el mozo admirado._

_-Mi señor, han llamado de la NASA. Desean que usted sea el primer hombre en pisar Urano._

_-Dile que no puedo, quiero tomarme una merecidas vacaciones e ir a la áfrica blanca a cazar un poco, acompañado de toso ustedes, mi servidumbre._

_-Como era de esperarse de un amo tan generoso._

_-Señor, además los científicos desean hablar con usted sobre la cura para el SIDA que encontró._

_-Dales cita para la semana que viene, me hare un tiempo para ellos, entre mi apretada agenda._

_Los empleados definitivamente amaban la generosidad de su amo._

_Luego de la cena, hecha por su chef, el amo se dirigió a la sala de estar, seguido de sus ''súbditos''_

_-Mi señor, ¿que desea hacer ahora?_

_-Tal vez desee leer el periódico en el cual sale usted en todas las páginas. – Le ofreció su maid pelirroja._

_-O tal vez unos buenos masajes – La maid rubia le masajeaba los hombros._

_-¿Desea acaso usted un postre? – La maid pelinegra le acerco una bandeja con un plato de frutillas con crema_

_-O tal vez… - Una maid de dos colitas y pelo rosa se desnudo frente a él, tomo el plato con frutillas con crema y se sentó en su regazo haciendo que se tense. – Mi amo desea que le de de comer en la boca. – La pelirrosa tenía la frutilla en su boca y se la acercaba para dársela en la misma._

Pero justo en la parte interesante, se despertó.

Sus ojos marrones se abrieron sorprendidos posando en el frente.

-¿Tuviste un buen sueño? – Takashi preguntó.

Hirano lo miró curioso y luego recordó su sueño. – Si, si que lo tuve. – Dijo recordándolo con placer.

-Ya lo creo. – Alzo una ceja su compañero.

Hirano, sin quitar su mirada curiosa sintió algo extraño, bajo su mirada y entendió a que se refería Komuro.

-Fuck. – Mascullo llevando sus manos a ''ahí'' abajo.

Komuro ahogo una risa. – Realmente estas necesitado.

-Mira quien habla ¿acaso no me vas a decir que no te paso?

Si, si le paso.

-No, para nada. Hay cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar.

Kohta no tenia ni un pelo de estúpido, se dio cuenta que mentía. No podía ser el único con aquella clase de problemas.

Largo un suspiro. – Fue un sueño tan maravilloso.

-¡Por favor no te masturbes aquí!

Arriba del vehículo por otra parte, dos de las tres jóvenes mantenían una charla trivial debido que todo su vista parecía normal, mientras que la otra joven restante se mordía el labio pensando en su dulce venganza.

Si una dulce venganza bien recibida que tendría aquel gordo otaku pervertido por pensar cosas lujuriosas con Miyamoto y Bujusima.

-_Mmm… Podría esconderle sus anteojos para que no vea_. – Pensó como primera posibilidad. – _No, es muy simple para ser idea mía_

_-¡Ya se! Puedo esconder todas las armas buenas solamente dejando a al vista la mas crota que tengamos. No, tampoco. Las encontraría de todos modos, además de que aunque le deje un destornillador se las ingeniaría para hacerla arma.- _Con este pensamientos le vino a la memoria aquel día donde todo inicio en su preparatoria, aquel día donde se conocieron y se las ingenio muy bien con cosas a mano para armar una precaria arma para salvarla. Esto la hizo sonreír.

-Takagi…

Salió de su trance vengativo.

-¿Qué? – Pregunto a quienes la veían como si estuviera loca.

-Nada, estas extraña.

-Si, demasiado tranquila.

-¿¡Qué quieren decir con eso! ¡Yo siempre soy tranquila!

-Como digas.

Volviendo adentro del vehículo, Takashi y Kohta escuchaban los gritos de arriba, aunque no tenían idea de lo que hablaban.

-Neh Komuro por cierto ¿a donde es que nos dirigimos?

-A buscar comida en cualquier lugar mas o menos decente.

-Ya. – Dándose vuelta encontró como sus otros cuatro compañeros dormían. Shizuka, Alice & Zeke y Oz.

Especialmente el niño rubio le daba envidia. Este era utilizado como muñeco entre los brazos de la torpe enfermera.

-Como me gustaría estar en su lugar…

-¿He? – Salió de su nube.

-N-nada.

-Viejo, estas extraño.

-Estoy necesitado. – Admitió.

-Es difícil, pero saldremos adelante.

-¿Saldremos? Pensé que no tenías esta clase de problemas.

-Vamos, estoy seguro que hasta Oz los tiene.

-¿Oz? Pero si es un niño.

-Créeme, sabe más de lo que aparenta.

-No me compares con tu nivel de mente libidinosa, hentai.

-Y hablando de roma…

Hirano se rio. Y Komuro freno de la nada.

-¿Q-que sucede? – Preguntaron desde arriba.

-Genial, sin gasolina.

-Pues estamos de suerte. – Saeko se bajo acercándose a la ventana de sus compañeros. – Miren. – Señalo una gasolinera.

-¿Pero como llegaremos hasta ahí?

Dicho lugar quedaba como a dos cuadras y un poquito mas de donde estaban.

-En momentos como estos es bueno contar con dos hombres fuertes y valientes ¿verdad? – Canturreo Rei divertida.

Los susodichos se miraron resignados.

-Habrá que despertar a sensei…

-¡NO! – Grito esta.

-Pero tenemos que empujar.

-Pueden hacerlo con una mujer delgada y débil adentro. – Abrazo a Oz contra su pecho.

-¿Qué sucede? – Alice se despertó rascándose sus ojos purpuras.

-Tus hermanos tienen que empujar el auto y hay que bajar. – Dijo una Saeko compasiva.

La niña, aunque no quería, hizo caso y bajo.

-Oz vamos. – Le llamo.

-Si pudieras. – Forzaba por salir pero era inútil.

-¡Tu no me dejes Oz!

-¡Que carajo tienes contra mi vieja loca, estoy podrido de ser utilizado como tu juguete! – Grito de la nada molesto.

Todos se sorprendieron a escuchar semejante grito por parte del rubio, pero sirvió para que la enfermera lo soltara con la misma expresión.

-Lo siento.

-Sen…

-¿Me puedo quedar dentro? – El tono con el cual hablaba había cambiado radicalmente.

-Cl-claro.

-¡Oz, fuiste muy duro con ella! – Reprocho la niña.

El niño chasqueo la lengua como respuesta.

El par junto con las otras tres iban detrás de los que empujaban el vehículo para hacer guardia.

-Deberás disculparte luego, Oz. – Acoto Saeko.

El niño no respondió.

-Esta loca, pero por alguna extraña razón anti natural te tiene aprecio, te quiere. – Siguió Saya.

-Yo no pedí que me quiera.

-Aun así, no solo ella lo hace. – Finalizo Rei.

El niño se sonrojo levemente.

-Me sorprendió Oz.

-Se enoja con facilidad pero esta vez parecía cansado.

Komuro y Hirano mantenía la misma charla.

-Y sensei… Nunca la había visto así.

-Enserio lo quiere.

-Y si.

Llegaron a la gasolinera sorprendidos de no encontrarse con nada extraño.

-Hirano y yo cargaremos la nafta, aunque necesitaremos dinero.

-Y comida.

Como la gasolinera tenía un almacén aprovecharon para entrar todos juntos a buscar lo necesario. Menos la enfermera que se quedo dentro, sin hacer movimiento alguno.

Oz miro de reojo hacia atrás y vio que la rubia no bajo del auto.

-_No me importa._ – Pensó.

Tampoco es que siguió a sus demás compañeros, por el contrario fue a recorrer por la zona.

La rubia que yacía dentro deicidio con ella misma dejar de ser una inútil e ir ayudar con lo que pueda.

Peor cuando bajo una sorpresa la esperaba.

Dentro del mercado los restantes se dividieron para buscar lo dicho con anterioridad.

Las chicas los alimentos y los chicos la plata para el gasoil.

-Usare un método que ya he utilizado. – Sonrió Komuro tomando un palo de por ahí cerca y pegándole a la caja registradora.

-¡Sugoi Onnichan, La próxima ves quiero intentarlo yo! – Alice corría junto con Zeke y cosas en mano hacia los muchachos.

-¡Hombres tenia que ser! Brutos como ellos solos saben serlo.

Se rieron por lo que dijo Saya hasta que Zeke los interrumpió gruñendo.

-Ya pareció demasiado tranquilo para ser verdad.

En menos de un minuto estaban rodeados de ''_ellos_''

-Alice escóndete por ahí – Hirano la puso detrás de él.

* * *

-Quédate quita muñeca. –Dos hombres tenía a la enfermera. Uno la tomaba por detrás.

-Su-suéltenme.

-Que buena broma.

Quiso gritar por ayuda pero su boca fue tapada por una de sus cochinas manos.

-Lindo vehículo, no los llevaremos junto contigo si no te molesta, mientras que tus otros amiguitos se divierten con esas porquerías.

Sus ojos amarillos se abrieron alarmados e intento zafarse retorciéndose en los brazos de uno de esos dos.

-¿Qué parte de quietita no entiendes jodida puta? – El que la tapaba la boca le tomo el cuello.

-¿Y que parte de que quiere que la sueltes no entiendes, tu engendro?

Oz con palo en mano miraba con odio a quienes tenían a Shizuka.

Pero estos no hicieron más que reírse.

-Que patético. – Decía entre risas uno.

Aun con el seño fruncido y pegando un grito de guerra corrió con el palo en mano hacia el hombre pero este no hizo mas que tirarlo lejos.

-No juegues conmigo bastardo. – Caminaba hacia él. - ¿Crees que podrás con esa inútil madera?

La enfermera miro horrorizada como Oz iba a ser azotado.

No le importaba si a ella quería violarla, pero no dejaría que a uno de los suyos le hicieran daño.

Juntando fuerzas de donde no tenía y encomendándose a Dios, clavo el taco de su zapato al abusador numero dos, seguido de un codazo a la cara. Luego corrió hacia el abusador número uno tomando el palo en el camino y clavándoselo finalmente en la parte trasera de este, el cual parecía que por dicha acción se les saldría los ojos.

-Oz, estas bien. – Se puso a su altura para verlo.

-Si. Lo siento enfermera.

La mujer hizo puchero y lo abrazo contra ella.

-¡Maldita sea! – Las puertas corredizas se abrieron dejando salir al resto del grupo seguido de un montan de ''ellos''

El niño rubio se salió del conmovedor abrazo hacia uno de las mangueras con gas roseando con un poco de puntería y suerte a todas las cosas esas.

-¡Rápido, corran lo mas que puedan! – Ordeno.

Ninguno entendió porque hasta que saco una cajita de cigarros de bolsillo.

-O-oz…

-¡Corran! – Grito por última vez y lanzo el fuego hacia el gas.

Todos corrieron hasta lo que no podían cuando detrás de ellos la gasolinera exploto no solo llevándose a esas cosas y los abusadores esos, si no que también hizo volar su único medio de transporte.

Estaban un poco lejos entre ellos, pero no lo suficiente para rápidamente reunirse aun un poco débiles y cansados.

Vieron juntos como el fuego consumía todo.

-Eres un idiota. – Saya le pego una cachetada. - ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Sabes que ahí iba el humvee! – Le grito.

-Saya

-¡Saya mis tetas! Tú mocoso irresponsable te pondré en tu lugar – Le levanto la mano pero Shizuka fue quien la detuvo.

-Para de una maldita vez. – La miro enojada. – Salvo tu trasero maldita sea.

-Tiene razón. No importa el método, Oz no salvo. – Rei acoto. – Gracias.

El niño bajo la cabeza con melancolía.

-No te pongas así, el vehículo estaba viejo pero su blindado aun servía. Con mucha suerte algunas armas y municiones se salvaron. – Consoló Kohta acercándose a él.

-Además Dios no quita sin dar algo a cambio. – Bujusima señalo no muy lejos de ahí una camioneta enfrente de una panadería. – No esta todo perdido.

-Bien entonces ese será nuestro nuevo medio de transporté por el momento hasta que hallemos algo mejor. Ahora iremos a ver si hay algo que aun sirva. – Alentó Komuro

Shizuka se acerco una vez al niño otra vez poniéndose a su altura.

-Bien hecho Oz. – Le sonrió

El niño asintió y se dejo abrazar.

* * *

-Preguntare por última vez. ¿Vieron a estos niños? - Una foto de un par de mellizos rubios fue puesta enfrente de dos hombres que se hallaban atados a una silla en un cuarto con espejos siendo interrogados

-¿Que si lo hicimos?

-¿Dónde fue?

-No lo recuerdo.

-¿Donde? – El detective alzo la voz.

Detrás de estos espejos un hombre rubio, una voluptuosa policía junto con dos gemelas y su asistente observaban el interroga miento.

-No creo que saquemos mucho de esto. – Rika fumaba mientras hablaba. – Parecen ratones duros de roer.

-No para mí. Hare que escupan hasta la ultima gota de sangre si es necesario.

Luego de estos el silencio otras vez se hizo para seguir con la escucha hasta el Rika se altero por algo dicho por uno de ellos.

-No vimos exactamente a esa niña. Había otra con ellos, además del niño. Una con un perro, cinco adolescentes y una enfermera voluptuosa.

-Voluptuosa… - susurro. – Shizuka…

Las gemelas que estaban detrás no parecían complacidas cuando Rika soltó ese nombre.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**GiiuChan.**


	35. Chapter 33

**Disclaimers**: HotD no me pertenece.

**Nota de Autora:** ¡Hola tanto tiempo! Perdón por la tardanza de casi un mes, es que me deje llevar por el tiempo, además de que, estoy tratando de empezar otros proyectos fanfics sobre otros animes que me gustan para subir a la pagina, pero heme aquí finalmente, su humilde servidora, trayendo el capitulo 33 antes de ser trasladada a la pagina número dos esta sección y como no quiero eso, escribo esto algo así como a ultimo momento.

No me malentiendan, no es algo pensando a la ligera, es la idea que tenia desde esta semana pero no tan así como me la imagine, aunque me gusto como quedo finalmente no agregue nade de ecchi como vine haciéndolo últimamente, pero lo hare, al igual que los próximos capítulos son importantes para descubrir el inicio de todo (obviamente de mi invención porque si tengo que esperar algo del manga voy muerte) habrá apariciones de personajes que tendrán una intervención importante a la hora de la negociación con la ONU y… les estoy adelantando mucho pero creo que ya deben tener una idea de quien puede llegar hacer. Por otro lado sabremos más (también de mi invención) de la familia de Shizuka, de la de Oz y casi llegando al final nos encontraremos con las familias de Rei y Takashi haciendo una escala por la de Kohta y Alice.

Ahora agradecimientos, unos que me tienen muy muy contenta.

-**Pepeike:** Hace mucho que no se nada de vos, extraño mucho tu fic, aunque fuera de esto y como siempre te digo muchas gracias por el apoyo que me das desde que recuerdo.

-**Third of Sparda**: ¡Gracias por no pensarlo! Y gracias por la review, espero que el siguiente capitulo sea de tu agrado.

-**Saito-sama**: Gracias por la review y me alegra saber que te resulto interesante. Este capi no tiene nada de ecchi pero aun así espero que te guste. Nos leemos.

-**Nacho**: Hablamos mucho por mail sobre mis avances y tus ideas las cuales tanto me ayudan a la hora de escribir, es mas, hasta que no leo un mail tuyo no se me ocurre nada para escribir, es como que no tengo inspiración y luego de leerlo me digo ''ponete las pilas''. Gracias por todo lo que me ayudas y a ver si reconoces alguna idea tuya rondando por ahí, luego te contare de mis avances futuros.

-**JuanUchiha**: ¡Bienvenido a este humilde fic! No me esperaba ninguna review mas hasta que lei la tuya la cual te agradezco mucho. Espero poder leer pronto otra tuya si crees que lo merezco.

¡Infinita gracias a los cinco! Disfruten el capitulo y cuéntenme que les pareció (:

P.D: Odio esto de escribir algo y a los pocos días entrar a la pagina notando que estoy en los últimos números. Eso me presiona.

* * *

**Capitulo 33: Buscando secretos entre la Muerte.**

El interrogatorio parecía durar horas para lo apresados, quienes, se negaban hablar más de la cuenta. Con lo que habían dicho ya bastante información les proporcionaban pero los interrogadores no tenían suficiente aun de lo que los estaban obligando a saber.

-¿Y bien? ¡Respondan! – El oficial a cargo de la interrogación levanto la voz. – ¿O acaso se olvidan donde estamos o quienes somos?

La interrogación llevaba bastante horas desde su comienzo y los interrogados, Kurebayashi Tasuku y Weschenfeller Seishiro no habían nada mas a aquellos que los privaron de su libertad

-No me importa realmente quienes sean, si quieren saber algo averígüenlo por ustedes mismos. ¿Acaso no pensaron que ese mocoso pude estar bien con quienes esta, que no quiere ser encontrado por unos patanes? – Al terminar con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, Tasuku recibió un puñetazo.

-Kurebayashi, Kurebayashi, si que eres astuto. Digno de encabezar una rebelión política ¿O crees que no sabemos quien eres y que fuiste? Una escoria que estaba en contra del partido radical _Uyoku dantai_, hay que tener valor para estar en contra, realmente debería admirarte pero me produces tanta repugnancia que…

-¡Ya es suficiente Masaya! No me interesa tus problemas personales que tengas con este sujeto, pregúntale lo que quiero saber.

Chiba Masaya, el tortuoso interrogador, chasqueo la lengua cuando fue regañado por quien lo contrato.

Hiiragizawa Shunsuke era este, quien estaba escuchando todo del otro lado del espejo.

-Debí suponerlo. – Tasuku sonrió. – Otro líder político esta tras todo esto.

-La política dejo de tener importancia en estas situaciones desde hace rato. –Respondió. – Lo único que quiero es encontrar a mis sobrinos.

-Pues ya te dijimos lo que sabíamos, que tu sobrino esta bien con quienes esta, un grupo que sabe arreglárselas muy bien solos.

Hiiragizawa dejo el lugar seguido por sus guardias mas las gemelas y Rika que iban tras él.

-Lo nuestro aun no ha acabado Kurebayashi. – Chiba Masaya puso uno de sus pies en el asiento en el cual estaba Tasuku acercándose a el amenazante.

-¡Maldita sea, Oz! – El tío del pequeño rubio golpeo con sus manos su escritorio.

-Deberías relajarte. – Rika encendió un cigarrillo. – Si te dijo que esta bien despreocúpate un poco.

-Lo dice alguien que no sabe lo es perder algo importante.

-Lo que perdí no es un algo, es un alguien. – Sonrío con el cigarrillo entre sus labios. – Debe ser por eso que no lo se.

Shunsuke sonrió complacido por su respuesta. – Tienes razón. Por eso nos unimos en alianza cuando te encontré vagando como un perro perdido. Por que ambos perdidos a alguien que debe ser encontrado.

Las únicas para nada complacidas por esa charla eran las gemelas, en especial Kurumi que para nada disimulada su expresión facial, por el contrario de Megumi que tampoco estaba feliz pero si lo ocultaba.

-¿Qué sucede Usui-chan? – Pregunto Hiiragizawa dirigiéndose a la gemela mayor.

Antes de que una repuesta salga de su boca, su hermana intervino con una sonrisa por ella, como buena gemela que era. – Mi hermana y yo pensaba que se siente perder a alguien importante en estas situaciones, el no saber nada de ella y la angustia que puede llegar a producirse, con la diferencia que, mi hermana no lo disimula para nada ese dolor que lleva.

-Ya lo creo. Ustedes dos si bien no perdieron a nadie, están solas en Japón, sin noticias de su padre y hermano que están en el extranjero desde poco antes que el in empiece.

-No estamos solas del todo ahora que encontramos a Rika-chan. – Kurumi acoto.

La charla se detuvo produciendo un silencio por parte de los cuatro presentes hasta que este desapareció cuando la puerta fue golpeada. Era Madoka-chan.

-Mis disculpas, pero el señor Hiiragizawa quiere ser visto en este momento.

-Que tan incompetentes serán mis empleados que alguien de otra familia debe venir a avisarme de mis asuntos

-Tranquilo, a Madoka-chan dudo mucho que le moleste, ella es muy suficiente. – Dijo Rika.

-Por eso esta con nosotras.

-Además de la paciencia claro esta.

El jefe de la familia se retiro seguido de sus guardias personales tras él dejando a las mujeres viéndolo partir.

-Nosotras también deberíamos atender algunos asuntos dentro de las instalaciones. – Kurumi dijo. – Vámonos Megumi.

Ambas se retiraron, Kurumi empujando la silla de ruedas en la cual su hermana estaba postrada.

-No es fácil soportar a los miembros de la familia Usui.

-Uno llega acostumbrarse, la locura es solo un placer que los locos conocen.

Exhalando humo. – Bien dicho, pero ahora tenemos otros asuntos mas importantes que entender que el nivel de cordura de los ''locos Adams''

Por otro lado, volviendo al pilar de la familia Hiiragizawa, Shunsuke entraba a una conferencia sumamente importante donde él solo estaba en un enorme salón frente un plasma que de un momento otro fue encendido mostrando como primer plano el rostro del presidente de la ONU frente a la asamblea general reunida a ultimo momento.

-Me sorprende ver tantos rostros vivos en situaciones como esta.

-No es tiempo para bromas, tú sabes porque no hemos reunido.

-Es lo mismo desde hace medio año, Joseph.

-Japón es el principal causante de lo que sucede en todos los países.

El murmullo de todos se escucho de fondo cuando el jefe de la asamblea general hablo

-¿Y pretendes que me haga cargo de lo que pasa en todo un país?

-Todos sabemos que tu familia es una de los cuatro miembros mas importantes de ahí, junto con Takagi, Sumergí y Usui

-Ya entendí, soy importante pero aun no tanto como para aceptar la locura que quieren realizar, lo lamento pero…

-¿¡Sabes cuantas muertes ha causado tu país! – El representante de los Estados Unidos le grito.

-Apuesto que ya casi alcanzamos a Estados Unidos, aunque ni con estas plagas podremos hacerlo, siempre se esfuerzan por superar con quienes compiten.

-¡Maldito bastardo, tuuu!

-¡SILCENCIO! – Grito Joseph, jefe general de la asamblea, a los demas miembros que hablando todos a la vez, de acuerdos con lo dicho por el represante de . – Hiirgizawa, todo depende de ti y de las otras familias, que ahora, están a cargo de todo Japón. Te daremos un plazo de un mes para que lo discutan, si no. La ONU ya sabe que hacer.

La charla fue cortada con eso último dicho. Shunsuke no se movió de su lugar.

-Señor…

-No hay nada que se pueda hacer más que contactar con las otras tres endes. – Se levanto de su asiento dirigiéndose a la salida en la cual las gemelas lo esperaban. – Necesito de su ayuda.

-Que bueno que lo pide, porque nosotras también necesitamos de la suya. Dos familias pueden mas que una ¿no?

Del otro lado de donde se encontraban negociando, Rika y Madoka recorrían las instalaciones de una de las sedes de a casa Hiiragizawa.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Para que necesitan tanto espacio?

-Los archivos se encuentran por aquí. – Madoka la guió

Cuidadosas de no ser vistas ambas estaban buscando algún lugar de archivos donde puedan encontrar lo que necesitan para saber que hay detrás de todo eso con la teoría de que una ficha tirara a las otras dejando a la vista cada uno de los secretos ocultos que hay desde que comenzó todo eso.

-Que cara… - Rika y Madoka ni bien entraron se quedaron boquiabiertas ante semejante almacén de archivos en forma de una biblioteca enorme.

-Por una extraña razón no estoy sorprendida.

-La familia Usui debe tener una igual, por eso, pero no hay tiempo que perder.

No había moros en la costa para que las cómplices revisaran cuanto podían.

Madoka al sur y Rika al norte.

-Nos la veremos lindo para dejar todo en su lugar.

-Siempre se le puede echar la culpa a alguien mas Madoka-chan. – Cuando termino, Madoka-chan pego un grito que ahogo llevándose sus manos a la boca.

-¡Madoka que pasa!

La secretaria de las gemelas miraba con horror el archivo que encontró, reviso y ni bien abrió viendo las fotos que contenía soltó horrorizaba.

-Son unos monstruos… - Mascullo entre dientes la amiga de Shizuka.

Las fotos que contenía eran de diferentes tipos de personas, desde acostadas desnudas sin ningún prejuicio hasta de otras en enormes capsulas llenas de liquido.

-¿Qué es esto?…

Siguiendo revisando los archivos cerca de donde ese estaban se encontraron con algo aun mas impactante, algo que podría llegar a ser la clave, el inicio. Con que se empezó todo.

Aunque ese secreto no estaba listo aun para ser visto por ninguna clase de ojos, ni siquiera por las heroínas de turno que antes que pudiera ver o leer algo fueron golpeadas por detrás cayendo desmayadas.

-Tendrán que pagar horas extras por este servicio. – Quien las golpeo fue el mismo interrogador, quien salio del salón de archivos para encontrarse con las gemelas que o esperaban

-Tranquilo. La familia Usui agradece muy bien los favores que le hacen.

Tras de ellas unos hombres entraron para sacar los cuerpos y ordenar todo como estaba sin que nada falte.

Pero Minami Rika no es ninguna idiota, con ella se llevaba bien oculto la clave de todo, una simple foto de dos niñas siendo utilizadas como conejos de indias.

* * *

_Queridas hermanas:_

''_La muerte es interesante en todas sus maneras, en cada una en las cuales se produce, me deja con ganas de saber mas de esta y aquí en Vietnam las cosas se pondrán mas interesante. Pienso viajar pronto a Israel, Irak, Pakistán, la India y próximamente china, con suerte me haga una escala en Japón. He oído que lo están pasando de lo lindo haya. Por favor tomen fotos de lo que sucede por mí, que quiero verlas cuando vaya próximamente. Por el momento las dejo hermanas, ahora me iré en una excursión''._

_Los saluda Akira._

Cuando termino de redactar la carta tocaron la puerta, eran unos soldados que escoltaban a su padre.

-¡Padre! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Empaca tus cosas Akira, iras a Japón.

-Y yo que acababa de escribirles a mis hermanas para que me cuenten como están las cosas por ahí.

-Esto no es una broma, es grave.

-No te enojes, ya entendió, pero ¿Qué se supone que haga?

-Algo tan simple que hasta un desquiciado como tu y tus hermanas podrán hacerlo.

Usui Akira sonrió complacido ante el halago de su padre, aunque no era uno.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**GiiuChan.-**


	36. Chapter 34

**Disclaimers:** Adoro HotD, pero no podría decir que no me gustaría que sea mío. Es decir, seria más puntual que los verdaderos autores, pero en fin.

**Nota de Autora: **Si, se que me extrañaron, va a esta maravillosa historia que se que los deja sin dormir.

Nah, mentira, no creo que para tanto y menos que me hayan extrañado a mi y al fic, es decir ya deben estar acostumbrados a que publique en tiempos largos, no como al principio que recuerdo que tarde dos meses en publicar un capi pero era esa época donde la pagina no era tan concurrida, ahora posteo y al tiempo cuando entro veo que otras diez historias fueron publicadas o actualizadas. No me malentiendan, adoro que la pagina crezca pero yo lo tomo como una presión para postear y hay veces que bajo presión no trabajo, o me veo con la obligación de escribir cosas que no me gusta.

Hablemos del capi bien. Es tranqui, cortro, con alguna que otra revelación y aparición estelar, pero como siempre les digo (o eso creo que les digo) lo bueno se hace esperar y no los decepcionaré con los capítulos que vienen, será interesante y tratare que sean lo mas largo que mi retorcida imaginación me lo permita, aunque hay veces que me paso tanto que en un capitulo solo da información para como cuatro mas, así que habrá que rellenar con otras cosas tribales.

**Agradecimientos especiales a: **

**-Pepeike: **Empiezo a extrañar tu fic ¿sabes que el otro día lo leí otra vez para inspirarme? Y mira que lo conseguí, no es por nada pero para mi tu fic es lo mejor de esta pagina, es genial. Mejor que los que hay escritos en ingles, inclusive mejor que esto que vengo escribiendo desde hace un año y pico, en fin siempre me digo a al hora de agradecer ''decídselo'' pero me olvido así pero mas vale tarde que nunca (:. Gracias por tu comentario y soportarme hasta ahora.

-**: ***-* soy feliz y bienvenido a este humilde fanfic. Gracias por la review, y lo del manejo de situaciones, me sentí halagada. Espero poder leer alguna otra opinión tuya si crees que lo merezco n.n

-**Nacho:** ¿Sabes que me estoy quedando sin que decirte? Es decir, hablamos tanto en mail, me ayudas con las ideas, me expresas las tuyas que me ya ni se que decirte mas que lo de siempre. Gracias por tu ayuda y aportes que son uno mejor que el otro, como ya sabes, me los leo antes de empezar a escribir diciendo. ''mmm esto puede ser''.

-**JuanUchiha: **¡Gracias!, me gusta que te parezcan interesantes, me siento feliz cuando alguien me escribe eso, me da más ganas de escribir (:

-**Third son of Sparda**: Mmm no, las gemelas son dos jóvenes (como Saeko, Takagi y Rei) retorcidas que tienen una ligera obsesión con Rika, los experimentos son… Te dire mas adelante (:. Gracias por el comentario y el ánimo.

**-Akeemi-Chan: **¡Bienvenida a vos también este humilde fic! Gracias por el comentario y TakashixSaeko, espéralo que ya no falta mucho para que pase cierta cosa entre ellos y una tercera en discordia, por cierto me gusta tu Nick, ''Akeemi'' me suena dulce, es tierno. Espero leer otra review tuya si crees que lo merezco (:

En fin, infinitas gracias por seguirme, por el apoyo y el animo que me dan. Es por ustedes que sigo a estas alturas con esa ansiedad de escribir todos los días, porque se que tal vez hay alguien que los espera.

No los molesto y los dejo con el capitulo, **¡disfrútenlo!**

* * *

**Capitulo 34: El principio del verdadero infierno en la Muerte.**

La mujer no era ninguna estúpida. Sabía de antemano que algo ocultaba todo el entorno que la rodeaba, desde que conoció a ese par de gemelas algo locas poco antes de que todo empezara, y confirmo sus sospechas, cuando se encontró con la cabeza de la familia Hiiragizawa de ''_casualidad_'' vagando por las calles solitarias, cerca de donde se encontraba. Pero Minami Rika no creía en tales cosas, era obvio que la buscaban desde antes que tomara conciencia, pero ¿para que? Ella no era más que una francotiradora que ocupaba el sexto lugar en la lista mundial, entonces ¿Por qué?

-Las gemelas están obsesionadas contigo. – Soltó Madoka, asistente y mano derecha de la familia Usui o al menos eso era, ya que esperaba su despido por parte del retorcido par.

-No me digas. – Respondió sarcástica la mujer en cuestión.

Ella y Madoka estaban presas en algo así como una cárcel, aunque no literalmente hablando.

-Algo ocultan… - Pensó en voz alta.

-¿Me pregunto que será? – Por la puerta corrediza Kurumi y Megumi entraron preguntando a unisono.

– Rika-chan sabes que cualquier pensamiento que tengas puede ser compartido. – Dijo Megumi.

-Así es ¿para que somos amigas, si no? – Siguió Kurumi.

Rika les dedico una sonrisa falsa. – Mi única amiga esta en medio de todo el caos. Ustedes son solo hijas de mi superior.

A ninguna de las dos le gusto oír lo que la boca de Rika soltó.

-Es feo que nos veas de esa manera y nosotras que te queremos tanto.

-¿Qué ocultan par de retorcidas?

Rika posteriormente estaba acostada en su camilla, ahora algo mas enfurecida, se sentó para hacerles frente.

Ellas solo le sonrieron en respuesta.

-¡Achis!

-Sensei ¿estaba bien?

Asintió. – Alguien debe estar recordándome. – Pensó complacida

Desde la explosión que provoco Oz para salvar a sus –aunque no lo admita- amigos nuestro equipo de sobrevivientes pudo rescatar algunas armas y municiones, pero la poca comida y ropa que les regalaron los de la _''tropa Deadman'', _mas algunas prendas viejas pasaron a mejor vida.

-Lo importante esta bien al menos.

Una especie de lamento respondió a lo dicho por Hirano. Era de quienes menos lo esperaban.

-¿Zeke? – Pregunto Alice al ver al perro acostado medio triste en el suelo.

-Debe tener hambre…

No solo el perrito, todos ahí tenían hambre.

Alice cogió al cachorro, los demás tomaron lo que podían y se dirigieron a la camioneta blanca que tenia escrito ''_jojoemi_'' (N/A: sonrisa), la cual pertenecía como medio de transporta para la panadería del mismo nombre.

Cuando entraron a esta tienda creyeron que estaban en el paraíso, uno fantástico con manjares de primera que esperaban ser devorados.

-¡Alto ahí todos ustedes! – Les grito la pelirrosa, genio del grupo, a sus compañeros antes de que estos se tiraran con todo a comer todo lo que podían y más. - ¿Estan locos o que? ¿Saben de hace cuando es esa comida, saben que cosa pasaron por ella antes de que la encontramos? Saben… - Antes de que terminara su monologo alguien puso comida en su boca para callarla.

-¿Y que tal? – Komuro Takashi había sido este.

La chica con las mejillas sonrojadas y con mirada fulminante para con él masticaba sin quitarle los ojos de encima a lo que este solo le dedico una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-Bueno. – Murmuro solo para él.

-¡Su majestad a hablado! – Takashi bromeo obteniendo risas de parte de todos.

Cada uno tomo lo que quería y empezaron con su festín personal.

-¡Hey! – Saya llamó a Takashi.

-¿Huh?

-¿Sabes que no podemos estar tranquilo no es así?

Asintió. Estaba comiendo.

-¿Cuál es el plan a seguir?

Komuro volteo a verla por completo y ambos ojos ámbar se miraron esperando una continuación por parte de alguno.

-Nos dirigimos a buscar al padre de Rei, pero no digas nada. – Ella espero su continuación. – No quiero inculcarle falsas esperanzas, solo lo sabemos nosotros y Shizuka-sensei.

Ella se rió sin que él comprenda de que se trataba.

-''inculcar'' No parece una palabra que tu utilizarías o ¿acaso la aprendiste y querías aplicarla a una oración? – Bromeo. – Y por lo otro no te preocupes pero mantenme al tanto ¿si?

-Quien mas que mi vice-almirante a cargo podría saber de mis planes.

-Estoy muy chistoso ¿no es así? – Dijo y Takashi le extendió un pan de melón como respuesta.

-Esos dos se están llevando muy bien. – Shizuka comento.

-Y parece que a ciertas personas no le gusta eso. – Acoto Oz mirando de reojo a Kohta, Saeko y Rei.

-Takashi-kun y Takagi-san son las cabezas del grupo, es normal que intercambien planes de supervivencia. – Dijo Saeko.

-¿Entonces porque se ríen? – Le respondió Rei algo molesta por la situación.

-¿No es lo que adultos llaman coqueteo?

Todos escupieron lo que consumieron cuando Alice dijo esas palabras inocentemente.

-Hey Oz, ¿no podrías ir a interrumpir? – Le pidió uno de los tres celosos en cuestión. (N/A: Adivinen quien)

El niño mastico en silencio, trago y acto seguido se paro mirando al ''capitán y su vice-almirante''

-¡Hey, ustedes dos dejen de coquetear que aquí hay celo!… - Saeko, Rei y Kohta se tiraron encima del niño antes que terminara la oración.

Takashi y Saya voltearon a verlos, la pelirrosa algo roja, cuando Shizuka le dedico una sonrisa coqueta y Alice la miraba fascinada.

-¡N-no piensen nada raro! – Les gritó.

-Así es. Solo charlábamos de cosas triviales.

-¿Y no podían compartirlas con todos nosotros?

-¿No dicen que los secretos de la infancia no tienen importancia?

-¡Pero no somos infantes idiota! – Le respondió la misma Saya.

-Lo se, solo quedaba bien. – Fue su respuesta sacándola de su eje.

Rei, Hirano y Saeko los miraron algo suspicaces.

-M… ahogo…

-¡Onii-chan, onee-chan, Oz!

El trió que se tiro anteriormente hacía el se levantaron de encima.

-Perdón Oz…

El niño bufo molesto.

-_El que es celoso, no es nunca celoso por lo que ve; con lo que se imagina basta._ ¡Mi pobre Oz casi muere por esta causa! – Shizuka lo abrazo.

Aunque ni Takashi y compañía entendieron la primera oración de la rubia.

-H-hey, ya esta bien. – Oz luchaba en los brazos. Aun no hemos pensando en como pasar la noche.

-Solo ruego a Dios que no haya ni ''ellos'', niños, locos o demás sobrevivientes. – Pensó la genio en voz alta, aunque era lo que querían todos

-Amen. – Respondieron todo de acuerdo..

Luego de su maravilloso ., se pusieron a buscar algo aunque sea una manta donde dormir, pero creían medio imposible que haya algo así en una panadería.

-¡Guau! –Zeke ladro a una puerta detrás de la cocina.

-Prepárense. – Dijo el líder, acto seguido pateo la puerta.

Había unas escaleras en un espacio angosto que conducían a un pasillo con tres puertas. Un baño y dos habitaciones.

No encontraron moros en la costa, el baño era de dos por dos y las habitaciones con tres camas cada una. Para los dos jóvenes y el niño no serian problemas, lo que si seria para la mujer, las jóvenes y la niña.

-Deben haber futones, no tienen de que preocuparse.

Aunque no era de noche aun, empezaron alistar todo para luego bañarse y volver a comer.

* * *

''_Caos, sigue el caos en todo el mundo, especialmente aquí en Japón. Se rumorea que en la casa tras de mi, perteneciente a la gran familia Hiiragizawa, se a llevado a cabo una reunión vía teleconferencia con las Naciones Unidas donde han decidió el futuro del mundo. Aguardamos ampliar''._

Algunas pocas teles transmiten las noticias que ya solo unos pocos escuchan.

'' _¡Ultimo momento!, miren tras de mi, en el cielo. ¡Un helicóptero nos sobrevuela!''._

El ruido que hacia ese mismo atraía a cualquiera de ''ellos'' que pudiera haber cerca, pero a su pasajero y a los que lo acompañaban le importaba poco y nada.

Un joven de pelo castaño oscuro desarreglado que le llegaba hasta casi los hombros bajo con una sonrisa siniestra del ''panha 2091'', helicóptero iraní.

-Hasta que por fin llegas Akira.

Le esboza una sonrisa maquiavélica. – Lo bueno se hace esperar.

Debajo de la azotea, los periodistas escavan dejando caer una cámara, perdiendo la señal de la transmisión.

* * *

La señal se pierde y una de los pocos televisores que estaban viendo lo sucedido es apagada casi al mismo tiempo.

Poco le importaba al dueño de casa lo que sucedía a miles de otras personas. Muertos, convertidos ¿Qué más daba lamentarse por vidas perdidas?

-Sumeragi-sama.

El hombre tenía una expresión fría, seria, egoísta en sus ojos.

Volteo a su mayordomo al cual se le erizo la piel cuando sus miradas se encontraron obligando a agachar la cabeza.

-Desean verlo señor.

-¿Quién?

-D-dice saber algo que usted necesita.

-He preguntado quien.

-Shido Koichi.

-Ese bastardo ha sobrevivido. – Murmuro. – Hazle entrar.

El mayordomo obedeció y dejo pasar al ya nombrado.

-Tiempo sin verlo Sumeragi-san.

-Lo mismo digo Koichi. Haz cambiado.

-En tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas.

-Que quieres.

-Hablar con un buen socio de la familia. – Le sonrió. – Tal vez llegar a un acuerdo, un trato, un intercambio. Se información que tal vez pueda serte de utilidad. Lo único que pido a cambio es amparo, a mi y mis fieles.

Sumeragi no hizo otra cosa que oírle.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**GiiuChan~**


	37. Intermedio 2

**INTERMEDIO 2**

**Todos juntos:** saishou _wa gu ¡jan ken pon! [__N/A__: La forma japonesa del juego de piedras, papel o tijeras__]_

**Alice:** ¡Yay! Todos tenemos tijeras, es un múltiple empate.

**Shizuka:** No todos Alice-chan.

Las miradas se dirigieron a Saya, que fue quien perdió el inocente piedras papel o tijeras poniendo papel mientras que el resto tenia tijeras.

**Saya:** Pe-pe-perdí. Y-yo nunca pierdo.

**Kohta**: Siempre hay una primera vez para todos Saya-sa…

Antes de que terminara la frase Saya lo fulmino con una mirada asesina que hasta el mismísimo Satanás temería.

**Saya**: No me dirijas la palabra, aun te odio y mucho.

**Kohta:** ¿Qué hice?

**Saya:** ¡Y encima lo preguntas bastardo gordo otaku imbécil bueno para nada!

**Kohta**: Es que es la verdad…

**Saya:** Debería entregarte vivo a esas cosas y que hagan contigo lo que quieran. ¡Que te violen si quieren, tal vez así te pase lo necesitado!

**Kohta**: ¿He? ¿Acaso esas cosas pueden hacer ''_eso_''?

**Saya**: ¡TUUUUUU!

**Alice:** Onii-Chan, onii-chan No entiendo nada de lo que sucede.

**Komuro**: *Suspiro* Veras Alice, GiiuChan tiene el próximo capitulo escrito que son nueve hojas pero suelta toda la información de una sobre la teoría de la creación de ellos y tiene que rehacerlo de nuevo para no soltar y que no quede nada mas adelante.

**Alice:** Ya veo… Pero a eso no me refería. Quiero saber porque Saya-OneeSama odia de nuevo a Kohta-Niichan.

**Saeko**: Por eso mismo Alice-chan. Kohta-kun hizo algo ''_indecoroso_'' que no debía y Saya-san quiere vengarse pero no puede hacerlo si la autora del fic no se digna a escribir.

**Saya**: ¡Así es GiiuChan o como te llames! ¡Mejor que dejes de lado lo que estés haciendo y empieces a escribir algo decente o mi venganza caera sobre ti!

**Komuro**: Saya n-no creo que trabaje bajo presión…

**Saya: **¡No me importa, me va hacer caso quiera o no!

**Oz:** A todo esto ¿por qué jugamos al jan ken pon?

**Shizuka:** Creo que apostamos sobre algo…

**Saeko: **El que perdía debía hablar sobre los avances del fic.

**Alice: **Y Saya-Oneesama perdió.

**Saya**: Como si fuera que a alguien le interesa saber esto. Quieren acción no charla. No tiene ningún merito hacerlo.

**Shizuka**: *hablando por teléfono* Si, entiendo, aja. Yo le digo. *Acomoda la voz* Saya-chan, era GiiuChan, dice que si no cumples tu apuesta se las va a ingeniar para matarte y te quedaras sin venganza.

**Saya:** ¿A mí? ¡Quiero ver que lo haga!, sin mi se queda sin arco roman…

Todos la miraron curiosos por lo que iba a decir.

**Saya:** Es decir, ¡Soy su favorita, antes que a mi mata a Miyamoto!

**Rei:** ¡Hey!

**Saya:** Vamos Miyamoto, seamos realistas. Mas de uno quiero hacerlo y tu sabes porque.

**Rei:** *Mohin infantil* Ojala que te mate…

**Kohta**: Sa-Saya-san mejor acabemos con esto rápido que me parece que se acercan.

**Saya**: Okey, ahj, que molestos. En fin, se que esto no les interesa, pero la querida autora de este fic que tanto los aprecia, tiene el siguiente capitulo escrito pero que pasa, es mucha información sobre la teoría en un solo capitulo y eso haría perder el interés, es decir si dice todo ahora se quedara sin nada para los próximos capítulos y digamos que aun tenemos un largo recorrido hasta nuestra salvación y a decir verdad no entiendo porque me hace perder mi tiempo para decir semejante estupidez, pero en fin. Ya saben que no es necesario que sean tímidos, pueden aportar todas las ideas u opiniones que quieran que como viene la cosa, no les sorprenda que esta que escriba les pida alguna vez que hagan un capitulo por ella.

**Rei**: GiiuChan considera todos sus aportes importantes, hasta las críticas, ya que ella hasta que no lee el fic ya publicado ni enterada que repitió palabras o que uso demasiado una letra o la falta de párrafos completos pero a su vez les agradece el apoyo que le dan. Desde que ella empezó su público se fue renovando. Se iban unos y se encontraba con nuevos, que hasta el día de hoy, únicamente dos desde que recuerda aun no se fueron. Y ellos saben quienes son.

**Saya**: Bien era para decir estas trivialidades, próximamente habrá muchas sorpresas que tienen que ser redactadas y colocadas en sus debidos momentos como la cura para este mal, mas investigaciones y hechos que nos ayuden a resolver lo que esta sucediendo. Momentos de reencuentro como el de las pulposa amigas Rika y Shizuka, el ''posible'' reencuentro de Oz con su tío mas los secretos que trae este con él. La gran incógnita de para que sirven esas gemelas de relleno y su loco hermano, que para darles una pista es muy cercano a uno de nosotros, y que papel importante juegan en el fic, los padres de Rei y Takashi se encuentran con ellos, mas ro-ro-romance entre los protagonistas, mas escenas de las cuales odio (obscenas) y la mas importantes de todas. Mi venganza, que para como va el fic tiene para dos años y hablando esto, acabamos de cumplir ya un año el pasado treinta uno de agosto. En mi opinión, y tómense la libertad de opinar, GiiuChan tendría que cerrar esta primera parte de alguna que otra forma y empezar una secuela ¿Ustedes que opinan? Si seguimos así este fic llegara a los cien capítulos. Ahora si, creo que esto es el final del intermedio de la fecha pero antes me veo el obligación de preguntarles algo con respecto al tema y por favor respondan o me vengare de cada uno de los que lea la siguiente pregunta y no responda

¿Qué les gustaría o esperan de este fic para como va la cosa?

**Todos juntos**: ¡Gracias por leer y comentar a todos!

**XxX**

**Nota de Autora:** Enserio, disculpen las molestia pero ya explique todo arriba, el capitulo esta, son nueve hojas pero quiero rehacerlo. No quiero que todo una investigación se resuelva como si nada en un capitulo, un amigo y Nacho me recomendaron dar pequeñas pistas que vayan encajando en la historia, para así ir descubriendo juntos como se crearon ellos (y demás cosas que faltan descubrir). En estos momentos se me viene el colegio encima y no les miento si les digo que aproximadamente un mes no se que podre hacer, voy a tratar de reescribirlo y subirlo tan pronto como lo tenga, y no piensen que tengo tiempo para escribir esto y no el cap porque este segundo intermedio lo tenia escrito desde hace como mas de un mes pero no decidí utilizarlo, ahora si lo creo necesario (:

Bueno, si no me ven por aquí es que el colegio me mato, aunque es mi ultimo año y ya termino para por fin inscribirme en lo que será la carrera que seguiré.

Bueno lectores, no los molesto más, gracias a los que entraron a leer esta nota y me verán pronto por aquí, los muertos no se liberaran de mí tan fácilmente.

¡Gracias por todo!

**GiiuChan.-**


	38. Chapter 35

**Disclaimers:** Nada me pertenece más que los personajes inventados y esta historia

**Nota de Autora: **Soy como el ave fenix, renazco de la cenizas ¿me extrañaron? Yo si, y mucho, a decir verdad tuve idas y vueltas, con falta de inspiración hasta veces de no querer escribir nada pero acá estoy finalmente.

Para no hacerlo largo les quería agradecer a los que leyeron el intermedio anterior y dejaron sus opiniones miles de agradecimientos a:

(No se porque cuando publique me di cuenta que tu nombre tenia espacio en blanco, pero gracias por lo que me escribiste en el capi anterior al intermedio) - **JuanUchiha** – **Pepeike** - **Akeemi-chan **– **Nacho** -**Third son of Sparda** – **Saeko Evans** – **.emoxiitha**.

Gracias por todo, me encantaría responderles uno por uno pero en estos momentos no me siento muy bien, pero esto no quiere decir que no las haya leído, me encanta leerlas y si vieran mi cara cuando veo que alguno de ustedes me dejo un comentario, gracias enserio por sus ideas y aportes, por su buena onda.

Este capitulo lo considero con mucho dialogo y la verdad no se para cuando estaría el siguiente, calculen que publicarlo estará tirando para finales de diciembre, ya que la inspiración puede venir en cualquier momento.

Además este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a alguien, en realidad suelo dedicárselo a todos pero creo que voy a empezar a implementar esto empezando por **Akeemi-chan**, realmente no me había percato de lo que me dijiste en la review, fue como ¡''tiene razón''! Fue un gran aporte y por eso quiero dedicarte este capitulo, justo uno que a mi particularmente me parece aburrido, perdón.

No quiero menospreciar los demás comentarios, sobre todo los de **Saeko Evan** y **.emoxiitha**, que me dejaron una por primera veza, gracias y espero seguir leyéndolos si creen que los merezco.

**Third son of Sparda **y **JuanUchiha **por seguir leyéndome y con **Nacho** y **Pepeike** por siempre estar ahí atentos, apoyándome cuando únicamente ustedes dos me comentaban, por no dejarme a pesar de mis tardios.

No sigo rellenando más. Los dejo con el capi, que como dije medio flojo, pero espero que lo disfruten igual.

**Nos leemos (:**

* * *

**Capitulo 35: Planes y escape entre muertos.**

-¿Y que le parece? – Le dijo con una sonrisa siniestra. – Lo único que pido a cambio es asilo político para mi y mis fieles.

Sumeragi lo miro sin expresión alguna en su rostro, pensando en la propuesta que le acabada de ofrecer. Sin lugar a dudas no tenia nada que perder, después de todo era hijo de un buen socio político como lo había sido su padre.

-En definitiva, Sumeragi-san, no tienes nada que perder, yo…

-Odio que me digan lo que tengo que hacer Shido, si intentas ser mi socio tendrás que tener algunas cosas en claro. No recibo órdenes de nadie, los demás reciben órdenes mía, mejor que entiendas esto porque me he desecho de muchos estorbos como tú.

Si Shido estaba asustado no lo mostró, seguía con el mismo rostro sínico.

-En una semana las cuatro familias nos tendremos que reunir. – Continuo. – Me gusta tu forma de pensar chico, tus ideales, supongo que puedo ampararte a ti y tus ''discípulos'' a cambio de tus ideas, trabajando juntos sacaremos a este Japón adelante con o sin ellos.

-Además obligaremos al gobierno a cubrir nuestros gastos, no, no solo el gobierno, las tres familias restantes sucumbirán ante nosotros. En la familia Usui son los principales líderes militares más grandes de Japón, el antiguo jefe fue quien lidero a las tropas japonesas durante la primera y segunda guerra mundial. La familia Hiiragizawa tiene la plata, controlan la mayor parte economía, no solo de nuestro país, si no también mundial. Y la familia Takagi tiene gran influencia política. No solo tendremos un poder, tendremos cuatro.

Sumeragi lo escucho dándole la espalda, con la familia Takagi y Usui podría destruirlas cuando quisiera, el problema era Hiiragizawa, su primo, con quien compartía puesto económico, aunque él tuviera mas, quería destruirlo a él principalmente.

-Y como bonus podremos utilizar una presa para hacer que al menos una familia caiga. La familia Takagi, tengo noticias de su hija, es pequeña perra aun sigue con vida.

Sumeragi lo miro de reojo. Enserio le gustaba su forma de pensar.

* * *

El atardecer por fin cayó. Aproximadamente deberían ser las seis de la tarde y nuestro grupo se estaba organizando para el baño y la cocina.

-Seria conveniente que se bañen ustedes primero.

-Siempre con lo mismo ¿verdad? – Protesto Rei ante Takashi. – Nosotras prepararemos la cena ustedes tres mejor vayan a bañarse.

-Esta bien ustedes pueden… - Komuro no termino de hablar que las mujeres y niña del grupo se les pusieron enfrente cruzadas de brazos. Este solo suspiro mirando a sus compañeros.

-Creo que no nos queda de otra. – Le sonrió algo nervioso Kohta.

-¡Esperen un minuto! ¿Me están diciendo que tengo que compartir baño con esto dos? ¡Ni que estuviera tan loco!

-Mira Oz, no se como era el baño de tu antigua casa y estoy seguro de que a ti hasta te bañaban los empleados pero aquí, como el baño es chico tendremos que aprender a compartir. – Le dijo Hirano.

-¡Entonces báñense ustedes dos juntos y luego yo!

Oz seguía diciendo un montón de quejas al punto de que todos dejaron de escucharlo. Komuro e Hirano se miraron y tomaron al niño cada uno por un brazo arrastrándolo por la fuerza hasta el baño.

-¡Suerte Oz! – Le grito Alice.

-Zeke, seria conveniente que tomes una ducha con ellos, ya que eres macho. – Saeko de cuclillas le hablo al perrito con una sonrisa.

La mascota, por más inteligente que fuera, miro a Alice esperando su aprobación.

-Estaré bien Zeke, Oz necesitara ayuda. Ve.

-¡Guau! – El perrito fue tras los chicos.

* * *

-¡Haaaa! – Suspiraron Takashi y Kohta cuando se hundieron en la bañera con agua tibia.

-¡Guau! – Zeke salió del medio de ellos dos.

-¡Vamos, ven aquí Oz que la bañera no es tan chica! – Le animaron.

El niño rubio de ojos esmeraldas estaba todo apenado, con sus mejillas rojas y sus manos tapando su miembro.

-¡No tengas penas que estamos entre amigos! – Alentó Hirano.

-N-no puedo creer esto.

-No es tan malo cuando te acostumbras.

-¿¡No tienen pena acaso!

Se miraron y luego otra vez al niño. – Somos hombres y a ti no te falta mucho para serlo así que ven.

-Me niego a tocar esa agua toda eyaculada y con olor a perro.

Takashi suspiro resignado, aunque tendría que estar acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones con el niño. -¿Entonces te vas a quedar ahí desnudo tapando tu pene hasta que terminemos?

-¡Si!

-Bien haya tu. – Los dos se relajaron ignorando al niño.

Oz observo algo molesto las expresiones de satisfacción en sus caras.

-Puff. – Suspiro y se sentó en el suelo contra la pared sin quitar sus manos de donde estaban.

Takashi abrió un ojo para verlo aunque el niño no lo noto. -Que terco que es. – Murmuro.

-¿Huh? – Hirano lo miro y luego a donde estaba su mirada y luego otra vez de vuelta a el con una sonrisa. – Puede ser, aun es un simple mocoso.

-Uno que sabe mas de lo que aparente, uno que tiene un humor de un viejo de sesenta.

-Le ha tocado vivir mucho a tan temprana edad, ya sabes, cada uno lo asimila como puede.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Pensamientos complejos pasan por la mente más simple.

-Creo que eso se aplica también a nosotros.

Se rieron ante lo acertada que estaba la frase.

-Aunque nuestros pensamientos son propios de la edad, creí que resistiría a la lujuria pero se me hace imposible pensar en otra cosa que no sea como autosatisfacerme.

-Huh.

-Bueno no solo eso hay mas pero.

-Eso es otra cosas, aunque Komuro tu podrías hacerlo cuando quisieras, es decir tienes a todas rendidas a tus pies. ¡Que envidia la verdad!

Takashi se rió. - ¿Qué dices? No tengo a ninguna.

-Saeko-san, Miyamoto-san, Shizuka-sensei y… Saya-san…

Suspiro y se rió mirando a su compañero. - ¿Saya conmigo? Estas loco.

-Últimamente están muy juntos…

-¿Enserio? Debe ser porque le he pedido ayuda con nuestros próximos pasos a seguir, quédate tranquilo viejo, la mujer de un compañero tiene pene y bigotes para mí.

-¿Q-que? ¿-N-no se de lo que hablas? A-a lo que y-yo me re-re-refería es que tu, bueno, ella y…

-Ya entendí. Pero quédate tranquilo que no pensare en Saya como algo más que una compañera e implementare lo mismo para las demás, la verdad no quiero pasar la línea que hemos trazado por simples pensamientos libidinosos, ellas son solo compañeras y nada mas, si esto no hubiera pasado ninguno estaría junto al otro.

-Su-supongo…

Takashi puso su cabeza entre sus brazos y miro de nuevo al niño.

-Hey Oz, ven aquí. – Le ordeno.

Despertó la curiosidad del niño y de Hirano, este primero lo miro y frunció el seño.

-No.

-Tu piel esta erizada, es obvio que tienes frio, quédate tranquilo que no hemos eyaculado, al menos yo.

-¡Yo tampoco! – Se defendió Kohta. – Tampoco es que vivo haciéndolo…

-Ven que esta linda el agua. – Insistió.

El lo miro de reojo, este también lo miro y su mirada color verde se enfrente con la del color castaño. Ambas miradas se enfrentaron hasta que verde perdió levantándose y dirigiéndose a la bañera, pero antes se paro a centímetros de ellos.

-¿Huele a perro?

-No, Zeke es muy limpio, únicamente huele a sangre y suciedad como tu y yo.

Suspiro resignado y se metió en medio de ellos dos.

-¿Y? – Takashi se refirió al agua.

-Cállate. – Era la mejor ducha que había tomado jamás, pero no se los diría. Aunque también puede ser debido a que la ultima ducha dentro del todo decente que tomo, no pudo disfrutarlo por andar cazando una rata en aquel galpón.

* * *

-Esta muy tranquilo arriba… - Pensó en voz alta Shizuka. – No hemos oído protestas o gritos por parte de Oz.

-Ese niño…

-Estoy segura que Takashi-kun y Kohta-kun lo están haciendo sentir como en casa.

-Bien bien cambiando de tema ¿Qué hacemos nosotras en la cocina? – Pregunto Saya.

-Haremos la cena. – Respondieron todas volteando a verla.

-¿Q-que?

-Sip cocinaremos para todos ¿verdad?

-Si, ¡Alice también ayudara!

-Esto, yo…

-¿Acaso podría ser que la gran genio Saya no sepa cocinar? – Pregunto Saeko con un tono burlón

-¡Claro que sé!

-Ahora que lo recuerdo Takagi, en nuestra ultima clase de cocina en la preparatoria, algunos habían dicho que lo que habías preparado no era masticable.

-¡Cállate que quiero ver como te va a ti Miyamoto!

Saeko volteo a ver a la pelirroja -¿Sabes cocinar?

-Si, cuando a mamá le tocaba el turno noche en su trabajo cocinaba para mi y mi padre.

-¡Yo cocinaba para Rika-chan cuando volvía del trabajo!

-¡Mi mami me enseño a preparar onigiris! ¡Cocine junto con ella algunos para mi último evento escolar!

-Yo como vivía con mi padre solo, solíamos turnarnos para preparar la cena, aunque había veces que comía yo sola debido a sus torneos.

-¿Y tu Onee-chan? – Le pregunto Alice con una sonrisa a Saya.

Saya estaba algo apenada, recordaba los días en su enorme casa donde ella no tenía que mover ni un pelo. Tenía todo servido en bandeja de plata, tenia cocineras y nunca tuvo la necesidad de aprender a cocinar.

-Heee, yo… - Levanto la mirada donde la esperaban las demás para que respondiera. - ¡Se preparar arroz! – Mintió.

-Eso esta bien.

-Bueno, entonces ¡empecemos!

-¡Si!

-Cocinando para Onii-chan y Onee-chan – Cantaba Alice feliz.

-¡Oigan miren! – Shizuka salió de algún lugar con delantales en mano y gorro de chef. – Para que no tengamos que ensuciarnos. – Le entrego uno a cada una. –La pregunta ahora es… ¿Quién obtendrá el gorro de chef en jefe?

Sensei miro a todas.

-Yo propongo que lo tenga Alice. – Dijo Saeko.

-Yo también.

La niña miro ilusionada y Shizuka no tardo en ponérselo en su cabecita aunque era más grande que ella y le tapo toda la cara.

Las muchachas se rieron por lo adorable que era esa niña.

-Creo que alguien más tendrá que tenerlo. – Dijo la niña con un mohín. - ¿Qué tal tu Saya-neechan?

-Hee ¿y-yo? N-no creo que lo merezca, ofrécelo a alguna más.

-Esta bien por mí.

-Por mi también.

-¿Acaso todas se pusieron en mi contra? – Pensó Saya.

-¡Onee-chan toma! – Alice le hizo entrega del sombrero de chef, esta no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo, al ver la sonrisa de esa niña-

-Bien entonces habrá que ver nuestros ingredientes.

Buscando en lacenas, heladeras, etc. buscaban con que poder hacer un rico platillo para satisfacer los paladares de sus chicos, todas parecían contentas de poder hacer algo por ellos, tampoco querían depender de los muchachos para todo como sentían que lo hacían.

-Nos tiene que salir muy bien, vamos a devolver con comida todo lo que vienen haciendo. – Shizuka sensei apretó su puño enfrente de sus amigas con determinación.

-¡Si!

-Y si mejor les damos algo que y este hecho, digo estamos en una panadería hay mucha comida de donde escoger. – Dijo una Saya nerviosa.

Todas se miraron y luego a la joven.

-No seria lo mismo.

-¡Pero para que desperdiciar tanta comida que hay, no estamos en condiciones de hacerlo!

-Ella tiene razón. – Saeko hizo una mueca. Saya creyó que estaba salvada, creyó. – Podemos utilizarlas como aperitivos.

-Buena idea onee-chan.

-Todos gracias a Saya ¿neh? – La joven la miro con una inocente sonrisa.

-Estoy muerta, van a descubrir que mi comida es un asco, voy a envenenar a todos… ¿Envenenar? - De repente Saya recordó que para envenenar se necesita veneno, el veneno se utiliza para matar, muchas veces por venganza. Ella tenía una en camino.

-A miren encontré arroz…

-¡Yo lo cocino! – Saya alzo la mano interrumpiéndola.

-Que repentino entusiasmo Saya-chan, esta bien ya que sabes cocinarlo. – La enfermera hizo entrega del paquete sin saber lo que les esperaba.

-Lo cocinare con mucho amor para ese gordo otaku. – Esbozo una sonrisa maligna y un aura oscura la rodeo.

-¡Entonces empecemos!

Las chicas se pusieron en marcha, mientras que los chicos aun no terminaban su baño.

* * *

-¿A-alguien mas sintió escalofríos? – Pregunto Kohta

-¿He? ¿Escalofríos?

-Debe ser tu imaginación.

-Si, supongo.

-Me pregunto que no estarán preparando las chicas de cenar. – Pensó en voz alta Takashi cerrando los ojos.

-Todas pareciese que saben cocinar, así que supongo que estaremos bien.

-Tengo tanta hambre que aunque me pongan veneno enfrente lo comería. – Kohta imito a Takashi cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa puesta en lo que sus amigas y sobre Saya, estarían cocinando, sin saber lo que les esperaba.

* * *

-No puedo quedarme más tiempo sentada. – Rika se paro de su banca.

-No tenemos forma de salir, no al menos que las señoritas vengan.

-No puedo creer que aun le tengas respeto a esas dos después de que nos encerraran aquí. Ahj, no lo soporto. – Se llevo la mano a su cabeza buscando algo, aunque Madoka-chan pensó que se estaba rascando. – Menos mal que siempre llevo uno, esto nos sacara – Era un gancho de pelo.

-¿Cómo un simple y pequeño gancho nos sacara?

Minami movió la cabeza hacia los lados soltando en un suspiro. – Madoka eres muy eficiente pero no tienes idea de cómo escapar de una cárcel. Si hay algo que nos ha enseñado Hollywood es como con un simple sujetador de pelo podemos escapar de la cárcel. – Rika lo desarmo y busco la manera de liberarse de su celda, luego fue por Madoka. – Además son buenas desatrancando armas.

Ambas liberadas procedieron a escapar, pero estaban llenas de guardias.

Rika chasqueo su lengua la ver que no habría manera de salir si ser perseguidas.

-Creo que esto puede servir. – Madoka se metió la mano por la falda sacando una pequeña pistola de mano.

Rika la miro sorprendía. - ¿Y hasta ahora la muestras?

-Es solo para emergencias, aunque no esta cargada.

-Bien esto es lo que haremos. – Sonrió satisfecha la francotiradora.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**GiiuChan.-**


	39. Chapter 36

**Disclaimers: **HotD pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, los hermanos Sato, yo solo tomo los personajes por pura y sana diversión.

**Nota de Autora: ¡**HOLA GENTE QUE SIGUE ESTA HISTORIA! Seguro ya se han olvidado de mi (pero yo no de ustedes), o que abandone el fic (NUNCA) pero es que tuve muchos problemas que seguro no les interesa pero están relacionados con el colegio y mi carencia de inspiración, pero esta ultima ya esta terminada porque el capitulo 37 ya esta siendo escrito!

Me encantaría charlar mas con ustedes pero de seguro que quieren pasar a leer, solo les digo que tal vez se lleven una sorpresa con este capitulo.

Agradecimientos:

-**JuanUchiha:** Gracias por la review! Conozco de nombre el anime y parece interesante, aunque si es muy largo (mas de 50 capítulos) dudo mucho que lo vea, aunque siempre es agradable que te recomienden animes.

-**Nacho:** Santo Nacho, si no me hubieras presionado tanto (en el buen sentido) quien sabe cuando habría escrito y cuando hubiera publicado el capitulo, este capitulo 36 te lo dedico a vos por ser tan fiel conmigo y ayudarme en mi falta de inspiración con ideas que son tan buenas que me da cosa usarlas. Gracias por toda la ayuda hasta ahora.

-**Saeko Evans:** Gracias por la review, yo también odio mucho a Shido, pienso hacerlo sufrir de una manera tan impresionante que ya verán y si antes le tuviste lastima, no se que será de este capitulo.

-**Akeemi-Chan:** La venganza ya se se puso en marcha y se muestra sus consecuencias, aunque en el capitulo que viene mostrare como un flashbacks de cómo se realizo. Gracias siempre por la buena onda.

-**Saito-sama:** Tenes el nickname del personaje de Zero no Tsukaima! (Anime y personaje que amo). Muchas gracias por el review y lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar.

-**Pepeike:** Al igual que Nacho, gracia por acompañarme, casi desde que comencé. Cuando el y vos eran los únicos que me dejaban algo y lo feliz que me hacían. Créeme que te entiendo en todo sobre la tardanza y lo de pulir el capitulo.

Con los agradecimientos hechos prosigo a pedirles disculpas por la tardanza, hace mucho que no tardaba mas de un mes en actualizar pero prometo no tardarme tanto ahora y lo demostraré con el capitulo 37 que será un poco mas extenso.

Tal vez se me hace complicado porque yo manejo tres puntos de vista de los diferentes personajes, ya saben, no solo nuestros protagonistas, y no quiero poner todo en un solo capitulo porque se me hace mucho lío.

**Una ultima aclaración:** Si tardo en actualizar es por falta de inspiración.

Recuerden que pueden dejar sus comentarios o lo que sea, es mas, pueden insultarme por tardar tanto o darme el castigo del silencio no escribiéndome nada como castigo para que aprenda.

Con explicaciones y agradecimientos dados los dejo de molestar y dejo con este capitulo.

**¡DISFRUTENLO!**

* * *

**Capitulo 36: Desenterrando verdades entre los Muertos**

_-¿Dónde se supone que estoy? – Hirano se pregunto al despertarse encontrándose tirado en un lugar oscuro que el parecía no conocer. – Holaa ¿hay alguien? ¿Komuro, Saya-san, Alice…? – Nadie respondió. Kohta para donde mirada se encontraba únicamente con oscuridad, parecía un cuarto infinito, negro, el cual no lo conducía a ningún lado._

_Ya creyendo el que estado perdido por lo que creía horas, empezó a transpirar de los nervios, acelero su paso no sabiendo a donde se dirigía hasta que una especie de luz blanca parecía venir del fondo de algún lugar. Mas relajado esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa y corrió hacia esa luz que parecía correr también hacia el, pero a medida que se acercaba desaceleraba el paso, se daba cuenta que no era lo que creía, eso no era una luz era era…_

_-¡Auxilio! – Grito a todo pulmón corriendo en dirección contaría de dicha ¿masa blanca? No sabía a donde iba y parecía que esa cosa blanca lo estaba alcanzando cada vez más y más cerca de atraparlo en su inmensidad. Tenia miedo, era extraño ya que el últimamente había aprendido a ser fuerte, demostró su verdadera personalidad de un gran maestro de las armas. – ¡Eso es! – Se paro para hacerle frente a la bola con su característica sonrisa de maestro de las armas. Busco en su uniforme de preparatoria algún arma de mano y como era de esperarse se encontró con aquella primera arma, la que el creo para defender a Takagi. - ¿Cómo llego esto aquí? –Se pregunto y como acto seguido no vacilo en usarla. – ¡Haaaaa! – Grito mientras disparaba clavos hacia esa inmensa bola blanca que parecía absorber los clavos, aun así Kohta no se rindió hasta que se encontró sin municiones y con esa cosa a dos pasos de devorarlo como a los clavos. _

_Siendo mas rápido y de puro milagro, logro esquivar la captura de dicho ser desconocido que se le tiro con todo y prosiguió a correr, tenia que pensar algo ahora o nunca pero muchos factores le jugaron en contra, los nervios, la falta de tiempo, el miedo a la muerte haciendo que tropiece._

_-N-no puedo morir, no yo… - Su cara expresaba miedo, una expresión que solo mostro cuando creyó que Alice estaba cerca del fin, aunque esa vez estaba mezclada con ira. -¡Ayudaaaa! – Volvió a gritar en un segundo intento por lograr algo, aunque esta vez recibió unas risitas coquetas en algún lugar de aquella habitación._

_Volteándose logro ver de donde provenían dichas risas y estaban al frente tras el sentados en una mesa de café redonda mirándose como dos tortolos enamorados. Eran Takashi y Saya que no se quitaban las miradas de encima._

_-Pero que… - No entendía nada y no era el momento de tratar de hacerlo su vida, y ahora la de sus amigos, corría peligro. - ¡Heey! – Los llamo pero estos parecieron no escucharlo ocudos el uno en el otro._

_-¡Saya-san, Komuro! – Logrando levantarse y viendo casi al menjunje acercarse, corrió hacia ellos cuando vio que se levantaban de la silla. Por un instante creyó que lo habían visto pero_ _para nada se imagino lo que sucedería después._

_Komuro y Takagi se acercaron uno más cerca del otro. Saya con sus manos en la espalda muy coqueta resaltando sus atributos delanteros y Takashi relamiéndose acercando sus manos a la cara de la tsundere para darle un apasionado beso, uno que Saya no tardo en responder envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de castaño y respondiendo con la misma efusión que el supuesto líder parecía darle._

_Hirano se quedo boqui abierto, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su mente quedo en blanco, en nada de nada solo fijando su vista como las lenguas de sus compañeros parecían reclamarse sin él ser visto._

_Quiso decir algo, gritarles que se detengan, un extraño sentimiento de ira lo invadió, quizá tirar al suelo y moler a golpes a Takashi._

_-De-deténganse – Murmuraba despacio al compas de esa cosa acercar mas y mas hacia el aunque en ese momento Kohta quería ser tragado por la misma tierra. – Ya paren… - Con el mismo tono de voz volvió a murmurar sin su vista ser quitada de la escena de novela que veía por parte de lo que el consideraba sus dos mejores amigos, las personas en las cuales el mas confiaba lo traicionaban frente a sus ojos compartiendo un beso demasiado ardiente hasta para el mismo, hasta llego a creer que haría el amor ahí frente a él. No, el definitivamente no lo permitiría, definitivamente los detendría. – HE DICHO QUE PAREN. – Grito a todo pulmón con resultados esperados ya que Takashi y Saya se separaron dedicándole su atención, bueno, mejor dicho Saya abrazo a Takashi pegando su cuerpo con el de él recibiendo como respuesta a un Komuro que traía lo mas posible a Saya hacia el._

_-Perdiste tu tiempo Hirano, el tren ya paso._

_-Debiste darte prisa gordo baka. – Ambos se rieron en son de burla de su amigo mientras la masa blanca lo alcanzaba y lo envolvía en su inmensidad, a un Hirano que aun tenia su mente en esa escena y nada más._

_-¡Ta...!_

_-¡Koh…!_

_-¡Kohta…!_ – Alguien lo llamaba, aunque no estaba seguro de donde provenía esa voz.

-¡Kohta-Niichan despierta! – Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe viendo como primera cosa el techo.

-¡Kohta-Niichan! – Volteo cuando esa voz le fue más que familiar. Era Alice con su cara de preocupación dedicada hacia el.

-Alice…

-¡Nii-Chan! – Alice lo abrazo.

-Ahj, tanto escándalo por nada. – Al lado de Alice estaba Oz, tan mordaz como siempre.

-¿Q-que paso?

-¿No lo recuerdas? Te desmayaste.

-¿Me desmaye?

-Así es, fue por intoxicación.

-Kohta-NiiChan comiste algo que te hizo mal y te desmayaste.

-Si me desmaye quiere decir que eso solo fue un sueño, no una pesadilla. – Pensó en vos alta con una mano en la frente.

-¿He? – Ni Alice ni Oz parecía entender.

-N-no es nada, no se preocupen. Por cierto ¿Y los demás?

-Por ahí abajo, Shizuka-sensei hace un remedio para ti

-Ya veo pero creo que deberíamos decirle que ya estoy bien.

-No no, Nii-chan te paso algo raro, estas transpirado y tiene algo de fiebre.

-Genial, otro mas para la colección. – Dijo Oz refiriéndose a todos los problemas de salud que han tenido hasta ahora.

-¡Estoy bien, no hace falta nada!

Ruido vino desde fuera de la habitación donde estaban lo tres, la puertas se abrieron y era el resto del equipo que quería ver como seguía el enfermo.

-¡Hirano-kun ya te despertaste! – Sonrió Rei al verlo.

-Si, lamento haberlos preocupado.

-¡Gordo imbécil! ¿Por qué te enfermaste y desmayaste así como así?

-¡Saya-chan no debes gritar a alguien con problemas de salud!

Saya bufo cruzándose de brazos.

Hirano le sonrió hasta que recordó su sueño, el de ella y Komuro.

-¡Menos mal que estas bien viejo, nos preocupaste! – Komuro le sonrió al verlo mejor.

Hirano por su parte forzó una sonrisa para devolverle.

-¡Bien, bien es hora de remedio! –Shizuka alzo una jarra con un extraño liquido verde en el.

-Esto… ¿Qué se supone que es? – Hirano trago saliva.

-¡Un remedio para curarte de la intoxicación, me lo enseño mi abuela! – Conto feliz sensei.

-¡Pero estoy bien!

-Mmm, con que Kohta-kun no quieres probar mi remedio ¿verdad? Entonces será por la fuerza. – Sonrió astuta. - ¡Rei-chan, Saeko-san tómenlo de los brazos! – Las susodichas se miraron entre si, se encogieron en hombros y procedieron hacerlo que se les ordeno. Cada una tomo muy fuertemente cada uno de los brazos del gordo.

-¡¿Q-que van a hacerme?

-Kohta-kun solo tienes que decir haaa y dejar que sensei te cure. – Shizuka se sentó en borde la cama muy cerca de el llevando la cuchara a su boca. – Si no abres la boca tendre que obligarte. – Shizuka hablo seductoramente apropósito.

-¡A-ayudaa! – Busco con la mirada a Komuro que solo sonreía divertido, al suyo estaba Saya aun con los brazos cruzados y expresión molesta.

-Se un buen chico Hirano que bien que me gustaría estar en tu lugar. – Suspiro Takashi.

-Komuro-kun eso no ayuda. – Le regaño Saeko apretando mas fuerza sobre el brazo de Hirano quien pudo sentir los pechos de su senpai lo cual logro sonrojarlo un poco.

-Empiecen sin mi, yo me largo, no quiere después ver lo que sucederá. – Oz se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-¡Oz! – Le llamo Alice.

-Creo que deberías seguirlo, no creo que sea agradable para ti lo que puede llegar a suceder.

-¿Heee? ¿Por qué? – Alice hizo pucheros.

Luego de unos momentos lograron conversarla que siga a Oz.

-¡Buena suerte Kohta-Niichan! – Le deseo Alice antes de partir.

-Que hice para merecer esto. – Pensó Kohta aunque sus pensamientos se volvieron a perder cuando miro de reojo en un rincón a Takashi y Saya teniendo una agradable conversación que no lograba a escuchar.

-¡Concéntrate Hirano-kun! – Rei apretó su agarre y el gordo otaku sintió los pechos en el lado izquierdo e su brazo.

-Pero que…

Minutos más tarde…

-¿Y que tal estuvo?

Kohta estaba de rodillas frente al inodoro

-¿No es enserio verdad? – Kohta se limpio la boca con el brazo.

-¡Vamos pudo haber sido peor!

-¿Cómo? Y a todo esto ¿Cómo es que termine intoxicado?

* * *

-¡Hey mira! – Dos de los guardias se encontraron cara a cara con la secretaria. – ¿No es una de las presas?

-¡Quieta ahí! ¡Lo ultimo que queremos es hacerte daño, ya ni quedan mujeres, así no te muevas!

Madoka asustada les apunto con su pequeña pistola lo que logro que esos guardias que la había encontrado soltaran una carcajada.

-Yo que ustedes no me reiría tanto. – Les sonrió. Los policías la miraron curiosos sin borrar esas sonrisa hasta que…

-¡Hey! – protestó uno de los guardias cuando vio que Rika le pego una patada voladora a la cabeza de su compañero y luego un puño directo a la cara al otro.

-Hacemos un buen equipo. – Dijo arrastrando a los guardias para desvestirlo y utilizar su ropa.

Minutos mas tardes ambas estaban disfrazadas y con las armas correspondientes mientras que los incompetentes estaban vestidos con las ropas de aquellas mujeres. Ambas procedieron según el plan, se dirigían a buscar ayuda en otros dos presos.

Cuando llegaron al que era donde se encontraban, le mintieron a los policías de turno sobre un supuesto cambio y que los aguardaba comida en el comedor principal, obviamente estos dos se lo creyeron y se retiraron.

Una vez fuera de peligro abrieron la celda y ahí estaban Kurebayashi Tasuku y el doctor alemán del cual se habían olvidado el nombre.

-Vaya ¿aun más interrogatorio? – Suspiro autosuficiente Kurebayashi.- No diremos nada.

-Tranquilo que no venimos a eso. – Rika se saco la gorra y Madoka imito el gesto dejando en claro quienes eran, aun así esos dos no cambiaron su forma de pensar. – Los venimos a liberar.

-¿Qué? ¿Seremos comida para ellos?

-No si colaboran. Esta vez estamos de su lado, nosotras los liberaremos a cambio de que nos ayuden con información.

-Ya te dije que no se nada de esos chicos.

-Por ahora ellos no me interesa, quiero saber que quiere decir esto. – Saco la foto que robo de aquel archivo y se las enseño.

La imagen mostraba a una niña rubia de no más de nueve años, mantenía sus ojos cerrados y su delgado cuerpo estaba sobre una camilla blanca.

Tasuku corrió la vista al ver la imagen, mientras que Seishiro solo se mantuvo cabizbajo.

-Lo imagine, tienen algo que ver la pregunta es que.

-Primero sácanos de aquí y después te diremos lo nuestro.

No tenían nada que perder, ambas sabían que estaban cerca de la verdad, cerca de saber como inicio todo.

Una vez liberados de manos, ninguno de los dos cambio su posición.

-Esa niña es la dicha sobrina de Hiiragizawa, Ai, una de los miles de sujetos de experimento.

-¿¡Que dices!

-Junto con otros niños enfermos era utilizada para encontrar algunas soluciones para enfermedades, entre esos niños también se encontraba Alice, la hija del doctor.

-N-no te creo.

-Hace varios que se viene experimentado de esa manera, muchos animales dejaron de ser de utilidad para los científicos y a escondidas utilizaban personas enfermeras, en especial niños, adolescentes, pero claro eso nunca saldría a la luz. Hasta había veces que los corazones de los niños que murieron en el camino era donados para trasplantes de otros al igual que había veces que miembros eran donados.

Rika nunca creyó estar tan horrorizada como con lo que oía, definitivamente prefería ser una asesina a sueldo antes que seguir oyendo pero no protesto dejo que continuaran.

-¿Desde cuando viene esto?

-Quien sabe.

-Espera ¿Tu que tienes que ver en todo esto? Acaso…

-Era seguridad del laboratorio S.T.A.R , donde Seishiro y mi mejor amigo Sugata, junto con miles de otros, eran científicos, doctores.

-¿Estas queriéndome decir que este sujeto trabajaba con niños?

-Junto con Sugata eran de los pocos que se negaban a dichas acciones por eso a escondidas seguían experimentado con animales hasta que la hija del doc cayo enferma. Una de las primeras en caer por un virus jamás conocido por la sociedad, uno que te come por dentro, algo así casi como la lombriz solitaria pero esto es lento, te va secando los pulmones, tus hígados. Se te hace difícil hasta hacer pis, si es que con suerte logras hacerlo. Caes enferma, tu cuerpo esta débil, tu piel se vuelve mas blanca de lo común porque la sangre no coagula por tus venas secas. Nunca le pusieron nombre pero la hija de Seishiro junto con la otra niña fueron victimas y las principales victimas de los experimentos que llevaron como consecuencia a lo que hoy conoces. Eso fue todo

-Espera un minuto ¿como que solo eso? ¡Tiene que haber más! ¿Qué paso con esas niñas, con tu amigo? ¿Qué clase de enfermedad es esa?

-Me encantaría seguir hablando pero es hora de huir.

-Esto no se acaba aquí.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**GiiuChan.-**


	40. Chapter 37

**Disclaimers: **Nada es mío, ustedes saben.

**Nota de Autora: **¡Hola tanto tiempo! Los extrañe, extrañe mucho publicar un capitulo, que encima tenia listo hace un mes pero como me lleve materias se me hizo imposible editarlo para subirlo D: una porquería la verdad. Para el colmo desaprobé las dos que lleve aunque lo bueno es que como fue mi último año de secundaria tengo otra chance dentro de dos semanas así que no me queda de otra que seguir estudiando u.u

Además de que estoy feliz de haber superado las cien reviews (: gracias por todo su apoyo en estos meses tanto a los viejos lectores como a los nuevos y a los anónimos, sin ustedes quien sabe si me hubiera seguir animando a seguir publicando.

**Agradecimientos:**

**-Saeko Evans: **Muy pronto va haber un buen triangulo amoroso SaekoxTakashixRei me satisface decir que me gusta como lo estoy desarrollando, va haber un avance grande y Takashi va a empezar a dudar sobre sus sentimientos. Gracias por comentar n.n

-**Nacho: **Gracias por comentar, realmente sabes que este capitulo iba a ser subido el día de tu cumple pero por circunstancias del colegio y que empecé a estudiar no se pudo u.u perdón y espero que lo disfrutes y luego me cuentes que te pareció (:

**-Sable343: **¡Gracias! :D espero poder leer otro comentario tuyo.

-**Third of Sparda:**... Si. Aunque ahí todavía no me explaye lo suficiente como para dejarlo claro, mas adelante voy a solucionarlo.

**-Saito-sama: **Yo amo ZnT (creo que ya te lo dije o no, no lo recuerdo) me gusta Saito como protagonista no es el típico palurdo de temporada, es mas, se me hace parecido a Takashi de HighSchool of the Dead en muchos sentidos, Louise también me cae bien aunque me da lastima que en vez de castiagaar a las zorras que lo acosas castiga al pobre Saito… ¿estas viendo esta temporada? Ok, me fui a otro anime. Gracias por el apoyo me gusto leer tu comentario me hizo sentir con menos remordimiento(?

-**Lucite199: **Gracias *-* espero leer otro comentario tuyo pronto.

Con todos los agradecimientos propiamente dados y sin anda mas que agregar me retiro y los dejo disfrutar de este capitulo.

El próximo no se cuando lo publicare, probablemente para principios de abril o mediados de este mes dependiendo de que ''tan bien'' este.

**¡Disfruten el capitulo!**

* * *

**Capitulo 37: Escape de parejas entre los muertos parte I**

**[Flashback]**

-¡Bien, hemos terminado! – Las chicas, aunque un poco sucia, mantenían un sonrisa digna de haber concluido con su tarea culinaria la cual consistía en cocinarle a sus compañeros que felizmente se bañaban.

-¡Todo se ve de maravilla! – Aplaudió Shizuka con una sonrisa.

-Estoy seguro que ellos le gustara lo que le preparamos.

-Claro que si, Alice-chan. – Rei le acaricio la cabeza.

-Lo que me sorprende, a decir verdad, es el talento culinario de Takagi. – Saeko la miró.

Saya suspiro con autosuficiencia. – Por supuesto ¿Qué esperaban de un genio? Cocinar arroz para mi es como para ti utilizar tu katana, Saeko-senpai.

-Claro que si.

-¡Bien, pongamos la mesa!

Todas colaboraron en el armado de una mesa para poder comer, acomodaron los platos y esperaron a que tres de los comensales bajen para disfrutar de una rica comida casera.

-¡Guau! – Fue la reacción de los tres chicos. – Es más de lo que esperaba.

-Adelante, siéntense y disfrutemos de la comida todos juntos. – Saeko los invito.

Una vez todos acomodados y, con la bendición a la comida, se dispusieron a disfrutar de la deliciosa cena.

-¡Esta delicioso! – Dijo Komuro. – Rei tu hiciste estas bolas de carne ¿verdad?

-Como era de esperarse lo notaste. – Rei complacida le sonrió.

-¡Y estos fideos están para chuparse los dedos!

-Eso lo hizo Saeko-senpai… - Agrego la pelirroja un poco enojada.

-¡Esta delicioso senpai!

Saeko se puso un poco colorada pero como Rei le sonrió y le agradeció el elogio.

-¡Onii-chan, Oz! Prueben mis onigiris.- Alice señalo una bandeja que contenía unas seis bolas de arroz.

-¡Delicioso Alice!

-Esta hecho con un poco de arroz que sobraba de lo que preparo Saya-Oneechan - Komuro y Hirano abrieron los ojos como platos cuando Alice dijo la anterior oración.

-¿Saya cocino? – Preguntaron a unisonó.

-¿Qué quieren decir con que si cocine? ¡Por supuesto que lo hice! – Saya tomo la olla con su comida y se las puso enfrente, abrió la olla y ahí estaba esa cosas espesa que parecía cualquier cosa menos arroz cocido. – Lo he hecho para el curry, pueden probar.

-Estoy lleno, gracias. – Apresuro a decir Oz antes que cualquiera de sus amigos pudieran decirlo.

-No sabes de lo que te pierdes.

-¿Takashi-kun quieres mas fideos?

-¡Si! – Komuro con total de escapar de la comida de Saya acepto rápidamente lo que le ofrecia su senpai.

-¡Come mas bolas de carne Takashi! – Rei le metió tres en su plato.

Saya los miro enojada y con esa mirada miro al gordo que transpiraba de los nervios.

-¿Qué hay de ti Hirano?

-Esto… yo…

Saya hizo un sonido como si fuera un toro.

-C-creo que probare un poco… - Le alcanzo su plato todo tembloroso.

-¡Muy bien, si insistes! – Saya le sirvió ese menjunje blanco pegajoso que parecía vomito de bebe según lo que pensó el gordo.

Tomo un bocado con la cuchara, sin dejar de temblar, y se lo llevo a la boca.

-Mastica, siente el sabor. – Insisto Saya.

Este no tuvo otra cosa que hacer que obedecer y cuando trago dijo para sorpresa de todos.

-¡Esta delicioso! – Claro que eso fue lo último que dijo esa tarde.

**[Fin de flashback]**

-Con que eso sucedió…

En la panadería podía sentirse el olor a vomito expulsado por Kohta horas atrás cuando colapso, por este motivo, Oz se encontraba en la habitación que compartía con el ya mencionado y Takashi parado frente a la ventana que daba a un vacio y oscuro callejón.

El niño rubio tenía expresión de póker en su rostro sin saber a ciencia cierta en que o quien estaba pensando, al menos en esa posibilidad intuyo Alice que había sido obligada a seguirlo y lo observaba fijamente.

-¿Vas a entrar o te vas a quedar parada? – Pregunto Oz mordaz sin voltearse a verla.

La niña sin chistar se acerco a su lado para compartir la aburrida vista, pero que por lo menos era mucho mejor que aquel olor que emanaba la casa arriba de la panadería.

-¿Cómo termino así? – Pensó el niño en voz alta sin querer.

Alice lo miro de reojo vacilante. – Bueno, Saya-Oneechan se jacto de ser buena cocinera pero se ve que coció muy mal el arroz y Kohta-Niichan intrigado por su cocina fue victimas de las circunstancias.

Oz chasqueo la lengua con una sonrisa. – No me refería a eso. Era obvio que de tanto ingerir cosas extrañas iba a terminar tarde o temprano así, además a simple vista se ve que esa '_'Ojou-sama_'' no saber ni prender una hornalla, la mayoría de las niñas ricas no saben hacer ninguna tarea del hogar.

Alice se rió – Tienes razón.- A Oz le gusto su infantil risa.

Luego de que la niña cesara su risa el silencio volvió a ellos que mantenían la misma postura compartiendo la vista de esa ventana lo suficientemente amplia para que los dos pudieran apoyar sus respectivas cabezas en sus hombros para contemplar la nada.

Cada uno pensaba lo que quería aunque en algún punto los llevaba a lo mismo. Como bien menciono el joven rubio antes ¿Cómo todo termino así? Sabían que era cliché darles vueltas al asunto pero por más que se jactaran de estar acostumbrados o de haber perdido las esperanzas aun no entendía ni el 0,5 del asunto y creían estar yendo a ninguna parte.

-¿Oz que crees que pase cuando todo termine?

-No lo se. – Respondió.

-Yo tampoco y tengo miedo.

-¿De que esto no termine?

La niña asintió y agrego – De no ver a mi mamá de nuevo. – La niña escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos. – Tengo miedo que le haya pasado lo mismo que a papá. No se que voy hacer si no la encuentro.

Su compañero busco manera de consolarla, pero al no hallarla opto por apoyar su cabeza en la de ella. – Yo también tengo miedo. – Le admitió en un susurro. – Pero a diferencia tuya yo pertenezco a ningún sitio, Alice, estoy seguro que ellos se harán cargo de ti. – Con ellos, Alice entendió que Oz se refería a Komuro y el resto.

-Lo dudo mucho, he oído en varias oportunidades que todos tienen familias cerca o lejos, tienen más esperanzas que yo que sus familiares estén vivos. – Dijo la niña conteniendo el llanto.

-Créeme, te quieren mucho, se quedaran a tu lado.

-¿Tu también verdad? Oz es parte del grupo, somos una familia, así lo veo.

-No me quieren ni me conocen tanto como a ti.

-¡Si que lo hacen, te quieren Oz créeme!

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-Lo digo con la misma seguridad de la cual tu crees que ellos se quedaran conmigo, al menos por lastima. – Oz movió la cabeza. La niña creía saber en que pensaba. – Entonces en definitiva Oz también se quedara con nosotros para siempre ¿Si? Es una promesa. – Alice extendió su dedo meñique. – Oz te quedaras con nosotros, no, conmigo en el caso del abandono mismo.

-¿Me estas diciendo que debo quedarme atado a ti en caso de soledad? – El niño lo dijo en tono irónico pero noto que Alice no lo entendió en ese sentido ya que tenía una cara de terror. –Era broma, me quedare contigo Alice, mejor acompañado que solo. – Junto su meñique con el de ella, como en los viejos tiempos como lo hacia con Ai.

-Si acaso mintieses la muerte vendrá por ti. – Canto feliz la pequeña.

* * *

-¿Cómo se encuentra Hirano? – Pregunto Saeko al acercarse a Takashi.

-Ah, Saeko. Se encuentra bien, le deje vomitando un rato, no se puede respirar adentro.

Su senpai sonrió divertida. – Menos mal, la verdad fue un susto su desmayo.

-Quien pensaría que Saya no sabía cocinar. – Dijo con sarcasmo Komuro.

Saeko volvió a reír. – Hoy estas mordaz Takashi-kun. Pero es así, tenia un mal presentimiento del arroz de Takagi, es decir, no se como explicarlo ¿Cómo alguien puede cocinar mal el arroz?

-Es normal viviendo de ella, una vez hizo estallar la comida de su grupo en taller de cocina.

-¿Enserio? – Busujima se imaginaba una explosión con humo y todo en la clase de cocina de manos de su compañera genio. –Un defecto debía de tener Takagi.

-Tiene muchos como todos con la diferencia de que no los quiere ver, como sea, ya sabes como es. Por cierto ¿Los demás?

-Sensei, Miyamoto y Takagi se encuentran juntando la mesa y limpiando platos. Alice y Oz… No se donde se encuentran ahora que lo pienso.

-Alice se fue medio molesta cuando le pedí que se retirar junto a Oz, debe estar con el, además de molesta conmigo. Seguro y complotan con Oz para entregarme a _''ellos''_.

-No lo dudo, puede ser. – Bromeo Saeko con el.

-Saeko-san también estas graciosa hoy.

Ambos se rieron antes de acordar ir a ver donde se encontraban los niños del grupo para interrumpir sus planes de lo que cree Komuro es su entrega a ''_ellos_''.

La panadería donde se encontraban alojados no era muy grande, tenia la cocina y esta una puerta que conducía a la parte de las habitaciones junto al único y pequeño baño que había. En la pieza donde supuestamente los chicos dormirían se encontraban los buscados Alice y Oz charlado y riendo amenamente sin notar que estaban siendo espiados.

¡Wow! Debe ser un plan divertido. – Le murmuro Saeko.

-Mejor dicho una muerte divertida.

Luego de un instante la pareja acordó dejarlos solos para que sigan lo que estaban haciendo ya sea planear la entrega de Komuro o contando alguna que otra historia divertida entre ellos.

-Es lindo ver lo unidos que se han hecho en poco tiempo. – Compartió su pensamiento la senpai a Komuro el cual estuvo de acuerdo. -¿Oz-kun se parece a ti cuando eras niño, verdad Takashi-kun?

-¿He? ¿Por qué lo preguntas? A decir verdad no me considero para nada parecido a él.

Bujusima corrió la vista y agrego. – Oí decirlo a Miyamoto. – Lo miró. – Que tú cuando niño eras igual que Oz-kun y bueno, lo habrá dicho porque Alice le debe recordar a ella y la amistad de la infancia que tienen.

Takashi sintió algo extraño en sus palabras, una pizca de molestia, como si estuviera escupiendo las palabras con cierto enfado aunque luego se corrigió pensando que era imposible viniendo de la madura Saeko Bujusima.

-A decir verdad recuerdo poco de mi infancia. – cerro los ojos mientras se rascaba la nuca. – Pero si ella lo dice puede ser que tenga razón.

Saeko fingió una sonrisa. – Que afortunada es Miyamoto a tenerte como amigo de la infancia.

-Lo dudo mucho, es mas afortunado quien te tiene a ti como amiga de la infancia, por cierto ¿Lo tienes? Digo, algún amigo de la infancia.

Saeko vacilo un poco hasta recordar que si existió un amigo. – Si, mi primer amigo. Hace años que no lo veo pero estudiaba en el dojo de mi padre junto conmigo.

-¿No iba al colegio junto contigo?

Negó con la cabeza. – No conozco los detalles, pero en aquel entonces mencionó algún problema familiar el cual lo llevo a estudiar en el extranjero, desde ahí que no se mas de él.

Komuro parecía sorprendía pero a su manera le agradaba que aquel amigo no este mas en la vida de su senpai. -¿Recuerdas su nombre?

-Mmm Usu… - Antes que pronunciara el nombre fue interrumpida.

-¡Hey ustedes dos! – Era Rei que les grito desde atrás.

Ambos se dieron vuelta y notaron en la pelirroja un aspecto entre cansancio y susto, antes que le dijeran algo continuo.

-Hay problemas. - Takashi y Saeko se miraron antes de seguirla para alistarse.

En la calle ''_ellos_'' se paseaban como un carnaval en fila uno tras de otro siendo vistos por Kohta desde algún rincón de las vidrieras de la panadería en posición defensiva.

-¿Cómo esta el panorama? – Komuro bajaba de las escaleras seguido de Rei y Saeko.

-¡Komuro-kun tengo miedo! – Shizuka lo abrazo por el cuello. - ¿Dónde esta mi Oz para que me cuide?

-Esto… - Komuro veía de reojo los pechos de sensei apoyados en el. – Esta con Alice en la habitación de arriba, no les digamos nada hasta ultimo momento. – Acomodo la voz.

-Por el momento dejémosle fuera de esto.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Este asintió.

Cerca de la ventana vigilando el panorama estaban la pareja del genio y el gordo otaku. Saya observaba mas de cerca gracias a unos binoculares mientras que Kohta mantenía la guardia en alto, claro que con algunas dificultades técnicas como el dolor de panza que tenia y los gases que largaba.

-¡Eres un gordo otaku inútil y sobre todo apestoso! ¡Cerdo!

-Es tu culpa… - Saya le fulmino con la mirada antes de que termine su oración.

-Nadie te obligo a comer idiota. – Escucho el suspiro de Kohta algo molesta. – ¿Enserio sabía tan mal mi comida? Es decir, para el punto de querer devolverlo debe haber sabido a veneno… ¿veneno? ¡Venganza! ¡Eso es! Me vengue ya de este gordo pervertido sin darme cuenta, claro que las consecuencias de sus gases son explosivas pero al menos le he dado para que aprenda. Saya eres un genio. Pensó – Claro que lo soy. – Se respondió a ella misma provocando que Kohta volteo a verla. -¿Qué? Acaso no sabias que hablar sola es signo de inteligencia.

-Si Saya-san lo dice…

* * *

-Esta todo muy tranquilo abajo, ya casi ni se siente el olor a vomito. – Pensó Alice.

-Tienes razón, aprovechando el momento podrías ir a bañarte. – Le sugirió.

-Oz tiene razón aunque preferiría hacerlo con todas, es más divertido.

-Como quieras.

* * *

-¡¿Cómo carajo lograron encontrarnos? – Preguntaba Komuro mientras disparaba. _Ellos_ habían logrado entrar.

-¡Pregúntaselo al gordo imbécil que no puede contener sus gases!

-¡No fueron gases! – Le respondió mientras imitaba a Komuro con Saya gritándole tras el.

-¡Bueno, entonces fue tu ruidosa panza!

-¡No pasaría esto si Saya-san me hubiera obligado a ingerir ese vomito de bebe!

-¿Dices que fue mi culpa? – Saya enojada y sin pensar se puso frente a el para enfrentarlo.

-¡Cuidado! – Este agacho a Saya violentamente para abajo mientras les disparaba a todos y cada uno de los que estaban tras ella. Por su parte la joven de dos colitas quedo a la misma altura que el cierre del pantalón del uniforme del gordo, cuando se dio cuenta del pensamiento libidinoso que cruzo por su mente, se avergonzó de ella misma.

-¡Ya dejen de discutir! – Les reprochó Rei que estaba junto con Saeko protegiendo la entrada.

-¡Kyaaaa! – Un grito desesperado por parte de Shizuka sensei vino desde la cocina. La rubia estaba rodeada por tres de ellos. – Aléjense. – Tomo lo primero que tuvo a mano, que fue nada más ni menos que la olla con las sobras de la comida de Takagi, y se la arrojo a la cara.

_Ellos _empezaron a toser, se cayeron de rodillas y empezar como a tener arcadas al punto de revolcarse en el suelo como si se estuvieran atragantando con veneno.

-¡Sensei! – Takashi rápidamente entro a la cocina para socorrerla cuando vio la escena - ¿Qué sucedió?

-N-no lo se, solo les arroje las sobras de la comida

-La comida de Saya… - Pensó en voz alta aunque fue traído de vuelta a la realidad al notar que no estaba muertos si no mas bien agonizando. Komuro apunto y le disparo a uno y a otro aunque el tercero lo tomo por los pies y lo tiro para morderlo.

-¡Nooooo! – Grito Shizuka a todo pulmón.

* * *

-¿He? ¿Qué fue eso? – Alice pregunto.

-Grrrr.

Cuando Oz y Alice se quisieron dar cuenta la puerta fue derrumbada abriendo paso a alguno de ellos.

Oz por instinto se puso frente a Alice.

-Oz…

No tenía con que defenderse y menos defenderla a ella aunque vio la ventana en la cual habían estado hace minutos y no se le ocurrió otra cosa menor que jalar de ella para decirle.

-Hay que saltar.

-¿He?

-Es la única escapatoria.

Alice levanto un poco la vista y noto que si se tiraban lo único que los amortiguaría seria unas bolsas de basura.

-Confió en ti Oz. – Le dijo directo a los ojos, ambos apretaros sus manos y saltaron.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**GiiuChan.**


	41. Chapter 38

**Disclaimers: **Nada me pertenece para mi tristeza.

**Nota de Autora: **¡Hola tanto tiempo! Los extrañe así como ustedes a mi(? No me voy a explayar mucho por mas cosas que quieras contarles porque tienen bastante para leer, y cuando digo bastante digo bastante porque me atrevería a decir que este es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito y por ende el que tarde mas tiempo en corregir y bueno, mis ganas de subirlo.

Paso directamente a los agradecimientos:

-**Sable343**: Me alegro que te haya divertido :D, realmente no se que tan buena soy para las comedias, yo personalmente me considero mala.

**-Tximeletta: **Bienvenida a este loco proyecto, espero leerte por aquí de nuevo si crees que lo merezco. He leído tu one-shot y realmente es bueno, creo si la memoria no me falla que te deje una review, por que enserio me gusto, tenes que escribir mas de ese estilo, enserio.

**-Saeko Evans: **A partir de los próximos capítulos lo que se viene con respecto a todas las parejas es ¿fuerte podría decirse? Me voy a arriesgar a sacarme las ganas de meterle algo de lemon, romance, gore y bueno no quiero decir mucho porque después termino haciendo cualquiera. Espero que disfrutes del capitulo

**-Pepeike: **¿Sabias que pensé en dejarte una review? Pero me dije ''ufa no me leyó'' me sentí algo decepcionada, me siento extraña cuando vos o Nacho no me dejan un comentario pero claro después me dije que no siempre me van a poder comentar. Perdón por el malentendido y gracias por comentar o leerle desde las sombras.

**-Adicthotd: **Gracias, espero poder leerte otro comentario tuyo :D

Gracias a todos enserio y ya la semana que viene (si, la semana que viene) comienza lo heavy. Espero que no se les haga muy largo o denso y pueda leerlo así me dicen que tal.

**¡Disfruten el capi!**

* * *

**Capitulo 38: Escape de parejas entre los muertos parte II**

''_Confío en ti''_. Esas fueron las únicas tres palabras que necesito escuchar Oz para saber que su amiga confiaba en el, estaba determinado a salvarla de ''ellos'' aun si el sale lastimado. Apretó su mano y se tiraron desde la ventana, aproximadamente un piso hasta el suelo directo a las bolsa de basura donde Oz procuro que ella caiga encima de el.

Ni bien cayeron a salvo, la niña rápidamente se incorporo dándose cuenta que Oz la había amortiguado.

-¡Oz! – La niña llamo angustiada a su amigo que estaba con los ojos cerrados aunque no fue hasta que la escucho que los abrió de a poco para encontrársela arriba de ella.

-Estoy bien. – Forzó una sonrisa para darle tranquilidad aunque la realidad era que el niño se había lastimado la espalda, pero no era momento para eso.

Ni bien se pararon los dos miraron para la ventana donde ellos los observaban, aunque ese no era su problema ahora. Cuando cayeron, a las bolsas hicieron ruido, y ya sabemos que pasa con eso.

* * *

El grito sordo de la profesora asusto a sus compañeros que estaban en la sala y llamo la atención de ellos que se dirigían hacia ahí.

-¡Takashi! – Rei instintivamente corrió hacia la cocina para socorrer a su amigo quien estaba pateando la cabeza de uno de esas cosas con el corazón en la boca, pensaba que era su fin. -¡No lo toques! – La pelirroja llego a su rescate pegándole una patada a su cabeza como una pelota de futbol lo que lo obligo a soltar a su presa. Rei continúo y clavo su M1A1 Springfield Super Match en su abdomen empujándole contra la pared, donde este intentaba tocarla estirando sus brazos.

-¡Kyaaa! – Sensei rápidamente apasto la cabeza de el con una sartén como si fuera un mosquito.

-¡Wow! – Soltaron sorprendidos los amigos por la repentina valentía de su enfermera.

-Eso fue asombroso sensei.

-Hehe. – La rubia se rasco la cabeza.

-Gracias a ambas. – Agradeció Takashi.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te llego hacer algo? – Rei se acerco preocupada.

-No, no me hizo nada, llegaste justo y debo decir que me sorprendiste. – Komuro le regalo una sonrisa de gratitud haciendo que su amiga de la infancia se sonroje un poco.

-Menos mal.

-Que lindo que hasta en momentos críticos como esto surja el amor. – Pensó en voz alta la rubia enfermera.

Luego de esas palabras ambos salieron de su mundo volviendo a lo que importa.

-¿Listas? – Pregunto Komuro a la cabeza con su Benelli M4 Super 90, Rei con su M1A1 con su bayoneta y Shizuka sensei con su, bueno una sartén en mano. – Bien acá vamos. – Los tres salieron con todo a la sala para ayudar.

-¿Komuro,como te encuentras? – Atino a preguntar Hirano.

-Lo que no me mata me fortalece.

-Bien dicho.

El grupo se concentro en acabar con todos ellos que venían de a docena, pero ya estaban acostumbrados, era como un juego de niños para ellos.

-¡Guau, guau! – Zeke les ladraba desde las escaleras.

-¿Zeke? ¡Alice, Oz!

Todos se miraron por segundos entre ellos. Se habían olvidado de los más jóvenes del equipo.

-¡Ellos deben estar todavía en la pieza! – Recordó Saeko que los vieron junto con Takashi ahí por última vez.

-¡Vayan a salvarlos, yo los cubro desde aquí! – Les ordeno Rei.

Ambos asintieron y corrieron rumbo arriba seguidos del cachorro derribando cuanta cosa se les pusiera enfrente.

-¡Alice, Oz! – Les llamo Komuro preocupado pero no los encontró en la pieza. – Donde están – Pregunto el joven asustado.

-¡Takashi-kun, la ventana!

El castaño se acerco a ver por ella y era como lo presintió su senpai, Alice y Oz estaban acorralados en ese callejón.

-Sobre mi cadáver los tocaran. – Komuro disparo sabiendo que la vida de los pequeños dependía de aquello. Apuntaba y disparaba para salvarlos.

-¡Onii-chan! – Alice sonrío al ver a su hermano mayor postizo.

Cuando Komuro vio el camino despejado para los niños soltó las siguientes palabras en un grito para ellos.

-¡Escapen! ¡Alice, Oz, huyan de aquí lo mas lejos que puedan!

-¿Pero que?... ¿O-onii-chan? – Tanto Alice como Oz se mostraron sorprendidos.

-¡Huyan! – les repitió.

La niña estaba a punto de soltar que no lo haría, que no los dejaría por más inútil que fuese, pero el pequeño rubio que estaba junto a ella fue más rápido.

-¡Vámonos! – Le jalo.

-¡No, Oz, no podemos dejarlos! – La niña se puso dura para no dejarse jalar.

-¡Es inútil, vámonos de aquí! – Le pego un empujón llevándola contra su fuerza.

-¡No Oz, no!

Komuro esbozo una sonrisa triste al ver como los niños huían, sabia que era lo mejor.

-Hiciste lo correcto Takashi-kun.

* * *

-¡Suéltame Oz, quiero volver donde mis hermanos, tengo que-! – El niño le tapo la boca.

-Ya cállate, lo se, pero si haces ruido todo será en vano.

La niña no lo entendió.

-Tengo un plan. – Le susurro. Así fue como Oz le explico todo detalladamente a Alice para que entienda al punto que la niña se sintió ofendida que a tratase como si no entendiera de lo que estaba hablando. – Bien, entonces hagámoslo.

* * *

-¡Komuro, Saeko-san! – Hirano los miro sobre sus hombros cuando los vio bajar.

-Hemos calmado la situación de arri-

-¡Eso no es lo importante! ¿Dónde están los niños? – Pregunto Takagi.

Saeko mito a Komuro que bajo momentáneamente la cabeza.

-No me digas que… - Temian lo peor aunque Saeko se apresuro a contestar.

-Para nada. Alice y Oz se las habían ingeniando muy bien para escapar desde la ventana aunque estaban siendo rodeados, Komuro se encargo de dejarles el camino libre para que huyan.

-Saben que no tienen que hacer ruido, estarán bien…

-¿¡Bien me dices! ¡No me Jodan! ¡Son niños, dejaron a la deriva a Alice y Oz! ¡No sobreviran todos los sabemos! ¿Por qué lo hicieron? – El grito de Saya estaba lleno de angustia, como si se quebrara y estuviera a punto de llorar.

-Saya… - Komuro se distrajo para querer consolar a Saya.

-¡Kohta-kun, cuidado! – Si no hubiera sido por la pelirroja ahora el gordo otaku no la contaría.

Los gritos no ayudaban a su situación.

-¡Lo se, fui un idiota pero estarán mejor! Yo solo pensé en lo mejor para ellos.

-Komuro-kun, tranquilo, Oz y Alice estarán bien. Lo mas probable es que Oz se encargué de esconderse con Alice, por el momento nosotros debemos intentar escapar para ir a buscarlos lo mas rápido posible. – Esas palabras que calmaron a todos un poco las dijo Shizuka Marikawa. Muchas veces, aunque no lo pareciese era la más madura.

-Ella ya lo ha dicho, escapemos de aquí para ir en busca de ellos. – Sonrió Rei confiada.

Así fue como rodeados, con el objetivo de salvar a sus niños, empezaron una nueva lucha.

Afuera, por otra parte, los niños caminaban tomados fuertemente de las manos intentando no hacer ruido para llegar sanos y salvo hacia la furgoneta blanca.

Alice miraba desconfiada hacia todos los lados de la calle siendo sigilosa en cada paso, a diferencia de su rubio amigo que con el seño fruncido tenia como meta llegar hacia el vehículo sin el mínimo inconveniente, todo debía salir de acuerdo a su plan.

Estaban a pasos nomas, a una nada, caminando entre medio de los muertos que les pasaban por al lado. Cuando sus manos se apoyaron en la puerta blanca de aquel vehículo ambos sintieron que una tercera parte de lo que tenían planeado estaba resultando.

Se metieron dentro de la camioneta, Oz en el lado del conductor y Alice en el copiloto.

-¿O-Oz estas seguro?

-He visto conducir a la enfermera y a Takashi muchas veces, no debe ser mucha ciencia. – Dijo Oz sentado revisando los controles para darse cuenta que sus pies no llegaban a los pedales. – Maldición. – Mascullo. Alice noto su problema con una idea en mente.

-¡No te preocupes Oz! – La joven se arrodillo apoyando cada una de sus manos en los pedales.

-Pero que…

-¡Todo va estar bien! – Le sonrió. – ¡Pongamos en marcha la operación salvar a los perritos y gatitos!

-¿Heee? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? – Bromeo Oz preparando todo para ir a salvar a sus compañeros.

Puso en primera haciendo rugir al auto que pego un giro mareándolo a el como a ella, no solo eso, el ruido del motor atrajo la atención de todos los de la calle. Pero eso no los detuvo, el niño junto con la niña tenían que ingeniárselas para llegar a donde estaban los demás que era nada mas ni menos que enfrente de donde estaban.

-¡Aquí vamos! – Oz hizo pegar al auto otro giro contrario a todo se suponía. La parte trasera estaba apuntando a la panadería. - ¿E-estas bien Alice? – La niña se había pegado la cabeza.

-No pasa nada… ¡Oz son ellos! – La niña advirtió cuando estuvieron rodeados completamente.

Oz se asusto, Alice lo estaba también. El niño jalo hacia abajo la palanca de cambios a la vez que la niña apretaba los pedales resultando así que dieran marcha atrás sin querer.

-¡Son demasiados! – Dijo Saya dentro.

-¡Hemos pasado por esto muchas veces! – Respondió Komuro en el centro de mucho de ellos. – Tengan confían… - Uno de ellos estaba tras el con las manos cerca para tomar su cabeza cuando la pared fue derrumbada y ese mismo muerto atropellado a centímetros de Komuro.

-¡Que cara…! – Todos tuvieron la misma cara de sorpresa.

-¡Onii-chan! – Alice se asomo.

-¿Alice?

-¡Rápido no hay tiempo que perder! – Ordeno Oz.

Antes de montarse, se miraron entre si sin mucho que entender. Oz cedió el lugar de piloto a Takashi y se traslado junto a Alice en el asiento, los demás subieron rápidamente, Zeke en los brazos de Saeko.

Komuro dio marcha atrás para salir por la media casa que rompieron los niños tomando directamente la calle llevándose a más de uno puesto sin importarle el límite de velocidad.

La noche los acompañaba, todos estaban aun con el corazón en la boca.

-Alice, Oz, muy bien hecho. – Takashi los felicito pero para ese entonces los niños ya estaban durmiendo, según sensei producto del susto.

Un nuevo día llego, no deberían ser más de las siete cuando bajaron del auto y los niños se despertaron.

Alice se rasco los ojos antes de poner la vista en sus maravillosas hermanas a las cuales corrió a abrazarlas.

Oz miraba la escena algo complacido cuando Takashi le golpeo la espalda, lo que le dolió al niño.

-¡Takashi no lo golpees! – Regaño Rei.

-¡Pero a penas y lo toque!

-Acaso podría ser… - La niña miro el rostro con la mueca de dolor de su joven amigo. – Sensei. – Shizuka se acerco a Alice. – Creo que Oz tiene lastimada su espalda. Vera, cuando saltamos por las ventanas caímos en unas bolsas de basura, Oz callo debajo de mi.

-Ya veo… ¿Alice-chan a ti te duele algo?

La niña negó. – Oz amortiguo mi caída, tengo miedo de que el este mal. – Sollozo.

-Tranquila. – Shizuka le acaricio la cabeza con cariño. – Sensei se encargara de sanarlo. – Le guiño el ojo. – Se paro caminando directo a Oz. – Oz-tan, un pajarito me conto que te lastimaste la espalda.

El niño sorprendió por lo que le acababa de decir miro inmediatamente a Alice. – N-no es cierto.

-¿Enserio? – Le toco la espalda y el niño se erizo del dolor. – Hay que tratar el dolor de inmediato.

-¿H-he? – Oz sintió un extraño escalofrió correr por su ser.

**15 minutos después…**

El niño rubio con apariencia de principito se encontraba con su pecho desnudo recostado en las rodillas de Saeko, quien le acariciaba su cabeza para que deje de temblar como un cachorro desamparado.

-Tranquilo Oz-kun. No dolerá nada.

-¡Bien, estamos todos listos! Rei-chan, Saya-chan sostengan a Oz.

-¡Si! – Tanto Rei como Saya se pusieron a cada uno de los costados del niño para tomarlo de los hombros. Oz por su parte de aferraba a la falda de Saeko tragando de saliva nervioso. Algo le decía que le iba a doler, pero no iba a gritar, menos ahora que vio el rostro preocupado de Alice sosteniendo a Zeke contra su pecho, seguro que si demostraba el más indicio de dolor preocuparía a su pequeña amiga.

-Onni-chan ¿Oz estará bien?

Takashi y Kohta se miraron antes de responderle.

-Tranquila, Oz es un chico fuerte como sus hermanos.

-Pero siento que esta así por mi culpa.

-V-vamos Alice-chan, Oz lo hizo porque te quiere mucho, eres a la que mas quiere entre nosotros.

-¡Es verdad, eres tu por la única que Oz daría su vida!

Las palabras de sus hermanos postizos provocaron un sonrojo en sus mejillas haciendo que baje la cabeza avergonzada, aunque luego levante su mirada tímida hacia Oz susurrando un _''suerte''._

Por otro lado, cada uno en su mundo, Komuro y Hirano envidiaban la suerte de su joven amigo recostado en las piernas de la joven más sexy que pudo haber tenido su preparatoria mientras era masajeado por la enfermera mas candente que hayan visto, y bueno, siendo agarrado por Rei y Saya tampoco era nada malo. Los adolescentes del apocalipsis maldijeron un poco a Oz por esto.

Oz por su lado mordía sus dientes para no gritar, apretaba sus ojos para no llorar del dolor y apretaba fuertemente sus manos en la falda de Bujusima.

-Oz-kun esta siendo valiente. – Le susurro la joven de cabellos azul.

El nombrado alzo su mirada verde para verla cuando Shizuka presiono fuertemente contra la zona del dolor haciendo que la cara del niño se entierre en la entrepierna de Saeko.

-Maldito bastardo… - Murmuraron a lo lejos los envidiosos.

-Sensei, ¿no debería ser mas suave con el? – Pregunto Rei quien ya había pasado por lo mismo tiempo atrás.

-Si no duele, no sirve. – Respondió con una sonrisa antes de continuar con su trabajo.

-En momentos como estos le tengo envidia a Oz. – Suspiraba Kohta con la risa de Takashi. – Se lleva siempre las mejores partes.

-Vamos Hirano, Oz no es competencia.

-¿Eso crees? Mira. – Komuro siguió con la vista a lo que se refería su gordo amigo.

En la escena se encontraba Saeko tomando el rostro de Oz con una mano, acercando el suyo a centímetros nomas del niño.

Takashi se quedo en blanco y por puro reflejo solo atino a gritar.

-¿¡Saeko-san que se supone que haces!

-¿He? – Le miro curiosa.

-¡Es tan solo un niño, no te aproveches de su dolor!

-¿De que hablas?

-Tranquilo Komuro-kun, Oz le picaba sus ojos y Saeko-san solo le soplaba un poco, no hace falta gritar. – Trato de calmar el agua sensei.

-Además Takashi ¿Qué te molesta? – Pregunto Rei en seco.

Hirano se acerco para tratar de ayudar a su amigo para intentar calmar la situación pero Saya se las agarro con el quien sabe uno porque, ahora el de los problemas era Hirano.

Alice, a un costado de la situación, se encontraban entendía menos que nadie, pero se sintió algo enfadada con Saeko, aunque no sabia porque si la quería demasiado.

-¿Zeke que es esto?

El perrito la lamio en respuesta.

-No puede ser nada grave ¿verdad? – Le sonrió.

-Grrr

-A decir verdad eso no era lo que quería escuchar.

-Grrr, ¡guau, guau!

Alice miro por encima de sus hombros para ver como algunos de ellos se aproximaban a donde estaban, parecían como salidos del agua, atraídos por el escándalo que hicieron sus hermanos y hermanas.

-¡O-onii-chan, onee-chan hay problemas! – Grito la niña.

Todos levantaron la vista hacia ella notando a que se refería. ''Ellos'', ¿Qué mas podía ser?

-¡Rápido todos al auto! – Ni bien Takashi dio las ordenes, todos se dispusieron a ir a donde este les dijo, hasta Oz, que todavía estaba desnudo. - ¡Alice rápido! – La niña corría junto a Zeke pero no pudo evitar tropezarse y caer de cara contra el pasto.

-¡Alice! – Komuro corrió con todo su alma para alzarla al estilo princesa - ¿Estas bien?

La niña parecía haberse lastimado el mentón, pero lo disimulo. – Si. – Sonrió dándole calma a su hermano, aun sabiendo que la niña mentía.

''Ellos'', por la apreciación que pudieron hacer el grupo, parecían salidos del agua, como si hubiesen sido marineros de barco o tripulantes de algún submarino.

-¿_Ellos_ pueden nadar? – Fue una pregunta que se hicieron al aire y a la cual Takagi se quedo pensando.

-Creo que esos no son nuestro único problema. – Acercándose de frente, otra manada se acercaba, pero ni siquiera huno la necesidad de alistar armas porque Komuro con Alice llego a tiempo y partieron hacia nuevos rumbos.

-Eso estuvo cerca.

Nunca tenían un tiempo de paz, ni siquiera cuando creían haberlo encontrado la situación siempre se la arreglaba para arruinarlos. Haciendo un repaso por todo lo que vivieron en estos últimos tiempos fueron ingenuos al bajar la guardia en todo momento, bastante a decir verdad, por lo que ellos creían tener experiencia en esta clase de situaciones terminaron de confirmar que no existe lugar seguro, ni siquiera alguna clase de bunker podría serlo, y aun se preguntaban porque seguían creyendo en que encontraran aquel lugar utópico, se preguntaban porque seguían teniendo esperanza de vivir una vida tranquilos. En silencio, cada uno en sus mentes, se prometieron no confiar en ningún lugar por mas seguro que pareciese, solo confiarían en lo que sabia cada uno y la experiencia que trajo esta situación. Solo creían que estar seguros si estaban todos juntos, no de la forma ''compañeros de supervivencia'' si no de la forma de amistad, cada uno a su manera era un importante sostén emocional para el día a día.

Dejando aquel pensamiento feliz o tranquilizador se encontraba Saya volviéndole dar vueltas al asunto con respecto a _ellos_, haciéndose las preguntas que se hizo en un principio sobre las causas que los originaron. ¿Cual fue el punto de partida? Se pregunto y se respondió que no sabía nada por más que lo piense, no encontraba la forma por donde empezar a sacar conjetura. Lo único que sabia hasta ahora era lo de su sensibilidad hacia el ruido, que su punto débil estaba en la cabeza y que ahora 'supuestamente' podían nadar.

-De la forma que lo veo, según recuerdo, hubo varios atentados a barcos por parte de submarinos ¿o eran aviones extranjeros? – Shizuka, quien conducía, fue la primera en empezar hablar sobre el asunto. – Lo que quiero decir es que puede que las explosiones a los barcos haya arrastrado a los tripulantes hacia la orilla y que ellos los hayan atacado en su estado indefenso.

-O puede que el motivo porque submarinos o aviones hayan atacado a algún barco es que tenían noticias sobre que el virus estaba circulando en la tripulación, y mejor acabarlo de raíz antes que toque el suelo.

-¿Pero como el virus llegaría hasta el mar? – Pregunto Rei devolviendo el silencio.

-No lo sabemos, no sabemos absolutamente nada de esta situación. – Dijo con frustración Saya. – Solo nos dedicamos a sobrevivir, a huir como ciervos perseguidos por hienas.

-Es lo único que podemos hacer, si nos quedamos pensando seremos parte de ellos.

La situaciones se puso tensa, el aire que había en la furgoneta estaba denso, se podía percibir una aura de incomodidad.

Para completar, cuando salieron a la ruta, descubrieron que como ellos, había muchas personas en autos tratando de llegar al otro lado de la ciudad, era como esas colas eternas de transito.

-Maldición, tardaremos años en llegar, mejor y demos la… - Takashi fue interrumpido.

-¡No, no quiero ninguna clase de atajo, siempre que lo hacemos terminamos en cualquier lado escapando y alejándonos de nuestro objetivo! – Grito Rei. – La ciudad esta del otro lado, mis padre están ahí.

-Genial, según tu Miyamoto nuestro objetivo son tus padres. – Le dijo Saya.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Esa siempre fue nuestra prioridad!

-¡Ya paren las dos! – Aunque no lo pareciese Saeko había levantado la voz. – Miyamoto tienes que entender que aquí, haciendo esta cola, estaremos tres años.

-¡Pero al menos estamos seguros, hay guardias y todo! Estamos indirectamente cerca de la ciudad.

Todos se volvieron a quedar callados hasta que Komuro volvió hablar. – Esperemos, no tenemos nada que perder. – Sentencio con toda la verdad de sus palabras, el quería velar por los intereses de todos pero en esta estaba con Rei ya que su madre, como los padres de ella, estaban del otro lado.

Nadie se objeto al líder y se quedaron esperando a que algún día la cola avance. Alice que se sentía extrañamente incomoda por el silencio quiso sacarles una sonrisa a sus amigos, pero no sabía como.

-_¡Ya se! _– Pensó para sus adentros y miro hacia la ventana en busca de algo. – Onii-chan, onee-chan juguemos al veo veo. – Todos la miraron y se miraron.

-Me parece bien. – Sonrió Hirano.

-¿veo veo? ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto Oz.

-¿¡Nunca jugaste al veo veo! –

Negó con la cabeza en silencio. Todos recordaron que Oz cuando era mas niño salía poco y nada a la calle, difícilmente sepa de algún juego.

-Veras Oz. Consiste en un juego de adivinanzas donde una persona comienza por escoger un objeto y dice 'veo veo' iniciando la siguiente secuencia entre la persona que escogió el objeto, y los otros jugadores que intentarán adivinarlo.

-Aaah…

-¡Yo empiezo, yo empiezo! – Levanto la mano entusiasmada Shizuka como si fuera una niña pequeña. Miro por afuera de la ventana buscando algún objeto. – Veo veo

-¿Qué ves? – Respondieron a coro

-Una cosita

-¿Qué cosita es?

-Empieza con 'C'

Todos miraron fuera de la ventana, sabiendo que era un juego estúpido pero que los mantenía distraídos.

-Coche. – Dijo Rei.

-No.

-Calle. – Siguió Saya.

-No.

-Cable. – Continuo Hirano

-Nop

-¿Cuervo? – Pregunto Oz.

-¡Sí! ¡Como era de esperarse de mi Oz! Es tu turno ahora.

-V-veo veo.

-¿Qué ves?

-Una cosita

-¿Qué cosita es?

-Empieza con 'P'

-¡Pato! – Dijo entusiasmada Alice

-No.

-¿Perro? – Continúo la niña.

-No.

-¿Piso? – Dijo Takashi

-No.

-Policía. – Adivino Saeko.

-Si, es tu turno… - Hablando de policías, uno toco a su ventana.

Todos interrumpieron su juego y el silencio volvió a reinar. Shizuka bajo la ventana y fue la encargada de hablar con el oficial.

-Buenos días oficial ¿en que podemos ayudarle?

El oficial vio los pechos de la rubia y lo luego se dirigió a hablarle. – En nada, solo quería ver quienes eran ¿son nuevos por aquí?

-Aquí, aquí si, pero nosotros por nuestra cuenta hemos tratado de sobrevivir y armar nuestro propio camino.

-Ya veo, así que han sobrevivido por ustedes mismos ¿y que los trae por aquí si solos han podido?

A nadie, especialmente a Komuro, le gustaba el interrogatorio tal vez inocente del oficial.

-Los padres de dos de los chicos esta del otro lado. ¿Va muy lenta la fila? Hemos querido llegar hasta allí desde hace un buen tiempo.

-Mmm, si va muy lento pero por un pequeño favorcito creo que puedo hacerlos pasar sin demora.

-¡Enserio! ¿Qué clase de favor? – Pregunto ingenua sensei.

El oficial sonrió perversamente.

-Lo siento pero preferimos esperar. – Hablo Komuro, sin molestarse en ocultar su seño fruncido.

-Como quieran, al fin y al cabo son mocosos.

-Pero somos más eficaces que inútiles oficiales. – Murmuro Saya.

-¿Disculpe, dijo algo?

-Nada, que tenga un lindo día.

El oficial la miro algo molesto, quería seguir molestando al grupo pero algo distrajo a todos, con todos me refiero a toda la larga cola de vehículos. En alguna parte de la fila había disturbios por parte de un grupo de hombres que patoteaban a un simple hombre de familia que viajaba con los suyos, se escucho un disparo de la escopeta que traía consigo el humilde señor que dio en el hombre de uno de ellos, ahí empezó todo. Ni siquiera los oficiales podían parar su furia, y si lo hacían estos hombres los empujaban y agredían, no escuchaban ni una sola palabra, lo único que hacían era poner nerviosos y asustar a todos trayendo el caos.

El oficial, que no hace mucho había estado con el grupo de Komuro, tentó al cabecilla del grupo que si se detenían les diría donde encontraría una sexy mujer y colegialas para que pudieran disfrutar del rato. Y cumplió cuando estos se calmaron.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?

-Debió haber sido alguna clase de estúpido disturbio, siempre pasa en películas de esta clase. – Dijo Hirano tratando de calmar la situación.

-Esto no es una película, es la vida misma.

-Ahj, Saya-san siempre tiene que arruinarlo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso gordo imbécil? – Saya empezó a discutir con Hirano que solo utilizaba eso para divertir a todos.

-Vamos, vamos Saya-san, no lo dijo enserio. – Calmo Komuro con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Todos fue diversión hasta que volvieron a golpear la ventanilla.

-S-si ¿en que podemos ayudarlos? – Sensei fue la que volvió hablar. Era el grupo que estaba haciendo escándalo.

El gorila ni disimulo en mirar con morbo a todas las chicas. – Solo queríamos invitarlas a pasear ¿desean venir? – Detrás del gorila apareció su grupo.

-No estamos interesadas, gracias. – Respondió Saya. – Además ya estamos muy bien acompañadas.

Los hombres miraron a Komuro y Hirano que también los miraban amenazantes, los hombres solo se rieron de su apariencia.

-¿Es un chiste verdad? Seguro la pasaran mejor con nosot….

-Te dijo que no quiere imbécil o ¿acaso tu chico cerebro no entiende? – Ese fue Hirano.

-¡Que quieres decir gordo maricon! – Los hombres quisieron romper las ventanas, el líder principalmente tomo por el hombre a Shizuka para obligarla a bajar.

-No la toques con tus sucias manos. – Saeko desenvaino su katana y puso su punta en el cuello del hombre que tenia a su enfermera. – ¿Por qué tu y tu grupo no se van? – Saeko le dio con una mirada asesina, la de una asesina de verdad.

-Ky…¡Kyahhh! – Shizuka por reflejo apretó el acelerador en reversa saliéndose de la fila y llevándose a uno de ese grupo puesto.

-¡No se escaparan! – Uno disparo hacia ellos pero por milagro solo atravesó los vidrios tanto traseros como delanteros rompiéndolos.

-¡Sensei pare ya estamos a salvo!

Shizuka freno largando un suspiro.

-Tu-tuve miedo…

-Ya esta bien sensei ¿no la lastimo verdad? – Pregunto con un dulce tono Saeko.

-Estoy bien, gracias Saeko-chan.

-Si, gracias también por alejarme de mis padres. – Rei enfadada salió de un portazo del vehículo.

-¡Rei espera! – Komuro bajo a seguirla. – Calma, todo va estar bien, lo de sensei solo fue un reflejo. – Cuando la pudo agarrar por el brazo Rei no se volteo a verlo. - ¿Rei?

-No entiendes Takashi, estábamos tan cerca y ahora nos volvimos a alejar.

-No, no es así, buscaremos otras formas de llegar, daremos la vuelta.

-Cada vez que dices eso solo Dios sabe donde terminamos. Ta-Takashi ya no se si creerte…

Takashi aflojo su agarre. – Lo se, deseas en este momento que Hisashi estuviera aquí verdad.

-¡Nunca desee eso! – Rei se dio vuelta con lágrimas en los ojos. – No digas cosas que no son, y-yo realmente hubiera deseado que el también estuviera aquí.

-Yo no… - Esas dos palabras desconcertaron a Rei. – Yo realmente no hubiese deseado que estuviera aquí porque si no, no podría hacer esto. – La abrazo frente a todos que estaban boquiabiertos por la escena. – Soy realmente egoísta, por favor perdóname, se que pierdo la confianza de todos poco a poco pero te aseguro que todo estará bien, llegaremos hacia nuestros padres.

Rei estaba sorprendida por semejante muestra de afecto a la cual solo pudo corresponder.

-Bueno, esa es una buena forma de calmar a la bestia.

En silencio mientras tanto, un corazón se estrujaba de tristeza.

-¡Heeey, ustedes dos si ya terminaron es hora de volver! – Les grito Oz que de antemano vio el rostro poco feliz de Saeko.

Rápidamente ambos se separaron avergonzados, más Takashi que fue el de la acción repentina, mientras que Rei estaba algo feliz.

De vuelta en la furgoneta blanca sin vidrios quisieron volver a partir pero el motor no arrancaba ni daba indicios de querer hacerlo.

-Genial ¿Ahora que hacemos? No sabemos ni donde estamos todo gracias a sensei.

-Lo único que podemos hacer es caminar hacia la…

-Derecha. – Dijeron Saeko, Hirano y Rei.

-Izquierda – Dijeron a la vez Saya, Oz y Shizuka.

-¿Zeke tu para donde crees? – Le pregunto Alice.

El perrito señalo hacia la derecha y todos acordaron en seguirlo.

Luego de mucho, mucho caminar estaban casados y sin rumbo alguna maldiciendo al perrito.

-Estamos donde empezamos, en el punto cero alejados de nuestro destino.

La caminata seguía y seguía, seguía y seguía hasta que Zeke comenzó a ladrar y correr bastante rápido.

-¿Zeke? ¡Espera! – Alice fue tras el, tras Alice fue Oz y la cadena seguía alejándolos mas.

Siguieron al perrito por calles que no sabían que existían pero esto los llevo hacia un barrio privado desconocido para todos, o para todos menos uno.

-Esto es… Ya lo recuerdo… - Oz reconoció aquel barrio privado, mas que barrio, la mansión que se encontraba tras esas rejas negras era del tamaño de un barrio privado. Ahora Oz era el que corría a todo pulmón.

-¡Oz! – Llamo Komuro.

-Esto es…

De un momento a otro Oz, junto con los demás, se encontraban frente a la rejas de entrada de aquella mansión vigiladas por guardias que los miraban con desprecio.

-Oz que te pasa, primero Zeke y ahora tu… - Las palabras de Takashi no parecían llegarle.

-Ya lo recuerdo, ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?

-¿De que hablas?...

-¡Hey ustedes mocosos váyanse de aquí!

Komuro pensó que debía vivir alguien mas que importante para tener la seguridad que tenían y no tener ni a ''ellos'' ni a gente común por los alrededores.

-S-si, ya nos vamos. – Komuro ni se animo a pedir ayuda, sabia que seria en vano. – Vamos Oz que nos hemos perdido del grupo.

-No entiendes, es aquí, aquí esta mi tío.

-¿He? ¿Qué quieres decir Oz? Debes estar confundido.

-¡No! Pensé que lo estaba pero lo recuerdo, recuerdo esta casa, cuando llegamos aquí con Ai por primera vez, mi memoria no me falla, estoy…

-¿Todavía siguen aquí bastardos? ¡Váyanse que tenemos órdenes de matar a quien sea!

-Oz ya los oíste…

-Esperen, mi tío vive aquí. – Les dijo.

-Claro que si mocoso, Marylin Moroe también.

-¡Por favor déjenme hablar con el! – Takashi nunca había visto a Oz suplicar.

-Ya me cansaste pequeño mocos ¡váyanse de aquí!

-¡Tio, tio! – Grito Oz a todo pulmón, con esperanza de ser escuchado y parece que lo fue porque las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver a un señor de mediana edad de cabello rubio atado en una cola de caballo que no llegaba hasta los hombros, con barba y anteojos. Dicho hombre abrió la boca sorprendido, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Dio la orden y las puertas se abrieron como sus brazos, para recibir a su sobrino en un abrazo que nunca creyó compartir, no ahora en esas circunstancias.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**GiiuChan.**


	42. Chapter 39

**Disclaimers**: Desgraciadamente nada me pertenece, you know.

**N/A:** GiiuChan is back! Renací entre los muertos luego de casi un año de desaparecer con el ¿esperado? Capitulo 39 de este fic que me trajo… Bueno, me hizo pensar pero no voy a hacerlos esperar, eso se los contare mas abajo por el momento los dejo con este capitulo que espero que…

…**Disfruten y nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**Capitulo 39: Tormenta entre los muertos.**

Entrado el atardecer, Takashi se encontraba recorriendo solitariamente aquella gran casa con paredes blancas pensando en todo lo que les sucedió durante el día, bueno, no es que todos sus días sean comunes y corrientes pero ese en particular fue inesperado debido al sorpresivo encuentro de Oz con su tío, Hiiragizawa Shunsuke.

El mencionado estaba realmente feliz de ver a su sobrino, y viceversa, tanto Komuro como el resto nunca presenciaron un rostro tan feliz como el del niño y, aunque al principio ninguno entendió de todo bien lo que sucedía, el dichoso tío los invito a entrar, como era de esperarse, sin antes disculparse por la actitud de sus guardias y brindándoles una breve explicación de su actitud, algo así como justificándolos.

Aunque ni a Takashi ni a sus compañeros les termino de convencer esa explicación que podría resumirse como '' _Les doy un dedo y me quieren tirar el brazo. '_' Ellos no terminaron de entender aquello que dejaba mucho que desear a la imaginación y a decir verdad, el tío de Oz no había causado una gran impresión a nivel personal por parte de todos. Cuando el hombre los invito a entrar con una sonrisa a su residencia algo no le cerró a Takashi del todo, algo le decía que detrás de esa sonrisa había muchos secretos, no sabría explicarlo pero sentía que algo no andaba bien con ese hombre y que de ser por el mismo no los hubiera dejado entrar. O tal vez estaba exagerando y el tío de Oz era realmente bueno y estaba pensando las cosas de más.

Estaba inquieto, ese hombre de gran apariencia era un misterio.

En ese momento de reflexión se detuvo cuando un enorme cuadro llamo su atención. Él no era un gran admirador del arte, es más, les aburrían los museos al punto de haberse quedado dormido en las excursiones escolares cuando los llevaban a las galerías de arte, pero dejando eso de lado, ese cuadro parecía raro ante sus ojos.

Bueno, ante sus ojos avellana el cuadro podría ser descrito como ''un hombre en una bañera sosteniendo una hoja escrita'' pero él sabía que no era simplemente eso, había algo más con ese cuadro, al punto de haberse conmovido y pensar que se estaba volviendo paranoico.

-_La Mort de Marat_ – Alguien dijo con un perfecto acento ¿francés? No podría decirlo, no era my bueno en idiomas, es más, con suerte y terminaba de entender el japonés. – Es una pintura de estilo neoclásico hecha por _Jacques Louis David_, que retrata la muerte de Jean _Paul Marat_, periodista y escritor radical. – Aquel hombre le explico a Takashi como si este supiese de que le estaba hablando, por su parte el joven lo miro de reojo durante su explicación y luego volvió su vista al cuadro con un _Ya veo_. – El hombre, luego de la breve explicación, miro también a su receptor de reojo examinando su mirada hacia la obra. - ¿Te interesa el arte? – Le pregunto.

Takashi tardo breve segundos en contestar percatándose así de que ese hombre se estaba burlando de él, seguramente lo creía un chiquillo ignorante, como todos. – A decir verdad no señor, simplemente no se porque me detuve a ver esta obra.

-Es porque es impactante, yo también me sentí atraída por ella cuando la compre, más que nada por la historia detrás de aquel hombre asesinado en su bañera mientras escribía una nueva critica al sector mas alto de la Francia Revolucionaria. Ser asesinado por decir lo que piensa, es algo que sigue sucediendo aun en nuestro tiempo, y muchos dicen estar a favor de la libre expresión. Es gracioso ¿no te parece? - Pero a Takashi no le pareció gracioso. El hombre lo noto, pero no le importo. – En realidad lo que es gracioso aquí es como adquirí esta pieza de arte un día antes que todo esto comenzara.

El joven castaño sintió de nuevo ese sentimiento de incomodidad. Volvió a mirar a su acompañante, un hombre de una cabeza y un poco más alto que él, cabello largo rubio que mantenía atado, una barba también rubia, anteojos de los cuales detrás se escondían un par de ojos celestes claros.

-¿Es irónico no crees? Como adquirí esta obra que retrata una muerte un día antes que todo esto comenzara ¿no habrá querido decir algo? – Takashi no tuvo tiempo de voltear su mirada que este le miro directo con una sonrisa aparentemente agradable. Komuro sintió escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo nuevamente. – Dejando a _La Mort_ de lado, quería darte las gracias por cuidar de mi sobrino, hasta este momento no había tenido oportunidad.

-Bueno, es que tampoco hemos estado aquí mucho tiempo que digamos.

El hombre rubio soltó una corta risa forzada – Tienes razón, donde tendré la cabeza me pregunto. – Pensó en voz alta. – Supongo que aun no termino de creer que de nuevo veo a mi querido sobrino con vida. Así que gracias.

-No hay nada que agradecer.

-Entonces debería disculparme si causo alguna molestia. Tiene un carácter difícil para su edad, maduró demasiado rápido.

-No creo que Oz sea maduro. Si tiene un carácter difícil ¿pero quien no? Y menos un niño en su situación. No hay nada por lo cual usted deba disculparse, el no nos hizo nada, mas bien aporto a nuestro grupo. – Respondió con toda sinceridad el castaño recordando brevemente todo lo que vivieron desde que encontraron a Oz en su otra residencia con una escopeta en mano.

-Sorprendente. Eres tal cual pensé que eras en un primer momento, un joven total y absolutamente maduro.

Takashi no creyó que lo que dijo sea algo valido para considerarlo ''maduro'' -Nada de eso señ…

-Por favor, no me llames mas ''señor'', me haces sentir un viejo, dime simplemente Hiiragizawa. – Komuro asintió.

-No soy maduro ni mucho menos. – Continuo. – Es mas, debo estar entre los más inmaduros.

-No seas modesto hijo. Conozco a un joven maduro, con las ideas claras y que sabe en que momento tomar las decisiones correctas cuando lo veo. La clase de líder que un grupo de sobrevivientes necesita, no. La clase de líder que el mundo del mañana necesita.

-Exagera señor. – Quiso disculparse, aunque no realmente, por la última palabra utilizada pero Hiiragizawa prosiguió como si nada.

-Un líder es la clase de persona que tú eres, sino ¿como explicas que tu y tus compañeros hayan sobrevivido hasta ahora? No creo que solo sea la suerte y el destino, tuvo que haber un factor más y tú eres ese factor, hijo.

Komuro se quedo en silencio pensando como aquel hombre hablaba como si lo conociera cuando no sabía nada de él. Mas que halagado se sentía extraño con esos cumplidos que le estaba dando, sentía que no se los merecía.

El gran jefe de la casa, por otro lado, observo el debate interno que tenia aquel muchacho esbozando una leve sonrisa que se escondía en su rubia barba. Acoto finalmente. – Apuesto que si voy preguntándoles a tus amigos sobre la opinión que mereces de ellos dirán que eres un buen líder, sabio, que sabe cual es el momento justo para cada situación.

-No creo ser sabio y mucho menos que exista un momento justo como usted dice, todo lo contrario. Me he – Se corrigió. – Hemos improvisado según la situación que vivíamos, nada fue planeado y si he tomado alguna decisión ha sido sin pensar, dejándome llevar por el momento para no ver a ninguno de mis amigos caer.

-Eso es un líder aunque tú no lo quieras ver, hijo. Debes ser único en tu especie en estos momentos. No debe quedar nadie como tu, absolutamente nadie.

En esos momentos Komuro recordó a su viejo amigo, el ex novio de Rei. El si sabía ser un buen líder en todo sentido, todo lo contrario a él y recordó, además, a uno de los pocos sobrevivientes que conoció antes. – En realidad si he conocido a otras personas, no. Ambos tenia condiciones de un verdadero líder. Uno se arriesgo por nosotros y el otro estuvo dispuesto a entregarnos a la muerte con total de salvar a sus compañeros. –

-¿Y tu no harías eso o más? – Takashi abrió sus ojos avellana como platos y cuando estaba apunto de responderle fueron interrumpidos por uno de los empleados de la casa.

-Disculpe señor, pero lo están llamando de urgencia.

-Entiendo. Discúlpame hijo.

-¿Tiene línea telefónica? – Pregunto sin esconder su sorpresa, hasta donde el sabía estaban incomunicados.

-Por supuesto. – Sonrío con autosuficiencia y de nuevo, antes de que Komuro pudiera decir algo, se fue.

Takashi se quedo observando como aquel hombre, de amplia espalda, se retiraba detrás de su mayordomo pensando en su conversación de hace unos instantes. Y después el y los demás lo consideraban un líder, luego de que no pudo responder si daría cualquier cosa por alguno de sus amigos. Si no podía responder a eso era que no tenia las ideas claras, y aunque en el fondo siempre lo supo, que Hiiragizawa lo haya hecho pensar lo hizo sentirse miserable.

Como si esto fuera poco, no podía dejar pasar por alto el hecho que en la residencia Hiiragizawa tenían teléfono. Esto era muy conveniente y debía comunicárselo a sus compañeros de inmediato.

-¡Onii-chan! – Levanto la cabeza y sobre sus hombros vio acercarse a la pequeña Alice junto con las demás chicas, Kohta y Zeke. Todos parecían radiantes, felices. Sabia muy bien que algo tan importante como que hay línea en esa casa es muy importante para todos pero no le salieron las palabras cuando observo como la niña Coria a sus brazos para darle un abrazo. No lo olvidaría, pero quería dejarlo pasar por unos instantes.

-¿Qué tal estuvo el baño? – Se puso de cuclillas para recibir el abrazo de Alice.

-Genial ¿verdad? – La adorable niña volteo a ver con su gran sonrisa a sus amigos o a esta altura, familia.

-¿Genial? Alice-chan esa palabra te queda corta. – Le corrigió Hirano. – El baño fue FAN-TAS-TI-CO, Komuro tienes que ir ahora y probarlo.

Komuro sintió que su gordo amigo exageraba, después de todo, luego de cada baño que se daban se sentían en la gloria.

-El baño del tío de Oz es tipo manantial. ¡Te daban ganas de no salir! – Dijo Shizuka recordando el glorioso baño que acaba de darse. Las demás parecían darle la razón.

-Pero lo mejor de todo fue sin dudas que no tuvimos que bañarnos todas juntas. – Acoto Takagi.

-Oh vamos Takagi-san, apuesto que te sentiste sola en ese gran baño tipo termal.

-¿Bromeas? En mi casa tengo uno igual, no, mas grande que esto y realmente es mas reconfortante cuando te bañas sola en vez de acompañada.

-Yo por mi parte si me sentí un poco sola sin compañía. – Dijo Alice algo triste.

-No te preocupes Alice-chan, mañana nos bañaremos todas juntas ¿qué dicen? – Propuso Shizuka, Alice asintió.

-¿Saya-oneechan también, verdad?

Takagi observo aquellos enormes ojos violáceos de los cuales no pudo resistirse pero tampoco se dejo llevar. – Ahj, si no queda de otro. – En realidad esta oración dicha por su parte no guardaba ni la mas pizca de enfado, todo lo contrario, pero claro, nunca lo admitiría.

Alice, por su parte festejo hasta que su hermano Takashi la interrumpió preguntando por el último miembro faltante del equipo.

-Oh, el hermano mayor extraña a su hermanito. – Se burlo Rei.

-S-solo pregunto. – No es que él no fuera abierto con sus sentimientos, bueno, tal vez no lo era del todo pero debía de admitir que aquel ''mocoso'', como le decía Saya, se convirtió en uno de ellos, uno mas, un amigo, un hermano.

-Pues el debe estar en su salsa en este momento, después de todos estamos en su casa y la de su hermanita. Esta casa debe traerle más de un recuerdo a su memoria y debe estar tratando de recordarlos a todos. – Respondió Saeko. Takashi asintió. – No deberías preocuparte por el, cuando el te necesito ira a buscarte. – Agrego con una sonrisa.

-¿Preocupado, yo? No, solo que no lo he visto desde que entramos aquí, además, tu lo dijiste, volvimos a ''su salsa'' con su tío, dudo que de ahora en mas me busque para algo. – Aunque no lo notara, estas palabras fueron dichas con dolor, después de todo él y el resto sabían desde el momento que entraron que este seria el adiós a Oz.

Por otra parte, el mencionado niño, se encontraba solo en una habitación en particular, aquella habitación suya y de su hermana melliza, Ai, la cual compartieron hasta el momento donde fueron sacados de esa casa por la fuerza, su casa, su verdadero hogar. Aquel recuerdo lo llenaba de dolor.

Todo estaba tal y como recordaba, nada había cambiado, como si esperase su regreso y el de su melliza. Luego de un momento de silencio, aunque así se mantuvo desde que llego a esa habitación desde que volvió a su casa, corrió las cortinas blancas y se encontró con un atardecer nublado, sin estrellas. Le trajo viejos recuerdos de cuando ambos observaban el cielo, juntos, desde el telescopio de la melliza mayor.

-Ai… - Susurro triste, cabizbajo hasta que una sorpresiva voz que lo llamaba por su nombre lo llamo.

-¿He? ¡Oz, te encontré!

-¡Guau! – Ladro Zeke con la lengua fuera y moviendo la cola.

Eran Alice y su perrito.

-¿M-me buscabas a mi? – Pregunto sorprendido de ser encontrado.

La niña asintió. – Nos estábamos acordando de ti hace un momento y te he extrañado. – Esto dicho inocentemente por la niña hizo que el niño rubio se sonrojase levemente.

-¿Acordándose de mi? ¿Acaso estoy muerto o que?

Alice negó. – No muerto pero si desaparecido desde que llegamos, pero Saeko-oneechan dijo que esta bien, que después de todo estabas en tu salsa o algo así – Dijo la niña sin entender del todo lo que le estaba diciendo a su amigo - pero aunque le dijo a Onii-chan que no te molestara, a mi me han entrado ganas de estar contigo. – Le sonrío.

-¿Eres tonta no es así? – Le dijo Oz con las mejillas rojas sin verla directamente a la cara.

La niña ignoro esto pero no sucedió lo mismo cuando se acerco al niño. - ¿Oz, estas bien? ¡Estas rojo! ¿No tendrás fiebre? Llamare a sensei.

Oz no llego a detenerla que Alice se encontraba gritando a todo pulmón por la rubia enfermera.

-¡Ya no grites, estoy bien, no tengo nada!

-¡Pero tu rostro esta rojo! – Volvió a gritar por sensei.

Entre el grito chillón de Alice y los regaños de Oz para con ella, llego Shizuka-sensei con los demás.

-¿Alice porque gritas?

-¡Oz tiene fiebre! – La niña lo señalo.

De repente Oz se sintió intimidado cuando seis pares de ojos lo observaron directamente.

-¡Te he dicho que no tengo nada! – Shizuka se acerco al niño y, poniéndose a su altura, le toco la frente.

-Mmm no parece tener temperatura ni nada por el estilo. – Le toco las mejillas.

-¿Pero entonces porque esta rojo? – Pregunto la niña.

Shizuka, en vez de ver a la niña, se quedo observando los ojos verdes del niño. Es así como los ojos verdes del niño se encontraban siendo observados por los ojos ámbar de la voluptuosa enfermera.

-¿Q-que sucede? – Se atrevió a preguntar el niño, mientras que sensei se acercaba más y más a él.

-Alice-chan, debes estar tranquila, Oz-wan wan no tiene nada. – Volteo a sonreírle a la niña. – Al menos nada de lo cual debas preocuparte, por ahora. – Las últimas dos palabras las dijo en voz baja para que más bien las escuchara Oz que la niña.

De un momento a otro los jóvenes fueron llamados por una empleada de la casa para ir a cenar.

-¡Era hora! – Festejo Hirano.

Todos se rieron menos Saya que por lo bajo le dijo ''gordo glotón''

-¡Oh, me alegra ver la puntualidad de todos a la hora de la cena! – Los recibió el dueño de casa. – Deben estar hambrientos, por favor tomen asiento, menos tu Oz, quiero que te sientes a mi lado. – Su sobrino iba a sentarse en medio de Alice y Takashi hasta que su tío lo solicito a su lado, a lo cual el niño asintió feliz.

Lo siguiente fue la gran cena o mas bien el gran banquete que les sirvieron. Un pollo dorado, diferente tipo de acompañamientos, arroz, ensaladas, varios tipos de consomé, sopa y demás que de solo seguir mencionando se me hace agua a la boca y mi estomago empieza a gruñir, en fin, se imaginaran el gran banquete con lo cual fueron halagados.

-Gracias por la comida. – Dicho esto entraron a comer tratando con todo su ser de comportarse en la mesa como las personas civilizadas que se suponían que eran pero por mas que lo intentara era inevitable esconder el hambre que tenían, aunque únicamente Takagi y Oz pudieron mantener la compostura o lo supieron fingirla bien.

-Si que tenían hambre. – Les sonrío Hiiragizawa.

-¡No hemos comida tan bien desde, bueno, desde la noche anterior a este Apocalipsis! Al menos eso fue para mí. – Comento Hirano.

-Ya veo, deben haber pasado muchos días con hambre.

-Mmm – Masticaba Hirano dispuesto a seguir la conversación. – No tan extremo, pero luego de comidas enlatadas, improvisadas, sobras y lo peor de todo, un arroz aparentemente en mal estado que parecía una pasta blanca vomitiva y que sabia como veneno, esto es tocar el cielo con la mano y no exagero. – Takagi se estaba molestado por lo dicho recordando el arroz que preparo con ''tanto amor'' y que casi llevo al borde de la muerte a su gordo… bueno, a su gordo.

Hiiragizawa se río. – Me quede pensando en ese arroz ¿tan así era realmente?

-Créame señor, son esos momentos donde comer a alguno de _ellos_ hubiera sabido mucho mejor. – Eso ya fue el colmo y Takagi le piso el pie por debajo de la mesa con toda la furia de mil demonios. Hirano chillo al sentir como Saya le pisaba sin ánimo de querer dejar de hacerlo.

-¡L-lo siento, loo siento Saya-san, por favor para! – Articulaba entre dientes Kohta. La joven deje de pisarlo el pie pero ni bien el gordo otaku soltó un suspiro lo volvió a pisar por ultima vez con toda la fuerza.

Dejando eso de lado la cena transcurrió tranquilamente, charlando de cosas sin importancia, alguna que otra anécdota de cómo ellos se encargaban de masacrar a cuanto caminante se les acercara y demás. Hiiragizawa los escuchaba atento, en realidad solo escuchaba a Hirano y uno que otro comentario por parte del resto.

Parecía sorprendido y no lo escondía, de lo que le relataban y aunque todos esperaban que los subestimase diciendo algo como ''es sorprendente de que unos chicos hayan sobrevivido'' les sorprendió gratamente que los llenara de elogios así como lo hizo anteriormente con Komuro.

Todos estaban complacidos de esto, todos menos tres de ellos, Komuro incluido y dos de sus amigas. Pero nadie lo noto, lo cual estaba bien para pasar desapercibido.

Lo que si no paso desapercibido fue el gran ruido de un trueno dibujándose en el cielo nublado que provoco un gran impacto haciendo que la sala donde estaban cenando quedara por unos segundos a oscuras.

Dos grititos se escucharon por parte de Shizuka y Alice junto a Zeke que empezó a ladrar.

-Es solo un inocente trueno Alice-chan. – Consoló tocándole dulcemente la cabeza a la niña que lo abrazo por instinto - ¿Verdad Saya-san? – El se dio vuelta para encontrar como la joven de pelo rosa tenia las manos en sus orejas cerrando fuertemente los ojos. - ¿He? ¿Saya-san también tienes miedo a los truenos?

La chica de anteojos lo miro algo avergonzada y rápidamente se excuso.

-¡Claro que no idiota! ¿Quién mas que una niña le puede tener miedo a un fenómeno natural? Y-yo solo me cubrí por los gritos. – Mintió.

-Si claro… No esta mal tener un poco de miedo Saya… - Lo interrumpio.

-¡Que no tuve miedo idiota!

En eso el timbre de la sala de enfrente se escuchó. Uno de los empleados de Hiiragizawa se acerco a el y le dijo algo al oído, todos lo vieron, y notando esto el tío de Oz se disculpo y se retiro de la sala.

Los restantes en la mesa se miraron entre si curiosos preguntándose quien era la persona inoportuna que llego junto con la tormenta. Y en efecto la, o mejor dicho las personas que tocaron el timbre trajeron la tormenta con ellos porque cuando se les abrió la puerta una lluvia torrencial empezó a caer golpeando en las ventanas.

Hiiragizawa se puso enfrente de las tres personas, con los curiosos sobrevivientes espiando desde la sala comedor, sin ser vistos por el momento.

-No esperaba que llegaran tan pronto. – Les dijo a aquellas personas que, la del medio, le dedico una sonrisa escalofriante.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**¿H-hola si, qu- quedo alguien? Bueno en caso que sea así… ¡Déjenme empezar por disculparme por la tardanza! Lo se, no tengo perdón de nadie pero como les dije al principio tuve muchos idas y vueltas con esta historia. Les aseguro que ya no pasa solo por la facultad (que también tuvo que ver pero no tanto), si no que ya no tenia inspiración, que estaba escribiendo ya cualquier cosa, tuve un bloqueo al punto de que pensé escribirles una carta dándoles mis motivos de abandono y futura eliminación de este fanfic (si, pensé en eliminarlo) pero luego me dije **_**''no, yo no soy de las clases de personas que abandona historias porque yo ODIO que dejen a medio hacer una historia que me gusta''**_** y pensé en reescribirla pero al fin y al cabo iba ser lo mismo, así que busque este capitulo, lo volví a leer y lo volví a escribir para que ustedes lo tengan ya para leer luego de casi un año.**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU PACIENCIA! No merezco que me dejen reviews y solo les puedo darles las gracias por seguir leyendo esto porque apuesto que muchos pensaron que realmente abandone esta historia.**

**Gracias a:**

**Nacho: **Ya sabes lo que agradezco tu ayuda y que me ayudes con esta y todas las historias que me surgen, es lindo poder hablar de esto que tan me gusta hacer con alguien.

**Saeko Evan: **¡Perdón por la tardanza! Y te prometo que el capitulo que viene te va súper gustar… Ya sabrás porque

**JediArgento017: **¡Gracias por tus palabras! Son tan lindas que me hacen sentir culpable (y con toda razón por supuesto) de no haber actualizado antes. Voy a esforzarme mas por hacer algo que vos y todos puedan disfrutar y hacerle honor a tus palabras.

**SaintCross: **¿Sabes que? Te confieso que luego de los primeros cinco capítulos creo que perdí mi rumbo, en realidad ni se porque se me dio por publicar esto. Con respecto a lo del manga, si lo sigo y esta historia sigue desde que dejaron el supermercado y con la madre de Rei… Bueno supresa pero va aparecer y de una manera y bueno, otra de tus preguntas será respuesta el capitulo que viene ¡Infinitas gracias por la paciencia!

**JuanUchiha: **JAJAJAJ Si habrás leído lo de arriba te darás cuenta que yo tanbien lo volví a leer, aunque claro yo pensé otra cosa. Gracias por comentar.

**Pepeike: **Te aseguro que te entiendo. Cuando seguís la carrera que te gusta te sentís genial pero a la vez te deja sin tiempo para nada, por ejemplo yo no solo deje de escribir sino que deje de ver anime y ahora no se como retomar. Espero de todo corazón leer otro comentario tuyo, gracias porque siempre me dejaste una review.

**Furuya-kun:** ¡Disculpa la tardanza y gracias por leerme!

**Chino-Sama:** ¡Gracias, muchas muchas gracias, te prometo que lo voy a seguir!

** Alonso Hernandez 1441**: ¡Gracias! Espero que siga gustándote de ahora en más.

**Soool**: ¡Gracias, espero que este capitulo también te encante!

**AkemiUchiha-sama:** ¡Gracias! A mi también me encanta HotD, ojala y siguieran el manga pero nunca se sabe.

**Ryuzaki Hidek: **Si, la deje mucho tiempo pero volví y no voy a parar hasta terminarla aunque me tome años.

**KuroChan:** ¡Gracias! Voy a seguirla para que a lectores como a vos me motivan, gracias.

**Ustedes se tomaron la molestia de dejarme una review, yo me tomo con toda la felicidad del mundo de responder y de verdad ya no se que decir que repetir como un loro lo mismo ¡Muchas gracias a los trece, no se cuantos de ustedes seguirán a la espera de esta historia, si ya la habrán abandonada (y con razón) o que,! Pero les prometo que luego del 19 de este mes tendrán el capitulo 40 que les adelanto que será: Celos, celos, celos y un reencuentro…**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA HECHA DESDE EL MAS PURO OCIO! Y aunque mi vida dependa de ello, voy a seguir como sea esta historia hasta terminarla y, para no dejar de lado lo nuevo que empecé a escribir, me empezare a debatir si veo como agregarlo a esta historia o la hago como aparte. En los capítulos siguientes seguirle explicando mi situación, aunque a ustedes seguro no les importa pero yo me veo con la obligación personal de hacerlo.**

**GiiuChan.**


	43. Chapter 40

**Disclaimers:** Nada es mío a excepción de la historia y algunos personajes inventados.

**Nota de autora: **Buenos Días (buenas tardes o buenas noches) Fanfictioners ¡Espero de corazón que todos estén bien! He vuelto mas tarde de lo que seguro muchos de ustedes esperaban pero en mi defensa déjenme decir que estuve toda la semana pasada y algunos días de la anterior hasta el día de la fecha sin Internet, valiéndome únicamente de mi celular, que para serles sincera tampoco era de mucha ayuda que digamos.

Pero aquí estoy y eso es lo que importa ¡y mas renovada que nunca! Este capitulo es un buen ejemplo de ello, si que disfrute escribiéndolo, además, no espero la hora que lean los próximos capítulos que tengo pensados, personalmente me agradan y me agrada aun más lo que estoy escribiendo ultimamente, no como los anteriores, que si bien hay muchos que me gustan, hay otros que los volvería a escribir pero eso ustedes ya lo saben. Igual, pienso que a la hora de ponerle titulo a los capítulos es donde pierdo totalmente la inspiración, pero bueno, se me va todo escribiendo.

También tenia pensado en seguir excusándome por haber estado desaparecida todo este tiempo pasado pero no lo hare. 1. Me olvide lo que les iba a contar 2. Seguro no les interesa y a mi tampoco seguir contándoles algo que ya fue.

**Agradecimientos:**

-**Nacho:** ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Y Shido, Shido ¿Cuándo aparecerá? Creo que será muy pronto o eso creo si no lo mataron.

**-Saeko Evans:** ¡Gracias por tu lindo comentario! Me llena de alegría, no te das una idea. Este capitulo espero que te guste pero creo que lo serán los próximos que vengan. Tengo grandes planes para Takashi y Saeko, aunque no quiero decir mucho para no ''decir mucho y hacer poco''

**-Furuya-kun:** Me divertí leyendo tu review, me sacaste una risa. Espero que te haya ido bien en tu examen/parcial. No lo voy abandonar, menos cuando a mi parecer no me falta tanto para terminar. Tengo pensando en tratar de subir tantos capítulos como sean posibles antes de que en la facultad me empiece a dar demasiado para estudiar. (Léase entre líneas que me faltan dos semanas para empezar pero que ya anticipo lo que será de mí).

**-Teomannnn: **¡Gracias por leer esto! Y mas aun por decir que escribo bien, no es por modesta ni nada, pero a veces que pienso que no escribo bien. No voy abandonar el fic aunque mi vida dependa de ella, lo prometo.

**-KuroChan**: ¡Ya era hora de la continuación! Los hermanos Sato se enteraron que yo también volví y no se querían quedar atrás (? Okno.

¡Gracias a todos y gracias también a los lectores fantasmas por tomarse un momento de su vida para leer este fanfic! Sin mas preámbulos los dejo con el capitulo… ¿¡40!? ¡40 capítulos! ¡Yay! Para los 50 organicemos una fiesta o algo así. Nunca creí que llegaría tan lejos.

**¡Difruten el capitulo!**

* * *

_El amor es como Don Quijote: cuando recobra el juicio es que esta para morir._

* * *

**Capitulo 40: Encuentros entre los muertos.**

La lluvia golpeaba las ventanas fuertemente, como si tuviera intenciones de romperlas para entrar y el viento parecía ayudarla. La tormenta que se había iniciado hace escasos minutos nada mas, trajo consigo a unos extraños visitantes, que parecían conocer al gran señor de esa casa, Shunsuke Hiiragizawa.

Aquel hombre no parecía muy complacido por la inesperada sorpresa de aquellos, o más bien, no los esperaba tan temprano. La cara sonriente y escalofriante del joven del medio era el contraste perfecto para la cara seria de aquel señor rubio.

-Lamento si llegamos temprano señor Hiiragizawa. – Hablo una de las voces femeninas que acompañaban a aquel joven, quien también hablando, no debería ser mas chica que el por unos años. – La lluvia adelanto todos nuestros planes.

-Si… No sabíamos que aun recibías visitas en estos tiempos. – Los ojos marrones del chico se posaron en cada uno de los sobrevivientes. Unos segundos de mas en los de Komuro – Y menos aun después de aquel ''acontecimiento''

Los sobrevivientes se escondieron rápidamente cuando fueron vistos, como pequeños niños traviesos, aunque en ese segundo que lo hicieron Hiiragizawa los vio por encima de su hombro izquierdo.

-Esperamos no estar interrumpiendo nada importante. – Volvió a decir la misma voz.

-Estábamos cenando. – Respondió en seco el hombre.

-¡Que bueno, porque tenemos hambre! – Hablo la segunda jovencita de aquel trío. – No se da una idea de lo largo que ha sido el viaje, ni con nuestros peones hemos podido llegar mas temprano. Esos bastardos eran mas útiles en la cárcel que matando… - El joven la interrumpió.

-Kurumi, no creo que sea algo que el señor Hiiragizawa quiera saber, y menos en plena cena, junto con sus invitados. – La chica pereció ofendida cuando fue interrumpida. - ¿Por qué no vamos directamente a nuestros asuntos así podemos terminar todo esto mas temprano? Nos beneficia a los dos

Hiiragizawa asintió y antes de guiar al reciente invitado a su despacho llamo a uno de sus mayordomos, le susurro algo, y finalmente se retiro al piso de arriba.

Dentro de la cocina, por otro lado, el equipo de sobrevivientes, que formaron una ronda en cuclillas en el suelo, se preguntaba quienes debían de ser esos inesperados visitantes.

-¿No los conoces, Oz? – Pregunto Kohta.

El niño negó con la cabeza. - Nunca los había visto.

-A mi me dio miedo el chico que nos sonrió – Dijo Alice en un sollozo cerca de Saeko, recordando aquel gesto tan común, pero que igualmente dejo intranquila a la mas chica del grupo.

Los demás no tuvieron miedo de aquel gesto pero si sintieron unos escalofríos recorrer cuando los observo, sobre todo Takashi, quien sentía que lo había visto por mas tiempo que a los demás. El nombrado líder estaba lejos de tenerle miedo a aquel joven, que parecía tener su misma edad, pero algo no le cerró. Tenía la misma sensación que con Hiiragizawa.

-No tienes que tener miedo Alice, hemos visto cosas peores que una sonrisa. – La consoló Saeko, quien luego se levanto de aquella ronda que habían formado.

-¿Dónde vas? – Inquirió Komuro.

-Al baño. – Le sonrío. – Enseguida regreso. – Con eso dicho salio siendo observada por todos a sus espaldas tranquilamente de la cocina hacia el baño del piso de arriba. Tuvo que pasar por la sala y en eso se topo con aquellas dos jóvenes recién llegadas que hablaban entre ellas y se detuvieron cuando Saeko apareció. Una de las dos la miro de reojo y la otra le dedico una sonrisa y unas palabras cuando la joven de pelo azul pasó por su lado.

_-Los muertos son revividos, solo para morir nuevamente._

Saeko se detuvo y volteo a ver a quien le dedico esas palabras aunque, ese instante tan corto para ella, fue lo suficiente para que ambas chicas fueran guiadas por el mayordomo hacia el salón comedor donde estaban sus amigos. Las observo entrar, teniendo un mal presentimiento, y siguió su camino. Sus amigos sabían cuidarse más que bien como para que se preocupara por ellos.

* * *

-No solo no me cierra aquel chico, sino aquellas dos que lo acompañan – Continuo Takagi luego de que su senpai se retiro. – Tienen algo que no sabría como explicar, un…

-¿Un que? – No fue ninguno de sus amigos quien pregunto aquello, si no una voz detrás de la joven de pelo rosa. Volteo y se topo con una mirada gentil de una de aquellas dos, la otra por su parte estaba detrás de la misma.

Ambas eran gemelas, iguales ante los ojos de todos los presentes y, si no fuera porque una de las dos estaba en silla de ruedas, hubiera sido imposible identificarlas.

Saya, sorprendida de haber sido escuchada, lejos de perder la compostura, se levanto de su lugar decidida a ir de frente con aquellas.

-Un algo que no me cierra ni de ustedes ni del otro que las acompaña. – Los demás que aun permanecían sentados pensaron que Saya perdió la cabeza por decirles directamente eso a dos completas desconocidas

-''Ese otro'', como lo llamas, es nuestro hermano mayor. – Dijo fastidiada la gemela que estaba parada detrás de la silla de rueda. – y tanto él como nosotras tenemos nombre. – Le dijo tajante con el ceño fruncido el cual no intimido a Saya para nada, si esa era su idea.

* * *

Saeko caminaba tranquila hacia el baño, no por nada en particular, sino porque en su cabeza aun retumbaban las palabras dichas por alguna de las jovenes, que dicho sea de paso, sentía que ya había visto en algún otro lado. La pregunta era ¿Dónde?

_Los muertos son revividos, solo para morir nuevamente._

¿Qué querría decir aquella oración tan simple pero tan compleja para su entender?

Detuvo su paso sin darse cuenta y luego sacudió su cabeza. Le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Al regresar la comentaría con el grupo, sobre todo con cierto líder. Si de algo estaba seguro es que esas palabras no se le fueron dichas así porque si, tenían un significado y era dedicado a ella, solo quedaba por develar lo que se escondía detrás.

* * *

-¿Y bien, cual es su nombre? – Pregunto con fastidio la genio.

La gemela hizo un mohín. – No te interesa ni a ti ni a nadie. No son quienes para saber nuestras identidades.

Saya chasqueo la lengua. - ¿Con que te haces la interesante pequeña presumida? Pues bien, ni a mí ni a mis amigos nos interesa saber quienes son ustedes. – Le contesto con autosuficiencia con una mirada despreocupada. Aunque a decir verdad aquellas chicas despertaban su curiosidad, su orgullo era más grande que su deseo.

Por otro lado la gemela corrió su vista y la poso sobre cierto. De un momento a otro Takagi paso a segundo plano para ella y ante su vista, la chica con la que estaba hablando fastidiosamente, se desplazo rápidamente cerca de Kohta.

-¡¿Eso es una una AR-10?! – Pregunto peligrosamente cerca del gordo. – ¡Esa arma es tan sencilla como genial! Por lo que veo te gustan los objetivos a distancia – Dijo con entusiasmo mirando dicha arma.

Tal fue la sorpresa de Kohta cuando la joven se dio cuenta de la ''verdadera identidad'' de su arma disfrazada para parecer una SR-25, que se avergonzo un poco apareciendo, en sus regordetas mejillas un leve sonrojo. Aun mas lo fue cuando advino la clases de disparos favoritos a este. Pero la verdadera sorpresa se la llevo cuando la joven prácticamente estaba encima de él al punto que pudo ver el profundo escote de la misma.

-S-s-si, es una AR-10 – Tartamudeo. Estaba totalmente colorado.

Takagi por su lado estaba molesta por haber sido ignorada pero mas que nada sentía una gran molestia ante esa chica, en realidad, su enojo aumento cuando la mencionada se abalanzo sobre Hirano. Como si fuera poco, hecho humo de su cabeza cuando noto donde estaba la mirada del gordo. Si ella no se corría la arrastraría de los pelos si fuese necesario y a él le haría rodar su redonda cabeza, oh si. Ya podía verlo.

-Kurumi, ¿comportante quieres? – La gemela de silla de ruedas, que solo había hablado al principio, llamo a su hermana con un tono de voz tranquilo.

La mencionada, que estaba en cuatro cerca de Hirano, volteo la vista sobre sus hombros hacia su hermana, molesta por haber revelado su identidad ante completos desconocidos. - ¡Megumi no tenias que decir quienes somos! – Reprocho molesta a su hermana que mantenía una expresión pacifica. – Ahora ellos tendrán que revelarnos sus identidades. – Su mirada volvió hacia Kohta pero esta vez directamente a sus ojos. – Y bien ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Hirano, que estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, evito caer hacia atrás sosteniéndose con ambas manos mientras que la gemela en cuatro se le acercaba acechadoramente con una mano cerca del miembro del joven que estaba mas rojo que la misma sangre en esos momentos. No pudo articular palabra y menos aun ver la furia en que se estaba convirtiendo Takagi Saya.

* * *

-No sabía que habías hallado ya a tu sobrino. Eso cambia todos nuestros planes. ¿Qué hay de la niña?

-No se nada. No estaba con ellos y Oz la cree muerta, dudo que eso cambie en algo.

Aquellos dos mantenían una serena conversación en el despacho Hiiragizawa. El dueño de casa estaba mirado desde su ventana hacia fuera mientras que su invitado estaba sentado en una de las sillas de cuero con una pieza de ajedrez en su mano, el rey negro.

-¿Qué me dices de quienes acompañan a tu sobrino?

-No son nadie, simple acompañantes, piedras insignificantes en nuestro camino. Nada de que preocuparse.

-Lo dudo. Tanto tú como yo sabemos que ellos no son simples piedras, al menos algunos de ellos. – Hiiragizawa lo miro de reojo. – Pueden ser importantes para nuestros objetivos. – Dejo al rey negro y movió un peón del mismo color.

Hiiragizawa, quien se acerco a su silla enfrente de su huésped, hizo su movimiento con su rey blanco comiéndose al peón negro. El siguiente movimiento fue el esperado por parte del joven. Tenia acorralado al rey blanco de su oponente y fue capturado por este en manos de su reina negra. – Solo hay una cosa que debemos hacer para tenerlos de nuestro lado. – Tomo al rey blanco, observándolo con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Haces parecer las cosas sencillas, solo espero que no te equivoques. No podemos permitirnos márgenes de error.

-Nos los habrá. – Se levanto de su lugar para obtener una vista paronímica del tablero. – Jaque Mate. Tu reina es mía.

* * *

-¿Y bien, como se llaman? – Repitió la pregunta la gemela a un gordo tartamudo a punto de darle un colapso mental por completo.

La pelirrosa estaba echa una pava a punto máximo y a segundos nada mas de sacar de los pelos a aquella, pero antes que un acto de gran contenido violento sucediese, la persona menos pensada intervino.

-Señorita por favor. – Shizuka Marikawa, la rubia enfermera, se puso de cuclillas junto a Kohta tomando por los hombros a la chica cerca de él haciendo que esta se sentara sobre sus rodillas.

Hirano cayo finalmente desmayado tirando sangre desde su nariz. Definitivamente había tocado el cielo con las manos y estaba agradecido a quien quiera que este haya arriba por ese bendito momento.

Mientras, la rubia y la castaña se miraban fijamente. Era la primera vez que Shizuka tenia esa expresión en su rostro, una expresión que no transmitía nada, tal vez estaba molesta o curiosa ante aquella gemela de pelo castaño claro, y hablando de gemela, la hermana de esta guardaba silencio y observaba silenciosa la situación desde detrás de Takagi, lugar en el que se había mantenido desde que entraron al comedor.

-Me disculpo por el comportamiento de mi hermana. – Rompió finalmente el silencio captando la atención de todos. – Les aseguro que ella no es siempre así.

-¿Así como, maleducada y pervertida? – Le pregunto una tajante Saya.

La joven paralítica le propicio una sonrisa. – No, no suele ser tan maleducada. – Esa respuesta no la tranquilizo.

De un momento a otro Kurumi corto la vista que mantenía con la enfermera y se levanto dispuesta hacer frente a la situación. - ¿Y que hay de ti cuatro ojos, siempre estas de un humor meunstral? – Le pregunto con una ladina sonrisa con una mano en su cintura. La joven de ''cuatro ojos'' que le había estado dando la espalda se termino de enfadar. Ese comentario fue la gota que rebalso el vaso.

-¿Cómo me llamaste sucia pervertida? – Saya había avanzado hacia ella y si no hubiese sido detenida por Takashi y Rei, eso hubiera terminado mal. Takagi intentaba liberarse e ir ante aquella que seguía en su lugar con una sonrisa burlona para con ella. - ¡Suéltenme!

-No hasta que te calmes.

-¿Calmarme? ¡Estoy calmada!

-Si, como digas. – Takashi le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Rei y ambos, seguidos por Shizuka, los niños, Zeke y un recompuesto Kohta se retiraron hacia la cocina para alejar a Saya de aquel ambiente.

Cuando se retiraron se escucho una fuerte risa. - ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Viste su cara? ¡Estaba que ardía! – Dijo entre risa Kurumi, que se abrazaba a su estomago.

-No me pareció divertido.

-¡Oh vamos hermanita! Tú ya tendrás tu turno de divertirte créeme, tendremos horas de diversión por aquí.

-No estamos para divertirnos. Esto es serio por si no te diste cuenta. – Kurumi se dejo de reír haciéndole una mueca a su hermana.

-Si te refieres a ella, si, me di cuenta. Pero no es mi tipo. Te la dejo a ti. Con el gordo calentón y la histérica cuatro ojos estoy mas que bien. – Su hermana no le respondió.

* * *

-¡Que me suelten! ¡Las cosas no van a quedar así!, le demostrare a esa – hizo énfasis de desprecio en esta ultima palabra - quien es Takagi Saya

-¡Saya cálmate! – Le decía Komuro a una enfada Takagi. Nunca la había visto así.

-Si, Saya-san, no te pongas tan molesta. – Esa oración, dicha sin ninguna mala intención por parte del gordo solo empeoraron las cosas.

-Tú – Lo miro fijamente con mucho odio. - No me hables por lo que me queda de vida sucio pervertido libidinoso calentón gordo de mier… - Antes de que pudiera terminar la oración fue callada de una cachetada.

Todos los presentes miraron boquiabiertos a Marikawa Shizuka, autora de la cachetada que callo a Saya.

-¡Ya cierra tu maldita boca y deja de comportarte como una total perra! Lo único que haces es darle un motivo a esa chica de que piense mal de ti ¿Qué clase de comportamiento por parte de una señorita es ese? Alguien que se hace llamar así misma un ''genio'' no debe tener esos modales y menos hablarle de esa forma a un amigo que se preocupa por ti. Deberías estar avergonzada.

Takagi, que tenia la mejilla izquierda roja, mantenía la cabeza baja con la mirada puesta fijamente en el suelo mientras que la mayor del grupo la regañaba como una madre regaña a su hija.

El ambiente se volvió tenso entre todos. Alice parecía esconderse en la espalda de Oz, que no sabia que pensar frente a la repentina situación y menos al ver a la rubia enfermera de ojos castaños comportarse como alguien de su edad. Merecían un poco mas de respeto por su parte ante su comportamiento aunque algo le decía que ella no estaba bien.

Por otro lado Hirano estaba herido por todos los insultos que le había propiciado su compañera y de no haber sido por la intervención de la rubia hubiera seguido. Estaba triste.

Por ultimo tanto Takashi como Rei aflojaron el agarre para con Takagi. El primero luego de unos instantes abandono la cocina y atrás de el le siguió Rei.

-¿Dónde vas? – Pregunto la pelirroja.

-A bañarme – Le respondió sin mirarla. – El chico necesitaba despejarse, ni hace un día que habían permanecido en aquel hogar y ya se sentía mas cansado de lo habitual. Ese lugar los estaba matando por dentro, y fue peor cuando aquellos extraños llegaron. - ¿Cuida que no se maten, si? – Takashi volteo a ver a su amiga de la infancia y le dedico una sonrisa antes de marcharse pero Rei sabía que aquel gesto fue forzado.

* * *

Finalmente salió del baño. Tardo mas de lo que había pensado puesto que inesperadamente su estomago empezó a sentirse enfermo, pero ahora estaba mejor. Tal vez con una buena taza de té caliente se terminaría de calmar del todo. Estaba intranquila aunque se lo negara.

-Debo de estar cansada. Tengo que dejar de imaginar cosas. – Pensó para si cerrando los ojos.

Sin embargo en ese breve instante donde cerró sus ojos choco con alguien cayendo de cola hacia el suelo.

-¡Lo siento, esta bien! – Saeko abrió sus ojos azules para encontrarse con una mano tendida hacia ella. Levanto su mirada, al principio algo borrosa, y se encontró con una preocupada mirada color chocolate dirigida hacia ella.

-S-si, estoy bien, gracias. – Se levanto ignorando el gesto amable de aquel.

-No puede ser… - Escucho que dijo. – Eres tú… - La joven que se acomodaba la falda en ese instante fue sorprendida por un inesperado y fuerte abrazo. – Por fin te encuentro.

-¿he? – Fue lo único que pudo articular debido a su sorpresa.

Al instante que eso sucedía, Takashi aparecía desde una esquina con ropa en mano para cambiarse luego del baño, pero inconscientemente la dejo caer cuando vio que su senpai abrazaba a un desconocido, al chico que había llegado ese mismo día. La sorpresa del castaño fue tal que se quedo boquiabierto por la sorpresa. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que Saeko era de esa clase de chicas.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**GiiuChan.**


	44. Chapter 41

**Disclaimers: **Nada es de mi propiedad, solo la historia y alguna de los personajes que invente.

**Nota de autora: **Bueno, aquí voy 1...2 y ¡Hola tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo han estado queridos lectores? Espero que muy bien ¿Cuánto fue la ultima vez que actualice? Ni me quiero acordar y para no atormentarlo contándoles cosas que no les importan tan solo me excusare con una palabra: Universidad. Si, nadie dijo que sería fácil y que te consumiría el 90% de tu vida, ¡Ja! Y pensar que me quejaba de la secundaría, en fin, vamos a lo que importa.

Honestamente tengo escrito este capitulo desde noviembre, pero recién hace poco (ayer para ser mas precisa) lo termine de manera oficial. Yo lo encontré interesante de escribir, no es la gran cosa, pero tiene lo suyo.

Por lo menos tengo escrito los cuatro que siguen, pero anoche, cuando una quiere dormir y le surge la inspiración, se me ocurrió reescribir el que sigue a este por algo que pienso yo será mucho mas jugoso de lo que ya tenía escrito y es que, para darles un adelanto de lo que se viene, será puro drama, romance y un triangulo amoroso, uuf cuanto misterio por parte de esta ultima pista y bueno, ya mismo voy a poner a escribirlo para las próximas dos semanas para que lo lean.

Bueno, antes de dejarlos vamos a pasar a los muchos agradecimientos que vengo acumulando desde la ultima vez:

**X Saeko Evan: **Gracias por tus palabras, aun no estoy segura si seguirás leyendo esto, pero realmente gracias, en el próximo capitulo se explicara el porque del abrazo y todas las consecuencias que trajo este ''simple'' acto.

**X Pepeike: **Gracias realmente, al igual que Saeko, no se si seguirás por estos lados, pero si llegas a leer esto, de verdad te aprecio mucho como lector, mas o menos desde que empecé esta historia siempre me dejaste una review y eso se aprecia mucho, cada vez que las leía ganaba un poco de confianza en lo que escrbía.

**X Furuya-kun: **Antes que nada, no. No mates a tu gatito (espero que esta advertencia no haya llegado tarde y que babu-chan este vivito y coleando) y te entiendo, muchas clases son aburridas, las veces que habré entrado a FF a leer una historia un capitulo actualizado, comparto el sentimiento, claro, así me va después en los exámenes pero que se le va hacer... Gracias por leer!

**X xAmmy: **¡Gracias por los consejos! Prometo que intentare poner mas y mas ecchi como fanservice para los lectores interesados, lo intento, a veces sale, otras no, creo que podría agregarlo para los próximos capítulos... Aaah, ya se me ocurrió algo que podría funcionar, ahora vamos a pensar donde lo voy a colocar... Si, mis capítulos son fáciles de leer, largos, pero fáciles, no toman mucho tiempo así que no me lo tome a mal, gracias realmente por tomarte la molestia de leer y si sigues por aquí, espero que desfrutes este, que de por si es bastante corto.

**X JuanUchiha: **Graciaaas! Y falta de nuevo poco para tu cumpleaños :D espero poder actualizar varios capítulos para ese mes, como regalo. Y después de abril de el año pasado ni noticias volvimos a recibir de los próximos capítulos, no es por ser negativa pero para mi lo van a terminar abandonando los hnos. Sato, no deben ya saber como continuar o que se yo, ojala y volvamos a tener noticias de algún nuevo capitulo pronto.

**X leknyn: **Gracias por leer! Se que paso mucho tiempo desde que actualice pero realmente gracias por seguir por estos lados. Te prometo que el próximo capitulo habrá TakashixSaeko, eso es una promesa. De nuevo muchas gracias!

**X Nacho: **Oh mi querido Nacho, hablamos tanto todo el tiempo que ya ni se que decirte, para compensar esto te dedico este capitulo que, como dije mas arriba, no es la gran cosa pero es lo mínimo que puedo hacer ya que siempre estas ayudándome, escuchando mis ideas y dándome tus sinceras opiniones, eso se agradece mucho. ¡Espero que te guste este capitulo!

**X Abrahams: **¡Tus palabras me ayudaron mucho para escribir lo que se viene después de esto! Así que si sigues por estos lados, el próximo capitulo tendrá todo lo que me dejaste en aquella review, gracias enserio. A veces no tengo confianza en lo que escribo y pienso que a veces me salgo de lo que son los personajes en si, así que es bueno saber que voy bien por el momento, aunque a veces me dejo llevar. Gracias por tu sincero comentario.

**X Kai Edwards: **Aaaaawww Gracias por tus palabras! Me alegro que este humilde fic te haya gustado y te haya hecho compañía mientras estabas afuera, yo personalmente no veo la hora de salir de mi país, así que aunque sea ir a gringolandia sería bueno. En el próximo capitulo habrá todas esas parejas y, al igual que tu te sorprendiste que soy una chica, yo me sorprendí de que te guste mas TakashixRei, no conozco a nadie que envié esa pareja, enserio, a mi nunca me gusto pero tampoco es que la odiaba, creo que trate de justificarla un poco en este fic, en el capi que viene, creo que justifico mas el porque de su actuar, espero que sigas por estos lados y me vuelvas a dejar una review tan maravillosa como esa, claro, si crees que vale la pena, espero también que vayas muy bien con tu propio fic. Saludos y de nuevo gracias.

**X renealucard01: **Gracias! No se si es uno de los mejores fics, aunque bueno, no es por sonar egocéntrica o vanidosa, pero en español casi no hay escrito de HotD, en ingles hay mas variado y encontré cada cosa buena, pero bueno, mi fic se hace querer(? Gracias por tu review y espero que disfrutes de este capitulo

**X Realmex: **Graciaas! Si, tardo mucho en actualizar pero ni aunque mi vida depende de ello voy a abandonar este fic, aunque tenga 30 años lo voy a terminar, en realidad, no se en que momento me extendí tanto, creo que mi idea original era hacerlo de 30 capítulos, pero pasan cosas, pierdo mi rumbo, lo vuelvo a encontrar y ya me prometí no pasarme mas de los 65 capítulos con esta historia, así que hay para un buen rato mas y considerando que actualizo en cada asunción de obispo... (es un decir claro, voy a tratar de ser mas constante) Gracias por tu review y que disfrutes de este capitulo!

**X XpandaheroX: **Aquí esta tu próximo capitulo! Embriágate con el! Gracias por tu comentario!

**X Hinaichigo: **Bueno, creo que tu espera no fue tan larga como el de los demás, así que espero que disfrutes de este nuevo capitulo!

Con todos los agradecimientos dados, los dejo disfrutando de este corto pero interesante capitulo sobre todo por dos cuestiones: Aparece un nuevo personaje y se empieza a revelar la historia de otro... (música de suspendo de fondo), a ver si adivinan quienes son. Ya saben, si consideran interesante el capitulo pueden dejar una review, siempre se agradecen mucho y a los lectores anónimos, gracias también por leer.

¡Ahh otra cosa! Si, como habrán notado me cambien el nombre de **GiiuChan** a** Ulinagia. **La decisión fue porque el primero ya me aprecio tonto e infantil y quise cambiarlo por algo mas ''serio'' aunque ahora estoy pensando nuevamente en cambiarlo, Ulinagia era en un juego de rol hace años atrás, así que nada, eso, sigo siendo la misma solo creí que era bueno comentarle sobre mi cambio, en fin Sin mas que decir...

**¡Disfruten el capitulo y nos leemos muy pronto!**

* * *

**Capitulo 41: La Muerte como fuente de Vida**

Inocente criatura durmiente, perdida en sueños, vagando en su inconsciente. Dormida, su rostro no tiene expresión, esta tranquilo, como el de la bella durmiente, desprotegida de los horrores que ocurren en el exterior, obligada a dormir contra su voluntad, ¿estará soñando algo? Nadie lo sabe, ni aquellas personas que la indujeron a su sueño, aunque poco les importa, su trabajo no es contemplarla mientras duerme, su trabajo es otro. No les importa su vida, no les importa la vida de la pequeña niña blanca, que esta ahí, tirada cual muñeca de trapo sobre aquella camilla también blanca, en una habitación tan oscura como la noche, iluminada por luces de neón del mismo color mencionada anteriormente.

Pequeña niña, no tienen respeto por su cuerpo desnudo, no tienen respeto por nada de lo que ella implica. Quiere pelear, lucha con sus fuerzas, fuerzas que no tiene, fuerzas que se le acabaron, fuerzas tal vez que nunca tuvo, tal vez que perdió, tal vez que nunca tuvieron oportunidad frente aquellas personas, mas peligrosas que el peligro exterior mismo.

La anestesian, anestesian a la niña pequeña. No quieren verla defenderse, no les sirve. Se ocultan tras sus mascaras, de alguna manera han de esconder la vergüenza, vergüenza de verla al rostros, vergüenza de sostenerle la mirada a esos enormes orbes verdes que intentan mantener el foco en ellos, inútilmente porque todo se vuelve borroso. Uno solo de ellos se vuelven tres, eso le aterra. Uno es malo, dos es terrible, tres es peor.

Pero ahí estaban ellos, no los ellos que están fuera, sino ellos, los ''médicos'' dentro de ese gran edificio oscuro con ventanas blindadas, con una niña anestesiada, dormida, abriéndole sus ojos verdes e introduciéndole una aguja dentro del mismo. Era la rutina. Y ella lo sabía, no ella consiente, sino su cuerpo inconsciente la conocía, conocía cada paso de cada semana.

Los odiaba a todos, odiaba lo que estaban haciendo con ella, odiaba en lo que las estaban convirtiendo, para lo que la estaban utilizando, aunque no supiera con exactitud que era eso, sabía que definitivamente no era nada bueno. Una niña como ella no debería conocer el odio, al menos no tan joven, no debería sufrir, no debería porque estar triste pero ahí estaba, cumpliendo su destino, para lo que fue hecha, o eso es lo que creyó cuando alguien se lo dijo ''_naciste para esto'' _no conocía de propósitos, pero sabía que su vida empezaba y acaba en esas cuatro paredes.

Y ahora mas que nunca solo se aferraba a los recuerdos que tenía de antes de ser captada, era todo lo que le quedaba, antes de que todo se terminara.

Pero nuestra pequeña no era la única que la pasaba mal, no, para nada. Afuera de esas cuatro paredes, más haya de esos vidrios polarizados oscuros había un mundo, uno cruel, pero el mundo al fin y al cabo. El mundo que se le fue entregado al hombre y que el mismo se encargo de destruir lenta y cruelmente. Este mundo que solo le pertenecía al hombre no hasta hace mucho solo era transitaba por el mismo siguiendo una serie de patrones, de rutinas, siempre lo mismo hasta que algo sucedió, el mundo del hombre se vio de cabeza de un momento a otro, sin previo aviso con de repente otro especie de ¿gente? extraña empezando a transitar por el. No, no eran gente, eran otra cosas, otra clases de seres vivos sin ser seres. Solo vagaban por ahí sin rumbo.

Aun así, con el mundo patas para arriba, existían los milagros, milagros que llenaban a la gente de algo mucho fuerte que ellos, tan poderoso como la muerte, algo que llenaba de esperanzas hasta el corazón mas triste y a este milagro se lo conoce como la vida.

Siempre en todas su formas, la vida, es un milagro, pero en situaciones como esta, con el mundo tal y como esta, hay que tener un enorme valor para animarse a tener a una pequeña criatura indefensa que dependerá de todos antes de empezar a valerse por si mismo.

Pero ¿acaso esto no es egoísta traer a un cachorro humano a este mundo cruel, con criaturas desconocidas para el hombre mismo? ¿Acaso no es condenar a un bebé a una vida sin futuro, sin esperanzas, sin luz al final del túnel? Sin ir mas lejos, ¿Cuántos niños hay afuera caminando sin propósito, rumbo? Niños que fueron bebés, que fueron las esperanzas y las alegrías de sus padres que ahora solo vagan hacia la nada buscando la nada, guiándose únicamente por el ruido, aunque no de la manera que deberían. El ruido deberían ser ellos y sus risas, sus alegres y esperanzadoras risas. No puedo afirmar que todos los infantes solean ser niños llenos de sueños y esperanzas, muchos es más, estaban muertos antes que toda esta locura comenzara.

En un lugar, un poco alejado de la gran ciudad, había únicamente niños, niños en un gran refugio, en un segundo hogar mas haya del propio, aterrados, sin entender lo que sucedía afuera, sin entender el porque tenían que quedarse todos en un gran salón a oscuras sin hacer ruido, quietos. Eso no era divertido, pero ellos sabían que algo no estaba bien, lo intuían, pero tenían fe que todo acabaría pronto, que sus padres vendrían por ellos y pronto podría volver a ver la televisión como si nada.

Pero a medida que pasaban los días, las semanas, los meses, el miedo se iba apoderando de ellos cada vez mas, de a poco la fe se iba perdiendo para dar pasos a sollozos que llamaban a sus padres, cuando un niño lloraba, no había quien luchara contra eso, aunque había alguien que se esforzara por calmar su tristeza.

-Todo esto acaba pronto, les decía, pronto todos volveremos a casa, pero aun hay que aguardar.

-¿Cuánto más? ¡ya quiero irme!

-Pronto, lo juro. Afuera no hay cosas agradables.

-¿Hay una guerra?

-Si. - Esa palabra hizo que los ojos de todos los niños le vieran en shock, con sus ojos bien abiertos. Hasta ese mismo momento había tratado de evitar contarles la verdad a sus pequeños, pero ya no mas, no quería asustarlos, pero tampoco mentirles.

-¿Y nuestros papás? - lloro una niña. - ¿Ellos van a estar bien?

No supo que responder, pero debía decirles algo, ahora ella era lo único que les quedaba a esos niños, no importa que, ellos eran su responsabilidad, ahora mas que nunca, mas allá de que se encuentren en una institución escolar, iba a proteger todas y cada una de sus vidas hasta su ultimo aliento.

-Sus padres son personas fuertes, que van a estar bien. ¿Saben porque? Porque saben que sus hijos son niños fuertes que les dan fuerzas para atravesar toda esta guerra y venir a rescatarlos y mientras ellos llegan solo podemos quedarnos aquí a jugar y rezar para pedir por su pronto regreso, sanos y salvos. No importa que y quiero que escuchen esto y nunca lo olviden, guárdenlo muy bien en sus cabezas: Nunca pierdan las esperanzas, porque sin ellas, por mas que estén aquí de pie, no tendrán fuerzas para sobrepasar esta horrible guerra. ¿Me lo prometen?

Todos sus niños la miraron sorprendidos, miraban el rostro sereno de su querida maestra lleno de algo que les tocaba el corazón y cada uno por dentro se juro que nunca dejaría de tener esperanzas. Estaban tristes y con miedo, pero ella les trasmitía seguridad y confianza, y como les pidió anteriormente, sus niños junto con ella en un abrazo grupal, juraron nunca perder la fe.

-Muy bien, no quiero verlos llorar más, todos ahora somos soldados fuertes que debemos mantenernos firmes ¿y saben que es lo que le de más fuerzas a un soldado?

-¿Comer? - La maestra ser rio ante la respuesta y toco de manera cariñosa la cabeza del pequeño que dijo eso.

-Además.

-¡Dormir!

-¡Muy bien! Ahora todos vamos a dormir y soñar con ángeles y nuestros padres. Porque puedo sentir la presencia del guardián de los sueños por aquí cerca.

Con estos dicho, cada niño se acerco a su respectiva colchoneta y ni bien vio a todos acostados, empezó a cantarles un dulce canción de cuna y no dejo de hacerlo hasta asegurarse de que cada uno este bien dormido.

_La ascensión y la caída, tal es el destino de los hombres, _

_la luna brilla tan alto_

_Bajando su mirada hacia el mundo, tan lejos más abajo._

_¡Cómo el claro de luna más arriba del sitio de ruinas es sublime!_

_¡Cuánto me gusta la luna que brilla en lo más profundo de la noche!_

_-_Sensei... ¿tus padres también vendrán por ti? - Le pregunto uno de los niños medio dormido.

-Mis papás ya no están en este mundo, se fueron hace mucho tiempo, antes que empezara la guerra...

-¿Entonces quien vendrá por ti?

Volvió a enmudecer tras esa pregunta, algo le estrujo su corazón, aun así escondió sus sentimientos y sin responderle al niños, procuro que se duerma y se traslade al país de los sueños.

Una vez que todos los niños estuvieron durmiendo tranquilos, ella se sentó en un rincón, junto a un plato que contenía cinco bolas de arroz y una manzana, pero los ignoro y se abrazo a sus piernas a llorar en silencio, pidiendo únicamente al cielo que su hijo este bien.

Trasladándonos a un ultimo escenario que compartía el mismo cielo que estos dos últimos, sucedía un evento en paralelo y, es que en medio de la muerte, la vida se hacia paso. Pero no todos estaban contentos con esto, muchos no creían que el embrazo llegaría a buen puerto, ni la misma madre lo creía, que en medio de la gestación de su bebé le habían pasado demasiadas cosas, todo su mundo dio un vuelco inesperado, llevándose a su marido en medio de todo esto, él padre de sus tres hijos, la cruel muerte se lo arrebato. En realidad ella y su marido no habían compartido mucho últimamente, desde hace poco antes que todo empezara, su marido y ella no mantenían contacto corporal, por no decir que no se veían, lo que obligaba a aquella mujer joven a buscar refugio en otra persona, el mejor amigo tanto de ella como de su difunto esposo y este bebé era de este ultimo, un bastardo, la madre lo sabía perfectamente y no estaba contento para nada, había hecho todo lo posible para abortar, no por su cuenta claro, no quería que los que la rodearan se dieran cuenta, por eso intentaba de abortarlo de manera involuntaria. No tenía nada contra su amante, era su amigo, el amigo de su esposo, pero ella se sentía culpable de todas formas, había sido un arrebato y el bebé que estaba viendo ahora mismo la luz no era mas que producto de una noche de arrebato y sin amor, al menos de una de las partes. La mujer se sentía culpable de no haber estado con su marido hasta ultimo momento, sabía que era su culpa que su marido la descuidara y mientras este mundo se estaba viniendo abajo ella mantenía relaciones sexuales a escondidas. Se sentía una puta.

El bebé fue un niño, un niño sano, al cual los únicos que mostraban una sonrisa de felicidad eran sus hermanos mayores, que aun sin haberlo visto, con el llanto que propicio les lleno de alegría sus corazones, los demás no sabían que hacer por otra parte, miraban al bebé distantes, fríos, pensando en la carga que sería a partir de ahora, no tenían los recursos para cuidar a un bebé recién nacido y muchos, incluyendo en esta ecuación a la madre, estaban pensando que lo mejor sería matarlo. Aquel pequeño bastardo no tenía la culpa, por eso mismo lo mejor sería liberarlo de esto mas temprano que tarde, no soportarían ver a aquella criatura indefensa morir en las manos de ellos, pero tampoco soportarían matarlo alguno de los presentes.

El líder de aquel grupo, amante de la mujer, mejor amigo de su esposo, padre del niño, Kurebayashi Tasuku, que sabía que era su hijo, pensó que, aunque se muriera por dentro no podía condenar a su primogénito a condiciones tan inhumanas pero tampoco le llegaba la sangre a la cabeza para matarlo. No hasta hace mucho el líder de la Tropa Deadmen, había estado en manos de los enemigos, los verdaderos enemigos, las personas reales y si no hubiera sido por la ayuda de la secretaría de las gemelas perversas esas y, sobre todo, de Minami Rika, ellos estarían aun siendo interrogados, a duras penas había logrado escapar y sobrevivir para llegar de nuevo con su grupo y pensar con calma como proseguirían, pero cuando iban para algún lado, el bebé decidió llegar.

-¿Estas bien? - Se le acerco una mujer de pelo corto hasta la nunca de color azul. - Menuda pregunta hago, sales de un infierno y entras a otro.

Tasuku decidió ignorarla y es que era verdad, aun le dolía la cabeza de pensar en como había escapado de donde estaba anteriormente y como casi lo callan para siempre, de las cosas que habían descubierto junto con el doctor alemán, Seishiro, con aquella militar y esa secretaría que sabía mas de lo que aparentaba.

-¿Adonde están nuestras invitadas?

-En el piso de arriba - Respondió Hanako, su amiga.

Tasuku hizo ademán de levantarse y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

-Espera. ¿Qué haremos con el bebé? Sus hermanos quieren verlo y Niina no quiere darle el pecho...

-Oblígala a que lo haga, sino presiónala por el lado de sus otros hijos. Que ese bebé coma un poco y conozca la felicidad antes de partir.

Sabía que era egoísta dar felicidad y arrebatarla pero si no empezaba por callar a su hijo... a ese bebé pronto se verían rodeados por _ellos._

Arriba como bien le informo Hanako, estaban Minami Rika y Madoka, sus compañeras de escape junto con el doctor alemán, Weschenfeller Seishiro, quien estaba callado repasando su vida, desde la muerte de su esposa e hija hasta que conoció a aquellos jóvenes sobrevivientes y como hasta hace poco se vería envuelto en algo en lo que desde un principio no estaba de acuerdo.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Ya nació el bebé verdad? Si su madre no lo calla, los tendremos rodeándonos dentro de poco.

-De eso mismo venía hablarte. - Miro al doctor y a la secretaria antes de volver a fijar su vista en la militar que miraba por la ventana con un cigarrillo entre los dedos. - Tu eres una asesina a sueldo. - Le tiro plata cerca de ella. - Quiero que mates al bebé...

-¡Espera! ¿Cómo quieras que ella mate al bebé? ¡Acaba de nacer! - Dijo asustada Madoka levantándose de la cama.

-No tenemos los recursos para cuidarlo, eso es todo, no lo quiero condenar.

-Así que mejor nos deshacemos de la mochila ¿he? - Dijo Rika apagando la colilla de su cigarrillo. - Dame un respiro quieres, no hace poco mas de 24h estábamos cautivos y tuvimos que derramar mucha sangre para escapar, además por empezar no soy una asesina a sueldo, soy una francotiradora.

-¿Puedes hacerlo?

-¿Por qué ella? - Pregunto de nuevo Madoka sin salir del horror de la idea de matar a un bebé recién nacido.

-Claramente tu no tienes los escrúpulos que se necesitan, nunca haz empuñado un arma, el científico... va contra sus principios, el resto de alguna forma u otra están relacionados con la madre y el bebé, ella es la única solución.

Mientras Tasuku hablaba, Minami Rika encendida otro cigarrillo dirigiendo otra vez su mirada hacia afuera. Su cara se reflejaba en el vidrio frio, de repente tuvo un recuerdo, algo similar a esto, no del todo, pero parecido, aquel día que la conoció también había un bebé de por medio. Un bebé y una madre, solo uno podía sobrevivir y dependió de ella elegir a quien. Apenas conocía a la rubia y joven mujer, mejor dicho la había conocido en esas circunstancias pero verla desangrar, su cara de dolor, rápidamente hicieron que tuviera una extraña empatía con ella. Se hizo cargo de todo, a duras penas llegaron a emergencias del campo donde militaba y sin dar muchas explicaciones los doctores se pusieron a trabajar y fue ahí donde le dijeron que era el uno u otro. La mujer joven y bonita no tenía identificación, no se sabía nada de ella y dependió de Rika.

-Sálvala a ella. - Dijo. No dio mas explicaciones y lo que prosiguió fue el trabajo de parto. Sacaron al bebé muerto, a duras penas la salvaron a ella y no fue hasta cinco días después de la operación que la rubia abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fueron los ojos de la militar que la había salvado.

-¿Mi bebé?...

Rika aguardo silencio. - Lo siento. No sobrevivió. - Mintió.

En ese momento fue testigo en la mirada ámbar de la joven rubia, como su mundo se venía abajo, por su culpa y ni siquiera había tenido el valor para decirle la verdad. _Es muy joven, se repondrá, saldrá adelante. _Se decía para reconfortarse , pero la verdad, es que tenía el valor de matar pero no el suficiente como para ver a una pobre chica destruida en mil pedazos.

La mujer joven estuvo llorando la muerte de su bebé siete días, para el octavo empezó hablar con Rika, al noveno le contó quien era y de donde venía, al décimo le comento sobre su embarazo y el resto de su historia personal y para el décimo segundo día, Rika la había llevado a su casa. No paso mucho más para que ambas mujeres se encariñaban mutuamente.

_-¡Rika-chan, esfuérzate mucho hoy también! - Le despidió la rubia._

Eso fue lo ultimo que le dijo, la ultima vez que la vio, un día antes de que todo este infierno comenzara.

* * *

**Continuara...**


End file.
